


Here, Under This Apple Tree

by Storytimeservices



Category: Bangtan Bts
Genre: AU, Angst, BANGTAN BOYS!!!!, Cross-cultural, Cultural Misunderstandings, Fluff, Historical?, Jin - Freeform, Joon/Rap Mon, Joseon inspired fantasy, Min Yoongi eventually, Multi, Passion, Sexual Content, Taetae - Freeform, bildungsroman, bts - Freeform, jhope - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, kookie - Freeform, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 108,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimeservices/pseuds/Storytimeservices
Summary: The time has come for the young Princess of Pearls to do her part to heal relations between the three kingdoms that had resolved a long, bloody war with forced separation only twenty years before. Her new role as cultural liaison between the visiting princes will surely be met with a series of challenges as she slowly comes of age, is expected to realize her new found womanhood, take responsibility for her kingdom, and manage the task of trying to find a suitor from a foreign land.Between her childhood bestfriend and guard Jeon Jeongguk who can only helplessly watch from the sidelines, a mysterious yet cheerful bowman Park Jimin aching to show her adventure, and the taciturn but thoughtful Prince of the North Kim Taehyung who seems to want to be anywhere but there, how can she possibly choose?This Joseon-inspired fantasy holds elements of the angst of growing up, the titillations of budding romance, the struggles of different cultures trying to find peace, and just a few surprises along the way.





	1. A Mysterious Bowman

(Pearl’s POV)

I sat up straight in my chair for the first time in what felt like hours, feeling strain against my shoulders, neck, and back from having sat still for such a long time. I must have been sat in the same wooden chair since the sun was highest in the sky and now the hazy, sea-scented light was growing long in the windows. My fingers ached most of all, having held the tiny needle as I worked on embroidering a ceremonial sash, sewing with gold thread a hawk preying on a wolf into the heavy silk fabric. There were many holes from when my governess, Lady Jeon, had insisted that I take out a section and begin again, as it wasn’t quite as straight as she knew it could be. I turned my head lightly towards the window and felt a refreshing gust of wind on my furrowed brow.  
Even though I enjoyed the work-especially with Lady Jeon’s tender instruction- all afternoon, I could see from the corner of my eye flocks of seagulls playing along the rocky shallows and gliding over curls of sea-salt scented breezes. Every time I could see their white feathers gleaming in late afternoon sun beams, I felt wisps of envy as I was caged in my library where most of my instruction took place. Though it was a beautiful cage with polished shell-lined bookshelves and decorated with delicate driftwood furnishings, I longed to feel that same breeze comb through my hair. Lady Jeon had noticed my wistful side-glances towards the sweeping open window and a kind smile blossomed on her patient face.

“Go ahead and go, my child. You’ve put quite a lot of work into your embroidery for today and I think your poor fingers need rest,” she stated, not looking up from her own work. I couldn’t help but to spring up out of my seat, in an unladylike fashion, and bound over to her. Lightly, I wrapped my arms around her neck and placed a dainty kiss on her cheek.  
“Oh thank you. I will not go far. Just as far as the old apple tree in the meadow to the north of the palace walls,” I promised with a gleeful smile on my face. “And I will be back before dark.”

“I know, child. Now hurry, you’re wasting sunlight,” she commented. I hurried out from the intricately carved driftwood library doors and took the servant stairwell down towards the kitchen, as it was always faster than the grand staircase.  
I dashed straight down to the stables, the scent of hay and sweet feed greeting me along with the soft exhaling from several velvet noses. Running to the last stall on the right, I could hear the impatient stamping of Sparrow’s slender hooves. The stable attendant swiftly had her saddled and bridled, her bit-chain jingling like bells. My heartbeat quickened as he helped me mount her and we galloped off with a windswept thank you.

Sparrow’s golden coat glistened like the seagull’s feathers, her white mane whipping about my face and wrapping around my legs. We shot through the Northern Gate of the palace and headed up towards the high meadows. The old apple orchard was one of my favorite places, as the palace was just out of eyesight on the horizon and a river fled by. My heart beat seemed to pound along in rhythm with her gallop and the concept of time seemed to melt away.

I saw the lonely apple tree still standing proudly, a lone survivor in an empty meadow and I could hear the rush of passing water in the river nearby. As we arrived, Sparrow slowed down to a trot and I slipped down from her, giving her free reign. A giggle passed through my lips as I saw her prance to a smattering of apples that had fallen. I caught up to her as she munched on their sweet crunchiness, pulling a small leather-bound journal and graphite pencil from her stitched saddle bag. I walked over to the base of the tree, where the thick roots were bending out of the soil: it created a perfect spot to sit. With a fluid movement, I took off my shoes and lifted my long, cumbersome gown up past my ankles, feeling the sun against my skin.  
Situating myself and opening my book, I began to immerse myself in writing. I hardly had filled out two pages when a slight uneasiness crept up in my stomach, almost as if someone may have been watching me. I glanced up towards the edge of the forest, feeling as if it could be someone sent to protect me. My eyes fluttered up into the gnarled branches of the tree, thinking maybe my guard could be perched there. My previous uneasiness left as I saw no one, except a perfectly jewel-toned apple hanging above me. I stood up, attempting to reach it. It was beyond my grasp: I stood on a raised root at first but when that proved unsuccessful, I attempted to jump. Frustrated and in defeat, I sat back down with a huff from my lips. Though, as I picked up my literature again, the same sense of uneasiness crept back to me.

A light crunch sounded from above me and the perfect apple landed directly in my lap. Protruding from its core was a long arrow with three black, iridescent crow feathers at one end. I picked it up, quickly surveying the edge of the forest in the distance. 

There, casting a long shadow stood a lone, dark bowman.

His hair grasped my attention first, as its length was flirting with his leather belt and the color was reminiscent of the feathers on his arrow. His hair fluttered around his prophetically peaceful expression, strands of it touching his quizzically drawn brow. His blackened leather jerkin revealed his muscular arms. His long, tawny buckskin trousers were tucked into a tall pair of artfully crafted boots. After a few moments of sharing our glances, he broke into a broad smile. His pink lips parted to reveal his beautifully white teeth and his eyes crinkled into crescent moons.

As he walked towards me, his head slightly bowed and his right hand placed over his chest, I recognized him.

My cheeks flushed as I remembered having seen his wanted poster, hastily removing it from a palace bulletin, and tucking it away in my journal. His face wasn’t quite what it had been in the poster, as he had been depicted with cruel eyes. The face approaching me was kind and gentle. My legs instinctively moved to conceal the leather journal as he came closer to me.   
“I saw you trying to reach that particular apple and I thought I’d offer my assistance,” he commented with the slightest of smirks lingering on the corner of his lips. I leapt up and held the arrow back with its tip still buried in the apple in a menacing manner. He threw his head back and heartily laughed. “You look quite dangerous, Princess.”  
“I am,” I insisted with a crinkle of my nose. “How did you know I was a princess?” I asked, my eyes narrowing.  
“Everyone knows the Princess wears pearls in her hair and a golden sparrow upon her breast.” He laughed as I tried to cover the embroidery on my lapel. “I assure you, I mean no harm. I only wanted to offer a lovely princess what she obviously wanted,” he shrugged lightly. He removed his bow from his back and set it an arm’s reach away as he sat in front of me, cross legged. I was intrigued by his relaxed manner. 

“May I remove the apple from my arrow for you? It would be a shame to let such a fine specimen spoil because of our distrust of one another.”

I thought for a moment before I handed it to him. He gave me another smile as he carefully worked the arrow head from the apple, twisting it. As it parted, the apple broke into two perfect halves. He offered them to me. I only took the top half. “You should eat the other,” I stated.

“If the Princess requests, I’ll eat this half deliciously,” he commented. I watched his full lips wrap around the red outer flesh. As he bit into it, some of the juice ran down the side of his hand and onto his flexed forearm. My face went hot as he licked the juice slowly from his wrist while his eyes intently held my gaze. I blinked before slowly sitting down and taking a bite from my own half.  
“Pray, what is your name, sir?” I asked cautiously. He gazed back at me with an expression I could not discern in his dark eyes.  
“I am Jimin, of The Laughing Ones. But you may know us as The Wolf Riders,” he commented back.  
“I know of your people,” I hummed back to him.  
“May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?” he asked.

Suddenly, a Bo-staff hit the ground like lightening, its silver tip resting between Jimin and I, though it pointed more towards my new acquaintance. I stood up, as did Jimin, his body half bending towards his bow.  
“Stay your hand,” threatened the staff wielder from clenched teeth. Jimin stood frozen, his eyes having hardened and narrowed.  
It was Jeongguk. Lady Jeon must have told her son where to find me. Though, this wasn’t uncommon, as he had been my shadow for as long as I could remember. I should have expected his arrival. He stood straight and tall, about his proud shoulders was a silken plum robe embroidered with the hawk symbol that was bestowed upon him as an infant. His normally doe-eyed expression hardened to stone as he and Jimin’s glares could not be broken. The familiar scar on his cheek had turned slightly pink in his anger at Jimin’s informal and personal manner with me. His black, shoulder length hair was tied back neatly, revealing his twitching jawline.

“Stand down, sir! This gentleman was only harmlessly offering me something to eat,” I explained, my voice sounding harder than I intended.  
“But, Princess. I recognize this Wolf Rider. He’s wanted for crimes against our people,” Jeongguk insisted, his eyes never breaking away from Jimin’s still body. I bit my lip.  
“Now, we shouldn’t use such slurs in polite company,” I stated to Jeongguk, chastising his manners. Jimin simply laughed, shaking his head as he did.  
“No, no I am not offended. Do not worry, Princess. I personally do not consider that term a slur. Wolves are my brothers,” he said with pride in his voice, his laughter turning into a smile.  
“I intended it to be a slur. My only regret was that I used such a term in the company of the Princess,” Jeongguk snapped back. Jimin’s smile evaporated and his expression darkened.

“Both of you take a step back and sit with me,” I commanded. Jimin instantly turned and bowed to me before complying with my orders. Jeongguk, on the other hand, remained tense and positioned to fight. Lightly, I reached out and touched his forearm. I could feel him slightly relax his grip and his eyes flickered to me for only an instant. Hesitating, he took his step back and sat himself down, keeping his staff in his hand by his side. “Your staff, sir,” I implored.  
“Keep your distance from her, sir,” Jeongguk gritted, intentionally laying his staff down carefully on top of Jimin’s bow. Biting sarcasm hung in his last word.  
I regained my composure, sitting down at the top of the triangle, smoothing down my gown.


	2. A Forgotten Brotherhood

(Jimin’s POV)

I couldn’t help but smirk at the staff-wielder’s persistent threatening stares. A laugh almost escaped my lips as I saw how his dark eyes instantly softened as he hesitantly looked at the Princess. He was too obvious in his deep love for her, but I wasn’t sure that he even knew that himself.

“Now,” the Princess began, folding hands politely in her lap. Both the staff-wielder and I turned our full attention to her. “We should reflect on our shared history. I believe if we remember the time our two peoples were united against the Northern threat, then our time here will not be unpleasant.”

“You can expect no unpleasantness from me, Princess,” I grinned at her. It was endearing how her eyes widened and focused on my smile as she gazed back me. I felt quite taken with the curling of the corners of her mouth as well.

“Your familiar manner with my Princess appalls me,” snapped the staff-wielder, his eyes narrowed into calculating slits. I held my hands up, feigning a defensive stance, my smile never leaving my face.

“My father once told me when I was still small enough to fit on his lap,” the Princess interrupted. “That our peoples had once united to defend against the threat from the North. He told me tales of incredible bravery and clever strategy that was a product of this union. Both sides produced important heroes in our shared efforts. There had once been a brotherhood between us. Mutual respect had been the greatest byproduct,” she spoke with strong conviction as she wove care into her words.

“That, indeed, was not too long ago,” I added with a light nod of my head as I listened to her words. From the corner of my eye, I noticed the staff-wielder’s head snap up to my comment, though I was not entirely sure why. I was always keen on the idea of our two nations combining together. Partially because it seems we were stronger when we were united together and partially because my father had told me these same stories. He told of their culture and it seemed as if we could support one another, especially in the face of adversity.

“Your impertinence offends my sensibilities. Must you interrupt my Princess?” he sharply asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes seemed aflame. I kept my face smooth, though I was rather confused.

What did this word of the common tongue 'impertinence' mean? I had never heard such a word. The Bo-staff wielder seemed to think I was speaking 'impertinence' to the Princess. I wasn’t interrupting, for I had not changed the subject nor gotten up to leave. I was treating her with what my people would refer to as respect, interjecting comments of agreement as she spoke. Were our ideas of respect really so different?

“I believe our generation could learn a great deal from this history and perhaps recreate those bonds,” her gentle voice recaptured the staff-wielder and my shared attention yet again. The tenderness of her voice carried up and painted the rest of her expression with softness comparable to the sunset behind her.

I remembered my own father recounting similar tales, his face half painted with the red light of the fire and half painted with the gorgeous light from the moon above. His hair, forever shorn in the way of mourning, seemed to dimly glow like the crow perched on his shoulder. With my sister wolf wrapped warmly around my feet, I looked up at his grief weathered face and intently listened to every word that came from him. My father was the strong leader of our people and the only vulnerability I had ever seen in him was when his eyes betrayed his front as he told of this recent past of our people’s union with The Bird Catchers. I remembered how he, unpopular in his opinion, emphasized that we should return to those ways of brotherhood with them. His words seemed to intermingle with the smoke from his long pipe and rise up towards the star-freckled sky.  
I often heard our elders whispering in their buckskin houses, talking amongst one another about how my father only held this opinion because of the loss of his beloved. I had heard then and later he affirmed that the greatest love of his life-my mother-had been not of our people. I no longer wondered why such grief was painted in the face of this noble man, as he had lost her when our two peoples separated again. No queen was given to our people and my father kept his hair short.

“My father even told me about your relationship with wolves. I’ve always found this idea intriguing!” the Princess chirped brightly. As she brought up the wolves and the fact she found them interesting, my own interest was piqued, for I had thought The Bird Catchers to be fearful of wolves.

My own sister wolf had been by my side since I was learning to walk, taking fistfuls of her silky white fur as I struggled to remain standing. As I grew through my childhood, we would often take leave together at dawn, when the hazy pinkish light tinged her fur and would return when bedtime was expected for children. My many mothers would always chastise me for worrying them and my group of the tribe’s children. I would be sent to bed with a scrap or two, which I always shared with my sister wolf. My father’s eyes, however, would always glimmer with pride as I arrived in the light of various moons, often with scrapes on my skin and vegetation tangled in my hair. He would always tell me that my true mother had also had that sense of wanderlust and independence; he was glad I had it, too. He would tell me that I shouldn’t wander far from my sister wolf, as she would guard me from bears and robbers and from losing my way. Now, as an adult, she and I had the freedom to wander as far and wide as we pleased. In the time of seven moon cycles, we could both enjoy the purple mist in the mountains and the restoring breaths we took there as well as travel to where we could feel sand squishing between our toes and breathe in the scent of salt water that clung to my hair and her fur. She could sense, however, when I missed home and would quietly turn to head towards the aroma of tobacco, the steady pounding of drums, and the resonating sound of our people’s silvery laughter hanging in the dusk.

I was preparing to attempt to capture into words how it feels to form a partnership with a being such as a wolf as well as the feeling of freedom that one gifted to you when they allowed you ride their broad shoulders. However, I was interrupted.

“I still prefer to WEAR wolf skin against the cold of the winter,” the staff-wielder retorted sharply.

“Jeon Jeongguk!” the Princess admonished him. “Your manners are the impertinent ones! I refuse to hear any more of these slurs.”  
My eyes widened and my cheeks felt hot. Familiarity with his name struck me like bare feet on hot coals. In that moment, I felt absurdly lucky that I still had my life.

“Well, perhaps that is for the best. The shadows are long, the sun is low, and I hear wolves in the distance,” Jeongguk said and immediately rose up, whistling a shrill call. Her horse whinnied and trotted next to him. “Princess,” he knelt down, holding his interlocked fingers over his knee for her foot with an expectant expression. As she stood, she turned to me.  
“I enjoyed our conversation and I hope that in the near future, we can meet again,” she said kindly, bowing her head slightly. Returning her respect, I bowed low with my torso parallel to the ground.  
“Do not forget your book,” I smiled to her. I picked up the little leather bound book from the ground. I couldn’t help but grin as I noticed the edge of one of my wanted posters tucked in between the golden edged pages. She took it from me, nodded curtly, and turned to oblige Jeongguk’s impatient urging.

I stood under the tree to watch as the two rode away. I smiled to myself as she finally turned around to steal a last glance at me.


	3. Guardsman's Servanthood

(Jeongguk’s POV)

 

After I procured my Princess’ place on her side saddle, I fitted my staff into its back-holster and adjusted the straps so they sat properly across my chest. I hoisted myself up behind her. Gently, I tucked my leg underneath her calf, stuffing my foot into the short stirrup. I took the intricately braided reins firmly in my hands, my arms locked securely around my Princess’ waist, and she instantly placed her delicate hands on my forearms: over the years, this had become our customary riding position. I reveled in the familiar feeling of her sweet fingers gripping me for safety.

I spurred her pony into movement, wasting no time with a leisurely pace. I didn’t trust that Wolf Rider not to call upon his people or, even worse yet, his wolf. As I thought about his previous improprieties towards my Princess, I felt a thick tightness in my chest and heat rise to my face. Even in the way he looked at her, I knew his intentions were not honorable. The idea of such a man –or any man- to even have _those_ thoughts about her caused my skin to crawl and an involuntary grimace in my expression.

As we rode away, I felt her normal position shift, causing an unwelcome cold breeze across my chest. I paused my focus on getting her to safety before the sun fully melted over the horizon, letting my eyes drift down to her face as it was now in my full view. A little grin threatened to break out on my face, as she often turned when we were riding together in order to talk to me.

Though, her eyes were not looking at me.

My heart sank and my palms began to sweat as I realized that she had turned around to look at that flea-host. Hundreds of hot, cruel needles pricked the back of my neck, my ears became hot, and my arms tightened around her.

“Princess, turning around is dangerous at this gait. You must look ahead,” I implored as I nudged her pony into a gallop, which suddenly caused her to lurch forward. Her hands tightened on my wrists and she returned to her normal riding position.

When my mother had sent me to retrieve her, I easily could have had my horse saddled, bridled, and reached her in a matter of minutes. However, I chose to walk so that I could have the opportunity to ride back with her.

After all, there was nothing I loved more than feeling her back nestled against my chest. Like this, she was tucked away and hidden from the threat of the outside world. Nothing could possibly harm her without having to address me first. I loved and welcomed the familiar caress of her hair against my face, tickling my nose slightly. Her tresses were always scented like jasmine and lavender. I loved feeling her relaxed leg drape over mine, as it felt like a sign that she trusted me. I could hear the harmony of our conversing silks as we rode.

After a rather short ride, we arrived at the stables. The sky had finally fallen to darkness and the ring of the supper bell sounded. I slipped off the heavily breathing pony first, offering my hand to her. Without a word and without taking my hand, she leapt down using the pony’s withers. I heard the leather squeak and bell-like twinkling as she began to unbuckle the saddle.

“My Princess, please allow me to see after Sparrow. You should go enjoy supper. You must be quite hungry,” I entreated. I hoped that she would protest and would offer to curry the horse together, as was our custom. However, she silently handed me reins before turning away. I walked Sparrow into her stall and began my now lonesome chore.

I sighed as I finished unbuckling and removed the saddle, letting the heavy weight fall against my chest. I never remembered a time where I was not with her, sharing little tasks like these. She could always make even the most mundane of tasks seem joyful. More importantly, she was always able to fill my life up with a golden joy I couldn’t find anywhere else.

Ever since I could remember, I knew of a nameless loss and a faceless emptiness that I couldn’t possibly place, something that tugged at my heart and caused a desire in me to discern what it was. Like a lantern carried down a moonless path, she lit up the darkness and when I looked at her face, I felt like I was home.

As bored children in the summer time, we would be sent by my mother with two empty baskets each and a canteen of cool, fresh water down to the river’s edge. We’d spend hours picking blackberries in the company of the rushing water, our fingers and lips stained like ink from the sweet juices. She’d tell me made-up stories of moon-sized boats, rowed by the strong tails of dragons crafted from shell that embarked on long voyages to exotic realms. She’d place me as the commander of the vessel, but usually I insisted that _she_ was the commander and I was just the captain of the guard. After our baskets and stomachs were full, we’d bathe in the cool water, splashing and laughing, while silvery fish nibbled at our toes. Over and over again, I would tie her hat ribbons back under her chin to protect her from the sun’s harsh rays. However, it always fell down her back after she would toss her head from laughter.

I began to brush the sweat and dirt off of the pony’s withers with the soft-haired curry combs until it shone in the dim lamplight.

In the autumn months, my Princess and I would build tall mounds of red and orange leaves by the edge of the forest. We’d run and jump into them, sending them scattering before remaking the pile and doing it all again. After we’d run out of breath, we’d lay on a bed of leaves under that same apple tree, our apple tree, to examine their veins and burnished colors. At night time, we’d sit out on the cool patio that over looked the sea and drink apple cider while crunching on popped corn, a thick blanket draped across our legs. We’d invent our own constellations in the sky and would share things we had learned in our studies. Whenever she would shiver in the slightest, I would tuck the blanket further around her, often leaving one of my shoulders or legs out in the open air.

I picked up Sparrow’s slender hooves and used a pick to rid them of mud and small stones.

In the coldest season of the year, we would have to make our own fun indoors. We’d commandeer bed linens from the chambermaid’s trolley and build intricate forts in my Princess’ library. A warm fire would crackle as we used chairs and the weight of several stacked books to construct our own palace. Deep inside our palace walls, lying on pillows from her bed, she’s whisper to me all of her secrets, concerns, and dreams for the future. We’d play hide-and-seek around the whole palace, hiding behind great pots of rosemary that sat under the window ledges and chasing each other through the long halls. If, in our play, we would break something or her gown would tear, I would always allow myself to be punished in her stead.

I poured the proper portion of grain and sweet feed into Sparrow’s feedbag, her soft nose tickling my hand as an affectionate thank you before she began to eat. I took a comb to her mane and tail, gently beginning to work the knots.

When spring ousted away the cold and we’d be allowed outside again, we’d first ride our ponies down to the beach. We’d spend hours hunting for the perfect, iridescent shells while the cold sea foam tickled our bare ankles. She would always think to bring a bit of oil soap. We’d fill the shells with the soap and mix in water. With hollowed reeds, we’d blow fat, lazy bubbles and watch them drift to the sky. For The Great Festival of Flowering Trees, I would watch as my mother braided perfect blossoms into her hair, thinking that the sweet apple, cherry, and plum blossoms complimented the shade of her eyes. During the festival, as we wove through the happy cheer of the crowd and to the melodies of the flute and string players, we would watch the silken flag bearers parade by. I would always grasp a finger full of her gossamer dress, admiring how the pastel smoothness felt between my callused fingertips.

Over our lifetime, we had woven a web that glittered like dew with silvery memories. Each one had been sweet or joyous. I was confident that she had never known true ugliness, as I made it my duty not only protect her physical being, but to protect her from bearing such a burden as well. My Princess had watched me spar many times, though she had never seen it in an act of violence.

Seeing that flea-host with her underneath _our_  apple tree only seemed to me to be a threat to our artful web. I wanted to use my staff on him as the weapon it was intended to be. However, I knew I could not take away the innocence in my Princess that I had worked so hard to preserve.

Finishing my duty with a heavy sigh, I left the stables to search for my perturbed Princess.


	4. Visitors

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
I watched the mother-of-pearl shells that created a seamless mosaic sparrow above the great fireplace of my library as they glistened and danced in a special shade of reddish orange from the flickering fire’s music below. Already had I been bathed, my skin scrubbed and my hair combed with lavender water.

  
When I had retreated to my library afterwards to scribe down the events of the day, I opened my journal. A single, iridescent black crow feather fluttered down from between the gold-leaf edged pages and landed on the floor between my feet. I realized that the dark bowman must have intentionally placed it there for me to find. He must have done it on the sly as he handed me my journal when I was about to leave.

  
I couldn’t help but be absolutely charmed by him. His familiar manner and incredibly kind way of speaking as well as his obvious attempts at my culture’s formalities had all interested me. As I recalled his impressive trick with the apple, a smile came to my lips. It only grew as I remembered how the juice of the apple slid down his bronzed, muscular forearm and how his tongue caught the juice as it traveled down his arm. The same heat came to my face as I thought back on our locked gazed and how his eyes made from the fabric of pure nighttime seemed to wordlessly communicate with mine.

  
Did this feather imply that he wanted a second meeting? Should I even oblige such a request? Of course, my curiosity was piqued. How could I even go to meet him again without my constant body guard finding out and preventing me?

  
The sound of the driftwood doors creaking snapped me from my reverie and my previous irritation came back. I knew, even without looking, it was Jeon Jeongguk. I closed my journal hurriedly, tucking away the feather.

I did not turn my head as he placed on the marble table next to me a delicately carved silver tray laden with a large grapefruit tart and two celadon bowls of tea. I was still wordless, glancing up at him.

“A peace offering, my Princess?” Jeongguk asked with a faint smile. “I know how much you like grapefruit tarts. You know, I gallantly fought off hoards of dangerous children and hungry chambermaids in search of a morsel just to procure this for you.”

“Well, how daring of you. You truly are my champion,” I quipped. A chuckle escaped his lips as he cut the tart in half for us to share. “I am still displeased with your behavior with our new friend.”  


“But, my Princess. He was so familiar with you. Did you not find it rude? Did it not make you uncomfortable to be addressed in such a way?” he asked me, his eyes softly gazing down at his long, callused fingers.  
“Jeongguk, I feel as if I am able to handle myself when it comes to matters such as these. He was harmless and alone. I’m sure he just wanted to talk with someone. You know, people of his culture tend to be very much more social than we are,” I commented.  
“That shouldn’t excuse how he talked to you, Princess. It is our territory, so should he not abide by all of our customs? Isn’t that considered proper?” he sighed, taking his bowl of tea and cupping it in his broad hands for extra warmth.  
“I felt as if he was, indeed, making an attempt to respect our customs. He bowed as he approached me and bowed again as I took my leave. I am sure this is rather different from his people’s way of greeting,” I mentioned. Silence.  
“I am still not comfortable with such an attitude towards you,” he sighed.

“Well, you must grow comfortable with interacting with people who come from different cultures. Tonight, at supper, my father made the announcement that in the very near future, we will be hosting a cultural exchange emissary party that hails from The North. We will all have to be more patient and understanding of other cultures,” I told him, watching his face to gauge his reaction: his face was always so expressive and easy to read.  


“Your father allowed this? This seems dangerous for you, Princess,” he said, a rising sense of worry clear in his doe-like eyes. He sat up straighter, leaning towards me with more interest.  
“Yes, he allows it. In fact, my father appointed me- as a result, you as well- as a liaison with these people. I intend to fulfill my duties. I expect you to fulfill yours, as well,” I stated in a matter-of-fact manner.  
“My _only_ duty is to fully protect you at all costs, my Princess,” Jeongguk stated.

He said this with such sincere conviction and tender affection laced in his words that my heart couldn’t help but soften. All my previous frustration with him flew away. Together, we ate our halves of the grapefruit tart in a comfortable, warm silence. As he licked his fingers of the sticky sweetness from the treat, I smiled tenderly.

  
“Well, then, you truly _are_ my champion, then aren’t you? But, _my_ champion should have good reflexes,” I giggled as I threw the silken pillow that was behind my back at his head. It hit his face, fell to floor and he looked at me, blinking in disbelief.

He stood up, walking slowly and deliberately towards me with his fingers posed to tickle, a smile on his face. I defensively stood on my chair and stared at him with my own disbelief. My frame was already weak with laughter, before he even touched me.

“Stand down, sir!” I squealed. However, when this didn’t stop his advances, I cried out: “Jeon Jeongguk, you wouldn’t dare! You’ve sworn to protect me!” He ignored my protests and instinctively knew where I was the most ticklish. We both fell into loud fits laughter as I desperately tried to tickle him back. However, he was much too strong and too fast for my counter-offensive to be very effective.

  
It was only when a chambermaid came in to clear the tray that Jeongguk regained his composure. We both had residual giggles on our faces as he took my hand to help me down from the chair. After the chambermaid left, we both laid down in front of the fireplace, sore-cheeked, gazing at the ceiling painted with stars.


	5. A Secret Meeting

Pearl's POV

 

“You’ve studied hard today, my dear,” Lady Jeon said as she closed the large atlas that laid out on the cool, white marble table top between us. “I believe we can stop the lesson for today. Will you be accompanying me to the stadium to watch Jeongguk train for the Five Disciplines Tournament?” she asked as she gathered all my papers up into a neat stack.

“Oh? The training begins today?” I asked her, biting my lip as I stood up. I had lost track of time, though it did make sense that Jeongguk would begin training today, as the tournament’s date was rapidly approaching.

“Yes, my dear. I know it would mean a lot to Jeongguk to see your face shining in the crowd as he worked on really perfecting his craft. Once, he told me that he always thought that he could practice better when your eyes were upon him,” she stated with a gentle smile.

“Oh, I do not believe I should be going today,” I commented back. Her eyebrows crinkled up in a clear confusion.  
“Why ever not? In previous years, you always begged to go watch his practices. I’d often use them as a reward for you,” she said, concern in her eyes.

“I wish to work on the ceremonial sash that he will wear for The Northern emissaries’ state dinner and festivities. The golden hawk I am working on must be perfect for him,” I commented. My cheeks flushed as Lady Jeon tenderly embraced me. Little fledglings of guilt began to peck hungrily at the bottom of my stomach: not once had I ever lied to her. However, she could never know my true intentions. I decided then that I would only half lie and work on the sash by lamplight.

“Very well, my dear. I’ll check your work in the morning. But, I’m sure it will be beautiful and that he’ll cherish it,” she stated softly as she turned and took her leave.

As soon as she was gone, I rapidly walked downstairs using the servant stairwell. At the kitchen’s back door, I changed my shoes to my riding boots and donned a tawny, hooded cloak I often borrowed from my chambermaid, Freesia. I made my way opposite from the stables, towards the northern grazing pastures where the apple tree stood. I knew nobody would question me walking there and I did not want to risk taking Sparrow out, just in case stable boy was questioned.  
It took a little longer than on horseback, but it was a pleasant stroll with the company of the sound of the birds in the forest and the rushing of the river.

I arrived at the apple tree and took my usual spot. My heart was racing with anticipation and my stomach turned with a strange sense of nervousness I had not felt before. What if the dark bowman didn’t know I was here? He had no way of knowing my intentions. After all, it had been nearly a week since I found the feather. I silently willed him to hurry as I knew what time the gates closed.

“I had hoped you would come, Princess,” a voice from above smirked. My eyes shot up into the branches above me and there sat Jimin, smiling down at me. Without a sound, he leapt from his perch and lightly landed in front of me. He gave a low bow; his hand placed over his heart and held it for a long time. I stood and curtsied and smiled at him. Together, we sat back down under the thick branches.

“How did you know I would even come?” I feigned an indignant tone, though my smile couldn’t leave my face.

“I didn’t know, Princess. I only hoped,” Jimin mentioned with a little chuckle. “Honestly? I had been camped out near the riverside and have been waiting in this tree every day at dusk.”

“I found your crow feather. I thought you might want it back,” I commented passively, taking the feather out from my pocket. He took it from my open palm and examined the greenish shades hidden in the blackness. He drew the soft feather lightly across his cheek to his plump lips.  
“Oh no, Princess. It was gift. I wanted you to remember me. Besides, such a fine journal could use an equally fine placer-marker,” he smiled. Wordlessly, he took my hand and placed it back into my open palm before gently closing my fingers around it with both of his callused hands. Heat ran across my cheekbones.

“What would you care to do, Princess? We can do anything you wish.”

My eyes widened at his question as my thoughts drew a blank. In that moment, I realized that every action in my life had been directed by others. This was the very first time that anyone had ever asked what _I_ wished to do.

“Why…why I don’t know,” I blinked, my eyes wide. “Can we just chat for a little while? I wish to know more about your culture. For instance, how do you greet one another?” He smiled brightly, cocking his head to the side.

“In my culture, when two people greet- stranger or not- we embrace each other’s forearms and pull each other in and give a sturdy kiss on one cheek. May I demonstrate for you?” he asked, offering his hand. I couldn’t tell if he meant this in jest, but I took his offer seriously. Of course, just to satisfy my cultural curiosity.

“Yes, show me,” I said. His eyes widened in obvious surprise. He firmly grasped my forearm, just below my elbow. He waited until I took his in my hand: I could feel his thick muscles flexing in my grasp. Jimin pulled me in and as he did, I could smell the sweet and floral scent of cardamom laden in his long, glossy hair. He pulled me close and tenderly kissed my cheek with his soft lips. With my racing heart, I returned the kiss.

“Oh my, Princess. Your hair smells of sweet jasmine and morning lavender,” Jimin half groaned, his face still close to mine. I released my grasp quickly and sat up straight, feeling goose-bumps along the nape of my neck from where his breath caressed me.

“Tell me more about your people. Tell me about how your tribe got the name of The Laughing Ones,” I inquired. Jimin leaned back slightly, a large smile on his face.  
“Well, you see. Laughter is the most important thing to my people. We have all different kinds of laughter, for all different kinds of situations. I suppose that in a way, we even have laughter for sadness. There are maybe one hundred different words for laughter in our language,” he explained. “We even say that a day is wasted if you do not go to bed with hurting cheeks.”

“I do not remember the last time I saw my governess or chambermaids laugh. I think we approach laughter as a more private thing,” I commented, pondering the differences between us.  
“For us, it is a bond we all share,” he shrugged.

“What about your home? What about your family?” I inquired. He sat up and shifted his weight, leaning more towards me.

“I only have my true father. However, in our culture, children are raised in large groups by all the women of the traveling tribe. As children, we have many mothers that we can go to for comfort and love. I remember growing up with as many as twenty other children in my group and as many as thirty mothers,” he mentioned with a twinkle in his eye as I assumed he looked back on those times with fondness. “Of course, we all have one true mother…” his voice trailed off. I easily recognized that specific, cruel motherless melancholy that was evident in his voice because I often experienced it myself. My own mother had died in childbirth. Though I always had Lady Jeon, I often wondered what it would be like to know my biological mother. I decided to change the subject then, for both of our sakes.

“And the wolves? I would like to know more about the relationship your people have with wolves,” I hummed. He perked again, seemingly forgetting his previous mood.

“As children, we are each given a wolf sibling who we bond with and become paired for life. When people are approaching the end of their days, they take a final journey with their wolf sibling. Together, the wolf sibling and the person leave their physical bodies and transcend together into a greater goodness,” he stated with a dazed, dreamy expression in his face.

“That is extraordinary. I admire your relationship with them. The wolves are not caged or domesticated. They are free to wander and they choose to stay on a basis of mutual love. I could not imagine such freedom,” I whispered. “Although we love our birds, we must cage them so that they’ll stay with us.”

“Tell me more about your home, Princess. I hardly know you and what you’ve experienced,” Jimin said with a tender curiosity painted on his face which had grown pinkish orange from the fading sunlight.

“My home…” I trialed off for a moment, thinking to myself. “I sometimes feel like a caged bird. All of my actions are directed by other people. I am constantly under observation by somebody and guarded as well as the crown jewels. My guard hardly leaves my side and I only chose chatting with you today because I honestly cannot remember a time in which somebody asked me what I wanted to do,” I said. There was an upwelling of sorrow in my heart as my chest deflated inward. A strange sadness trickled down and my eyes and thoughts became distant.

“Well, the shadows grow long and I know you must return back to your gilded cage. I request that tonight, you hold that crow feather in your hands before you sleep and think about what you truly desire. Tomorrow, let us meet here again at the same time. If you decide to indeed return, I will be waiting for your arrival and we will do whatever it is that you wish,” Jimin spoke softly, a mixture of kindness and excitement laced in his quiet, bell-like voice.


	6. Guardsman's Fan Club

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
“Your progress on Jeongguk’s ceremonial sash has been most pleasing. The hawk looks beautiful: I can almost see expression in its face. I can tell that love is put into each stitch,” Lady Jeon smiled, the thick golden brocade laid across her lap as she admired my work. “Jeongguk’s practice will begin shortly, so I am afraid I must leave you.”  


“Yes, it certainly is a labor of love. And yes, please enjoy your time!” I nodded, standing up, walking to her and kissing her cheek softly. She strode out of the room and I followed her before hurrying out the servant stairwell.  


As I made my way across the vast grazing pasture towards the apple tree, guilt rose in me yet again. It pecked at me and I tried to battle it away from my thoughts. Part of me did want to support Jeongguk and attend his training sessions. I loved watching him leap and spin and perfect his art. He seemed the most like himself, completely comfortable in his own skin and he moved his staff as if it shared his heartbeat. When he performed a move that was particularly impressive in how graceful and fluid it was, his shining face would search for mine. He’d give me a fleeting, slightly out-of-breath smile before turning to his father for approval and instruction.  


However guilty I may feel, I could not stop myself from lying. Lying was the only ticket I knew in order to let my cramped legs stretch and a blossoming sense of freedom I had gotten from spending time with Jimin.  
Jimin had been waiting in the tree, as always. He was working on whittling something, as he had been doing every day for the past week. As usual, he hastily put it away in his pocket before slipping down from the tree to greet me. At first, we bowed to each other respectfully before we grabbed each other’s arms and exchanged kisses on each other’s cheeks.  


“You look beautiful, as usual Princess,” Jimin said with a slick grin on his persistently kind face. I thanked him with my own smile, trying to bite back the heat on my cheeks. “Tell me, Princess. What would you like to do today? Would you fancy another day of conversation or did you have something else in mind?”  


“I, in fact, do have something else in mind!” I stated brightly. I had thought of this idea the previous night as I had stroked the crow feather’s soft wisps of iridescence against my chin. I cast my eyes down to the ground and rung my fingers together.

“Is…is there any way that you could maybe…teach me archery? I’ve always been vastly interested in it,” I said sheepishly, unable to look at his beautifully carved face.  


“What a wonderful idea! Of course, it would be my honor, Princess!” he gleefully bounded to his feet. “However, I do have one condition. After all, wielding a beautifully crafted bow such as mine is a privilege,” he teased with a twinkle in his eye. I giggled and cocked my eyebrow.  


“What might be your condition, sir?” I inquired. However, any sign of jest from his face and his eyes changed to emotion I had not seen before from him: seriousness.  


“Would you consider teaching me how to read the written word of the common tongue?’ he asked in earnest. I was surprised, but touched. I know that The Laughing People had no need for the written word: they were nomadic and had no place for a library. Their stories, I had heard, came from deep bellied drums, dancing, and spoken word.  
“Of course, Jimin!” I chirped. “It would be my honor!”  


“Then let’s begin our lessons, Princess!” he said excitedly. He took my hand and gently began to roll up my sleeves. Together, we walked a few steps away from the apple tree, with our backs towards the river. “First, you must acquaint yourself with your weapon. Go ahead, Princess,” he said, handing it to me. I felt awkward, clunky, and small next to such an immense and elegant weapon.   
The bow as made of highly polished, glossy yew. Its length was long and the entirety of the wood was inlaid with delicate silver branches and leaves. The leather grip had been tightly woven, yet Jimin’s finger impressions remained. I gripped it and raised it up, surprised by its heftiness. Jimin’s sweet laugh fizzed behind me. I struggled to fully lift it up, its spiraled base still touching the leaf scattered ground.  
“Here, Princess. Let me help you,” he said softly. He came behind me, his face hovering next to my neck, and he gently raised my arm up to the proper position. “I will admit, Princess, that this bow does not quite suit your frame. However, you can still learn to use it. Now, take the string and pull it back,” he instructed, whispering in my ear. Its tension was difficult to pull back and my fingers wobbled from the effort. Jimin’s practiced hand came up around my inexperience one and pulled the string easily back. His posed fingers swept my cheek. “Now, we should let go at the same time,” he hummed. He counted down in my ear and together, we released. His fingers lightly caressed the soft skin below my ear, near my neck as he let go.  
As it shot from my hand and its sound glided past elegantly, I felt power that I had never felt before. Never before had I been allowed to wield a weapon. Jeongguk was even reluctant to allow me to examine his staff. My eyes widened and I longed to try it again.  


“May I try an arrow?” I asked, unable to hide the excitement in my voice. Jimin chuckled pleasantly in my ear and retracted himself from me for a moment. I tested my will and held the immense bow in place, as he had left to retrieve an arrow from his silvery quiver.  


“I think you will be a natural in wielding this weapon, Princess,” he said.

I set down the bow for a moment as he handed me an arrow. It was long and slender, the crow feathers still reminding me of his waist-length hair. The tip was made from obsidian glass, the strongest stone and had been crafted to be razor sharp. He taught how to knock the arrow and without his help, I raised the bow and drew back the string. My fingers were still slightly wobbly and he asked me to hold the position. I could feel his experienced eyes looking over my posture. He adjusted my arm to be raised higher behind my head and gently adjusted my chin so it was looking at the tree. “Okay. Try to shoot the middle of the tree.”  


I felt the same feeling of exhilarating power as I released my fingertips. I watched as it flew towards the mark, the whished sound causing my heart to pound like a drum in the distance. While it hit the mark, it hit just the base of the tree. Jimin threw his head back in his beautiful laughter.

“You are indeed, a natural, Princess! My first arrow didn’t hit anywhere near my mark,” he commented. “I suggest you keep trying until you get tired. Perhaps go through the full quiver of arrows.”  


Jimin and I stood in the melting sunlight, him adjusting my posture over and over again while making suggestions about how I should aim while I kept on practicing until his quiver had run out. The apple tree stood proudly with many arrows piercing its sturdy bark: I must have shot one hundred different times. There was an array scattered on the ground and few caught in the branches above, though the majority of them were stuck in the trunk.  


“Princess. I must say that I am quite impressed. I am disappointed we have run out of light and arrows,” he chuckled, wiggling his nose.  


“As am I!” I stated brightly, feeling happiness I had not felt in a long time. While I was feeling excited satisfaction, my arm was quite sore and I rubbed my shoulder absent mindedly. “I must go soon, though. Shall I retrieve your arrows for you?”  


“No, Princess. Thank you. I shall do it, for I do not want you to miss your curfew. However, I would like to try something that will surely ease the discomfort you must feel in your arm. Will you allow me?” he asked with concern in his sweet expression. I nodded with my eyes cast down. He strode over to me and grasped my shoulder. He pressed his thumb deeply into the socket. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he held it tightly. After a while of sustained pressure, he rubbed my whole shoulder with his callused fingers making music against my silk gown. When he released me, my eyes widened as the previous pain melted away.

One off day, where Lady Jeon was expected to attend a function with her husband, I rose in the morning wondering how I should spend my day. As I was dressed in a light morning gown, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. My leg bounced impatiently as the final pearl comb was added to my hair. I hurried out my chamber door, searching for Jeongguk. 

He stood, right outside my door. His broad shoulders were draped in a short scarlet practice robe in our royal shade of plum, tied with a black sash. On his lapels were embroidered golden hawks: something I had worked on much in the previous year. His tall staff was secured to his back and his fine black leather gauntlets shone, smelling like polish.

“Jeongguk, I was just coming to find you!” I exclaimed excitedly.  
“My Princess,” he said, giving me a bow with his hand placed over his heart. “First, may I speak with you about a private matter?” he asked, somewhat formally, which I found slightly off-putting and strange coming from his lips.  


“Yes, of course,” I nodded.  
“My Princess, why have you not been attending my training sessions? It has been a little over a week and you have not attended even one. You know I am always able to focus better when I know that you are watching,” he weakly asked, layers of slight hurt evident in both his eyes and his voice. I bit my lip and felt guilt trickle down the back of my neck. Really, every day for the previous week or so, my dusk to nightfall activities had only consisted of crunching away on apples while having deep, interesting conversation with Jimin. Only by lamplight did I work on Jeongguk’s gift, often staying up to watch the stars move several positions in the sky.  


“Well, I am working on a gift for you!” I smiled. “It requires quite a lot of labor and I would like to give it to you before a certain date,” I hummed. The previous hurt in Jeongguk’s expression melted away into a bright smile.  


“In that case, my Princess, I will continue to imagine your face in the stands and the sound of your voice cheering me on,” he said. His eyes and slightly hooked nose crinkled up in the way that they usually did when I knew he was pleased. “What was this request you had for me?”  


“I would like to go into town and make a purchase! Would you please accompany me?” I said brightly. Jeongguk perked up, as I knew he loved to meander along the streets as much as I did.  


“Yes of course, Princess. Are you ready to go now? Have you eaten?” he inquired in a soft manner of concern.  
“I haven’t eaten, but it is no matter. We can simply find a morsel in the castle down. We can get one of those wonderful egg tarts. I love when they sprinkle cinnamon and sugar on their soft tops,” I said. He chuckled and nodded.  
“Very well, then,” he commented lightly. “Fetch your veil, my Princess,” he reminded me. I nodded.  


Right as eight bells rang from the clock tower, Jeongguk and I had entered the main plaza of the town. Already was it bustling with activity: merchants were putting out their wears, shop keepers opening their doors, and the craftsman all conferring with each other before the day of work began. Men strode about with their ladies on their arms. Children interwove between the legs of their mothers as they bargained for various fruits and meats. Young maidens flounced about, purchasing ribbons and buttons for the upcoming public ball. Young bachelors followed them about, trying to get up the nerve to ask if they would accompany them to the ball. We walked to the popular bakery that lingered in a nest of tangled morning glories: they arched around the door and wrapped themselves around the sign. Jeongguk held the door open for me as I sailed past him.  
The scent of fresh bread and yeast greeted me. A young maiden was stocking the glass shelves while her husband pulled from the oven a batch of still jiggling egg tarts. I giggled in delight, my stomach growling. Jeongguk gently directed me towards a small table next to the window before going to purchase them.  


I cast my eyes outside, watching a young boy play with a patient dog’s tail. At that moment, I noticed a group of young maidens sail into the shop, a breeze of laugher and perfumed silk robes. Ribbons were draped from their arms and their pretty faces were merry in the morning sunlight. Jeongguk had returned quickly, placing a beautiful egg tart before me as well as a large bowl of milk tea. He placed one in front of his own seat before returning the tray. All of the girls seemed to stop their merriment and look with wide, surprised eyes as they recognized him. 

One girl gasped audibly as she covered her mouth and squealed adorably. “It’s Jeon Jeongguk!” she exclaimed. There was a flurry of excited twittering and I could only make out certain words such as “handsome” and “so noble” and “brave” as well as certain words about the upcoming tournament.

I bit my lip, suppressing my laughter. Jeongguk turned around in his chair, his doe eyes wide and confused. He turned back to me without saying a word and began to eat his egg tart rapidly. From over his wide shoulders, I could see the girls ordering and placing their things at the far side of the bakery. I sliced my egg tart and began to eat it with the purposeful and slow small bites that I would display at a formal state dinner. Jeongguk’s leg began to bounce.

  
“Who would have thought you would have cultivated such a following?” I teased him.

“I do not understand it. All I do is occasionally protect the town from thieving wolf riders come night fall, when my trainer wants me to gain some practical experience,” Jeongguk stated. “Perhaps they have seen me fight,” he shrugged.

“Well, I’m sure the maidens are all quite thankful of your valiant efforts, Jeongguk,” I said, eating another dainty bite. His wide eyes glanced up at the curling rafters, studying their shape. My nose scrunched as the girls giggled louder and even more excitedly.

“My Princess, I do believe it is getting late. We must run your errand so we can return before my training begins,” he mumbled. As soon as the words parted from his lips, the clock tower struck thirty minutes past eight.

“But Jeongguk, doesn’t your training begin late afternoon?” I questioned. Jeongguk gave me a particular look, silently willing me to eat faster. As I slowly took a sip of tea, looking at him over the brim of my cup, one of the young maidens approached our table. She curtsied deeply to me and then turned to Jeongguk.

“My hero, you saved my uncle’s sheep herd from a horrible wolf rider! Well, he is my uncle on my father’s side, three times removed, but you still are my hero!” she proclaimed. Jeongguk had tensed, staring awkwardly at me. His fingers clutched the table and the young maiden delicately slid a pink, frosted, heart shaped cookie in front of him. “This is for you enjoy,” she said sweetly. Jeongguk looked at the cookie, blinking rapidly.

“Oh…” he trailed off. “Um…” he struggled. He was quiet for a long moment. “Well…um…”

“Thank you, my dear,” I answered for him. “Jeongguk has lost his tongue and is feeling a little under the weather. But, I am sure he will enjoy your cookie,” I smiled kindly. The girl curtsied again, stared at him for a long moment, before fluttering away in a fit of a giggles.

“Thank you,” he whispered under his breath, though I wasn’t quite sure if it was intended for me or the young girl.

“My sweet Jeongguk. How on earth will you ever find a girl to marry?” I teased him. He looked up at me, sticking his tongue out slightly with a knitted brow. “Oh, eat your cookie!” I giggled merrily and continued eating my breakfast.  
Afterwards, we made our way down the bustling street, Jeongguk walking close by my side. He split the heart cookie in half and gave me the larger part.

As we arrived the bookstore, in instant grin spread over my lips. This particular bookstore had been the one I had frequently visited ever since I was a young child. The shelves had been made from dark, stained wood and broken beach glass. There was an array overstuffed chairs that all seemed to come from exotic places in the world: one particular one I fancied was short with black wood and red cotton cushions. It swung as you rocked in it and was quite comfortable. The bright, merry sound of the service bell rang out often, as the half-deafened man who owned the store slowly sauntered about to greet customers.

I began my search for the primer I had in mind to buy for Jimin. I was so engrossed in my search that the sound of Jeongguk’s voice surprised me. Jeongguk usually lingered in the section of the shop that held all the books about crafting weapons.

“Why on earth are you searching for a reading primer?” he asked, curiosity in his voice. It was right then I realized how odd this must seem to him and I did not have a lie prepared to cover up my behavior. His face looked down at me expectantly and I licked my lips.

“Well, you see…I’m actually teaching Freesia to read,” I said. Even though she was already literate, I could not think of anyone else.

“Freesia? Who is Freesia?” he questioned.

“My chambermaid,” I said indignantly. “How could you not know her name?”  
“Oh…I never thought to inquire what her name might be,” Jeongguk said with a light shrug.

“She brings you the ribbons that complement my gowns to tie to your staff.”

Jeongguk shrugged again and I wondered if it might hurt Freesia had she known she was merely a nameless servant in the thoughts of people in our palace. She had been my attendant for several years, and yet even I never thought to ask her name for the first few months of knowing her. I suddenly felt ashamed at my own behavior, as she had become a trusted ally to me and I hoped I had not hurt her in my callous disregard early on.

My thoughts were interrupted by the spectacle of several young maidens peering into the bookstore window their hands cupped about their eyes. I laughed to myself as I could see one young girl’s lips form Jeongguk’s name. I looked about for him, and found he had his nose deeply buried in a children’s book about faeries and mermaids. He bashfully peered over the top of the book at the window before quickly hiding his eyes behind the pages. 

As we left the shop, we passed the group at the window. One of the maidens purposely flung her handkerchief in front of Jeongguk, with the intention that he might retrieve it for her and they would become introduced in the process. He dumbly clunked over the delicate lace, not realizing her intent. The girl looked slightly crestfallen, as he did not even seem to notice that he tread upon it. His face was red and his scar even redder. I bit my lip, picking it up from the ground and handing it to her.

“Dear, you must have dropped this,” I said gently to her. She sheepishly took it from me with a soft curtsey and a thank you. Jeongguk walked a little faster and I lifted my hem up to catch up to him.

“I think _you_  are the one who needs protecting in these streets,” I said to him, playfully smirking.


	7. A Hidden Willow Tree

(Pearl POV) 

 

Dawn crept over the meadow, her rosy colored curls lighting up the previously blue powdery shade that hung in the sky and the land slowly began waking up with the lark’s song. Never before had I met Jimin at dawn and as the apple tree came into view, I became concerned that he may not have remembered or been able to wake up.

On this day, my lessons had been canceled due to special circumstance; Lady Jeon was accompanying Jeongguk in order to have his costume fitted for the Five Disciplines Tournament and then watch his training session afterwards. This granted me the luxury of the entire day to myself. At our last meeting, I had told Jimin to meet me at our usual spot at daybreak. I wanted to give my day to him.

Jimin slipped down from his usual perch, tucking his whittling into the pocket of his buckskin jerkin. I smiled fondly at him as we greeted each other in our familiar way: first in my custom and then in his.

The last few weeks spent with him had been some of the happiest I had ever known. At first, we spent hours chatting with each other underneath the canopy of branches of the apple tree. Gradually, we got further and further away from the meadow, wandering along the river and chasing one another through the forest. Our mutual lessons continued every day. I marveled at how quickly he had learned to read and he always praised me for the skills I was developing with the bow. We spent our days exploring, climbing up spire-like trees and finding the tallest hills to roll down with our fingers interlaced. He’d shown me what he called gems of the forest, which were some of the most beautifully earthy mushrooms and nuts which he spiced with cardamom. He’d feed these treats to me as he found them and I noticed that he always watched my face with a tender smile to see my reaction.

A particularly special memory with him was when we found a doe with her fawn: Jimin approached it wordlessly and respectfully. It did not dart away, but only sniffed his extended fingers. He turned and invited to come meet the young family. Almost fearful, I approached slowly. Her soft eyes looked at me for a moment and looked down at her fawn, as if she gave her permission for me to introduce myself to him. I remembered how his ticklish, silky nose nuzzled my hand. I commented that it seemed to me that if Jimin’s bell-like laughter had a texture, it would be exactly of the fawn’s nose. His soft chuckle rang out into the quietness and the doe and her fawn continued to graze. 

With Jimin, every day seemed like a gift that he gave me because he gave me the ability to choose how I wanted to spend to my time. Of course, he always found the most wonderful ways to decorate my choices and to make our time together rich.

“What would you like to do today, Princess?” Jimin’s honeyed voice asked me, his hand still delicately holding mine from our greeting. I glanced down at our interlaced fingers and my heart soared. For a moment, I remained quiet, trying to muster the courage to ask what I wanted.

“Do you remember that hot spring we discovered last week?” I asked, biting my lip. Instantly, he knew my desire. However, he would not give me the satisfaction of assuming.

“Oh yes! Of course I remember it, Princess. If I recall, the steam rose up in curls and warmed the air for the ferns that dipped their toes down to the sandy bottom,” he smiled. “What about it?”

I internally groaned, knowing that he already knew and just wanted me to say the words. “I desire to bathe there this morning. There is a chill in the air and I believe the spring would be marvelously refreshing.”

“Oh? Have you brought along swimming garments that I cannot see?” he teased, beginning to lead me towards the mouth of the forest. I lightly nudged his arm, giggling in my embarrassment. He playfully nudged me back and took my hand to help me over a particularly thick fallen log.

The spring was not very deep into the forest, but one had to have known where to find it. It was well hidden by dense trees and an immense amount of ferns. Jimin and I had only found it by accident. We arrived in a matter of only a short walk. The mineral scented mist that rose from the steaming water beckoned us in, the sandy bottom clearly visible, and the canopy of lush green around us gave me intimate sense of privacy. We stopped nearby, taking off our boots and attending to his bow. At the water’s edge, we turned and faced one another. I hesitated for a moment, looking down at my bare toes.

“What is wrong, Princess? Are you uncomfortable? Have you changed your mind? I will not be offended if you have,” Jimin stated with the upmost delicacy placed in his words, his voice painted with patience and understanding. His sweet eyes reflected his tone of voice and he watched my face carefully.

“No,” I began slowly. “It’s just that I am embarrassed. I have never fully undressed myself, you see, and I am not sure I can get the intricate knot of my sash undone,” I admitted, some heat on my cheekbones. Jimin chuckled softly.

“Well, that is not a problem for I come from a people who live their lives in tents and making knots for our homes. If you will allow me, I can undo it for you,” he offered no hint of sarcasm or hurriedness in his voice. I nodded wordlessly, casting my eyes downwards. He walked behind me and examined my sash. “Oh! I know this knot. It is a common base knot for small tents. I will be able to retie it later. Do not worry, Princess,” he said as he began to unravel me. The whisper of silk from the loosening of the sash sounded sensual to me. He hung it in a nearby branch, making sure the ends were not touching the ground below.

He walked back in front of me and took my eyes in his. Never breaking his gaze, he loosed the ties from his jerkin and it slipped to the ground. He stepped out of his buckskin breeches and stood before me, never looking away from my eyes.

I loosened my own gown and slid myself out of it, standing before him in my most natural state. We held our gaze for a moment longer, but my eyes trailed down the firm lines of his body.

He was built like a wolf, muscular and powerful. His neckline and shoulders reminded me of a waterfall that breaks over a sturdy rock formation. His pectorals sat rectangular and proud on his chest. His muscled forearms were intricately veined. The rippling muscles of his stomach were that of a warrior’s, defined and robust. A fine line of black hair trailed from his navel to his manhood that sat in a full, silky nest. His thigh muscles were thick and pronounced from his years of riding wolves. I couldn’t help but to gasp, blinking slightly. I could feel his eyes looking at my body, but somehow this did not embarrass me.

“You are beautiful,” I murmured before I could stop myself. Jimin chuckled and shook his head, scrunching up his nose in playful disagreement.

“I believe, Princess, that is what I should say to you. I think that even the fullest moonlight would feel inferior and envious of your beauty,” he commented, his voice quivering with a nameless emotion and his eyes twinkling like stars with sincerity.

He stepped in the spring and took my hand, helping me reach the bottom gracefully. The water was warm and clear. Both of us immersed ourselves completely. I sat at a small ledge near the bank, splashing my face and décolleté with the restorative water. Jimin swam away under the water for a few moments before standing up again. His long, black hair trailed down the middle of his back. However, I noticed on his left shoulder blade and trailing all the way down the side of his back, a drawing. My eyes crinkled as it hadn’t washed away in the water.

“Jimin? What is that on your back? Why has it not washed away?” I asked. He turned to glance at me over his shoulder, utter peacefulness in his brow and softness comparable to silk in his eyes.

“Oh, Princess. In my culture and well as many other cultures, there is a process in which we scar ourselves with needles and ink. It will never leave me and is a part of my body,” he explained.

“May I touch it?” I asked.

“If you desire, Princess,” Jimin answered. He stood still, pulling his hair to the opposite shoulder. I bit my lip and slowly swam to him. I stood behind him and gently traced my fingers across the intricate design, his muscles tensing against my touch. 

“It’s beautiful,” I marveled. It was a picture of a willow tree, the long and spindly branches reaching the top of his buttocks. Everything detail was so perfectly depicted in fine, black lines that I felt as if it could really be a willow tree. “Why a willow tree?” I asked.

“My mother gave birth to me under a willow tree,” he hummed. “Every year, my father and I return to that same willow tree on the anniversary of my birth. We pay respect to her and remember her fondly and we sleep under the protection of its branches.”


	8. A White Glimmer in the Forest

(Jimin’s POV)

 

  
“Jimin, I believe I have some news that may displease you,” the Princess began in a quieter way than normal. We were laid out on our full-of-apple stomachs, under our tree. Lying between us was a book that was designed for children, talking about different idioms of the common tongue. Today, she had been painstakingly attempting to show me how full words become full sentences and what the marks at the end of each sentence meant. Up above us was the protective red and orange leaves of the full apple tree and our shoulders were touching. From here, I occasionally caught the scent of her hair and I memorized the exact color of her aroma before paying attention to her lesson. However, at her words, I propped myself up on an elbow to look more fully at her face. I could tell she was hesitating to let me into her worries, which only concerned me all the more. She rolled over on her back and looked up my face, her eyes catching mine in an uncomfortably serious way.  


“What is it, Princess?’ I asked, though my eyes became focused on the way the sunlight kissed her face through the roof of branches above us.  


“Tomorrow, an emissary party from The Bare-Backed People will be coming to stay at my home. My father has assigned me the duty of serving a cultural liaison for these people. It will be difficult for me to escape my duties and to come visit you every day,” she said sadly, her eyes closing as if trying to shut out the thought. No laughter came from my heart, my shoulders sagged, and I felt my palms begin to sweat. I had always known that I cherished her company and her time, but would not allow myself to think about the time that it would inevitably end.  


“Oh,” I mustered, my eyes cast downward. Suddenly, I felt her soft fingers caressing my cheek bone. Her face was close to mine and I could see all the beautiful details of her expression in perfect clarity. I froze this moment in my mind, memorizing all of the features of her face I had come to love. I stored the memory in my heart.  


“I can’t begin to fully express to you, Jimin, how much each day of this past month has meant to me. I’ve catalogued it all carefully in my journal so I can relive it every night before bed, so I may dream of it. And you,” she whispered, her voice reminding me of the whispering, tall grass nearby. Her fingers touched the rough area on my cheek where my bow string had marked me. Gently and with careful intent, she leaned up and placed a tender, lingering kiss there. My heart dissolved into leaves of a shuttering aspen and scattered. The lump in my throat stubbornly prevented my words. Lightly, I took her hands in my own and kissed each of her ten fingertips.  


“If this is truly our last meeting for a long time, then I have someone who I must have you meet. She’s been waiting to meet you ever since the first day I saw you,” I whispered, afraid that if I spoke in a loud voice, the moment would shatter.  


“Who?” she asked, that curiosity I had grown to love to see in her eyes sparked like a flint.  


“Follow me,” I smiled, wanting her to remember my face with laughter behind it and not the tears that threatened to fall. I stood up and assisted her to her feet as well. I laced our fingers and our hands remained clasped as we walked to the edge of the forest. My keen eyes swept the line of trees and I could see silvery glints of her white fur. I whistled a single, shrill note and my sister wolf walked gracefully from the forest, her head held high. Every time I saw my wolf sister, my heart filled with joy. The Princess’ nervousness and instinctual fear hung thick in the air, her gasp parting her lips as her fingers tightened around mine. My sister wolf came to me, keeping her eyes on the Princess and sat at my feet. I tugged at my sister wolf’s ear and she playfully nipped my wrist.  


“Jimin…” she questioned, almost if she were asking me if she was safe. I simply gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and glanced back at her.  


“Don’t worry, Princess. Do not forget, this wolf is an extension of me. She would never harm you, for I would never harm you,” I assured her. “She has been with us all along, since the first day I met you. I think she quite likes you,” I hummed, still keeping a smile on my face.

The Princess’ eyes remained wide and she stood slightly behind me, peering at my sister-wolf. My sister-wolf was large, even by the standards of other wolves. Whenever she put her paws on my shoulders, she towered above me and most of the other people in our tribe. When I rode her, she never tired and she was swift. Her muscled legs stood proudly, the power in her shoulders and robust chest clear. I could understand why the Princess would be fearful.  


“What should I do?” she quietly asked.  


“You meet her, of course,” I said. I gently guided her to stand next to me, which she did hesitantly. I let go of her hand and took a few steps back. My sister wolf glanced up her and approached slowly, checking her massive paws as she drew near the Princess. “Offer her your hand,” I instructed. The Princess’ trembling fingers reach out and paused, hovering in front of my sister wolf’s face. My sister wolf came forward, gently licking her outstretched palm. A giggle irrupted from the Princess’ lips and I saw her shoulders instantly relax. I walked up behind her and whispered delicately. “See? She does like you. How could she not? Run your hand through her fur. Nothing else feels as wonderful as that,” I smiled. She gently ran her soft hand up from the side of my sister wolf’s face, past her ear and down towards her shoulders. She buried her fingers in a tuff of her white fur and massaged her skin.  


“She’s so soft,” the Princess grinned. I chuckled and nodded, going to pet my sister wolf’s great shoulder. “She’s so friendly,” she laughed, seeming surprised at this fact.  


“Would you like to ride her with me?” I asked.  


“That would be the greatest gift that the two of you could give to me,” she sighed softly,her voice full of emotion. I admired the look of complete sincerity and awe on her face.  


“Then, let us ride,” I beamed. My sister wolf stood up proudly, the size of a horse. I grabbed her scruff and pulled myself up on her shoulders. Leaning down, I reached my hand out for the Princess. I pulled her up and let her settle herself snugly behind me.

“You may hold on to me, Princess, if you wish. However, she will not let you fall.”  
The Princess wrapped her arms around my waist, her fingers interlacing with themselves. I could feel every single curve of her against my back and her cheek warming the branches of the tree on my shoulder blade.  


We rode through the forest, exploring forgotten paths and running alongside a small branch of the river, stopping to walk as my sister wolf chased fish. When darkness threatened to approach, I knew it was time for us to return. My sister wolf carried us to the place where we must part.

After our long goodbyes, the Princess’ form had disappeared into the dark horizon. I was left with my sadness. Sensing this, my sister wolf turned toward the distant sound of laughter and the warmth of home.


	9. Arrival of the Northern Prince

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
As I awoke, I realized my slumber had not let me forget the sadness of leaving my dark bowman. However, I did not have time to wallow in my melancholy and thoughts of him, for the emissary party was expected arrive before nightfall.  
The castle had the familiar buzz and excited air of the preparations for both the party as well as the great feast we were holding in their honor that night. Freesia had prepared for me a bath with floating, white chrysanthemum blossoms picked from the royal gardens.

“Princess! We have quite a lot to do today,” she chirped merrily, excited about the idea of getting out and dusting off all the finery. Several golden combs were laid out on my vanity, lip rouge being crushed from berries to blend with wax, and the perfect color of my lapel was being debated on by several of the ladies who were excitedly twittering around my personal apartment. Even the chambermaids were all in perfect fuchsia and copper silk uniforms, pinching their own cheeks to appear pinker, and giggling nervously at the idea of handsome, foreign visitors.  


My skin had been scrubbed with sugar and powered freshly; I sat only in my underthings at my vanity. My slightly plump Freesia brushed my hair with lavender water until it shone and the ladies behind me discussed which gown would be the most appropriate. My tresses were drawn up into an elaborate style, fixed with the golden combs which were adorned with pearls and a single one like a delicate, golden wind chime hung next to my eyes. My lips were reddened slightly and my eyes were lightly lined with charcoal.  


After much deliberation, the perfect gown was chosen. A crimson under gown with delicate golden sparrows embroidered down the lapel was placed about me first. Then a heavier silk gown, the exact color of a frosted plum on a misty morning, was added. Lady Jeon stood in front of me, carefully folding back my lapels and adjusting them to perfectly reveal the golden sparrows. She was handed a heavy crimson sash which she tied around my waist and deftly knotted into an intricate bow at my back. The sash was also embroidered with hundreds of golden, diving sparrows and trailed to the ground. A black silk fan with a painted golden hawk was tucked into my sash: if I was ever in a situation that put me in danger or discomfort, I would fan myself with the golden hawk facing outwards to signal my guard.

When no one was looking, I tucked the beautiful, iridescent crow feather into my gown, next to my heart.  


All was ready and what was left to do was to wait in the grand parlor for the arrival of the emissaries. The ladies all retired to their own apartments in order to prepare themselves and their families. Lady Jeon held my arm, leading me to the grand marble staircase. Together, we descended, arm in arm.  


Looking up from the bottom of the staircase stood Jeon Jeongguk. His eyes looked up at me and I smiled excitedly at him. He wore a deep plum robe that swept the ground; the length of his shimmering black lapels were embroidered with my golden hawks. His black, short sash was knotted at the front and hung lowly around his hips. At the sash’s hem was a single golden sparrow. His ever present staff stood tall behind him, knotted with a long, crimson ribbon.  


As I approached him, I could see that his eyes had welled in admiration. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed so that his torso was parallel to the ground.  


“It has been such a long time since I’ve seen you in such finery, my Princess. You look breathtaking,” he whispered, his voice caught with emotion. Lady Jeon cleared her throat, wordlessly reminding her son about the situation. “Oh! Right. He has arrived,” Jeongguk said.  


“He? Not they?” I asked, confused.   


“The eldest prince has come alone, only accompanied by one attendant,” he stated. “He’s sitting, waiting for your arrival in the parlor.” I held my breath and allowed Jeongguk to lead me through the doors of the parlor. He took his position by the door, his hands at his sides, and his eyes watching diligently.  


As I walked into the room, the Prince was standing with his hands folded behind his back, looking out the window at the sea. Upon my arrival, he turned around and looked at me.  


What struck me immediately about the Prince’s face were his long, dark eyelashes that framed incredibly deep, soft eyes. His nearly feminine eyes and full lips served as a direct contrast to his sharp jawline, noble nose, and strong brow. The Prince was tall and his shoulder length, chestnut hair was half tied in a knot towards the top of his head. His ears were pierced and several golden hoops of various sizes hung from them. He wore an incredible pumpkin-colored coat with soft, brown fur lapels that sat high in the back folded neatly at his broad chest. His ochre colored pants were tucked into his chestnut leather boots that clung around his knees. Around his waist sat a wide, leather belt that was intricately carved, depicting oak leaves.   


“My Prince,” I said, curtsying deeply. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed.  


“Princess. It is my pleasure to meet you,” he greeted. His voice surprised me, as it was deeper and richer than I had expected.  


“Pray, come and have tea with me,” I invited, sweeping my arm towards the glass nook that overlooked the sea. A table had been laid with two celadon bowls and a tea set. Two large, white driftwood chairs sat ready for us, their overstuffed cushions inviting. We sat together, sipping our tea and watching the seagulls.

“It is an incredible honor for us to host you. As a cultural liaison for my people and my kingdom, I wish to truly extend my welcoming to you and I shall be at your complete service during your stay.”  
“I certainly feel welcomed. It is my honor to be invited to come and have the privilege of experiencing the culture of your kingdom,” he answered back after a moment of silence.

Through our expected and rehearsed pleasantries, I could not help but notice a vague aloofness from him. He seemed to have a reserved nature and a slightly arrogant manner. The coldness I sensed I did not care for and somehow, the crow feather seemed to poke at my heart. I adjusted in my seat as I listened to his somewhat monotonous, bored tone and I longed to hear Jimin’s twinkling laughter.  


“Pray, tell me. Do you enjoy the sea?” I asked him, swirling my tea around in my bowl.  


“I find the sea perfectly adequate,” he answered.  


“Coastal living offers quite a lot of delicious foods. We have delicacies from the sea and beautiful olives. And frozen grapes are some of my favorite treats,” I chirped. My face stayed trained on his, my eyes sweeping over his elegant side profile. Not once did he turn to look at me. He only stared out the window.  


“I see,” he replied curtly. I noticed how his beautiful, long, browned fingers served an enchanting contrast to the pale celadon tea bowl.  


“Is there a delicacy you’d like to try? We have sea urchin and gorgeously buttery lobster,” I tried again, hoping that this topic would soften his demeanor.

“Not particularly,” he stated. I raised my eyebrow and cast my eyes away from him, desperately trying to think of a topic which might spark his interest.  


“I’m confident you’ve traveled here by horseback. I’ve heard a great deal about the beauty and athleticism of your horses. I’ve always admired the way your people breed the finest, largest horses. You see, I am very fond of horses and everything about them,” I said brightly, thinking that maybe discussing aspects of his culture would cause him to at least look at me. However, he did not. He cast his eyes downwards momentarily and then back up to the sea.  


“Is that why you laden their backs with saddles and force bits into their mouths?” he asked. I blinked, stunned at his comment. I could hear Jeongguk’s boots sound against the marble floor as he took one step towards us and the swish of his silk robe as he checked himself. I cleaned my throat, determined not to show him that his comment hurt me.  


“Your belt is quite the extravagant piece. I admire the carvings,” I tried.   
“Your gown is lovely as well, Princess,” he said shortly. I wondered how he could say such a thing when I was fairly confident he did not even know what color it was. I tried to give the benefit of the doubt, thinking maybe he was just exhausted.  


“It seems like your journey to our kingdom was a safe, yet arduous one. I am sure you are quite fatigued after such a journey,” I said, feigning a bright and excited attitude through my voice. “Would you care to rest privately before our festivities this evening? We have quite a feast prepared for you and the dancing will be sure to last late into the early morning.”  


“Thank you for your concern, Princess,” he simply stated. “I shall take my leave.” With that, he stood up with a curt bow before turning to go. After he was sure gone, Jeongguk walked over to me, placing his hand tenderly on my shoulder. My heart had sunk like a stone in the sea.  


“Are you disheartened? His manner was quite disagreeable,” he said, his eyes looking down at me. I sighed heavily and glanced up at his tender face.  
“Yes. I believe this visit of his shall be trying, indeed,” I commented. I attempted to still mask my hurt and my discouragement. I had hoped for a joyous and rich experience with people from a new, fascinating culture.  


“Let us restore your heart and mind out on the patio. It will be dusk soon and the sunset over the water will serve you well,” he said, taking my hand and helping me stand. He led me out through the arched patio doors and I took a deep breath of the salted air.  
“Jeongguk, I do not even know his name. I thought to ask it in our conversation, but I had felt if I did, I would have upset him for he seemed as if he would have considered it intrusive,” I said, glancing up at my champion.  


“His name is Taehyung, Princess,” Jeongguk said back to me.


	10. A Feast in Honor of the Northern Prince

(Taehyung’s POV)

 

  
I stared at myself in the mirror, my unhappy expression looking back at me, and a sigh heaved from chest. The sky colored silk had fallen in a hindering way around my ankles, the heaviness weighing against my legs. My lapels were crisp and white. The right side had been embroidered in silver metallic thread, it depicting a single, standing bear. The left side depicted a rearing stallion that had been embroidered in the same thread. Sewn as the bear’s eye was a perfect ruby and sewn as the stallion’s eye was a sapphire. While these people had certainly done quite a bit of research on my personal history and had given me this beautifully crafted piece as a gift, I still felt ridiculous and impeded in such a long gown in such a color.  


This was the second time in my life that I had been forced to do something against my free will. The first was when my father insisted that I come on this journey, ignoring my clearly stated desire not to. Although the palace was beautiful, the sea was beautiful, the Princess was beautiful, I felt surrounded by strangers and even stranger customs.  


Our people, The Bare-Backed People, were free to do as they wished. We would go where we wished. We would wear what we wished. We were not hindered by such stifling customs. Even as a young boy, I chose my own course of study and tutors were chosen based on my preferences. A village boy whose father was a farmer would be given the same freedom of choice as I was. Within our society, personal freedom and the right of choice is granted to every individual: of course, no choice is without consequence.  


“Taehyung,” my attendant called me, also having been dressed in finery. The bottom of his dark gray robes had been embroidered to look like waves from the ocean. “Dinner will be served shortly and your presence is requested. I’m hungry, brother, and the smell of the repast is inviting,” Hoseok stated with a bright smile on his face. I knew that though his manner with typically optimistic, he was as uncomfortable as I with these strange surroundings. We had been inseparable since boyhood and we knew each other well. He was my closest friend and confidant and I was his.  


“Very well,” I sighed, turning to leave the beautifully appointed room. Hoseok and I walked, arm in arm, down towards the grand dining hall. I noticed how all of the halls were lined with extravagant bird cages which housed song birds in beautiful, jewel toned colors. Though their song made beautiful music, my heart hurt for them as it should have been trees of the forest that had the privilege to hear it.

“How unusual,” I commented. “I wonder often they get sick from not being able to fly freely, as their makers intended.”  


“Yes, it saddens my heart,” Hoseok agreed, patting my hand.

We made our entrance and I was stunned to see the feast. The long, marble table had been set with countless silver platters. Lobsters sat on sparkling ice, whole fish were garnished with herbs, lemon slices and olives abundant in several bowls across the length of the table, and there were several large bowls of fragrant soup. At the head of the table was a large golden platter piled with spiny sea urchin and bright orange, steamed crab.

Hoseok glanced at me, his eyes wide. “At least the meal truly does seem delicious. This will raise our spirits, surely.”  


The staff wielder who had been standing at the door during the Princess’ tea with me approached. He bowed lowly and stood up proud again. “I am Jeon Jeongguk, son of the noble General Jeon and Lady Jeon. I am the personal guard of the Princess,” he introduced himself. Before we could properly respond, he spoke again. “Though the two of you have arrived a bit early, may I still show you to your assigned seats?” he asked. He turned and began to walk the length of the long table towards its head.

Hoseok and I glanced at one another with eyes widened from surprise before following him. At the head of the long table sat a large, drift wood chair that had been encrusted with sapphires, rubies, emeralds, and mother-of-pearl. He led around to the right side and motioned us to sit in the first and third seat. I began to sit in the third, but Jeongguk informed me that my place was in the first. He left us in order to wait for the entrance of the others. Hoseok and I leaned across the empty chair between us.  


“Do they expect us really to sit in one seat for the course of the meal and only talk to the people around us? This table is set with more than fifty chairs, but we are expected to talk to only four or five people?” Hoseok asked me. I blinked and shrugged slightly. “At this rate, it’ll be quite difficult to form bonds with the people here.”  


“Are we not to eat right away? Isn’t waiting showing disrespect to the chef who artfully created such a fine meal?” I asked.

Hoseok sighed and I could hear his stomach growl.  


“At this rate, it will also be difficult to form a full stomach,” he pouted in jest. I chuckled and tugged his hair playfully.  


The high backed, straight chairs gradually became more uncomfortable as the grand hall slowly began to fill with people. When only the five seats around us remained empty, the entire room collectively rose to their feet. Hoseok nudged me and we scrambled to ours as well. The Princess attended by Jeongguk came in. She was dressed beautifully in the same gown she worn earlier, but now she was donning a small, golden crown that imitated driftwood. It was inlaid and tipped with pearls. She floated towards the chair beside me, walking slowly as the entire table bowed as she passed. I could tell, even from this distance, that Jeongguk was desperately in love with her. Hoseok leaned over and murmured to me.  


“I bet you my wool coat that her guard gets jealous of the attention she gives to you over the course of our stay,” he said. I bit my lip, holding back a chuckle as I knew it to be true.

She stopped between Hoseok and myself. Jeongguk found his seat on the other side of the table, next to his mother and the General. Lastly, the King came in. We all remained standing as his golden robe swept the ground as he walked; his plum sash and lapels were adorned with golden eagle embroidery. On top of his head sat a large golden crown with the same driftwood-like shape, adorned with amethyst and glittering dark rubies. His stately and noble air reminded me of my own father, though my father would not take to such uncomfortable extravagance. He sat down and began to fill his plate with the delicacies from the golden tray: everyone simply watched, not moving or speaking. He nodded to a servant who took the tray and began serving me. Only then did people begin to fill their plates.  


Garnet red wine was poured from enormous celadon decanters into our deep celadon goblets. Many toasts were made to the king for the fine meal and his generosity. A toast was granted to me, drinking to my health and our newfound, shared friendship. Otherwise, the meal was spent eating quietly. From the corner of my eye, I could see Hoseok’s obvious discomfort from the fact that he could not freely discuss and talk, as I knew he loved to. It certainly was odd to not freely roam from table to table and chat with whomever we pleased. Was every meal to be suffered in this way?  


Occasionally, Hoseok would catch my eyes and I could tell we shared the same thoughts. I knew that we both were confused about the array of implements next to our plates. A particularly curious one even looked like a hammer and I wondered what place that had at a dinner table. Our custom was to eat with our hands heartily or drink soup from a bowl, slurping loudly. I chuckled to myself when, at one point, a gentleman to Hoseok’s right suddenly cracked the shell of a crab leg with the tiny hammer. Hoseok let out a squeak of laughter, which caused both the Princess and Jeongguk to look at him in surprise. He covered his mouth, pretending to cough and clear his throat. Once the attention was diverted away from him, he continued to look around the table for clues on how to use the various implements.  


Suddenly, the king pushed his plate forward and stood. “The King has finished dining,” he declared with a thick voice.

Everyone took their final bite and set their implements down. Hoseok’s eyes widened in terror and I felt a sense of dread as everyone stood up. The pretentiousness of such a gesture nagged at me, but I chose to simply take a deep breath and tried not to notice the wasted food that lay in front of us. The King, Princess, the General and his wife took their leave. Everyone else filed out and Jeongguk looked at us expectantly.

  
“Are we continuing the banquet elsewhere?” Hoseok asked hopefully.

  
“No, the King has finished dining. We will now go to the grand ball room to continue our festivities,” Jeongguk explained.

However, glancing at Hoseok, he smiled lightly. “Do not worry, sir. There will be side tables filled with treats and morsels that you may snack upon to your heart’s content.”


	11. Roundabout

(Pearl’s POV)

 

As soon as my father took place at his throne with the General standing next to him, wine began to freely pour and music began to fill the walls all the way up to the high, painted ceilings of the ballroom. All the members of the banquet stood around expectantly, waiting for the first dance.

Taehyung and I took the floor, one of his hands flat on the small of my back and the other hovering open palmed. I grasped his rough hand, surprised at its texture for I remembered them to look smooth, and placed my hand neatly on his shoulder.

With straight postures, we began to move to the music of chirping flutes and harmonies from an array of strings. We did not speak, as the whole party was watching our display. He never looked at me and I kept eyes focused on the embroidery of his lapel, wondering how a bear ended up there. His scent smelled of exotic, smoked sandalwood and faintly of leather. We turned around the room to a single melody and as it ended, we parted with the expected bow and curtsey. It was as cold as I had initially expected it to be, but at least he did not tread upon my feet.

For the second dance, I was expected to partner with Hoseok. I stood in the center of the cleared floor as he approached with a bright smile on his heart-shaped lips: his face had not stopped being sunny since I first met him and I thought of the contrast between he and the aloof, elegant Prince he accompanied.

He bowed deeply before suddenly whisking me into the dance with a bright laugh from his lips. His steps were light and incredibly graceful: everybody around us broke out into a polite applause.

Hoseok smelled of clover and sun-warmed sweet feed. It reminded me of lazy afternoons I had spent with Jeongguk, milling outside the horse stables in the cool grass there in the summer time. I found myself laughing and burying my nose in his shoulder without thinking. We swirled and swooped around the dance floor, my heavy skirts serving as a counterweight, seeming to keep us weighted down from flying off into the ether of the sky outside.

“You are a splendid dancer, Princess!” he complimented gleefully.

“As are you, sir!” I giggled back, my face warm from our swift twirling. “I hope you enjoyed the feast,” I smiled to him. His stepped slowed as he sensed my desire to converse with him.

“Everything was excellent, though I do believe, Princess, I will require your help sorting out the dizzying array of implements used to eat properly!” he chuckled. I laughed at his honesty.

“Do not worry, every day meals do not require such formality,” I assured him. He seemed relieved. “Pray tell me, dear Hoseok. What is the significance of a bear for your Prince?”

“Oh, that is a marvelous tale! One of my favorites about my Prince.  
A few years back, there had been a threat of a man-eating bear in the Southern most region of our Kingdom, where the trees of the forest flirt with the beginnings of open grassland. Taehyung's father had received several reports of children having gone missing and their bloodied clothes wrapped around their bones found later. Women and men all searched, but no party was able to conquer the monster. Many were mangled horribly or all together killed,” Hoseok paused, raising his eyebrow. I gave him a little nod of encouragement, curious to hear about more. “His father ignored these reports, chalking it up to fantasy. The Prince, however, told me that he would rather chase down a fairytale and see his people assured than to simply watch his people suffer from his spires. Taehyung and I went on a three week search for the monster. Taehyung was no fool, as he knew winter would be the best time to search as it would be packed away for a long sleep. He understood that it would take longer to locate, but we found its home and stalked it until it finally seemed to drift off. We walked in together, quietly and creeping. Taehyung took out his sword just as the beast awoke and swiftly jabbed it through the head, killing it quickly and kindly. He took the skin of the bear as a trophy and it lies on the floor in front of the stone fireplace in his study. We gave the meat to towns we passed on our way home. Never before had I seen such deft tactic and bravery while still upholding its dignity and protecting the monster from pain, Princess. Anyone else would have caused it to suffer, I am convinced. Our kind Taehyung saved many lives that day,” Hoseok recounted with a look of pride and admiration in his dark eyes.

“Goodness,” I hummed, my eyes widened. I became more curious about the Prince, wondering how he could have done such a kind thing. He did not seem the type, at least in my perspective.

“Indeed! Our Taehyung is a man wrapped in many layers. The joy of growing up with him has been my privilege,” Hoseok nodded his head. “My only hope, Princess, is that you are patient enough to unwrap him. As he is the _best_  man I have ever known. I am sure you will see it, too.”

As the music came to an end, he thanked me more than once for the dance and kissed the top of my hand before returning to the crowd. Everybody began to freely drink, eat, and dance now that the expected dances were over.

I turned around and there stood Jeongguk. There was a sheepish smile on his face as he offered his hand to me in a silent request to dance. I obliged, happy to have a quiet moment with my Jeongguk. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me a little closer to him and a little more together than usual. Very delicately, he rested his forehead against mine. I heard a gentle sigh part his lips and his shoulders relax the slightest bit.

“I cannot tell you, Princess, how I’ve longed to have a private moment with you. I was most displeased at my distance from you all day,” he whispered, his voice revealing for the first time in the course of the day how tired he was. I buried my face in the nape of his neck and felt my own shoulders relax against him. I nestled my cheek against his chest and watched the moving, thick crowd around us swirl and pulse. A chuckle escaped me as I caught a glimpse of Hoseok with a plate piled high of goodies, talking to a group of pink-cheeked ladies who were all laughing at something he had said.

“I am relieved to be in your arms, Jeongguk,” I whispered back, taking in his familiar scent and closing my eyes. I could hear his fast, sturdy heart beat and it comforted me like the sound of the ocean outside of my window. “Though I will admit that Hoseok is a better dancer than you,” I teased.

“I will agree. I think he’s a charming young man,” Jeongguk laughed. Jeongguk’s cool fingers caressed my hand and I could feel him gently rest his slightly hooked nose against the top of my head. He inhaled deeply before squeezing me a little tighter and moving us slower. For a moment, I felt the world slip away. Sometimes, I felt as if he and I lived in a universe of two. Of course, we had our duties that would take us apart from each other from time to time. But, at the end of the day, he would pull me back and envelop me in him.

And I would feel home again. And I would feel warm. And he always knew exactly what to do to make sure I did.

Abruptly, he stopped our dance. I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing that Taehyung had tapped his shoulder. He was asking to replace him as my dance partner. Jeongguk’s eyes narrowed and I could see his jawline harden.

“Of course, sir,” he complied before glancing at me hesitantly and taking his leave.

I looked at Taehyung’s face, rather surprised by his actions. He took me firmly in his arms, this time fully enveloping my hand in his. We began to dance, our eyes finally locking. His steps were more fluid and relaxed, yet something about them seemed sensual to me.

“What are you doing, sir?” I asked in disbelief.

“I am dancing,” he retorted simply with a small shrug of his shoulder.

“But…but before, you seemed as if dancing with me was a chore,” I commented.

“It was, before, pressed upon me. But now, it is my desire to dance. And I am dancing,” he said. “Tell me Princess, how do your people wear these clothes day in and day out?” he questioned curiously.

“We enjoy wearing art on our bodies. Everything from how the silk is made to the embroidery is all art. Do they not suit you, sir?” I questioned. Taehyung shook his head.

“No, not particularly. They are a bit cumbersome and awkward in my perspective. Our people tend to dress however we please. In fact, in the summer and spring months, many of us choose to walk around nude,” he commented. I felt my eyes widen and heat stroke my cheekbones. I raised an eyebrow, surprised at his straightforwardness.

“You walk disrobed around your people? Around your family?” I asked, attempting poorly to keep the embarrassment out of my voice. The smirk on his face widened and I distantly realized that he had gotten the reaction that he wanted to get out of me.

“If it pleases me,” he replied. His eyes finally tore away from mine and I hadn’t realized the intensity that had been growing between us.

I cast my eyes towards the crowd and noticed Hoseok. He was dancing with my chambermaid, Freesia: many people around them were staring in disbelief. He looked mesmerized by her, though I could imagine how some ladies of my court would be whispering behind fans about how a simple, plump chambermaid could catch the eye of such an important man. “It seems my friend has found a partner who he desires,” Taehyung commented passively.

“And you, my Prince?” I asked in mild sarcasm.

“Me? I desired to dance and now I am dancing. Would it not be with the loveliest painted doll in the room?” he said, in a matter-of-fact manner. He pulled me closer and swirled me around the dance floor until the final notes sounded out in the crowd.

“And now, I desire more wine,” Taehyung stated. He bowed to me curtly and took his leave. I blinked, my jaw slightly slack, and scanned the room until I saw Jeongguk at the edge of the crowd. His eyes were narrowed and his cheeks were pink with frustration. Jeongguk strode over to me and offered his arm.

“You must be tired, Princess. May I lead you to your seat?” he asked. We walked back to a little enclave, separated from the rest of the crowd with a silvery sheer curtain. Already seated at the round table were Hoseok, Taehyung, and Freesia. I sat next to Freesia and Jeongguk took his seat by my side.

“Wine, Princess?” Hoseok asked brightly, already pouring a goblet full. I thanked him and took the overflowing cup to my lips.

He offered Jeongguk a cup and I was surprised when Jeongguk accepted it warmly. Hoseok refilled the rest of the goblets and turned the decanter over, signifying to a servant to bring more wine. He continued brightly. “Now that I have a full belly and a beautiful maiden by my side,” he paused his sentence, giving Freesia’s hand an affectionate squeeze, “May I teach you a game?” Jeongguk sat up a little straighter, his interest piqued. I knew his love of games.

“Of course,” I said, excited by the prospect of some fun.

“The game is called Roundabout,” Hoseok started, pulling a deck of cards from his sash. I raised my brow in surprise as he began to shuffle them. “Each player takes one card without looking at what it is and all at the same time, we all place our own cards outwards on our foreheads. At your turn, you may ask one of the other four players one question about your card. The one who guesses his own card first, wins the round,” he explained.

“This seems like quite the silly game, Hoseok,” I giggled, though I did admit it sounded fun.

“Ah, but Princess! The stakes are _very_  high. The champion of the round gets to request a kiss from whomever they wish,” he smiled brightly.

“Brother mine, you do know that we are playing in the company of a Princess. Thusly, it would be greatly dishonorable to cheat,” Taehyung chuckled as he clasped Hoseok’s shoulder. Slyly, Hoseok began to pass a card to each of us.

“Taehyung, you know I would never dream of such behavior! Now, everybody raise your cards to your foreheads, please!” he called out brightly. We all began giggling as we looked to each other’s cards. “Please begin, my petal,” he said, looking expectantly to Freesia.

“Does my card have a bird?” she asked him with wide eyes. He shook his head. “Is my card that of a lady holding a rose?” she guessed.

“I’m afraid not,” I said, as I was sat next to her. I asked Jeongguk my question. “Does my card have a tree?” Jeongguk shook his head yes. “Is it a willow tree?”

“No, my Princess,” he chuckled back to me. “My Princess, does my card have a cart?” he asked. I shook my head no. He pouted slightly and thought for a moment before guessing what it could be. “Is my card the river?” I shook my head again.

“Hoseok, my friend. Does my card have a rabbit on it?” Taehyung asked with laughter in his voice.

“No!” Hoseok cried out brightly, scrunching up his nose.

“Then, is my card that of a yak?” Taehyung asked. Hoseok shook his head exuberantly. Hoseok turned to face Jeongguk and thought for a moment.

“Hm, Jeongguk, is my card related to a crescent moon?” he asked. Jeongguk smirked and shook his head no. “Ah, then of course my card must be a boat on the ocean!”

We all froze in utter disbelief as he had correctly guessed. Jeongguk threw his card down and we all fell about with laughter.

Right away, Hoseok turned solemnly to Freesia. “As the champion of this round, I request a kiss from you, my lady,” he said. She giggled, her face flushed and she shyly kissed his cheek.

A servant came and refilled all of our empty wine chalices. I had hardly noticed until now that all of us, save for Jeongguk, had drained our goblets. Freesia dealt the next hand. The game continued as such for another around. I began and when it got to Hoseok, we all screamed as he guessed correctly what it had been a second time. He requested yet another kiss from Freesia, who a little more confidently obliged.

Yet another decanter of wine was emptied into our goblets as the third round of play began. I dealt the cards and giggled excitedly. No player had any luck until it reached Hoseok.

“Jeongguk. Does my card have a hawk?” he asked. Jeongguk raised eyebrow.

“No,” he answered shortly.

“Ah! That must mean that my card is of course a thatched cottage by the edge of the forest,” he laughed. We all erupted into indignant protestation. Jeongguk stood up and slammed his card on the table.

“How are you doing that?!” Jeongguk demanded.

“Yes, tell me how you are cheating, brother,” Taehyung laughed, tugging Hoseok’s hair. Hoseok patted Taehyung’s thigh in return and touched his own cheek with one finger, turning again to my chamber maid. As she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, he slyly turned his face and met her lips with his. She lingered for a moment before pulling away, embarrassed and weak with laughter.

“There is a mirror behind my head!” Jeongguk cried out, realizing that a highly polished decorative shield was hanging directly behind him.

Hoseok, who had been sitting directly across from Jeongguk, laughed and held his belly. Taehyung nudged him hard and whole table exploded with laughter, save for Jeongguk.


	12. Royal Vinyards and Cinnamon Cages

Hoseok’s (POV)

 

“Ah. It feels so good to be with my horse again,” I commented as I hoisted myself up onto my mare’s bare back.

After the weeks of giving most of my attention to Taehyung and the Princess, as well as attending training sessions for the upcoming tournament, I had hardly had any time to spend with her. As Taehyung and I requested some time to spend with our horses, the Princess brilliantly suggested that we all ride out and see the royal vineyards, which were quite a distance inland.

“That it does, indeed, Hoseok. I feel thankful that our horses were not able to fit in those ridiculous stables,” Taehyung said. They had never known such confinement. The stable master had at first insisted that they should stay with the rest of the royal horses in case they run away or get stolen: however, he soon realized that they would not venture far from us and would never allow themselves to be stolen. All they required was a light shelter from the elements and fresh feed.

I knew extensively about the issues that Taehyung took with the various elements of the bird people’s culture that we had come across so far in our stay. He did not fail to make a quip, which earned an annoyed stare from Jeon Jeongguk and a disheartened, wilted sigh from the Princess.

I did not urge Taehyung to change his manner, as he had also revealed to me how much these forced pleasantries, arranged activities, and constant interactions were killing him.  
He felt caged, locked in a prison, shackled, bound, tied, noosed: my expressive Prince had used a lot of words for it over the course of our stay thus far.

During the morning, he’d furiously write extensive letters to send back home, pages and pages of pen-carved paper, trying to include everyone in his messages. At night, he slept with furrowed brow and muttered in his sleep about the madman he left in the North.

Me, I felt guilty for finding pleasure here when I knew of the burden on my friend and back home. Jeongguk was not unpleasant to me, though albeit a little bit strange at certain times. The Princess was spritely, adorable, and informative: everything a good cultural ambassador should be. I enjoyed the way their laughter sounded together when I said something: it reminded me of how the golden horizon looked so beautiful on blue sky.

As we all began to ride out, I admired the Princess’ and Jeongguk’s mounts. The Princess rode a rather tiny thing that seemed to be made from the same golden thread as her sparrow embroidery. Her brilliant white mane and tail seemed to glow in the early sunlight, the flowing mane wrapping itself luxuriously around the Princess’ legs. Jeongguk’s mount was much larger than hers yet much smaller than Taehyung’s and mine. It was a sleek, tall Thoroughbred: without even feeling his legs, one could tell upon glancing that he was athletic and built for endurance and speed. His coloring was like freshly polished copper only to be starkly contrasted by the white socks around his hooves and the star on his face. The eight of us took a high road out of the Eastern Garden Gate that was oddly paved with seashells: I closed my eyes and listened to the lovely sound the horses’ hooves made upon it. It reminded me of music and the cool mid-autumn air was crisp.

It felt liberating to be outside again. The Bird People seemed to spend such a great time indoors. I understood, as their palace was guilded and gorgeous and hung with all types of art work from the paintings to the women who brought tea. However, it was almost as if they were wasting their good weather.

“Princess, I do not see how you can be riding in an extravagant, beautifully crafted gown with both of your legs tucked away to one side. How does Sparrow understand your intention? Does she understand verbal cues or does she travel in the direction that you look, as our horses do?” I asked her brightly. I was curious, as the way they handled their mounts seemed formal, almost, compared to how Taehyung and I did.

“Oh, no, dear Hoseok. The bit in her mouth shows her my intended direction. I pull on which direction I want slightly and she complies. I pull back when I want to stop,” the Princess explained in a matter of fact voice. I felt my eyebrows crinkle and I cocked my head to the side. I did not need look at Taehyung’s face to know that he was disgusted by such a device.

“Does that not hurt her? How does she keep the bit in?” I questioned. Though it bothered me and I knew I might be further angering my Prince, my previous curiosity only seemed to grow the more she answered me.

“I do not think it hurts her. She clamps it between her teeth,” she replied.

“How could anyone ever think of such a cruel device?” Taehyung asked, his voice dark and brooding. “And those saddles seem uncomfortable. Do they not pinch under her legs?”

“If worn improperly, yes. Our previous stable master caused quite a few saddle rashes from his lack of care,” the Princess explained. Taehyung gave an evident side-glance of annoyance, his eye brows furrowed and his nose held high.

“Princess, how much longer until we arrive at the vineyard?” I asked her, hoping to clear the tension.

“A bit further. Not too far. We can keep riding for longer, if it pleases you gentlemen,” the Princess said with a soft nod. I did not need to directly look at her to know she was glancing at Taeyhyung as she answered. I wondered what she was thinking of him.

“Thank you, Princess. You have made this stay wonderful with your ideas and company. We’ve had some marvelous experiences so far,” I stated kindly. Though my intention was to lessen awkwardness between her and Taehyung, I did mean my words. We had made lovely memories.

In the early mornings, the Princess would guide us around the extensive royal gardens. We’d stroll along the mother of pearl inlayed walk ways, the morning dewdrops collected on the vibrant petals of blossoms I had never before seen reflected the colors of our silken gowns as we strolled past. We’d sit on the garden benches under honeysuckle dripped trellises and the Princess would cut ripe pears for us to enjoy. She’d point out the different songs of the birds in cages as well as the morning larks in the meadow behind the palace walls.

During the days when we were not training for the tournament, the Princess always had the most interesting ways to pass the time. Sometimes, we’d sit on the veranda that overlooked the sea. We’d play different games with spiced wine and ginger cookies to eat or we’d fly delicate golden sparrow shaped kites from the sweeping stone perch.

Other times, we’d stroll through the castle town together. The Princess would speak from behind her veil, telling stories of the common folk about their deeds and daily lives. Jeongguk would walk diligently behind her, having had asked Taehyung and I to walk by her sides. We’d tour the cottages and town plazas made from white sandstone, their celadon tiled roofs sparkling in the sun with the blue sea behind. Flowers and herbs seemed tucked away growing in every possible nook, giving the narrow oyster shell paved streets a beautiful aroma. In the market place, drift-wood shutters and doors remained open to show masters and their apprentices at work. We watched glass blowing, potters making beautiful celadon while their apprentices hurriedly set them out to dry in the sun, silk weaving, toy making, sugar folding, and sculpting: these were all crafts that I had never seen before and I marveled at their ingenuity. Taehyung even seemed impressed.

One afternoon, we came to an extremely peculiar shop. The outside looked innocent enough, but as we stepped inside, to Taehyung’s and my horror, we found that it was filled with cages of every possible size, holding exotic birds of every imaginable shape and color. The cages were crafted from cassia stems and the smell of cinnamon almost overwhelmed me.

The cages were stunningly ornate, their delicate, curved bars finished in fern-like curls, their arched ceilings curved upwards, and finished in bell shaped domes. I did not wish to see them trapped thus, but could not look away from the strange, foreign birds caged within. I had never known there were so many varied species, in iridescent colors and calling songs I had never dreamed of. While their songs were beautiful and they were beautiful, the floor was covered with a layer of sick looking molted feathers. Vaguely, as a wave of nausea spread down my body, I wondered what happened to the ones who had rid their beautiful feathers. I could sense Taehyung was experiencing the same mortified engrossment as I, and when I looked at him, he was slowly walking from cage to cage, his eyes welled, brimming with a mosaic of emotions.

It wasn’t sadness, no.

Deeper than sadness, more like in the family of horror or disappointment or utter grief.  
We were greeted by a tall, elegantly dressed man whose delicate features contrasted with broad shoulders sat upon a slim frame.

“Good day to you,” he spoke with a low bow, “I am Jin, and I am honored to have such a noble party to grace my humble shop.”

The Princess began: “I have never seen such stunning birds in such beautifully crafted cages!” He bowed again to her, his hand across his heart.

“Your highness, your complement is the ultimate, most cherished gift. It would be the highest honor if you would all take tea with me.”

I could not bear the thought of sitting in that room and ingesting anything, as I did not believe at that moment that I could swallow. “I thank you for your offer,” I began, improperly preempting the Princess’ reply, “But I feel the need for fresh air…”

“Of course, sir. Shall we take tea in my private garden in my courtyard?” He led our party out the back of the shop.  
Protected from the cold wind, surrounded by the neighboring buildings, the small courtyard was lush and green from many potted plants. They bore beautiful blossoms and thick, green, split leaves. There was a particular bush with great, heart shaped leaves and it seemed to offer a rolled, red stylus that looked like a stick of pointed candy. A particular bush had trumpet shaped blossoms with pale pink petals and golden throats. I felt as if we had fallen into a warm climate forest.

“I’ve never seen a garden such as this! These plants and flowers are absolutely enchanting,” the Princess mused, chirping as she looked at an odd potted plant that sat on the table that we all had gathered around. It had long, sharp seeming green teeth and a purplish mouth. Jin called for the tea and a young, well dressed boy scurried into the kitchen.

“Oh, your highness. I see you’ve noticed my prized possession. Allow me to demonstrate,” he grinned. With his oddly wavy fingers, he picked up a long leaf. Very carefully, he tickled the interior of the flower. We all watched in amazement as it snapped its teeth shut, imprisoning the stick. The Princess, Taehyung, and I all jumped slightly back. However, Jeongguk leaned forward squinting his eyes, fascinated by it.

“Quite astonishing! Surely it is not a real, living plant!” Jeongguk protested.

“It is quite real! It prefers insects to eat. It certainly does work to keep them away from me,” Jin stated. The boy came back, bringing a bronze tray of with a teapot, several cups, and a small ruby-encrusted box. We were served and I thanked the boy for his efforts, which caused the refined man sitting next to me to raise an eyebrow.

“Where do these wonderful plants all come from?” the Princess asked with a childish fascination in her eyes.

“Various places, your Highness. But certainly from warmer climes than here,” he stated.

“And you? Where is it that you come from?” she inquired as she added milk to her tea.

“Here and there, and very far away. Just like my birds and plants,” he smiled in an assuring manner as he offered her some sugar.

“Your pigeons are lovely, as well,” she added. Several white birds with golden eyes cooed as they strutted about, silver bands wrapped their legs.

“Why, thank you, your Highness. These are my little business partners. I use them to send quick messages to my various suppliers and what not,” he explained. “Would you like to feed them?”

“Yes! How charming!” the Princess exuberantly chirped. Jin handed her the small box that the boy had brought and she began to throw the grain from within it to the birds nearby. I chuckled as Jeongguk took a stray feather and began to stroke the interior of the odd plants on the table. His eyes widened childishly as it snapped closed.

“These are quite beautiful specimens,” I commented, watching as Taehyung reached down and stroked the wing of one near his chair.

“At least these are free to roam,” he whispered, though he fingered the band around its leg, seeing how loose it was.

Whenever the sound of nine bells rang from the large clock tower, we would return home with our arms full of brown paper wrapped packages of our purchases from the marketplace. I often would purchase small gifts -such as shell combs for her hair or a plain gold ring for her finger- for my pinkest petal.

Late nights were spent in the Princess’ personal library. We’d all crowd around the fire with sliced mangos and bowls of tea, discussing stories and listening to the Princess read from her books. She’d often choose entertaining epics about voyages in boats with detailed descriptions of the exotic flora and fauna of distant lands. The sailors would cast nets, meet beautiful peoples of various cultures, and engage in maritime battle. Sometimes, she’d choose humorous stories and we’d all laugh uproariously.

After Taehyung, the Princess, and Jeongguk retired, I would make a point to meet my petal on the roof of the palace. Together, we’d watch the stars and moon. Freesia would squeal in delight when I presented her with the small gifts I bought her from the marketplace.  
Between our whispers and under the star freckled sky were many, many kisses.

Taehyung sliding down from his stallion snapped me out of my reverie: I realized that we had arrived at the vineyard. Long rows were neatly arranged with winding grapevine, perfect amethyst-like grape clusters hanging temptingly. A tall structure made from white sandstone stood nearby the head of the rows of grapes, trellised with wisteria. Inside was a wooden table laden with a simple meal of bread, sweet peppers, smoked fish, and fruit. An attendant took Jeongguk and the Princess’ horses. Taehyung and I simply let ours graze. We all sat around the table, beginning to eat with our fingers and drinking aged wine.

“These vineyards have been passed down in my family for generations. These rows of grapes were crafted by my ancestors and the vines still produce the sweetest grapes,” the Princess began.

“It seems to me that even your grapes are kept caged,” Taehyung muttered under his breath. Jeongguk set down his wine glass rather hard, spilling some of his drink and staining his sleeve. Before he could say anything, I interceded.

“I would love to know how your grapes go from vine to the bottle, Princess,” I merrily tweeted. “We have our whiskey in the North, which I imagine is a similar process to your wine making.”

“Yes, we will see some of the process today,” the Princess said.

Jeongguk’s eyes remained glaring at Taehyung, his expression hard and his hand tightly gripping the arms of his chair.

“Taehyung, you might be fascinated by the firing of the inside of the oaken barrels that age the wine. Your keen mind will appreciate the barrel marker’s craft, as well. You see, it is quite complicated. It involves wood working and precise metal work.”

“Thank you, Princess. I look forward to it,” Taehyung nodded.

After lunch, we took a walking tour of the winemaker’s estate. It was extensive and vast, spanning quite the distance with rolling hills. We watched the craft of the barrel makers and the Princess had been correct: Taehyung lingered, fascinated.

I caught a glimpse of Jeongguk holding on to the corner of the Princess’ sash, absentmindedly rubbing it between two fingers. I was almost tempted to tell Taehyung that he owed me his coat, though I did not want to interrupt his observation of the barrel makers’ work.

At the end of our tour, we watched with great amusement as young maids with their skirts hiked about their thighs squeezed the juice from the grapes in short barrels with their toes.

“Would you like to try, Hoseok?” the Princess smiled at me, having seen me staring at it longingly. I nodded exuberantly and washed my feet carefully. Afterwards, the maidens helped me into my own half barrel and I began to stomp and laugh. The cold grapes tickled my feet and made me laugh even louder. I took some of the mush and threw at Taehyung, who deftly ducked just in time.

Even Jeongguk gave a sincere and hearty laugh.


	13. A Meeting With the King

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
“You’ve done a wonderful job so far, serving as our cultural ambassador, my daughter,” my father, the king, said: the sunrise light made his beard more silvery looking than normal and his crinkled face stayed attentively trained on the horizon out the window. My father looked stately with his high nose, strong jaw, and wide shoulders. He was never late to an event and never raised his voice, even when I was very naughty or someone had directly defied him. Everything about his posture and position commanded respect: however, I was using all my will not to drift off as he spoke to me.

Sleep was heavy in my eyes and there was dense grogginess weighing on my shoulders: it had been another night of dwindling the cellar’s wine stock with the somber Taehyung, ever-bright Hoseok, and a shadowy Jeongguk. We had spent the evening out in the pavilion that over looked the blossoming rose gardens, drinking until our tongues were purple and the glimmering moon above us reminded us of a distant home none of us admitted that we knew. We lamented between our games, laughed so loud that we awoke the night blossoming moonflowers, and broke a goblet or two due to stumbling. When the Prince finally announced he was tired enough for bed, Jeongguk half carried me to my bed chamber and saw that I was tucked away. I had only just allowed myself to drift off into sleep when Freesia bounded in, in sleeping gowns herself. She had brought me a cup of strong tea to try to sober me up and ran cold bath water.

“Thank you, my father. I have been trying my best to build bridges of trust and friendship with our visitors. I’ve tried my very best to keep them entertained,” I smiled, secretly pleased by my father’s compliment. They were very few and very far between: last one I had received from him was regarding my particular prim nature during a ceremony.

“Well, my daughter. That is why I’ve called you here today. I’ve received word from The Wolf Rider clan, or, The Laughing Ones as they prefer to be called, that they have sent their young prince here as an additional emissary. They’ve heard about us hosting Prince Taehyung and wish to create a similar relationship with our two kingdoms. His party is expected to arrive today and we shall prepare a sumptuous state dinner in his honor. The whole palace is hurriedly making preparations for his arrival as we speak. He will be staying throughout the Five Disciplines Tournament, as he will be participating, and will stay beyond that time as well. I must impress upon you how important your role is: daughter, you must have maturity beyond your years to ensure the Princes and yourself all form good memories and good relationships. This a daunting task, as The Bare-Backed People and The Laughing Ones are trying to mend old wounds caused from the war. I’m sure each of the princes have relatives and loved ones who have died by the other’s hand and there will sure to be bitter feelings,” he spoke with precise dignity.

Instantly, I thought of Jimin. My insides felt fluttery and my chest ached: how I missed my dark bowman. It had been nearly a month since our departure and I wondered if he thought of me and missed me as often as I did him. His black feather only parted from my breast when I was bathing or being dressed by Freesia.

I often would think about him when we would all laugh. I often would think about him when I peered at my own naked body in a mirror. I often would think about him when I was alone at night, tracing the tip of his beautiful, black feather down the valley of my breasts.

“I accept this responsibility and hope that I can please you, father,” I smiled. In my heart of hearts, I prayed to the creators of the sky that Jimin would somehow be in the emissary party of the Prince. I longed to see his expressive brow and listen to his bell-like laughter.

“Very well, daughter. I have called upon Lady Jeon to have you properly dressed and prepared. You shall meet his party in the Lunar Observatory, as that room was crafted long ago in collaboration between our people and theirs. You see, they love the nighttime sky,” he explained. I nodded, curtseyed deeply, and took my leave.

After my bath and dressing, I stood before my mirror and gazed at my appearance one last time. My gown was the color of the mid-summer sea: it shone like cerulean sapphires in low moonlight. The hem had been embroidered with a scene of a never-ending forest, golden wolf faces peering from the silvery barked trees. My forest green sash and lapels had been perfectly straightened, the golden sparrows diving down my chest. Freesia placed the last white-gold pearl comb at the nape of my neck.

“You look beautiful, my Princess,” she said. “Now you must hurry, I’ve heard that there has been an arrival already. Jeon Jeongguk awaits at the bottom of the grand staircase. I must give him his ribbon!” she fussed, running out the door with the forest green silk ribbon hanging from her hand. I hurriedly opened my journal and placed Jimin’s feather next to my heart.

Lady Jeon rushed into the room to escort me down the staircase. She wordlessly interlaced her fingers with mine: I was surprised to see that they were uncharacteristically cold and trembling.  
“Lady Jeon, whatever is the matter?” I asked, attempting to steady her hand with mine.

“I can no longer carry the weight of this heavy gown and hurry all at the same time anymore, for I have grown old. I am quite alright, Princess, just weakened. No matter. Let us hurry,” she said, her hands falling steady once again.

We descended the stairs and I secretly reveled in Jeongguk’s expression: I always loved seeing his face as I walked down in such a ceremonial manner in such finery. Lady Jeon released me into his hand: from the corner of my eye, I saw her sit on a nearby driftwood bench and clasp her hand over her chest, attempting to catch her breath.

“My Princess. This meeting is potentially very dangerous for you. Please, allow me to stay near you. I implore you,” he said. His doe-eyes were filled with urgency and looked deeply into my own. I blinked, taken aback.

“Of course, Jeongguk. You carry your duty as you see fit,” I said, gently patting his hand. He sighed in relief and led me to the Lunar Observatory.

The moment that Jeongguk opened the vast, yew doors to the observatory, my knees grew weak and a gasp almost escaped my lips.

My dark bowman was standing in the center of the room, hands folded behind his back, and a tender smile on his face.

In the bluish light of the observatory, he was beautiful. Adonis like, muscular, confident, kind, and just a teensy bit cocky, he was everything I had been craving to see once again. His hair was as glossy as the feather he had gifted me and his leather jerkin looked strange in the context of my home.

There was a glimmer of knowing in his crescent shaped eyes and his feet were tapping excitedly. He placed his hand on his heart and bowed very low as he finally spoke. “Dear Princess. What an honor it is to finally meet you,” he murmured softly, his twinkling voice giving be goosebumps.

Oh god, how I had longed to hear his voice again.

“My Prince,” I curtseyed.

Realization stuck me.

Jimin was a Prince.

I thought back on all of the times I had admonished him, playfully nudged him, and took liberties with his sense of humor without knowing that my manners were the only ones lacking. I walked to him, my feet and heart carrying me. Walking towards him was like walking on clouds and my cheeks were beginning to hurt from how wide my smile was.

Without thinking, we clasped arms and pulled each other close. The familiar feeling of his broad chest pressed against my curves was like first sunlight after a sea-storm. As his thick lips kissed my cheek and mine kissed his, the scent of cardamom from his long, black hair intoxicated me once again. We lingered and the entire world seemed like only me and him and the painted stars on the ceiling above us.  
We were only pulled from each other by the thunderous sound of Jeongguk’s staff tip indignantly hitting the marble floor.

“Sir, I must ask you to step away. Touching my Princess in such a manner is considered gross misconduct,” Jeongguk spat. Jimin’s hand instantly dropped to his side and I stepped back from him.

“My apologies. You see, it is customary in my culture to greet in such a manner. I saw the Princess and forgot myself, just wanting to share a greeting from my side of the forest with her,” Jimin said, bowing his head down and placing his hand over his chest. I bit my lip, as Jeongguk’s scar had flushed light pink.

“Do not forget yourself again, sir,” Jeongguk advised harshly, the veins in his neck beginning to show. His staff seemed more like a weapon the angrier he became.

“I assure you I shall not. Princess, though I am very happy to see you, I must leave you and this beautiful observatory. You see, your father has appointed me an attendant who suggested that I prepare myself for the festivities that are soon to begin. I fear I arrived a little later than expected and everybody seems to be quite in a hurry. I understand that I will be meeting many dignitaries and I wish to present myself well,” Jimin said with a laugh. His laugh translated to my lips as a smile.

“Of course, sir,” I nodded. “I hope you find your accommodations comfortable. Please, do not hesitate to let me know how I can be of further assistance to you,” I said. His appointed attendant stood at the door and took his cue, stepping forward to lead him to his apartments. I froze for a moment, recognizing him to be a guard of the palace. I felt ashamed, as Taehyung did not require a guard disguised as an attendant to lead him around.

“I shall never dream of hesitating to call upon you, Princess,” Jimin stated at the door, turning and bowing once more. However, his eyes locked with mine as he did. The smirk on his face was irresistible. My heart fluttered as they left and I lamented in that I could not spend more time with him.

“Princess, is _he_  the reason you have not attended my trainings?” Jeongguk asked. His stony voice broke world that Jimin and I had revisited in the fleeting few moments we were together yet again. My stomach dropped to my feet, my heart pounding filled my ears, and my legs felt as if they were made from gelatin. I did not need to look at his face to know that he was deeply, horrendously pained. In a few strides, he loomed over me and I could feel his eyes on me, trying to catch my gaze.

“Has that _wolf_  enchanted you? Has he used black magic to force you against your will? Has that flea-host taken something that did not belong to him?” Jeongguk muttered. “If that flea-bitten wolf has bewitched you, I will kill him.” I could hear his staff tremble against the hard ground as he shook.

“Jeongguk,” I began softly. “No one has bewitched me. He did not take anything from me. I met him of my own free will,” I answered, keeping my eyes down at my own feet. I couldn’t bear to look at him, to face how my lies had burnt the bridge of trust our years together had built.

I felt two of his callused fingers lift my chin. Our eyes met. The hurt roared like fire in his dark, stormy hues. His eyebrows knitted together, his jawline twitched, and in the silence of the room I could hear him grinding his teeth. He searched my face, desperately and pining for it to be a cruel humor on my part.  
When he found his answer- wordlessly and with a snarl of disgust- he limply dropped his arm to his side and strode out the door.

My shaking legs gave way and I fell to the floor in a cloud of silk. Hot tears rushed down my face and my sash constricted my breathing. I clawed at it, trying to release the tightness as I gasped, panted, began to hyperventilate. As my clothing became loosened, the crow feather burnt my breast and fell from my gown. My stomach was punched and blanked with white rapid waters of self-loathing, guilt, and consuming lament. The world became haloed through my swollen eyes. I desperately covered my face in a feeble attempt to hide my sorrow and shame. My lips clamped, attempting to mask the sounds of my sobbing.

A light touch on my shoulder snapped me from my grief. I limply gazed up, expecting to see Jimin’s tender face.

Taehyung stood above me, a surprisingly sympathetic look in his dark, almond shaped eyes.

He sunk down next to me and pulled my weak figure into his sturdy chest. “Princess,” he began, his rich voice enveloping me with warmth. I did not have the gumption to question his actions, molding myself into him. “I did not mean to eavesdrop. I was standing in the second level, admiring a beautiful star map, and the situation unfolded too quickly for me to announce myself.”

My sobs broke out even louder at his comforting embrace. His large hands stroked my back and rubbed my tense, quaking shoulders. Until the sky turned purplish and the light dimmed low, he held me close, lightly humming a foreign tune as he rocked us back and forth. I did not move from his grasp, though I finally was able to find my words once my sobbing had turned into a light whimpering.

“My apologies, sir, for allowing you to see me in such a way,” I said, though my tear strained voice. He was silent, thoughtful.

“At this moment, I find you the most lovely since I’ve known you. Not because you are crying in such deep sorrow, but because I feel as if this is the first time I have truly met you,” Taehyung’s deep voice fell as a whisper into my ear. I pulled away in shock, my hands still clutching his now-damp gown. I looked deeply into his eyes yet again, my lips trembling.

“Princess, I do not know of your circumstance with either of these gentlemen. However, I can tell you with confidence that you have done no wrong,” he said. The dinner bells suddenly chimed throughout the entire palace.

Lightly, he stood up and picked up Jimin’s black feather. He placed it in my hand before bowing deeply to me.

“Princess. I look forward to your company at dinner.”


	14. Dark Bowman's feast

  
Chapter 14: (Pearl’s POV)  


 

Once I heard my name called, I slowly entered the grand dining hall behind my father. The guests all bowed as we passed.

The beautiful state dinner was quite inviting, the array of colors from the garments and scents radiating from the spread all quite tempting: however, it was all dulled in my mind. The only difference about the table from Prince Taehyung’s feast was that each place was set with only a pair of golden chopsticks and a silver spoon: these were the implements that the Laughing Ones used to dine and we would use them tonight to honor Jimin’s culture. We arrived at our respective seats. As my father sat at the head of the table, all sat down. This time, I was placed with Jimin on my left, as he sat in the seat of honor next to the King. Taehyung sat on my right and Hoseok beyond. I sat directly across from Lady Jeon and on her left was Jeongguk.  


I glanced at Jeongguk while the first rounds of toasts were being made to try to search for his emotions. He caught my eyes for a fleeting moment before swiftly cast his gaze downward, his face hard, much unlike the Jeongguk I had known my whole life.  
Never, in all of our years of friendship, had Jeongguk ever been cross with me. Had I said something that poked fun at him, he would simply laugh. If I was late to an engagement, he’d simply tell me that it was no burden to wait. Nothing in our lifetimes had truly made him angry, had made him look away from me with disappointment storming on his face.  
That was when I noticed that he had removed the sash I had exchanged my sleep for to embroider. The proud, straight, tiny golden hawk pattern that caused my fingers to bleed was no longer around his waist. He had exchanged it for a plain, black one. My head felt light and my stomach violently jolted once again, dizziness making the room contort.  


Jimin suddenly raised his glass to toast, taking the room by surprise. “I would like to raise our glasses to the honorable king. He’s bestowed upon me, as well as our friends from The North, such generosity in these upcoming months. Perhaps his most generous gift is appointing his beautiful daughter as our liaison. I am confident that no other blade smith would be as artful as she in forging the three of our cultures into a stronger sword. Pray, let us toast the king and his decision,” he said. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as the room tapped their glasses in applause and drank deeply. Jimin’s graciousness astounded me and I felt as if he knew our culture as well as his own.  


I stole a glance at my dark bowman. Wrapped around his muscular body was a deep indigo robe with golden stars embroidered, the pattern artfully spilling along the entirety of it. Upon his broad chest and around his strong waist he wore lapels and a sash made from candle-light silk. Upon his right lapel was a single wolf embroidered from silver thread and upon his left was a waxing crescent moon. My eyes widened in surprise when I realized that half of his hair had been tied back, held together with a silver, pearl-tipped comb. The rest, though combed neatly, was left to hang around his waist.

I sighed deeply and desperately looked to Hoseok, hoping for a small measure of cheer.  
He did not disappoint me. Clearly, he was struggling to figure out how indeed to use these new utensils. His eyes cleverly watched Jimin and his hands mindlessly mimicked the motion. However, when this proved futile, he simply began to spear the food with the stick.

As I turned away from him, I felt Taehyung’s gaze had been upon me. He gave off the aura of concern as his sturdy brow remained furrowed, though his infinitely soulful eyes remained tender.  
He drank from his cup and I looked at my plate, politely moving my food around, as I felt no appetite. Taehyung replaced his cup in the proper place and as he drew his hand back, he subtly brushed his smallest finger down the outside of my hand.  
The intent of his movement comforted. My eyes flickered up to see if anybody noticed, yet nobody had as all were silently eating. As I glanced across Taehyung’s chest, I stifled a giggle as I saw Hoseok creating over-stuffed skewers from his chopsticks, smiling to himself as he did. Once they were filled, he ate them deliciously.  


“The King has finished dining,” my father announced. As he stood up, everybody took their final bite. I noticed Hoseok finishing the last of his skewer, his cheeks about to burst from being so full. We all followed my father into the grand ball room. There, as the harmonies of strings began, I took my place in the center of the dance floor, waiting breathlessly for Jimin’s embrace.  
Jimin approached me, his face glowing from his beam and his eyes like sparkling crescent moons. He slid his hand around my lower back. I felt his hand low on my back, causing my face to flush with heat. My eyes charted the room, landing on my father on his throne, relieved to see he was engaged in deep conversation with General Jeon. Jimin’s nighttime hues captured me up again, the rest of the room seeming to fade out into the ether. His wonderful scent dizzied me. Gracefully, he swept me away in a dance, though we could only look at each other intently and not speak the words that we for so long had wished to say. Finally, he broke our silence.  


“I noticed at the dinner tonight,” he whispered, dipping his face down next to my ear. His warm breath curled around the exposed nape of my neck.  


“Noticed what, my Prince?” I asked back. I felt my palms begin to sweat slightly, the heat refusing to leave my face.  


“The feather. I am sure I saw the outline of my feather pressed up against your heart,” he said sweetly, drawing his face back.

“I was so sure that you had forgotten about me, Princess. I was almost, in fact, positive that you had. After all, you were sure busy with the Northern Prince and duties that I thought the memory of me was washed out with the monotony of everyday life. And now my heart soars with joy to have evidence that your thoughts have been about me as much as mine have been about you.”  


“How could I ever forget about you, Jimin? How could I ever forget about all the gifts you have given me? You gave me a world in that forest,” I stated to him. “However, I think it is unfair that you did not declare yourself to be a Prince, Jimin,” I said softly. Jimin threw his head back in bright, citrusy laughter, though he did not miss a step.  


“Would you have felt any differently about me had you known I was my father’s son and not a simple bowman?” he asked curiously, playfully arching his eyebrow.  


“I would not and I do not,” I replied sincerely. Jimin’s face softened and I felt his eyes linger on my lips and before tracing, slowly, back up into my eyes. For an instant, the narrow gap between our lips almost closed. I would have given anything in that moment to know how his pink, pillow-like lips would have felt against mine.  


As we swirled about the dance floor, in our reverie and a wisp of cardamom, we suddenly realized that the music had long stopped, every conversation had ceased, and many eyes were upon us. I gathered myself and stepped away from him. He gave me a bow to me before turning away and bowing to Taehyung, who stood expectantly.  
I curtseyed to Taehyung and he gently placed his large hand on the small of my back. As I placed my hand against his, he enclosed my fingers into his grasp, giving them a little squeeze. Together, we began to dance as the music started up again, a similar harmony being played as before.  


“Are you feeling better, Princess?” his deep voice softened with concern. I felt his grasp tighten ever so slightly as he looked down at me through lush, dark eyelashes.  


“Yes, Prince Taehyung. Thank you so much for your concern. Your kindness has helped me greatly,” I smiled weakly. He nodded. We fell silent as he masterfully guided me about the dance floor. His eyes stayed on my face and mine on his, though no words needed to be spoken. His face was solemn, pensive, and his mind was clearly not in the room. Our dance ended abruptly and he bowed before disappearing into the crowd. Hoseok approached, bounding over with a bright smile greeting me. He twirled me away, as he’d done before, and we began to dance.  


“Princess, I noticed you’ve seemed rather downtrodden this evening. May I offer my services as a confidant? Taehyung says I am the absolute best at keeping secrets,” he said playfully, though his words seemed honest.  


“Just your joyous face, hearing your bright laughter, and being privy to your fun antics is enough to console me, good Hoseok,” I said to him. He seemed satisfied with my statement, though his feet moved us slower to accommodate my mood.  


“Well, Princess, you know that I cannot stop dancing with you until I see a smile sweeten your face. I do love to see you happy. Your laugh sounds as sweet as the bird song coming from the dew in the meadow,” Hoseok said, carefully watching my face. His comment caused the corners of my mouth to curl, my nose scrunching up. “Oh, thank goodness. Though it is the upmost honor to dance with you Princess, a certain lady would be difficult to cajole if I danced with you the entire evening,” he chuckled. I couldn’t help but giggle. The song came to an end and Hoseok bowed.  


“Go to your lady, good Hoseok. Please, enjoy your evening as you have made mine brighter,” I said to him. Hoseok laced his arm through mine, leading me to my table for a rest.  


“Thank you, dear Princess. I’m sure my petal and I will join you shortly, perhaps for another game of cards?” he suggested. I grinned and sat down with my back against the wall, the sheer curtain providing me with slight privacy.  


As I discretely took off my shoes underneath my gown, my eyes swept the room around me. There were several ladies all watching with slight jealousy in their eyes as Hoseok gave his deepest respects to Freesia in the form of a perfect, low bow and whisked her away to dance. I noticed my father and General Jeon still engaging in deep conversation. Lady Jeon sat nearby, drinking from a celadon tea bowl. Jeongguk stood at her side, fanning her with loving concern. I did not catch her glimpse, though my eyes stayed on her. I wondered if she had grown ill, for I had heard that she had been sickly in her lifetime, particularly after she gave birth to Jeongguk. I began to worry, wondering if I should make myself available to her.

However, this was when Jimin strode over to her.  
My eyes widened as he bowed low and took both of her delicate hands in his larger ones. He spoke with her for a few moments. I wonder what their conversation could have been.  


My thoughts were interrupted as a large plate filled with tarts, fruit, and pastries was gently laid before me. I glanced up, seeing that Taehyung had been the one to serve me, watching as he sat a goblet of wine next to the plate.  


“May I join you?” he asked, that same rich, enveloping tone having returned to his voice.  


“Of course, Prince,” I answered back. He sat next to me with his own goblet of wine between his tanned fingers.  


“I noticed that you hardly ate at the state dinner, Princess. I thought perhaps you might be hungry,” he suggested.  


“Oh, good Prince Taehyung. I have hardly felt any hunger,” I whispered, though I was touched at his gesture.  


“I find that reflecting on your troubles is much easier to do with a full belly and a clear mind,” he said. I watched as he picked up a honeyed cherry tart, some of the juice staining his fingers. He sumptuously took a bite before holding it my lips. I bit into the sweet cherries and buttery crust. A drop of juice remained on the corner of my lips. He took his thumb and gently brushed across my lips, catching it before it could stain my gown.

“Now, don’t you feel a bit better, Princess?” he asked. “Try some more.”  


“I believe I do,” I smiled. I took the rest of the tart from him and obliged. My eyes could not leave him as his lips wrapped around his own fingertips, cleaning the juice that had stained them.


	15. A Day at the the Beach

Chapter 15 (Jeongguk’s POV)

 

  
After the ball held in the honor of that colored wolf, sleep had not come to me. I twisted myself into my blankets from my constant turning, sweat staining my pillow.  
Once the sun permitted me to finally quit my bed, with my head swimming from the remnants of alcohol in my system, I hoisted myself up, groaning at the feeling of the cold stone on my feet. My eyes felt swollen and not like my own, my mouth dry.  
As I washed my face, my Princess surrounded by the lunar observatory invaded my head once again, her deception staining the image of her. I could not believe that she would ever lie: not only to me but also to my mother, the two people who she could trust the most.  


Why would she try to protect that flea-host? Why would she feel she needed to put our trust at risk for a stranger, someone who could have harmed her or taken advantage of her easily? Was she really so naïve? Was she bewitched in some way?  


I began to robe myself, staring at myself in highly polished bronze. My fingers worked as my mind fixated on the sight of her kissing his cheek. And the look of…pleasure that accompanied that colored wolf’s face as she returned his embrace.  
It looked practiced, as if it was something they had done many times before.  
Shuddering the vision away, I strapped my staff to my back and left my chambers, striding towards my Princess’ library. I needed to see her. To ask her, to comprehend what she was thinking. The night before, I had not been able to even look at her, fearing that if I had allowed myself to listen to her melodic voice or gaze too deeply into her soft eyes, my resolve would have vanished.  


Coming upon the door, I frowned. It was closed. Usually, my Princess left it slightly ajar.  
Inhaling one last deep breath, I knocked.  
To my dismay, her chambermaid, Freesia, appeared. She stepped out smoothly and closed the door behind her.  


“Good morning, sir,” she began. When I looked at her expectantly, she glanced at her feet. “I am afraid the Princess has requested that she not be disturbed.”  


My shoulders tensed and my heart dropped. “Excuse me?” I retorted.  


“The Princess is occupied within,” she continued. Just by glancing at her wringing fingers, I could sense her discomfort even as she said the words: “If you would like to speak with her, you may wait.”  


“Wait? Madam, I am the Princess’ personal guard. What could occupy her in her study that I should not also be privy to?” I inquired, unable to hide the indignation in my voice.  


“I apologize, sir. Please, rest on the seat there and once I get the opportunity, I promise to tell her that you are waiting,” she curtseyed, before returning to the room. The door closed with a soft click, I was left alone in the hall.  


Stunned, I could only stare at the driftwood engravings in front of me. With nothing else to do, I sat on the nearby sofa to…wait.  


Tapping my boot against the leg of the sofa, I remembered my Princess’ words on how she had her duties, and I had mine. Perhaps I had been too forward in my emotions, overstepping my place as her mere guard. I knew I had to check myself, to be more patient, to remember that my station would not grant me say in who she chose.  
Of course, I could still harbor my disappointment and anger, but it was not worth falling out of my Princess’ good graces to convey them in any manner.  


Once the door opened, I stood up with my hands folded in front of me, expecting to see her morning face.  


Alas, I was met with something so unsavory, white fury caused my eyes to cloud and my jawline to twitch.  
It was that wolf rider, coming from her personal library. The ridiculous smile on his face fed my rage and seeing the pearl comb pinning back his unkempt hair smacked me with hatred. My fingers itched for my staff as he flounced away.  


“Sir, the Princess will see you now,” Freesia stated tenderly, opening the library doors wide. I noticed she did not close them behind me, my footsteps heavier than I intended them to be.  


“Freesia, the door, please,” my Princess called. Freesia obliged and I turned towards my Princess.  


She sat on her veranda, near a little table that was set for tea and a light breakfast. Her hair cascaded around her, framing her face and she wore that white-and-gold gown that I always thought she looked particularly pristine wearing. The morning sea salt air attached to her and my Princess was glowing.  
My anger melted, as I feared it would.  


“I would like to discuss what happened yesterday in the Lunar Observatory,” she began. Instantly, I bristled and shook my head. My eyes became attached to watching the waves caress the beach.  


“My Princess, I do not wish to discuss such matters. I have made sense of the situation in my own mind.”  


“Jeongguk, I need to have you, my dearest friend, back. I realize my actions have upset you and I apologize most sincerely. I have never lied to you before and I shall never lie again,” she murmured. I let my eyes trail back to her. Seeing the look of sincerity so dearly painted on her face, I knew it was not her that I was upset with.   


I assisted my Princess, later that afternoon, in ordering a picnic lunch in the royal kitchen for the party to enjoy on the beach. We headed to the stables and I loaded in the back of the cart a few books for her to read aloud, a shade structure, a few large blankets, and our feast.  
She sat on the driver’s seat as I worked, joking with me about the riding master’s new false hair and how it kept sliding forward on his head when he was working on the leather saddles. Her chirping voice was low between us and my laughter accompanied it, shaking my head at her observations that it matched the yellow hay. I took the reins at the driver’s reigns in the position next to her, feeling the bulk of her gowns press against my hip. Hoseok and Taehyung mounted their large steeds and we waited for the Wolf Prince.  


He came scurrying, mouth half full of a late breakfast, his silken robes tied incorrectly and showing an inappropriate amount of his bare chest. My chest tightened as I realized that my Princess was scooting closer to me to allow for him to sit on the other side of her.  


My only comfort was that no one felt inclined to talk as we rode down to the beach.  


As we arrived at the shore, Taehyung and Hoseok assisted me in setting up the shelter while Jimin stared off into the line of trees on a nearby cliff. He waved to something in that direction and my eyes tried to follow, wondering what it could be. I knew it must have had to have been his mount, my tension rising. I thought of the best course of action in case he called it down towards us. I could see nothing, however, and no beast came towards us. A moment later, he turned to help us.  


My Princess laid out the blankets nicely under the shade, requesting that everyone remove their shoes and set out our picnic. I sat next to her, hiding my fingers under the spilling fabric of her gown. As the wind blew, I caught the scent of her hair and my shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. I noticed a perfect wisp of her hair caress the graceful curve of her neck.  


“Goodness, Princess. You’ve ordered up quite the feast,” Hoseok exclaimed, picking up a piece of bread he had covered in a jam made from grape. “I cannot decide if I want to first get my fill or partake in swimming. I’ve never seen so much water in one place!”  


“We are here all day, good Hoseok. Feel free to do what you will at your leisure,” she invited.  


“My leisure is to lie here, under this shade and daydream with you by my side, Princess. However, if you wish for a different activity, please do not hesitate to say what your desire might be. I am at your disposal,” Jimin paraded, leaning back lazily and popping a perfectly round grape in his mouth. I cringed, closing my eyes and focusing my ears on the comforting sound of the beach.  


Instead of focusing on their conversation, I thought of being here with her alone many years ago, having contests who could find the most complete sand dollars and watching the foam trace over our feet. I thought of walking along the shore from the breakfast bell to the dinner bell, lost in conversation and listening to how her voice blended with the seagulls and waves caressing the shoreline.  


“Is the sea more beautiful up close, Prince Taehyung?” my Princess asked as she took a bite of a hard-boiled egg.  


“I suppose, though the scent isn’t quite what I imagined it to be,” he stated, his eyes far away on the horizon and his voice equally as distant. “I do like the way the sea changes color.”  


“That, indeed, is lovely,” she echoed.  


“My favorite is the way the sea looks after a storm, Princess. I believe that exact grayish, greenish, blue color matches the way that your voice sounds,” the Wolf Prince hummed, his eyes gazing on her for some kind of expected embarrassed reaction. I shifted, wondering if she would fall for such a line. I ground my teeth, moving ever so slightly closer to my Princess.  


“Why, I think the Princess’ voice takes on the shade of whatever gown she is wearing that day. Different, but always lovely,” Hoseok quipped in a friendly manner, taking a juicy bite of a pear.  


“I believe my cheeks will stay hot if you two keep complimenting me in such a way,” my Princess giggled, hiding her face. I wondered if I should interject, but I chose to stay silent. “All of you are competing in the tournament, save for Hoseok. I look forward to watching each of your spar, though I be quite nervous to perform in such a large crowd!”  


“It is all for fun, Princess. I am sure that the displays will be entertaining,” Taehyung said, as he took a sip of ruby wine.  


“It is for honor,” I interjected. He, Hoseok, and my Princess all glanced at me, as this was the first thing I had said since our arrival at the beach.  


“I believe honor comes from more noble causes, other than a spectacle in an arena. War is meant to be honorable. Birth is honorable. Marriage and family is honorable. Sparring for entertainment purposes? Not so much. It will be enjoyable, however, to see you use that weapon I see you carry around,” the Northern Prince rambled.  


“I carry it around, sir, to be prepared for the greatest honor, which is protecting my Princess,” I muttered. I shot a glance at Jimin, who returned it back to me, unblinking. For a moment, his silly expression hardened into something I had not seen on him before. It was seriousness.  


“Well, perhaps in these upcoming times that we will spend together, we will all share that honor,” Jimin said, his face still solemn. The two of us stared, my annoyance rising. He was already a prospective suitor for my Princess. Did he intend to take away my position in her life, as her guard? I simply could not let him.  
My previous fury flashed again as I remembered him leaving her library early that morning.  


“I brought soap. And hollow reeds,” my Princess stated, pulling our shared attention back to her. She held up a tiny, silver vial and a handful of the reeds.  


“What on earth is that for?” Hoseok chimed in.  


“To blow bubbles,” she simply hummed. The adorable expression that came across her face was childlike and my chest tightened uncomfortably.  


“Oh! Show me!” Jimin perked up, sitting up straight. She passed out shells to Jimin and Hoseok, who seemed eager to participate. While showing the skin of her wrist, she filled them with the rosemary scented oil soap and demonstrated. My head pounded.  


Both Jimin and Hoseok lit up, dipping their reeds and trying to blow the bubbles as big as they could. Numbly, I could only stare as the lazy bubbles drifted up towards the pillow-like clouds above.  
Watching my memory with my Princess become shared with that wolf who was lying near her so comfortably was more than I could bear.  


“My Princess, I will attend to the pony,” I stated, standing up suddenly.  


“Jeongguk, do you not want to blow bubbles with me?” her little voice was hopeful. But I could not oblige. I pretended not to hear as I strode over to the chestnut standing near where the sand met the grass. I began to unbuckle her, pouring my frustration into the clinking sounds of the bells and the whipping of the leather straps.


	16. A Masked Ballet

Chapter 16: (Jimin’s POV)

 

  
“I believe the Princess indicated that it was a play that we will be attending this evening,” Hoseok answered Taehyung’s question.

We were all currently waiting for the Princess’ arrival in her study so that we could go into town: I stood by the fireplace, gazing at the tall and echoing ceilings, wondering if the stars painted there represented the Princess’ ancestors. Taehyung was sprawled out on a low sofa, kicking irritably at the hem of his robe. Hoseok gazed at a few books nearby and Jeon Jeongguk stood at the door, staff ready, straight, and tall. I wondered vaguely if his unfailingly perfect posture was a burden to him. My eyes lingered on him for a few moments.

“Can I assist you, sir?” he asked sarcastically. I shook my head, laughing to myself before looking back up at the starry ceiling.

Suddenly, the tall library doors were opened by a short chambermaid. In sailed in the Princess.

Oh my. She was wrapped in a gown that seemed to be sewn from a moonlight I remembered clearly. That particular moon on that night was so close to my sister wolf and I and so golden that it warmed the bitter night around us. We were so entranced by that moon that we sat as it rose and watched it traverse the entire length of the frosty heavens above, feeling as if we needed to absorb as much of its rays and its glory as we could.

As she stood before me, right then with the contented smile on her face and an aura of radiant excitement, I knew she was my most golden moon.

All I wanted was to be near her.

“Princess, your beauty never ceases to make me breathless,” I complimented, needing her to know, wishing I could tell her about that moon and how much she reminded me of it. I strode to her, my heart quickening at the way she giggled from my words.

“Jimin, your compliments fluster me,” she stated. My fingers felt the need to reach out to her, to stroke her soft skin or that whispery material about her. I first took her hand, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin underneath my work-hardened fingertips.

“These circlets around your fingers are so lovely,” I hummed, admiring how the fine silver complimented the delicate nature of her hands. “Please, Princess, let us see your beauty in its entirety,” I requested, spinning her. My eyes caught the way her hair was swept up, revealing the soft nape of her neck.

“I apologize I took so long to get ready. I hope that we are not late for the show,” she said as she adjusted her gown slightly. I simply could not take my eyes off her.

“Apparently, it is no issue at all,” Hoseok chuckled.

“Oh, Princess, it truly is no matter,” I shook my head. I reached up, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen from its flower comb behind her ear, caressing it as I did. Oh, her skin was so soft.

“Touch her again and I will strike you, you barbaric _dog_ ,” Jeongguk spat, taking a step towards me, his shoulders tossed back. His eyes were narrowed and his hands shook.

I stayed frozen, my eyes watering and my face drained in my shock. No words could come.

I felt Hoseok place a gentle hand on my shoulder, the only other sound in the room was the crackle of the fire and Jeongguk’s rapid breathing.

My golden moon stepped between us, placing her hand on Jeongguk’s chest.

“You forget yourself, Jeongguk,” she whispered between them. His eyes stayed on me for a moment before he glanced down at her.

“My lords, I believe we should promptly take a step back and remain calm,” Taehyung requested, a tone of authority in his voice. My throat was choked, closed tightly. I simply nodded, dumbfounded, and tried to contain the wetness in my eyes. “Let us all be on our way to the theater. The evening air will do us all good. We do not want to miss the first curtain.”

“Yes, Prince Taehyung makes a good point,” my golden moon stated in a tone of voice I did not recognize from her. “I believe rain is to come soon. We should move hastily.”

I watched as she looped arms with Jeongguk, walking a bit ahead. We all made our way down to the street. Jeongguk requested that Hoseok walk along on the other side of her and he did not let her go.

I fell back behind the group, simply staring straight ahead. Thinking. Jeongguk’s anger was so shocking, so unexpected. What had I done? Did I say something to offend him personally? I searched my words, looking for a possible answer.

“Do not ponder too seriously,” Taehyung said softly, falling in step with me. “It is not common in their culture, you know. To be so open with each other.”

“How can they be so reserved, in that way?” I asked him, glancing up at his much taller figure. He was quiet for a few steps.

“Perhaps Jeongguk wonders how you can be so open. After all, Jeongguk has known her for his whole life. Yet, I have not heard him give her a single compliment nor seen him touch her in a familiar way. You and I are different from them. We must be patient, as I suspect this transition is difficult for such a reserved people,” he wisely mused, watching my face.

“I cannot control myself, Prince Taehyung. In my home, if a man is interested in a woman, he simply tells her. He lets her know how beautiful he thinks she is, how much he wants to be near her, how much she fills him up with joy,” I tried to explain. “I have tried to be mindful, however it is not easy.”

“We are more forward with our emotions in my home as well. We do not see the point in hiding or waiting when we are overwhelmed. I imagine that your people, being nomadic, do not have time for the luxury of such love-games,” he chuckled. I felt a little smile break my expression.

“I know that you speak the truth, Prince Taehyung. However, there is just something inside of me that hurts when I try to deny it,” I said dejectedly. “And Jeon Jeongguk’s cruel words came from a personal place, not one of duty.”

“That is true. However, I would suspect that something hurts inside of Jeongguk as well. We must all find our way with each other while still being ourselves. This all takes time and we must let time do what it will,” he said, clapping my shoulder.

After some silent compilation on both of our parts as we wandered in the intricate, cobbled streets, we eventually found ourselves at a large building with gilded doors and large statues of dragons supporting the celadon roof above.  
We found our seats in the royal box. The Princess sat ahead of me, Jeongguk by her side. I noticed how he had grasped some of her gown in his fingertips.

The feathery string music suddenly swelled, the glimmering curtains parted and before me began a wondrous spectacle. The hand-painted sets looked as if they belonged in a fairy’s fever dream, sweeping landscapes in an array of sunrise lavenders, petal pinks, and seafoam blues. Each dancer’s costume was elaborate: shining crystals hung from head pieces, airy hems fluttered in time with the robust accompaniment of metallic instruments, and the sound of one hundred feet landing was nonexistent as they leapt.

A single chanteuse parted the ocean of moving white silk. Her mask of quaking feathers trembled as she glided towards me, calm in the middle of the chaos of dancers. Her delicate arm swept back in a grand manner and she began to fill the entire theatre with her voice.  
Her incredible, artfully crafted voice…it caused me to run cold, a jolt of energy ran up my spine and my flesh pricked. My eyes watered as she reached a single, silver note. On her face, a shining trail of tears ran from underneath her mask, meeting underneath her chin and fell upon her gown.

Once the curtain closed, I leaned back with my legs spread lightly apart and my head hanging behind my chair, I felt as exhausted as if I had traveled with my sister wolf for weeks, still bound to the strange and wonderful sights we had shared. It was like ecstasy and release.

I searched the faces of my companions, wondering if they had just experienced what I had. Hoseok and Taehyung simply stared at the now empty, silent stage. My golden moon’s face was damp and Jeongguk patted her hand.

“What an incredible story they told,” Taehyung said as we moved out towards the street yet again. My legs were slow to move, tired as I kept hearing the resonance of that peak note.

The streets had grown considerably darker, with gas lamps adorning the sides of buildings and a pup barking somewhere in the distance. Jeongguk and Hoseok walked ahead with the Princess and Taehyung strode by my side. The nighttime air was cool, the sky starless and the sounds of our fine shoes against the cobble stones filled in the echoing streets.

On our way to an eating establishment, as we traveled further into the city, I could not help but to notice thin, withering figures huddled together in tightly tied sashes along the sides of the street. My stomach lurched, my feet dragging behind as I tried to look at their faces. Their boney faces with their stringy hair and unshaven jawlines…I grunted, my eyebrows knitting together, feeling a deep ache. It nagged at me, made me horribly uncomfortable, my insides yelling to me that it was wrong to pass by. I had felt such a sharp contrast, leaving something so beautiful to move to something so sorrowful.

As we rounded the corner, I stopped dead still. Sitting there, was a woman no older than me. Her thin arms were wrapped around two stringy children, a whimpering baby draped across her lap, and a fourth petting her thinning hair. I could not pass, but rather turned and knelt to her.

“Are you hungry?” I asked quietly. Her eyes were both non-expectant and pleading, as if she had the need but was hopeless in the face of asking for help. I could tell, just from the sharpness of her cheekbones and the boniness of her fingers that she was ravenous. She was silent, just staring back at me. I removed the pearl-tipped comb from my hair, letting it fall loose. I took one of her hands and pressed it into her palm. “For tonight, shelter and food. Tomorrow, take your children West and cross the river. There, you will find a people who will help you,” I whispered.

A cry erupted from her lips and she wept, her tears falling upon the baby’s brow.

The group stood and waited for me at the end of the street as I hurried to rejoin them. Taehyung nodded deeply to me as I took my place his by side, closing my eyes to keep the emotions I felt in check.


	17. The Five Disciplines Tournament

Chapter 15 (Pearl’s POV)

 

  
Three days after Jimin’s arrival at the palace was the day of The Five Disciplines Tournament. The two Princes and Jeongguk readied themselves for the event, leaving me during the daytime with Lady Jeon who had me practice the ceremonies I was expected to perform for the tournament and during the nighttime alone with my journal.

The Five Disciplines Tournament had been a time-honored event, traditionally occurring every year in mid-autumn, during the harvest moon. However, this was the first time in thirty years the event had been held: the Ten Years War and The Great Separation of Tribes that took place after had caused both a lack of heroes and a lack of trust between the nations to have such an event. Customarily, each tribe would send the bravest and best of their warriors to compete. It was an event that allowed the different peoples to show their prowess and skills in archery, swordplay, martial arts, the staff, and wrestling. A festival always took place after the event, in which there was feasting, fireworks, and many different peoples all intermingled freely using the common tongue.

For this tournament, it was decided that none of the kings would attend, sending their progeny instead to usher in a new era of brotherhood and hope.

The stadium looked beautiful, like a shining beacon in the sun. There been quite a lot of work put in to making the stadium beautiful again, as it had once been used to house soldiers and faced the dilapidation that came with time. As I entered the arena through the tall gates, I glanced around at the grand stands. People filled every seat and the effect of their different colored, different textured garb reminded me of rippling wildflowers in a field. I could tell, even from the distance, that people of all three kingdoms had come to cheer their champions.

Though there had been many champions, I was expected to purify the hand of the sons who represented the noble houses. The champions from less noble houses would have their seconds purify their hands. The honor of my presence was for the noble visitors and Jeongguk, the champion of our palace.  
The sun glistened off my golden gown as Freesia walked behind me with the three folded towels that were embroidered with golden sparrows. Behind her was a male servant, carrying an vast celadon basin filled with sea water and floating sparrow feathers.  
Jeongguk, Taehyung, and Jimin stood proudly in the pre-tournament silken robes.

I first approached Taehyung. His eyes stared straight ahead, his noble nose held high. He allowed me to take his large, bronzed hands. Gently, I dipped them in the basin of seawater. I turned around to Freesia and took the top folded towel. Carefully, I draped the towel over his dripping hands. From underneath the towel, I slipped Sparrow’s bit-chain into his open hand.  
“My Lord,” I spoke. “Your hands are purified and you are ready to bring honor to your house.” He continued staring straight ahead, though his brow lightly knit as he tried to figure out what I had given to him.

Next, I continued to Jimin. His eyes watched me as I dipped his hands into the basin of seawater and placed the second folded towel over his dripping hands. From underneath the towel, I slipped half of the now split crow feather he had given me into his open hand. The other half remained next to my heart, in my gown.  
“My Lord. You hands are now purified and you are ready to bring honor to your house,” I said. Jimin’s eyebrows raised in the center, sloping downwards earnestly.

Finally, I came to Jeongguk. Jeongguk’s eyes stared straight ahead, his mouth a tight line. Gingerly, I took his hands and dipped them into the basin of sea water. I took the final towel and draped it over his hands. From underneath the towel, I pressed a single pearl into his palm. Surprised, he looked into my eyes and down to my lapel. Sat proudly over my heart was a golden hawk.  
“My Lord. Your hands are now purified and you are ready to bring honor to our house,” I said. Jeongguk stood a little taller, the look of determination more obvious on his face.

I was escorted to my cushioned seat under a silky plum and silver canopy. Comfortably, I sat and began to watch the tournament.

Next to me sat Lady Jeon, and next to her was her husband the General. They both sat up straighter, with pride in their eyes as Jeongguk was the first to display his prowess. He approached the General and bowing low, he offered his Bo-staff to him for inspection. The General stood and took it, examining the length of it before returning it. Jeongguk bowed low again, his staff held behind him and he stepped into the center ring, tall and beautiful in his short, plum robe. The golden hawks on his lapels shimmered in the sunlight. He was barefoot, the black silk of his pants tickling his ankles. The crowd cheered in a high pitched roar, chanting his name as he took his stance. Jeongguk's opponent was a dark, handsome man whose chest was so broad it seemed to strain the silk robe he wore. Lady Jeon gasped audibly in fear for her son when she saw the man, and then she covered her mouth and cast her eyes down at the shame of her outburst. I took her cold hand in mine to comfort her, and she smiled slightly and squeezed it for strength.

"Do not fear, my dear lady, Jeongguk is the bravest and best at his art." I whispered.

We watched as Jeongguk twirled his staff about his arms and over his head so rapidly it seemed to disappear like a bee's wings in flight, as a warming preparation to the contest. The two bowed low to one another and the match began. The opponent attacked Jeongguk first, but he jumped and spun out of reach. He was so swift and graceful that he seemed to float and almost hang in mid-air. The crowd gave off a collective 'ahh' as he landed lightly on his feet, his staff resounding as it hit the opponent's in a loud crack. Then Jeongguk attacked which resulted in the opponent stepping backward, only able to ward off the persistent blows. With the upper hand, Jeongguk speared the opponent in the side, but turned away and waited for him to catch his breath. The opponent then attacked again with renewed energy, but Jeongguk blocked his blows with an echo of wooden cracks and a whirring sound as his staff whipped the air. As the man raised his staff for an overhead blow, Jeongguk deftly blocked it with his staff and as he did, he hit it so hard the opponent's staff fell to the ground in two pieces.

The next event was for the archers. I strained my eyes in my impatience to see my beautiful bowman Jimin. My heart sang as he came in to view, his luscious black hair flowing in the wind. From his broad, bare shoulders hung a ceremonial pewter chainmail breastplate. It was adorned with hundreds of pewter clam-shaped bells. Around each of his wrists were matching pewter cuffs from which hung three silvery bells each. His buckskin pants were tucked into the top of his boots, which had been adorned with the same, clam shaped bells. After several archers showed their skills, it was finally my dark bowman's turn at the target. His immense bow was shimmering in the sunlight caught by the delicate silver leaves down its spine. He raised it and with unbelievable swiftness, shot arrow after arrow, forming perfect circles around the rings of the target. The crowd hushed as they were dumbfounded by the spiral he created all the way to the red center of the target. He then took out an arrow I had never seen him use before, as it was finished with sparrow feathers in the stead of his customary crow feathers. He turned to me and bowed low, his arms held out from his sides, which he held long, and I could see his crescent moon eye-smile as he stood again. A single metal strap ran down the center of his back, securing his breastplate. I could see his beautiful markings of the willow tree on his bronzed skin and I shifted in my seat as I remembered our time at the hot spring.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Lady Jeon clutch her hand to her chest, shocked at his nakedness. He then turned back to his work and raised his bow once more. I waited breathlessly as he aimed and he let his arrow fly with a sly smile. The crowd cheered as they saw his arrow hit its mark, exactly in the center of the spiral of crow tipped feathers, a perfect bulls-eye.

Jeongguk joined us under the canopy. He sat by my side and I turned and said to him, "Jeon Jeongguk, you are truly the champion of the day!" He lowered his eyes and a broad smile came across his lips, his eyes filled with pride. He reached and took my hand in his.

"I always am more focused and alert when you are watching me spar, my Princess. Thank you for your kind words, and for the glorious hawk upon your lapel. It gave me great strength...." his words trailed off and he raised his eyes and held mine in a sincere glance, which seemed to melt into a look of longing. My heart leapt and then sank, as I knew that our friendship would face many trials as I fulfilled my duty and married another. I sadly wondered how my future husband would feel about my deep affection for Jeongguk. I wondered if he carried these same thoughts. I noticed he held my pearl in his other hand, absent-mindedly twirling it between his long, slender fingers.

The next event of the Five Disciplines was unarmed wrestling. Two practiced warriors, one from the North and one from the South entered the ring. They bowed low and met each other in the center of the ring. They crouched and clasped the ties around one another's thighs and backs. Rising together, they readied themselves by placing their feet far apart, their heads resting on the other's shoulders. The match judge shouted a single word and the two strained against each other, trying to get a secure foothold. One placed his leg around the other's and swiftly tossed him to the ground. The crowd cheered happily as the standing man bowed to them deeply. The champion was the man from the South.

Late in the day the sword fights began. As Prince Taehyung appeared, I noticed that his tawny hair was loosened and flying free. The late sunbeams made him squint his almond shaped eyes and this gave him the fierce look of a lion. He had changed into his sparing uniform. He wore tight crimson pants tucked into his boots and a short, ochre colored tunic. Around his upper chest and finishing in carved epaulets on each shoulder that were made to look like bears baring their teeth: the dark leather protective gear tucked under his belt and gathered into a stunning pleat over his groin. As he turned, I could see the glint of my silvery bit chain hanging from his belt. Hoseok appeared at his side, as his second, wearing an uncharacteristically solemn face and bearing the swords he would wield. Taehyung took the swords from Hoseok, who said a few words to him before stepping out of the ring. The opponent stepped up, a terrifying looking broadsword in one hand and a richly decorated shield in the other. A gasp escaped the crowd as he swung his sword round and round over his head and roared a bellowing call, beating his shield. Taehyung only squinted in deeper concentration, crossing his two swords as an answer, the ring of their blades in a bright metallic note. The swords looked delicate in contrast to his opponent's great broadsword and I bit my lip to hide its trembling. Taehyung advanced, spinning in a fury of rotating blades. As he reached the other man, he deftly struck the shield with one blade while the other blocked the broadsword. The shield held fast, although the proud decorations hung in tatters. Taehyung circled around the man almost casually, although keeping his eyes trained on the eyes of his opponent.

The man raised his sword and attacked from over his head, but his sword caught in Taehyung's crossed swords before it could reach him. As he lifted it for a second time, he whipped it in an undercut strike which grazed Taehyung's ribs. His tunic turned crimson and the crowd cried out in shock. I felt myself lurch forward in my chair and looked about me to see if Jeongguk wore a concerned countenance. He did not look at me but took my hand to comfort me. Taehyung did not seem to notice his wound and attacked again. He hit the other man with such force that it knocked the broadsword out of his hand as he fell to the ground. The man clutched his shield to himself defensively, but Taehyung merely dropped his swords and reached out his hand to help the man to his feet. The crowd cheered and Hoseok ran to Taehyung to examine his wound. Taehyung said a few words to his opponent, causing him to smile and nod his head before allowing Hoseok to lead him from the field.

The final event of the Five Disciplines tournament began next. I could hardly watch as I was anxious for news of Taehyung's wounds. I tried to keep a smooth demeanor as I watched the hand and foot battles of the warrior monks. Their skill was inspired, and had been my most anticipated event as I had read many tales of their abilities and techniques in my books. But without news of the Prince's condition, I was hardly able to follow the match. As soon as the crowd signaled the end of the tournament, I asked Jeongguk to escort me to the infirmary.

Jeongguk bowed respectfully to his parents before gently looping his arm around mine. We took our leave from the grand stadium, walking out the Northern entrance towards the festival grounds. I was delighted to see that it was alive, looking like a meadow with bright colored wildflowers having blossomed. There was a sea of tents, all in gorgeous golden and light pink stripes. The long flaps of their entrances tied back to reveal their well-lit interiors. Different colored flags danced merrily at the tops of each tent and the scents of many different spices on roasting meats permeated the small, twisting alleys. I could see children excitedly showing off their sugar-folded winged-horses, intricate dragons, and darting koi fish, all made from the hardened golden sugar. Patient local artists painted giggling faces and women and little girls alike wore small, red-leafed wreaths encircling their heads with orange and gold ribbons trailing down their backs. Childlike excitement grew inside of me, though it felt muted from my concern for Taehyung.

As we entered the white infirmary tent, I was shocked to see Jimin tenderly bathing the sweeping gash across Taehyung's ribs as Hoseok stood by with a basin in his arms.

"My Prince, are you all right?" I breathed as I rushed to his bedside.

"I am quite well taken care of, Princess, as this gentleman has offered his services in fixing me up,” he said passively with a smile.

Jimin looked up, concern in his eyes, and said: “His wound will heal nicely, Princess, do not be alarmed. I will smear it with a bit of my herb and honey poultice and bandage it, and he will be ready to enjoy the festivities of the evening!"

"And there will be plenty of delicious food and wine to lift his spirits, and many tales of his bravery to boot,” Hoseok exclaimed. Taehyung stood up as soon as he had been bandaged, and as he thanked Jimin, he adjusted his robes.

“I concur! I am quite famished and I saw some beautifully prepared gingersnaps waiting to be eaten,” Taehyung announced. I felt relief and I nodded my head.

“Of course! Let us go to our private tent,” I said.

“I need to get one of those sugar dragons on a stick! I believe Freesia would be delighted!” Hoseok twittered merrily, clasping his hand on Taehyung’s shoulder. I giggled and together we walked towards the tent set up for the royal family.

Freesia had joined us midway through our travels across the fairground to the elevated tent that sat proudly in shades of plum and gold, meant for the nobility. We all filed in, Jeongguk first followed by Taehyung, Jimin and myself. However, the guard abruptly stopped Freesia, sticking his staff across the narrow entrance, blocking her way. I turned around and the look on her face devastated me. I could see hot tears of embarrassment welling in her eyes as her plump cheeks reddened.

“I…” she began to sputter.

“Sir, she is with my party. I insist that you allow her to enter freely as she pleases,” I said firmly.

“I apologize, Princess, but with the political situation, your father the King requests only those of high noble standing be allowed to enter,” the guard insisted.

“I insist,” I said, holding my ground and staring at the guard.

“Actually, my petal and I simply must find one of those beautiful golden sugar dragons to share. And these face paintings! I have to try!” Hoseok piped up lustrously, his heart shaped smile breaking the tension. “What would you like on your cheek, my petal?” he asked. Freesia turned to him with wide eyes, a few tears having fallen down her cheeks. He gently cupped her face and wiped them away with his tender hands. “Will you walk with me, my love? I don’t think I can sit! This festival’s atmosphere is simply too exciting to let it pass by in a stuffy tent!”  
I smiled and watched the young couple for moment. He tenderly led her away, kissing the back of her hand, and pointing towards the maypole.

“My Princess,” Jeongguk’s voice pulled me back into the tent. I moved, realizing he had been waiting for me to sit first, bent almost in half to ensure he didn’t hit his head. I sat towards the inside with Jeongguk next to me. Directly across from him sat Taehyung and directly across from me sat Jimin.

“Good Hoseok and Freesia will join us later,” I began. Taehyung nodded, though he did not seem concerned, as he had not heard the exchange at the entrance. I called for the attendant to bring us ginger cookies, pumpkins with soup, an array of fish, and spiced wine. Jeongguk could only stare at Jimin and Taehyung’s eyes seemed distracted with the merriment going on outside of our tent. I thought of what to say. “Perhaps after we eat, we could all go and enjoy the festival. Jimin, I understand that some of your finest dancers have prepared a cultural display for everyone to enjoy. I’m quite interested.”

“Yes, Princess! I am, in fact, participating. I’ve prepared something special for your eyes, as a matter of fact,” he said, catching my eyes and holding my gaze with a sly glint in his. I noticed then, that he still had his ceremonial breast plate. However, around him was a soft, white fur-coat. The tips of the fur seemed to caress the curve of his neck.

“Oh! Then, I cannot wait to see,” I said. He chuckled, the bells of his breast-plate and his cuffs jingled harmoniously along with the bells in his laughter.

“I’ve prepared something as well,” Jeongguk piped up. We all glanced at him and his doe-eyes blinked. “I’ve composed a song to commemorate The Five Disciplines Tournament and the meeting of all of our peoples,” he explained.

“Quite impressive,” Taehyung said. “I feel like I haven’t prepared anything at all. I apologize, Princess. Perhaps I should have had the forethought,” he chuckled.

“Ah, good Taehyung. Just your presence here delights me so,” I said. The attendant returned with a tray of small pumpkins. After distributing them, we took the tops off. Inside was steaming curried pumpkin soup. We began by dipping our gingered cookies into the soup. Taehyung simply picked his up, slurping the broth with closed eyes and a furrowed brow.

“This soup is quite restorative! It reminds me of home!” he declared. I took a wooden spoon and began to eat it fully. The attendant then brought a large jug of rice wine. It was the favored drink of choice for festivals, as it was plentiful and a little seemed to go a long way. I picked the bottle up, filling each of our cups.  
After we spoke a small toast, we raised our glasses to the champions of the day and began to drink. I was surprised to see Jeongguk did not stop until his glass was empty. I raised my eyebrow, though I did not speak of the matter.

“Oh! This drink! This drink is warming my insides, from my elbows to my knees!” Jimin cried out, taking another long sip from the celadon chalice.

“That’s right! I realize that you haven’t had this type of wine yet! I understand that your people don’t drink alcohol. Only tea, is that correct?” I asked. Jimin slyly grinned, glancing at me with playful mischievousness in his eyes.  
“Yes and of course, we tend to take very long and sumptuous drinks of mineral water from hot springs,” he mentioned, the same tone from his eyes coloring his voice. I felt heat rise to my face and I picked up the jug, trying to hide my embarrassment and the strange excitement that caused goose bumps to rise on my arms. Jeongguk cleared his throat and emptied his cup again, quite swiftly.  
The roasted meat came next along with delicate lettuce leaves. We quietly made packages of the juicy, tender strips of meat wrapped in lettuce. We dipped it in a vinegary sauce before crunching down on the delightful bundles. As the meal came to a finish, we all partook in two more rounds of drink. Jimin finished his and as he set down his cup, he admired the celadon.

“The color of this pottery…” he marveled for a moment, staring at it, “…it reminds me of how moonlight kisses the petals of the wild peonies that grow by the river,” he mused. I felt him admire me, my heart beating fast. I wondered how things like that came into his head, wondering if he really viewed me in such an extraordinary light. And how did he not feel shy saying it.

“I did not realize we were in the company of such a poet,” Jeongguk sneered. Jimin’s eyes snapped up to Jeongguk. However, he did not miss a beat, turning his attention and smiling at me once again.

“I think that the luster of this pottery would be akin to the shimmer of tonight’s moonlight kissing the curves of your neck, Princess,” Jimin said. Taehyung’s attention even turned towards the situation, surprised at Jimin’s forwardness. My hand itched for my fan to both cool my embarrassment and hide the shimmers of pleasure such a compliment gave me. Jeongguk’s glass hit the table hard, his mouth a thin line, and his eyes trained on Jimin.

“Jimin, I believe I hear drums? I’m sure your cultural display will begin soon and I would enjoy a stroll about the festival,” Taehyung stated, abruptly standing up as to not offer the option of staying. We all followed him out of the tent. Jeongguk walked a pace behind me, while Taehyung and Jimin walked by my sides.

We meandered throughout the small alleyways, peering into the different tents. The tent that sold the mulled wine was quite popular, men chanting loudly and women discussing amongst each other. The maiden who poured the wine seemed quite in a tizzy, her curls falling from their combs. A merchant sold fine rugs, offering tea as potential buyers sat on the finely woven carpets to discuss price. I noticed that the delicately featured Jin was selling his beautiful cassia cages with green and blue-feathered birds. People crowded around, calling out different prices. He stopped the auction for a moment to bow to us before continuing his sales.

As we stopped for a moment at a tent that sold hair combs, as Taehyung saw something to purchase, the slight frost in the air bit me, causing me to violently shiver. Jimin shed his coat and placed about my shoulders with a light squeeze. As he drew himself away, he stopped to whisper in my ear.

“You may keep this.”

Wordlessly and slightly stunned, I moved my arms into the sleeves. I instantly became enveloped in Jimin’s warmth and his intoxicating scent of cardamom. I buried my nose slightly into the soft fur and took in the scent deeper, closing my eyes. Jeongguk stared hard at us from the door frame, his jawline hard and his shoulders tense.

A few long moments later, we arrived at the performance grounds. People were encircled around the area as drums pounded excitedly. Jimin took my hand, kissing the top of it, before running out to join the other dancers. Jeongguk took his place by my side, standing close to me.

The drums slowed to a quiet, near heartbeat rhythm as the dancers all gathered into a tight formation around Jimin. They covered his upturned face and throat with outstretched hands and they drew back, almost as a flower blooming forth, revealing his expression of complete serenity. A hush fell on the crowd, mesmerized by his slow, intentional movements. He leaned forward, dropped his head in his hands and then slowly looked up, his expression changed into a look I could only call desire. I blushed as I had seen the same expression in his eyes once when he looked at me and I felt, even standing in this crowd of people, as if I were the only one he gifted it to. Suddenly he leapt forward and reached for some unseen treasure high above him, his hands softly outstretched, then he gathered them back to his throat and slid them slowly down his chest to rest at his sides. Falling to his knees, his hands seemingly grasping at long blades of grass about him, his eyes followed his hands, making him turn his head this way and that, searching. The others lifted him to his feet and beyond, holding his limp body high above their heads. As they slowly put him back on his feet, he leapt to the side, his legs parted unbelievably and he gracefully landed and fell back to his knees. A single dancer came to him and gingerly placed her hand on his back and as he looked up to her, she turned and slowly walked away. He waited, tension building in the drums, then leapt to his feet and spun, high in the air and landed just behind her. He placed his hand on her back and she turned again to face him. She draped her delicate arm upon his shoulder, one graceful finger pointing. They both bowed their heads together, eyes closed, and the drums ceased to beat.  
I felt my breath come back to my throat: I had not realized I had been holding it in. I clapped and cheered loudly with the crowd, my voice carrying into the sky. I had never seen such an artistic interpretation and I did not know that my dark bowman who loved to jest could produce such graceful and meaningful movements. He used the emotion in his face as paint to accompany the moving canvas of his powerful body.  
Jimin rushed over to me with a joyous grin and laughter sounding in his eyes. The bells on his body jangled as he reached his hands inside of my coat and around the small of my back. I giggled as he spun me around, feeling my hair come loose from my combs.  
As he stopped and released me, he was greeted with a hard shove from Jeongguk. My eyes widened as Taehyung’s hands wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me back from the heat of the confrontation.

“How dare you! Who are you to handle my Princess in such a barbarous way? Your people are nothing but thieves, as are you, and I cannot abide by your thieving of my Princess!” Jeongguk cried passionately, his towering figure advancing threateningly on Jimin. However, Jimin stood his ground giving Jeongguk a strong shove as he retorted.

“Ah, you refer to my wanted poster. Though, it could or could not be my wanted poster, since to you, my people all look alike!” Jimin accused.

“You or not, it does not change the fact that you terrorize hard working members of my community! You take what is not yours! Your people have devastated many! I do not need to remind you of the time that a constable of my home town found a little girl mangled and dead with what seemed to be the impression of wolf bites and scratches!” Jeongguk bellowed passionately, his face red and his eyes burning.

“If you and your caged people would even attempt to understand my people, you all would realize that a wolf could never harm a child!” Jimin snapped as he balled his hands into fists.

“Her mother could not bear the pain when she realized that her lost daughter was found on your side of the river! She walked into the ocean and never returned!” Jeongguk cried out.

“I can understand that mother’s loss. Around that same time, our people had lost a child as well. My father and I searched for her for days, on a constant hunt to bring her home safely. We found her drained earthly body left cold near that river and an ugly, black cat from the mountains licking his teeth nearby. That mother shaved her hair all away, leaving herself bald,” Jimin explained. “Had our people conferred with each other, perhaps we could have avoided these events that caused the Great Separation of the Tribes. But a certain party on this side of the river would not allow such a thing to happen!”

“Why would our people ever want to befriend a group of unwashed, depraved, sticky-fingered barbarians?” a man dressed in golden silk hollered from the crowd. Jeongguk’s eyebrows remained furrowed as his jaw twitched.

“Yes, we have been known to steal and thieve. But how else would the hungry mothers on your streets be able to eat if we did nothing? Have you eaten well today, Jeonggukie?” Jimin sneered.

I watched in horror as Jeongguk took a long-legged step towards Jimin. In a fluid movement, he struck Jimin across his face with his closed fist, a slight pop from his nose. Jimin, slightly stunned, wiped the blood trickling from his nose, staring at it for a moment in surprise. With that same hand, he made a fist and struck Jeongguk with an uppercut to his jaw. I screamed and took a step toward, knowing they could not continue. Taehyung tenderly held me back.

“No, allow me, Princess. If one of them strikes you accidently in their blind fury, then my actions will not remain calm,”

Taehyung stated with his low voice. He stepped forward, coolly placing himself between the two men as they stood posed to strike again.

“Gentlemen. Your actions are upsetting the Princess greatly,” he murmured. Both Jimin and Jeongguk’s eyes turned to me and their previous anger melted to shame.


	18. A Stroll in Town

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
In the morning, I arose to a brightly smiling Freesia. Though my mood had not improved from the previous night’s events, I enjoyed seeing her happiness. She usually had a soft demeanor, but now she was positively beaming.  


“It’s time to dress for breakfast, my Princess,” Freesia hummed, merrily opening my tall dresser, revealing my selection of everyday wear. She opened the top drawer, searching through the ribbon-like silk that complimented my morning gown.  


“You seem even more cheerful than usual these days, Freesia,” I smiled. She stopped her search for the color she had mind, turning to me with a bashful grin. “I wonder if it has to do with the particular affections of a certain gentleman,” I teased her.  


“Yes, my Princess. We slept on the roof of the palace underneath a canopy of stars,” she mused. “Oh, Princess. He’s so wonderful. He’s warm and always knows how to make me laugh. I feel as if I have known him before, in many lives,” she whispered. I bit my lip and removed the blanket from my lap.  


“I am quite happy for you, my Freesia. Good Hoseok is quite jovial!” I smiled.  


“Well, yes…however, he is also unfalteringly kind and he…understands me. I feel as if he’s drank in every word I’ve ever spoken to him,” she mused to herself, pausing her work fully as she glanced out of my open window. A moment later, she shook her head lightly and her hands became busy again. “I’ve think on a morning such as this, your pumpkin colored silk gown would really suit you. I really believe the bronze, carriage wheel print on it is quite charming,” she said.  


“Whatever you think is best, Freesia,” I complied. Without another word and in an excited manner, Freesia came to me and slipped my nightgown from over my head. I removed myself from bed and stood on my dressing pedestal.  


After deciding on a sky-blue sash, which she tied around my waist, and a single bronze hair comb with three hanging pearls was chosen, we descended the stairs to the vast veranda that over-looked the sea. There, each Prince, Hoseok and Jeongguk all waited together. Jimin stood near the edge, glancing down at the rocks below the cliff with a wistful expression. Taehyung read a few letters, while Hoseok and Jeongguk flicked a grape between the two of them. As we walked out, Hoseok stood up first.

“Princess! You always have the most stunning wardrobe. Such a shocking colored sash is quite a beautiful statement. Oh, and the comb you’re wearing compliments the gown’s print so well! My petal puts it together so artfully,” he said, admiring me for a moment. I grinned, thanking him graciously. Freesia beamed warmly at his compliment. Seeming satisfied, she excused herself.  


“Gentlemen? Shall we begin?” I asked as I took my place with my back to the ocean. Jimin joined the rest of us at the table and I began to pour the tea. I noticed the way his nose was purple and swollen, one of his eyes red from broken blood vessels: it made my heart lurch uncomfortably, my eyes dropping to the spread in front of us.  


Pomegranates, cherries, and figs were all laid out on flat, celadon plates. Bowls of large walnuts were placed by each of our utensils. An attendant served us warm, rice porridge with glistening sugar rimming the edge of the bowls. We ate in silence, though I knew I should address the events that took place the evening before.  


“This meal looks delicious,” Taehyung stated politely, as he reached for a fig, I saw a slight wince of discomfort in his demeanor.  


“Prince Taehyung, how are you feeling this morning?” I asked, curious about his wound.  


“Quite proper, Princess. Jimin’s clever poultice has made my wound heal remarkably quickly. Of course, this rice porridge will assuage whatever else ails me,” he said. I smiled at his pleasant mood before sipping my tea.  


“I must say, gentlemen, that my heart is saddened by the events that took place last night. I feel we should discuss them,” I began. Jeongguk raised his eyebrow and straightened his posture.  


“My actions were only in defense of you, Princess,” he affirmed, holding his nose high and his shoulders proud.  


“My actions were only in defense of myself, Jeongguk,” Jimin quipped as he looked at Jeongguk from underneath a furrowed brow.   


I slammed my hands on the table, causing all the dishes to rattle. The gentlemen jumped and straightened their posture as they looked at me with widened eyes.  


“I have been doing nothing but attempting to cultivate friendship between all of us, the future leaders of our lands. I believe these bonds will be very important for the future, even beyond our years! However, your actions have impeded my efforts and I will not stand for it any longer. You all are making it impossible!” I insisted, looking at Jimin and Jeongguk. Jimin shamefully lowered his eyes.  


“Please accept my apologies, Princess and good Jeongguk. You see, my judgment was clouded by the rice liquor and I lost myself in the merriment I felt having danced for you, Princess,” Jimin said, keeping his eyes on his hands.

Jeongguk remained silent in thought, running his fingertips along the edge of his tea bowl.  
“While my actions were extreme, I feel as if I was well within my rights in my defense of you, my Princess,” he stated. He did not raise his eyes to meet mine.  


“Jeongguk, you forget about my duties. I must fulfill them honorably,” I reminded him softly. He looked up slowly, holding my gaze in his.  


“I cannot believe that any man will ever be worthy of your love, my Princess. Nobody could ever deserve you,” he replied. He simply stood and walked out through the open veranda doors.  


We all sat quietly, none of us touching our food or knowing what to say.   


My throat tightened and my chest felt as if it were to split. I felt like a monster, almost, knowing that everything that I did or would facilitate between these gentlemen and I was going to hurt Jeongguk, would make him terribly uncomfortable, would offend him. I had to do what I must, but everything I had to do and was expected to do was destroying my Jeon Jeongguk.  


“My kingdom for a deck of cards…” Hoseok trailed off, his eyes wide as he absentmindedly felt the inside of his sash. Taehyung chuckled, scrunching up his nose.  


“I believe we ruined our last deck with a particularly boisterous drinking game. No matter. We can simply go into town on this beautiful day and purchase a new set,” Taehyung suggested. I nodded in relief with his idea.  


“Yes! Very well! I do not believe that Jimin has had a chance to see our lovely village in the daytime quite yet,” I mused. Though my thoughts lingered on Jeongguk, I knew I had to carry on with the gentlemen. In the royal court’s perspective, they were priority. Perhaps a walk throughout town would allow me to think of how to solve the problem, how to fix it for Jeongguk. It would give me some time to think of a way to protect him from everything happening around him.  


“I am quite looking forward to seeing the candy maker at his work,” Jimin smiled excitedly. I grinned despite my pensiveness, remembering how I had told grand tales under the apple tree of the artisans in the plazas. He watched me with a wonder-stricken child-like expression in his eyes and I promised him one day, we would go experience them together.  


We all excused ourselves and readied for the day’s excursion. We arrived in town around noon, the sun highest in the sky and glimmering off the celadon tiled roofs. Jimin’s eyes were wide and he fell silent, just simply absorbing the sights. We walked down the main street and I was happy to see that the city was bustling and breathing, alive. Children ran with honeyed cakes squished between their sticky fingers. Women talked to each other behind fans and apprentices dressed all a like hurried to fulfill their master’s orders before lunch time. Each of the market fronts were crowded with barterers, the food vendors all opening their windows to try to draw in customers with delicious scents, and young ladies with ribbons in their hair wove between the loitering groups on the plaza with push carts, offering hand-pressed juice in wooden mugs.  


“You know, I feel as if we’ve fallen into a great anthill! Every member of this community is so busy with so much determination! I am quite impressed,” Jimin exclaimed, as we paused in front of a boutique were women and men were buying fur caps for the oncoming winter. “What are those?” Jimin inquired.  


“They keep your ears and neck warm against the cold,” I explained. Though I was quite charmed by Jimin’s exuberance, I was beginning to feel as if standing was a chore. Weakness wobbled my knees and I brought out my fan. A strange began to glaze my chest, face, and behind my knees.  


“Do people here not put hides over their heads to warm their entire bodies?” Jimin inquired.  


“Using a hat such as this frees your hands for other things,” I said. Though the autumn air was crisp and cool, I began to fan myself, feeling tiredness in my joints and sweat collect behind my ears.  


“Oh! Quite clever! I wish to try!” he hummed as he stepped inside the stuffy shop. We followed and he picked a handsome, gray otter fur cap with ear flaps and a slight visor. Brightly, he donned it. Despite my weakened state, I giggled when I realized that he had put it on backwards. The visor sat at the back of his head and the earflaps almost covered his eyes. He smiled as he admired his reflection in a looking-glass.  


“Let me help you, my friend,” Hoseok laughed brightly as he oriented the hat correctly.  


“Oh,” Jimin hummed in realization. “What a clever design!”  


“Here, my friend. It looks so smart on you, I feel as if it would be a shame if you left this plaza without it. Please, let me purchase it as a gift for you,” Taehyung offered.  


“That would be most wonderful! Thank you! What an amazing gift!” Jimin replied, elated. He played with the flaps and laughed gaily. Taehyung even chuckled, patting his shoulder before going to talk to the clerk.  


A moment previous I had been laughing at Jimin’s charming behavior, feeling warmed by the improved atmosphere of the group. However, in the next moment I had fallen on my knees, clutching the side of a table.  


“Princess!” Jimin exclaimed, his eyes widening. He rushed to my side, gathering me in his arms. Lightly, he brought one of his warm hands to my forehead. I shook my head in a quiet protest. “We must get her home at once,” Jimin insisted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me back to the palace, Taehyung and Hoseok following closely. I remembered seeing the blueness of the sky above before I remembered no more.


	19. The Princess' Illness

(Jeongguk’s POV)

 

  
“Jeongguk, you must wake up at once!” I heard my mother’s voice from above me. Her usually gentle voice was pressing and hushed.

“Your Princess has urgent need of you,” she said.

My eyes snapped open and I leapt to my feet. My staff always remained propped up against the wall by my chamber door. I grabbed it and threw the door open. I was already half way down the hall when I heard my mother’s hurried steps and her voice calling for me. “Jeongguk! Wait! You must clothe yourself, son!” she said. I stopped, realizing I wore only thin, silk underpants. In my haste to get to my Princess, I did not realize I was bare-chested. My mother wrapped my silk night robe about me and quickly tied the sash as I impatiently bounced on my heels.  


The minute she withdrew her hands, I bounded down the hall towards my Princess’ bedchamber. I opened the vast, driftwood door with my staff ready.  


“My Princess,” I beseeched, my mother having come behind me.  


“Jeongguk, she’s contracted a fever. I believe she spent too much time in the cool nighttime air after the tournament,” she explained. My frown grew, wondering if she had been like this since she arrived home from the market. I had not left my bedroom since breakfast, looking out the window and lost in my thoughts. Guilt at not performing my duty of having been by her side percolated in my system as I softly leaned my bow against the hearth. I strode to the foot of her bed, my heart racing. The Princess wore only a white, thin nightgown that had become twisted and see-through with sweat. Her damp hair hung clung to her cheek and along the sweet curve of her neck. My heart sank, watching as she writhed in discomfort. My mother walked next to her side, tenderly tucking the blanket around her.

“My dear, Jeongguk has come to comfort you, as you wished. I shall leave you with him now,” she said, turning and leaving the room.  


“Please, Jeongguk. I am in such terrible discomfort. Come and cool down my brow with your hands. Your hands are always so cool to the touch and will surely take this terrible fever from me,” she groaned weakly, her body writhing. I blinked a few times before walking around to the empty side of her bed and I sat up straight on the pillows next to her. I drew her to me softly, draping her across me and then placed my hands delicately on her drenched forehead. A soft sigh parted her sweet lips and her shoulders relaxed instantly. Very carefully as to not hurt her, I pulled her hair away from her dampened skin and cradled the nape of her neck. “Do you remember when you always used to do this for me when we were children and I would get sick?” she asked, her voice air-light and faint.  


“Of course I remember, my Princess. Are you a little more comfortable now?” I asked her. She wordlessly nodded, placing her hand over mine which sat on her cheek.  


“I knew that you could ease my discomfort. You always know,” she answered back. I bit my lip, gently removing one of my hands to slowly stroke her hair. I hummed gently as I did, wondering how her thick locks maintained the intoxicating scent of jasmine and lavender even through her illness. My Princess buried her nose into my chest, deeply inhaled and softly exhaled, speaking as she did: “Jeon Jeongguk, you always smell of soft oil soap and rosemary. You carry the scent of home.”  


With her words, the turning of the world stopped.  


In this perfect moment, I realized my feelings for my Princess reached far beyond my childhood affection or even my desire and honor-bound duty to protect her. My intense emotions had been nothing but burning, consuming jealousy.  
Like blossoming flowers in the first summer storm, my heart shattered when I truly understood that I was so completely, helplessly in love with my Princess.  


As if this was the first or last time I was seeing her, my heightened senses thirstily drank her in.  
I studied the portrait details of her face, committing to memory the soft slopes of her now peaceful lips and felt an intense urge to know how they felt dancing against my own. With a shaky fingertip, I traced the line of her brow, which I promised to never make furrow in sadness nor worry. I let my eyes trail down, admiring the graceful curves of her body. Somewhere, in my state of numbness, I vaguely realized that I could never have the privilege of knowing or having her fully.   


I continued to stroke her hair once again, listening to her soft and sweet breathing against me. Finally, with a sigh, my Princess fell asleep. If she stirred in discomfort, I would hum to her until she settled again, my hands never stopping petting her or trying to cool her brow.  


I promised myself then, in the light of dying embers which danced against her white gown and made her skin glow, that I would always be hers.  


I vowed to stand by her side, come what may and try my utmost to understand her love for another. I would give anything of mine to be allowed to remain by her side, sacrificing future or body, as she was my happiness and my breath and my everything. I was only and all hers, even if she could never be mine: after all, I was not worthy of impeccable love.  


I knew I currently had no sense of self-preservation with her and I would likely never have one.  
Letting a few hot, quiet tears escape, I tenderly pressed a single kiss in her hair.  
When I was sure my Princess’ fever had subsided and in the early light of dawn, I slid myself away from her, carefully and slowly unraveling her flawless fingers from my silken robe. Once her chambermaid came into the room, I implored her to watch my Princess.  


I needed my mother.  


The morning crept in from the windows in the hall as I made my way to my mother’s personal chambers.  
White fire arose in my chest and fell down my spine as I watched Jimin emerge from my mother’s chambers. I could only blink, frozen in anger and confusion. The Wolf Rider quickly took his leave, his robes and hair disheveled.  
I burst into my mother’s chamber, not fully aware that the door had harshly hit the wall. She was sat by her fireplace, stroking a long lock of black hair.  


“What did that flea-host do to you, mother?” I demanded, my clenched fists shaking. Her eyes did not look up from a lock of hair that sat between her fingertips.  


“Come in, close the door, and sit down, Jeongguk,” she whispered softly. In the flickering light, I could see tear tracks on her face. I wordlessly did as she asked and sunk to my knees before her.  


“What troubles you mother?” I whispered, afraid to know the answer.  


“I must tell you something. Something I should have explained long ago to you. You have to understand my intention was not to hurt you, but to protect your heart.”  


“Mother…please…you’re frightening me,” I said with a trembling voice.


	20. A Chamber in Low Light

(Lady Jeon’s POV)

 

  
I gently closed the door to the Princess’ chambers, leaving Jeongguk alone with her. I knew that he would comfort her and take the utmost care of her. He always treated her as if she were made of porcelain.

It was almost our appointed meeting time. My heart raced, even though the steps I took back to my chamber were slow and intentional. I called for tea and draped a thick blanket across my legs as I nestled myself next to the hearth. Sipping, I tried to steady my excitement and nerves, which has been evident in a slight tremor in my hand ever since I had heard of his intended arrival. Although I’ve seen him many times since his arrival, this was the first time we would be able to freely have a conversation.

A slight knock on the door caused me to jump, some of my tea sloshing onto my gown. “Come in!” I said, trying my best to sound cheerful. My chamber door opened and there stood Jimin, his handsome face smiling merrily as it had ever since he first walked into the palace gates. His eyes hung like crescent moons and his pink lips displayed his pearly teeth. I spoke first as he came towards me.

“My Jimin,” I said. I watched the smile on his face slowly melt away, his lips beginning to tremble. The constantly joyous expression he carried on his sweet brow evaporated and he burst into tears.

“My mother,” he sobbed, dropping to his knees, his head on my lap.

I enveloped him in my arms, as I had ached to do since I last parted with him twenty years before. Together, we held each other. My now steady hands stroked his hair, taking in its exact texture and scent. Cardamom. Just like his father.

We were wordless, as no words could be said for a long while. My hands eventually brought his face to look at mine. I swallowed every detail. His cheekbones stood steady and firm, though the slight bump in his nose softened him. I traced his gently sloping brow with my thumbs, studying the creases of his eyes. My fingers trailed down to catch the tears under his eyes and wetness under his nose. He simply sobbed again and my crying was fed from the stem of longing that had become an integral part of me.

“My son. You are so entirely beautiful. I have dreamt about the man that you would become and all of my dreams are fulfilled by this fine man before me,” I wept. “There are so many things that I have always hoped I would be able to explain to you.”

“No, my mother. You have nothing to explain to me,” Jimin whispered, reaching his hand up caress my aged cheeks. “My father has told me the tale and I understand the decisions you both made were made from love. Father has taken me to the willow tree every year on the anniversary of my birth and told me how things came to pass. He’s described you in great detail, told me how much of you he sees in me,” he explained. I sobbed again with renewed heartache.

“I must tell you that I do not regret my choice. However, I regret not being able to watch you become the man you are. I regret the heartache I must have given you. Though I know you’ve grown up with many mothers, I desperately wish that I could have been one of them,” I said, my voice cracking.

“I have so many things I wish to tell you, mother,” Jimin said.

“Tell me first of your sister wolf, Jimin,” I said, unable to keep myself from saying his name. It felt like a long-lost treasure that was finally recovered to me. Many times over the years, in a state of ravenous lament, I hauled my aching body to the rooftops to wail his name into the wind, hoping it would carry my sorrow to him or that maybe he could hear it and know the sound of his mother’s voice. “I remember that she was white and so full of spirit. I remember seeing that same spirit in your eyes, even as an infant.”

“Oh, she has grown gorgeously and strong. She’s so incredibly loyal and keeps me out of too much trouble. In fact, the only reason I come here without her is that she is coming into her heat and will soon become a mother herself,” he mentioned. I stroked some of his hair away from his eyes, running my fingers across his cheek.

“My heart is overflowing, Jimin,” I sighed, feeling relief.

“Are you happy here, my mother?” he questioned. I tightened my grasp around him, letting his face fall against my shoulder. “Father and I have always wondered that single question.”

“I am well loved, my son. I am comfortable. The Princess has become like a daughter to me and Jeongguk has filled my lonely days with joy,” I smiled. “What about your father? Is he happy?”

“My father is a proud, kind leader of our people. He has served them, as well as me, with love and compassion. However, I must tell you that he still wears his hair shorn and has never taken another wife. Not once has he removed the letter from its place next to his heart, though he cannot understand the words,” he said. I frowned, my eyebrows crinkling. Jimin looked at my face and sensed my heartbreak. “Do not worry, mother. You see, I have recruited the Princess to teach me how to understand the words that are written so that I might read them to my father and teach him the content of the letter.”

“The Princess?” I asked, taken aback.

“Yes, mother. I must tell you that I have met the Princess in secret and we have formed a bond unlike any I have ever known,” he whispered. “For the first time in my life, I found a person that makes me want to stay in place. All my life I had left the village for days at a time, searching for…something. Something I couldn’t name. That was until I found her. She is more enrapturing than the purplish hues of the mountains in the distance and more invigorating than a snowy plain. I just…I can’t describe my feelings. That is how much they overwhelm me.”

“How, my son?” I asked. Though, I knew just by the look in his eyes. My heart both soared for him, yet broke for Jeongguk.

“The apple tree in the meadow has been privy to all of our trysts. We met there every day for many moons before The Bare-Backed emissary came. We could not keep such an arrangement and when I saw her leave for the last time, my heart left with her,” Jimin murmured. I could feel him twisting some of my silvery hairs around his fingertips. “I am helpless when it comes to her.”

We sat in silence, just embracing each other, until the first light of dawn crept across the floor and touched the hem of my robe. Jimin stood shakily, knowing it was time to take his leave as chambermaids were to start fluttering in and out for their work.

“I want to give you something, mother,” Jimin said. I blinked away my tears and stood. I watched as he took a pair of my sewing scissors, moved some of his hair back, and I gasped as he snipped a long tress from behind his ear.

“Jimin! There is no need for you to grieve, now that we are reunited!” I exclaimed, watching as he took some twine from my sewing basket to bind the lock in an intricate knot.

“No, my mother. This will serve to remind me of my grief for the years that were lost to us,” he explained as he placed the tress in my hand, closing my fingers around it. He gave my forehead a lingering kiss. With that, he took his leave. He paused at the door and looked back. “I will see you again today,” he said with a hope-filled voice.

“Yes, my son,” I smiled. I sank down in my arm chair, beginning to stroke the long, black lock of his hair.

I was not surprised or alarmed when the door sprang open, announcing Jeongguk’s arrival. His words I did not fully comprehend, almost as if we were underwater. I could tell his immense angry confusion and I knew it was time to explain.  
Jeongguk kneeled on his knees in front of the fire. “What troubles you mother?” he whispered.

“I must tell you something. Something I should have explained long ago to you. You have to understand my intention was not to hurt you, but to protect your heart.”

“Mother…please…you’re frightening me,” he trembled. Finally, I looked up from Jimin’s gift and exhaled softly, leaning back comfortably in my chair. Jeongguk was shaking, his face made from stone, desperate for answers.

“When our people were united with The Laughing Ones, I was a young maiden, serving as a healer on the battle front. We were on the disputed border to The North. A horrible battle ensued over this particular patch of land, as it had a lake. A young warrior was brought to me, gravely injured. I tended to him for many weeks and as he grew stronger, we fell deeply in love. I did not know that he was a Prince of his clan and he did not know that I was of a lesser noble family. It mattered not and under a willow tree by that emerald green lake, he bent his knee and asked for my hand. We wed five years into the war. We waited another four years, when the war was nearing its end before we allowed ourselves to have children, though it was our strongest desire,” I explained. Jeongguk’s eyes were wide, staring at me in disbelief. I knew he was trying to make sense of the story as I unraveled it. “I gave birth under our willow tree to two, fine boys. Our hearts were filled with love and joy. However, a year after the war ended, The Separation of Tribes was decreed by the three kingdoms. Our options were limited. We knew we would not be allowed to remain together. I must return to my home and he must stay in his. You father insisted that I take both sons. However, I could not leave him alone in his heartache. Before he could protest my decision, I placed you in a sling against my chest and set out alone back to my own kingdom. I met the father that you know and he loved me so completely that he married me and raised you as his own, knowing that my heart would never fully be his,” I explained.

“How could you leave one child? How did you choose to take me?” Jeongguk asked, his voice quiet and unsteady.

“You had been ill as an infant, Jeongguk. Your brother had always been a little stronger. I was fearful that you wouldn’t have survived without the care of your true mother,” I whispered. “I knew one of you must stay with your father to ease his pain and ensure that he would not die of a broken heart.”

“I am not the son of a barbarian! I am the son of a proud general who has served his kingdom and his family honorably his entire life,” he protested.

“That, you are. The General loves you, but I know that your true father loves you, as well. He is not a barbarian, Jeongguk. He is a noble, kind soul with gentle eyes and many responsibilities pressed upon him,” I explained.

“Do you not love my father?”

“Of course I love your father for all the things he has done for us. His kindness and selflessness knows no bounds. However, I will always love my Wolf Prince.”

“I remember my father telling me of a time that you had fallen ill during my infancy. He told me that he was afraid that we almost lost you. Was this the nature of that illness?” he asked.

“Yes, my son. I was heartbroken and worried about my Prince and my other son. I took to my bed and could not bring myself to rise again. A debilitating grief struck my whole body and I fell ill with fever. My only request was that your father the General carry a letter to your true father. I wanted to tell him I was married and cared for and that you had a father and a new name. The General promised to carry the letter himself and speak with my Prince about the matters contained in it as long as I promised to return to health and motherhood. The General carried the letter and was gone for a week. Upon his return, he brought to me your father’s staff, given to him by your wolf father with only the request that he teaches you to wield it,” I explained.

“My staff! My staff belonged to him?” Jeongguk cried out, his voice cracked with emotion.

“Yes. It was the only way he knew how to connect with you as you grew into a man in his absence,” I whispered.

“I had always assumed that my father the General had given me the gift, as he practiced with me for hours and encouraged me to master the art every day. He even wrapped my bleeding blistered hands and told me that growing this staff as an extension of myself would be painful, yet the most important thing I could do,” Jeongguk shook his head. “I cannot bring myself to think about its true origin. It feels impure.”

“I know this is difficult, my son. But the purest thing is a father’s love for his son and you have had the fortune to have two fathers who both love you more than they love themselves,” I gently patted Jeongguk’s shoulder.

“I do not believe what you are saying, mother…I cannot believe it,” Jeongguk muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

“While you have grown to be a strong, capable man under the care and love of your father, you still have the hands of your true father,” I said. Jeongguk tore his hands way from his face and looked them with a crinkled brow.

“I do not want these hands if they belong to a man such as that,” he snapped, standing up. He knees wobbled and he clutched his chest. “How can a barbarian truly love? How can a barbarian who sleeps with wolves possibly know anything about humanity? They’re greedy and sneaky and snake-like. All my life…I have been raised with beliefs such as this,” he spat. “Only to find out that I am supposedly connected to that in a such way.”

“I know that this news is a burden to understand. But please know that the choices we made were out of love for you both and each other. You and your brother are the heart of me and your true father, Jeongguk. You may deny your heritage, but you are bound by blood to that clan. I realize that you have grown up in an environment that despises the other side of the river, but they are a part of you.”

“Wait. Jimin is my brother?” he questioned in sharp realization of this fact. “He cannot be. I do not know him and he has done nothing but offend me!” Jeongguk was indignant, shaking as he began to pace. “All my life I have fought against them! I am not related to the prince of thieves himself!”

“Yes, my son. Jimin is your brother. And you are a Prince.”


	21. A Farewell

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
“My Princess, are you sure you are well enough for this journey?” Jeongguk asked again. “You only recently recovered from your fever and I believe that you could convince Prince Taehyung to wait a few more days,” he said lightly. Jeongguk had been by my side all day, reminding me of little things I needed to bring for the long journey as well as certain customs from The Bare-Backed People he had learned about from Hoseok over the last few days.  


“Jeongguk, do you doubt my abilities to take care of myself on this journey?” I asked, glancing up at him as I packed yet another box of stationery into my large lacquered trunk.   


“No, my Princess. I simply doubt my own ability not to miss you,” he said, sitting down at the foot of my bed. Jeongguk looked down at his hands. I bit my lip, having sensed a strange aura around my Jeon Jeongguk these last few days. It was almost as if he had changed somehow, though I could not quite place the nature of his change. Guilt crept into my chest, knowing I had been so absorbed with the news I had gotten. I felt as if I was doing Jeongguk a great disservice by not being a better friend. Carefully, I moved to his side, sitting down, and lacing his fingers through my own.  


“Jeongguk,” I whispered. “I know that this will be the longest we’ve ever been apart.”  


“Months away from you, my Princess, will be the most difficult trial I will ever know,” he answered back sadly.  


“Has everything been alright, recently? I know I have been quite busy with the princes and I feel as if I have neglected our friendship. I have known you for a long time and I’ve sensed a change in you, Jeongguk. I am worried for you,” I said.  


“You have neglected nothing, my Princess. I admire the artful way in which you have honorably fulfilled your duties,” he started. He ceased speaking for a moment, almost as if he was debating on what to say next. “I believe this change you have sensed is simply my growing sorrow, yet increasing understanding of your departure for The North. I know that your father has requested you to accompany Prince Taehyung and good Hoseok back to their palace for their winter festival.”  


“Yes. Though, I must confide in you, my dearest Jeongguk. I will miss you greatly and painfully. And I must confess that I hold a small amount of fear in my chest for the unknown. After all, I have never traveled and I am scarcely without you, my most trusted companion,” I spoke softly to him. Jeongguk’s eyes lingered on my face.  


“I feared you might have felt that way, my Princess. However, I have the perfect solution for this minor dilemma,” he said. From his sash, he produced a brown paper package wrapped in twine. I unraveled and it was filled with fresh, powdery green rosemary. “When you were ill, you mentioned how rosemary smelled of home. I thought to myself why couldn’t you carry the scent of home with you, no matter how far you wandered away,” he smiled. I took it from him and gave him a bright grin.  


“Oh, sweet Jeongguk. This is very thoughtful of you. Why, I’ll look upon this parcel and take in its scent before I sleep, so that I might dream of home and of you,” I chirped as I stood and gingerly packed it in my trunk amongst my books.   
Jeongguk stood behind me and as I turned to face him, he caught me in his warm arms. I buried my face into his chest, squeezing him tightly against me. Our embrace lingered on and I could feel his nose buried in my hair.  


“My Princess. I will see you off tomorrow, but in case I do not get the chance then, I will say it now. Farewell. And I hope that this new experience enriches you with wisdom, beautiful memories, and lasting friendships,” he said, his voice muffled slightly.  


“My dear Jeongguk. I will write to you as much as I can and I will bring you back all of the beautiful things I will ache to share with you when I am gone so we can enjoy them together upon my safe return back into your arms,” I said. I wasn’t sure, but I swore I could feel the tiniest of pecks to the top of my head. With that, Jeongguk gave me one last lingering look before retiring to his bedchamber.  


I continued to pack the last few little items. I sprinkled a few twigs of the rosemary into my trunk, keeping the rest of the branches tied with the twine and wrapped in the package paper so that they would last for the duration of the journey.  
Suddenly, my eye caught an unfamiliar item. A finely whittled, apple-wood sparrow sat perched on top of my journal. I held it in my hands, turning it over with the realization that this had been what Jimin was whittling every time we met at the apple tree.  


“That Park Jimin!” I laughed brightly, shaking my head. That was when I heard Jimin’s bell-like laughter from my veranda. Clutching the sparrow, I ran to the door and flung it open.  


There stood Jimin, his twinkling eyes that wonderful crescent shape I loved so much to see lingering above his wonderful, knowing grin. I gasped as I took in the scene around him. Hundreds of lit, dancing candles were placed on the ground, in the cut-out marble, and along the railing of the porch. Scattered beautifully around Jimin’s feet were hundreds of wildflowers with misty purple, delicate pink and moon-light white petals. My eyes sat wide and I blinked, staring at him in disbelief.  


“Do you often call my name when you are alone in your bedchamber, Princess?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and a flirtatious grin on his face. Ignoring his question, I couldn’t bring myself from my shock.  


“What is all of this?” I asked, still holding the sparrow in my hands.  


“On this night, I had longed to lie with you in a wildflower meadow and gaze up at the stars. Perhaps because of your radiant beauty, the stars knew that they could not compete with you and became shy. So, I brought the stars and the meadow to you,” he said.  


“Jimin, I’m not quite sure what to say. I am touched. This is so beautiful,” I said.  


“Well, Princess. You do not have to say anything, if you do not desire to. I simply request that you come and lay with me. Maybe if we hope, the moon will join us,” he said. I wordlessly nodded.  


Together, we lay down in the wildflower bed. At first, we held our hands between us. However, as the clouds moved above, I slowly moved towards him. I placed my head to rest on his broad chest, listening to his drum-like heartbeat. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we laced our fingers, resting our joined hands on his abdomen.  


“Thank you, Jimin, for this gift,” I sighed. He chuckled lightly and shook his head.   


“It is I who is thanking you, Princess,” he said. For a moment, he looked down at me, his eyes lingered on mine, flicking back and forth between them and my lips. However, the clouds finally parted to reveal a golden moon. The soft, candle-like moonlight spilled out and painted half of his face in tones of gold and silver. I could see its reflection glisten in his suddenly child-like eyes as he peered back at its face. “Have I ever told you that my people treasure the moon above all other heavenly bodies? We believe that human beings come from the arms of the goddess of the moon. Each of us are her children and she looks upon our sleeping faces and tenderly caresses us with her soft light. When our earth-bound bodies fail to serve us any longer, our wolves serve as our companions and we travel back into her arms and become the stars in the sky. To us, she is the pinnacle of beauty.”  
I gazed up at the moon with him, finding its lovely mystery enchanting.  


“Our people believe that there is nothing more sacred than a promise made under the light of the moon. Especially a golden moon like the one that hangs above us now,” he continued. “I have a promise for you.”  


I sat up suddenly, glancing down at his peaceful expression, letting my hair create a waterfall around his face. He reached up and tucked some of my tumbling hair behind my ear. “What is this promise?” I asked.  


“Look at you, Princess. The moonlight glows behind you, like veil of golden mist,” he whispered, his eyes looking deeply into mine. “I promise you this: I will always support any dreams you may have, chase any whimsy you ever wish to follow, and face any consequence of your choices with you. I know no other way to express to you these constant, sacredly held promises than with three words. I love you.”  


I blinked, staring at him. His eyes and brow were earnest, his lips holding no smile. They only held the expression of utter sincerity. Jimin’s face was not expectant of any answer. His mild features appeared to only feel relief in finally conveying such a heavy sentiment to me.  


Though it was not expected of me, my true answer to him was simply this: I brought my lips down upon his, my hair making a curtain of privacy around us, as our kiss solemnly and passionately sealed our promises.  


Our lips stayed moving together for hundreds of heartbeats and I felt as if our bodies had become a lotus root, for I knew that the moment we were forced to pull away from each other, long, unseen silky strings would still connect us. Only when we had to breathe did I remove myself from him. He sat up, his arms tightening around me and he peppered kisses across my cheeks and down the slope of my neck.  


“Princess, I have a parting gift for you,” he said, his full lips lightly grazing against the most tender spot on my skin. I shuttered in pleasure, feeling goose bumps across my décolleté.  


“Another?” I asked in surprise. “Your sparrow was the sweetest gift I have ever received.”  


“Yes, another,” he grinned. Carefully, he stood up and retrieved from nearby a long package wrapped in buckskin, held together with golden twine. I smiled at him cautiously and unwrapped it.  


Balanced in his arms was a beautifully crafted yew bow and a quiver filled with arrows. Along the bow’s face, carvings of apple blossoms were etched with golden ink. The rabbit-fur quiver held dozens of obsidian tipped arrows, finished with sparrow feathers. My quivering hands took it from him, examining it closer. “I made this for you, Princess. So you might protect yourself on your journey,” he said. Carefully, I hoisted the bow into position and drew back, surprised to find that it fit me perfectly and its tension gave way easily under my strength.  


“You made this for me?” I marveled, letting the string go before placing it down again.  


“Yes, Princess. And I give it to you with love,” he said, his eyes glowing and his grin shining in the moonlight.


	22. A Journey to the North

(Pearl’s POV)  


 

It had already been three days into our journey. Every day, we woke up from various inns before dawn and set out in our typical formation: I rode on Sparrow between the two great horses of Hoseok and Taehyung. Without her bit, Sparrow followed my directions with a gentle tug of her reins. Freesia drove the cart with all of our belongings in front of us, so Hoseok could keep a protective eye on her. We would ride until nightfall and then stop at inns that Taehyung and Hoseok had previously discovered on their journey to The South. Always, we all shared one large room. Freesia and I always slept in the bed while the gentlemen always slept by the door on mats, with weapons on their sides. It had mostly been pleasant, Hoseok insisting we all play word games with one another to pass the time. We always laughed until our cheeks hurt. Taehyung sat stoic, though he participated in the games and would jest with Hoseok.  


“It is a fine morning for a ride out of doors. In my humble opinion, the only thing missing is a beautiful maiden perched behind me, her legs pressed against my thighs,” Hoseok declared loudly enough for Freesia to hear. She turned around, her face red and shocked.  


“Jung Hoseok!” she cried out, admonishing him. He threw his head back and laughed merrily, his horse’s hooves prancing a bit higher at the sound. Taehyung smiled, his noble nose held high. However, his face darkened.  


“I believe the only thing missing is a beast of burden to pull that cart. Work such as this is beneath the dignity of a horse,” he stated. As our distance grew further from my home, I felt the years of proper discourse melt away, my eyebrows knitted.  


“Then how do your people produce anything without animals pulling such weight and performing tasks that man could never do alone?” I asked. Taehyung’s eyebrow raised and there was a spark of interest in his eyes I had never before seen as he looked at me.  


“We do have beasts of burden, Princess. These beasts do that work that is required of them with nobility and beautifully. We treat these beasts of burden with respect and place them in our regard as sacred,” he explained.  


“Oh, I see. So there are circumstances in which your people sacrifice the freedom of another living thing. However, I wonder who was given the right to say which beast whose rights are not held as high as others. Who ordained human beings, such as yourself, sir?” I said back. Taehyung’s eyes did not break away from me. I was surprised to not see anger, but only that his attentiveness to the topic of our conversation had heightened. A smile even broke across his lips.  


“Do you find no difference in the rights of birds? They are meant to fly freely, but your people insist on keeping them in cages. Who gave your people that right to say that birds cannot fly freely as they were meant to?” he argued. “In fact, I noticed different kinds of cages holding many kinds of beings in your palace, Princess.”  
I feel heat rise on my face and my hands knot around Sparrow’s mane.  


“There are many freedoms that you are not aware of in our culture, Taehyung. Even I, with the duties of a Princess, have certain freedoms. My father has always told me I am free to marry whomever I love,” I insisted.  


“How fortunate for you, Princess. But what of all the other maidens in your kingdom? Are they free to marry who they love?” he asked. I could hear the swish of silk from Freesia, turning around to look at Taehyung. Hoseok whistled low and long. My eyes could not be torn from Taehyung and I felt a strange mixture of anger and admiration.  


“Your ideals are just so…” I caught my words in my throat, staring at him with large eyes, not sure what to say.  


“Barbaric, Princess?” he finished my sentence. He was still not angry, just simply matter-of-fact. “And such statement comes from a girl whose people treat their women and horses like slaves.”  


I was stunned into silence. Each of us, even Hoseok, had all fallen quiet. Taehyung, however, kept a genuinely smiling countenance. He did not seem victorious or condescending that he had silenced me, but there was a persistent look of happy interest on his face.  


After some time, Hoseok finally found a way to break the silence. “Oh, Taehyung! Isn’t this where we found that fat rabbit to feast on during our journey to The South?” he inquired. “I believe we should get our midday meal in, as my belly is empty and I require kisses from my petal.”  


“Yes, I believe it is. Though, I am afraid that most of the rabbits will have gone into hibernation by now. Perhaps we must make do with the small morsels we packed,” he said.  


“We could catch fish,” I suggested.  


“Excellent idea, Princess! I am a champion angler!” Hoseok exclaimed brightly. We pulled our small caravan off of the road, near the thinnest part of the woods, where the stream was nearby. Hoseok swiftly slipped from his horse that had not yet come to a complete halt. He darted over to Freesia, tenderly offering his hand to help her down from the cart. “Dearest Freesia,” he smiled as she took his offer. As her feet touched the ground, he kissed her hand.  


Taehyung dismounted, his large horse following him to edge of the water. Very carefully, I led Sparrow to the stream so she may drink.  
“I will begin whittling a spear,” Taehyung said, removing a long dagger from his boot and going to search for the perfect branch.   


“No need, my brother!” Hoseok exclaimed as he bounded into the water. He comically began trying to catch fish with his hands, running and chasing after their silvery tails, laughing in slight frustration as they quickly darted just out of his grasp. Freesia laughed brightly as she watched her love get wet and having fun. She began to gather kindling for a fire.   


“Come and help me!” she exclaimed to Hoseok. Instantly, he pulled himself away from the stream and held her hand in his as they began to look in the woods together. Taehyung emerged from the tree line with his desired branch, sat down on a nearby rock and began to carve a spear.  


I blinked, knowing that at this rate it would be dusk before we continued our trip. I walked over to the cart and opened my red lacquered chest. I carefully pulled out my treasured quiver, strapping it to across my chest. A soft snap in the tree line just a short distance away paused my movements. I narrowed my eyes, my body frozen, trying to focus and discern the noise’s origin. For a moment, I swore I saw the outline of an enormous, dark wolf. I blinked, wondering if this was fiction or reality, as I could see the shape no more. I shook my head, wondering if Jimin had already invaded my thoughts.  
With steady hands, I retrieved the bow and walked over to the stream. I hiked up my gowns to my thighs, the cold water rushing between my legs. I stood still for a long time, waiting for the fish to return from Hoseok’s rampage.   


“Princess?” Taehyung asked, stopping his work and studying the bow I had drawn back, waiting. I closed my eyes and imagined Jimin’s arms around me, guiding me. I imagined him whispering softly in my ear, reminding me about the refraction of the water. I swore I smelled cardamom. I opened my eyes and as a fish lined up perfectly with another, I released my fingers and let the arrow fly. It speared through the middle of both fish and I victoriously retrieved my arrow and held the fish high.

“My god, Princess! I have never seen a bow wielder with such skill! I am seeing a side of you today that I have never seen before!” he exclaimed in wonder and awe. I smiled, secretly proud as I handed my arrow to him, so that he may begin cleaning the fish.  


“I will catch two more,” I hummed. Feelings of pride and happiness welled in my chest as I continued my hunt. When I caught another and another, Taehyung stopped his work and applauded each time. I came over and sat next to him.  


“Should I teach you how to clean one?” Taehyung asked curiously.  


“You need not to,” I smiled. I took a fish and with the tip of an arrow and began to remove it of scales. Taehyung smiled and we worked together in happy silence.  


When we had the fish fileted and the outside of the fire had been built, we began to worry where the other two in our party had gone off to. When Taehyung was about to go search for them, they returned. Their arms were laden with kindling and their clothes slightly disheveled. Hoseok sheepishly began to make the fire and Freesia set up a cooking apparatus, her cheeks flushed pink.  


“You speared these fish quickly, my brother! And such fine specimens for our supper!” Hoseok hummed, admiring the pinkish flesh as it began to crisp beneath the flames.  


“I am not the one you need to send your compliments to,” Taehyung said simply. “Our Princess is the one who so artfully speared these fish with her arrows.”  


“Her bow and arrow?” Freesia asked, quite surprised with his statement. Even Hoseok looked at me in shock.  


“Yes! She appeared, wielding a beautifully crafted bow and a rabbit fur quiver. She simply walked into the stream and deftly caught our meal. She even speared two at once, neatly through the heart!” Taehyung bragged.


	23. A Town in the Northern Steppes

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
Two weeks into our journey, the weather grew noticeably colder as the tree line fell far behind. Vast grass lands spread around us, a proud purplish mountain range looming in the distance. The steppes felt so empty and open that they almost created a sense of privacy. The sky was gorgeous, clear blue with no sweeping rooftops to hinder my view of it.  


However, as we kept on the high road, I quickly realized that these steppes were indeed not empty. We soon arrived in a small village and then another and another. The largest we encountered, however, was close to the palace. The clay-brick houses had thatched roofs. I was surprised to see complex geometric shapes trimmed into the thatch. The thick scent of spiced meats greeted us and my stomach growled. Dusk was on the horizon and my shivering was incessant. Even though I wore my heaviest, finest robes along with Jimin’s white fur coat, the howling wind cut through the fabric and made the long, silvery grass dance around our horses’ hooves. I noticed that all around the village were communal fields that had been worked in a natural formation. No fences constrained the fields or the animals. Yaks, horses, goats, sheep, and oxen roamed freely. As soon as our horses stepped into the main plaza of the village, children ran from their work, laughing and calling out.  


“Our Taehyung has come!” cried out a young girl, her hair neatly tucked into two braids. Taehyung laughed, called her by name, and reached down. He lifted her, setting her in front of him upon his horse. Upon her announcement, many elders and couples came out of the houses.  


“Have you brought more wonderful candies?” asked a little boy, who was missing one tooth as he lightly tugged on Taehyung’s boot.  


“Of course! How could I not have?” Taehyung chuckled as he opened the satchel he carried on his belt. “I remember that you were especially fond of these red jellies, were you not?”  


“Yes! My favorite!” he lisped. Taehyung reached down, filling the boy’s hands with the shiny, red spheres. Other children surrounded the thick legs of the horse: I was surprised that he had not bolted in fear, but was just standing patiently as the children began to weave his long tail like a maypole. I glanced around to see if Freesia was in the same disbelief as I, but Hoseok and she were seeing to the cart. Taehyung leapt down from his horse first, helping the young girl down, and went to greet every person in the village.  


I watched as he grasped each person’s head and they did the same to his. No matter young or old, woman or man he touched his forehead to each of theirs, rubbing their noses slightly, and made meaningful eye contact with each before letting go. He seemed to have words to say to everyone as they greeted each other in such a way.  
Flabbergasted, I simply gazed him as he came over and held my hand as I slid down from my side-saddle.  


“As you can see, we are traveling with two ladies from The South who wish to experience our culture. They are very cold and I wish to trade for some furs to continue our journey in comfort,” he said.  


“Yes, of course, dear Taehyung. But we will see to business later. For now, you must come in and warm yourselves by the fires! We have hot lamb soup and I wish you to have the bone for luck,” a young man said, placing his hand on Taehyung’s. The young man turned to me, giving me a smile. “And for you, allow me to give you my coat! I fear it might be too large, but I have been warming it for you all day,” he jested. Before I could muster an answer, he had already placed the fur-lined garmond around me.  


“Thank you, sir,” I said. They all laughed brightly at my pleasantry.  


“Do not thank me. If you do, I fear you’ll set a precedent to say so all night and I prefer richer conversation with you other than pleases and thanks,” he said.  


“We will need to sleep here tonight. May we share your hearth with you?” Taehyung asked the young man.  


“Of course! My children have been asking about you and Hoseok nonstop since you last stayed. I believe your presence would delight them,” he said. Hoseok and Freesia walked up just then, her frame also covered with an enormous coat.  


“Hoseok! Dearest Hoseok! Have you brought those wonderful fireworks like you did last time?” a young woman asked excitedly. Hoseok laughed as he began to hug all of the children that swarmed his legs.  


“Alas, I could not find ones more beautiful than the last I shared here. However, I have brought something far more precious and striking. I would love for all of you to meet her. This is my love, my petal, Freesia,” he said. I watched as the village all approached her, touching their foreheads to hers one by one. She seemed to know what to do, though that did not take away from the shock in her eyes. Taehyung took my elbow and gently guided me into the home of the man whose coat I was wearing. I believed he sensed my own shock.  


The house was a round shape, with a round stone hearth in the center. The soft white walls were mostly smooth, though some places held the impression of husks of grain. At knee-level, the walls were painted fully with children’s art and tiny hand prints. The wooden floors shone, freshly swept, though the majority of the artfully crafted slats were covered in the most magnificent rugs I had ever seen. Geometric shapes in hues of ochre, indigo, ruby, and black adorned the finely woven carpets. My eye caught glimpse of the family’s large loom against one wall of the home: sat in its long fingers was the beginning of a red carpet. I could already see its stylized flower design taking shape and I could almost hear the wooden heartbeat it must have made as they worked the loom. Stacked neatly next to it were wooden spools of richly multicolored yarns. On the wall directly opposite the loom, there was a single, sturdy ladder leading up to a platform high above the room. There was a grand book case, which touched the ceiling of the platform above. It was overflowing with old, thick volumes. Even from the door way and through the steam of supper, I detected their leather scent. Countless cushions made from wool and piles of soft furs were all around the large stone hearth. A deep, iron kettle hung over the fire with a savory, spicy soup bubbling inside merrily. Fragrant, dried herbs hung from the rafters along with an array of other cast iron cookware. Knobs lined the wall near the door upon which were hung multiple sized coats.  


Taehyung sat facing the fire with his back to the bookcase and I shyly sat next to him, not quite sure what to do with myself.  
The young man’s wife greeted Taehyung in their customary way. As she added finishing touches to supper, Taehyung engaged her in conversation.  


“Sweetest Spica, have your children changed their hearts in what they wish to study?” he asked, watching as she stirred the soup with a long ladle. “The last time I was here, your youngest was beginning to express interest in the art of song.”  


“Yes! She will fill the whole house with her voice during her little morning chores and I’ve seen her sing little songs with her tiny voice to wildflowers,” the young lady giggled. “My eldest has grown a keen interest in the art of brewing and has spent much time near the aging house, since you were last here.”  


“Such a noble pursuit!” Taehyung clapped.  


She ladled steaming soup into exquisitely crafted bowls. The pottery of the bowls was matte and black, yet shone in every color of the sunset, depending on the angle in which you viewed it. Hoseok and Freesia joined, followed by the young man. Suddenly, a group of six children all scrambled down the ladder after having heard Taehyung’s steady voice and Hoseok’s laughter.  


A giggle parted my lips as three of the children piled on Taehyung, tugging his hair and nipping at his cheeks with their chubby fingers while the other three ran to Hoseok, all begging to wrestle with him. The mother hushed the children with a sing-song voice, declaring that it was time to eat. We all circled around the hearth and bowls were distributed to all. Taehyung began to pass a board piled with still-warm bread and rounds of golden cheeses. My fingers began to search for a spoon, though I quickly realized that there were no implements. I watched as everyone tore into the bread and cheese with their fingers and loudly slurped their soup from their bowls.  


Hoseok began to tell tales, instantly holding the whole room’s attention. He talked fondly of our kingdom, describing the feasts, the sea, and the wonderful crafts of the townspeople we had seen. He even mentioned how I was the one who had caught supper with my little bow and arrows, describing the fish perfectly cooked by his petal.  


As the bowls were cleared and our bellies were completely stuffed, the young man went to fetch a large, glass jug. We all waited, warmed by the fire and the heartiness of the soup.  


“Taehyung, what is this?” I asked curiously, tugging on his sleeve.  


“It’s whiskey. And by the color of it, it has been aged for many years, my pearl! This gentleman brings out his finest for us,” Taehyung said gaily, standing up to assist in distributing the fine, small black cups. My eyes widened at his sudden name for me. My mouth hung slightly slackened and I wondered if regarded me in his thoughts as his pearl.  


A cup being passed to me by Hoseok snapped me from my thoughts. I took a sip, the strength of the liquor hitting me first. And then, I tasted the long, golden grains waving in the wind under a beautiful sky. Next, I tasted the warmth of the hearth that sat before me. Finally, a soft honeyed silk traced down my throat, dissolving into my muscles, and forced me to relax. I looked around, wondering if my companions experienced the same depth of sensation I did. I noticed Taehyung, looking at his cup with admiration in his eyes. Hoseok threw his head back and laughed, making a declaration that this was the finest whiskey he’d ever tasted. Even the children were allowed a sip, causing their cheeks to flush.  


After many cups of whiskey, much laughter, and many tales, the children had all fallen asleep. Two were in Taehyung’s lap, two were in Hoseok’s, one was in his father’s lap, and the youngest slept with her head on my lap. I couldn’t help but to stroke her soft, tawny curls and pink, apple cheeks as she dreamed.  


Quietly, the gentlemen all stood and gingerly carried the children up to the sleeping platform. Hoseok came down again and took the hand of his lady before wordlessly leading her up the ladder. The gentleman and his wife cleared the dishes before bidding us goodnight. I glanced at Taehyung, wondering what he would say next.  


“I have prepared a bed for you, Princess,” he said. He stood, offering me his hand. I took it. I began to climb the ladder and he followed me.  


The platform was considerably warmer than below. I smiled in delight as I saw that the walls were adorned in the same childish drawings. I stopped for a moment, examining and marveling at how charming it was. There were immature paintings of horses and half-completed story lines. Flowers, swords, imaginary beasts, and distant castles covered every bit, all in an array of wonderful colors. I turned to Taehyung, pointing at a particular figure I thought resembled him. He chuckled quietly, pausing to enjoy the imagination of the children with me.  


I turned and glanced around at the rest of the room. The children all slept tucked in twos on mats made from soft gray and white fur. They slept with their heads near the walls and their feet towards the wooden grate in the center of the room, which allowed the heat to rise from the fire, and the smoke drawn up to a small opening in the thatch above. Taehyung and I crept around the grate, past the children towards the far side of the room. He had prepared two cozy looking mats.  


“Please, get comfortable,” he said. I went, laying down on one of them, my feet facing where Hoseok and Freesia where bundled up. He tucked a few furs around me, making sure I was warm enough before lying on his mat. His feet were facing the children and he turned on his side so that his face was looking at me. Our heads remained close together and even in the fading light of the embers below, I could see his dark eyes peering back into mine.  


“Sleep well, Taehyung,” I whispered to him.   


“And you, Princess,” he whispered back. I listened to faint whispers as I kept my eyes on him. Slowly, I faded and remembered nothing more.


	24. Continue North

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
In the morning, when I awoke, the first thing I laid my eyes upon was Taehyung’s still-sleeping face. His long, dark eyelashes framed the expression on his face and the shape of his sleeping eyes reminded me of the curvature of my bow. A lock of his tawny hair escaped its tie and fell across his forehead. I noticed that even in his sleep, his brow remained softly furrowed.  


Slowly, his eyes opened. I noticed they were slightly crossed before they focused on mine. Looking into Taehyung’s almond shaped eyes, the rich soulfulness I found there pained me and I felt as if, for a brief moment, that I could grasp the concept of forever. He closed his eyes again for a moment as one arm reached out from underneath the fur and stretched lazily above his head. He looked at me once again and smiled warmly.  


“Good morning,” he whispered, his voice husky from sleep. He gently reached over and stroked the pillow marks on my cheek.

Suddenly, Hoseok fell fully upon Taehyung. This earned a groan and laugh from the Prince.  


“Good morning indeed! How can you sleep so late? This is quite unlike you! Get up, lazies! Breakfast is ready!” Hoseok insisted, a merry stream of sentences tumbling excitedly from his lips. “The road awaits, you two! After all, we are close to home!”  


“Oi, Hoseok. I believe that the sun even finds your cheerfulness annoying! Get off! You’re crushing me!” Taehyung laughed, wrestling with him for a few moments. As we all stood, I couldn’t help but notice purplish marks on Hoseok’s long neck. My eyes flittered downwards in embarrassment. Taehyung laughed, sticking out his tongue, and pressed his thumb firmly into the marks. “Aha, my brother! No wonder your mood is so bright this morning!” Taehyung laughed. Hoseok threw his head back in laughter and tugged on Taehyung’s hair. I giggled at their interchange.  


A rich, creamy porridge that had been swirled with honey and cinnamon was served for breakfast. The young man served us tea and honey, adding extra in my cup. Hoseok quickly finished his bowl before romping with the children. Taehyung had disappeared for a few moments before bringing back a small chest.  


“For your troubles and the furs,” he smiled. The young woman opened the trunk and she clapped her hands in joy.  


“Oh, Taehyung! You’ve troubled yourself greatly,” she said. She took out painted dolls, small paint brushes, books, bottles of wine, and golden coins.  


“No, Taehyung. This is far too generous. We cannot accept a gift such as this, for all we gave you are a few simple furs and a night’s accommodations,” the young man protested.  


“You have also given us the marvelous company of your wonderful wife and your lovely children. We have formed many good memories and drank much of your good whiskey. This small treasure box is nothing in comparison,” Taehyung said with a definitive nod. “It is my desire to give this to you.” The conversation ended.  


“For the remainder of your journey. May you farewell,” the young woman said as she handed me a beautiful basket of bread, cheeses, spiced nuts, and a small bottle of whiskey. I thanked her with a slight bow.

The woman looked somewhat dumbfounded, but smiled. “I am Spica,” she said. She took my head in her hands and touched her forehead to mine.  


We departed with a chorus of good-byes and a parade of the village children singing behind us.


	25. Guardsman's Unfinished Letter

(Jeongguk’s POV)

  
I sat at the small desk in my bedchamber, the candle was half burned and the wax dripped onto the wood. Under the fingers in my free hand, I rolled the pearl she had given me back and forth. My other hand clutched a pen as I thought about what I should write.  


I had written my Princess a letter every day. The contents of the letter consisted of lighthearted, yet personal observations. I would recount to her the exact color of the sea as the first line of each letter. I would go on to describe my days, telling her that I had spent hours training and buried in my studies of geography, foreign affairs, and the art of war. I told her I continued to compose music and how I looked forward to performing for her upon her arrival home. I conveyed to her my deepest desires to ride across an open field with her on Sparrow’s back and how I longed to hear her gentle laughter yet again. Before I sent them, I would go outside and pluck from the ground the reddest leaf I could find to enclose in the envelope with the letter.  


What I did not include in my letters was my complete heart-break at her absence and the news I had recently learned about myself. I could not bring my pen to form the words to convey the chasm that cleft my heart. I did not include the fact that I had abandoned my art with the staff and that it’s proud silvery fittings stood in the corner of my bedchamber, dust collecting in their intricate designs. It stared at me as I fitfully slept, but I could not bring myself to even touch it.  


I did not include that I had, in fact, spent hours training for a new craft. Every day, I would rise at dawn. I would take my horse to the monastery. Until deep nightfall, I would rehearse martial arts and learn the precision skill of throwing daggers. I would return home well after my parents had retired to bed: though my muscles were sore and my body begged me to sleep, my restless mind would not allow such a luxury to come easily to me.  


My life had become a strange mixture of desperate longing to be connected to her in some way and a series of desperate attempts to forget about her all at once. I kept her pearl in my pocket always, frequently running my fingers over the outside of it to ensure it had not been lost to me. However, with the same breath, I would work my body to the point of exhaustion in futile attempts keep busy and not harbor my thoughts on the fact that I was not by her side.  


I longed to feel her next to me as the once stable reality of my family had become nothing more than a gilded dream. I wished for her to know all that I now knew so that she may embrace me underneath our apple tree and whisper to me that she would think of a way to make it right again.  


More than anything, I desperately ached to be able to take in her scent of jasmine and feel her gossamer dress against my fingertips. I stroked the pearl as I had her fever-ridden cheek the night I realized just how deeply I was in love with her. I would wonder what her lips felt like against mine before reminding myself that I had chosen to dedicate myself to the art of monks, as I knew I would possibly never marry. If she did not want me, I did not want any other.  


I wish I could have gone with her, to see how her face lit up at the new sights a trip to the North would present her and protect her from any potential dangers that she may encounter. Her father, the King, had said that sending me up with her would have seemed aggressive and offensive to the Northern palace, almost as if implying that Prince Taehyung couldn’t take care of and protect her himself. However, I knew that the King really wanted the two of them to spend more time together, alone, in hopes of a romance forming. It was not a secret that the King wanted them to be wed: after all, he would be the most advantageous of a husband.  


A gentle knock at my door startled me and I hid the pearl in my pocket. I set down my pen and stood, and bade them come in.  


My mother appeared, concern clear in her eyes.  


“My son,” she began. “I have noticed that you have not eaten and the lack of sleep has become noticeable in the dark circles under your eyes. You look sallow,” she said. She made her way towards me as I sat again, blankly looking down at the half-written letter in front of me. I felt her arms wrap around my head as she pulled me close, my ear against her heartbeat.  
I could not bring myself to feel comforted in her embrace.  


“I am fine, mother. Perhaps a little tired from studying,” I offered, hoping it would assuage her worries.  


“I can tell when you are lying, Jeongguk,” she stated in a matter-of-fact manner. “I have brought something that I hope will help you begin your journey to healing.”  


I glanced up at her, my heart leaping slightly. The innermost child within me hoped it was my Princess. However, my rational side suggested it would merely be my favorite stew.  


“Oh?” I asked, trying to hide the hopefulness within my tone. She nodded, turning towards the door. A moment later, she opened it and there stood Jimin. Once again, I stood up, my shoulders back and my eyebrows furrowed.  


“Jeongguk, I insisted that he speak with you. I implore you to listen to his words,” she stated. She left, closing the door behind her. I remained wordless, my jaw twitching as I ground my teeth.  


“My brother,” Jimin began.  


“You have not earned the right to call me that,” I countered.  


“Jeongguk. I realize that my actions have been unsavory to you and I deeply apologize for that. I did not intend for our first meetings to be ones of hostility and distrust,” Jimin said. His eyebrows were earnest and sloped upwards in the center.  


“How could you not have told me? How could you have gone on for so long here, knowing that you must have been hurting someone you knew to be your brother because of your selfish desire to get close to her, to painfully take her away from me?” I seethed.  


“I am not sorry for keeping the secret, Jeongguk. I thought it not my place to tell you and I knew that you should hear what came to pass from our mother,” he began. “Nevertheless, I am sorry that I’ve hurt you so greatly regarding the Princess. I came here selfishly and I acted selfishly to be closer to her. However, I believe you can understand my selfishness as I am sure you know that love and desire can cause treachery.”  


“I accept your apology. You may now leave,” I implored. I noticed Jimin staring at my hands and I crossed my arms over my chest, so that he could not see them. However, he remained standing and his eyes gauged my face.  


“I understand this is difficult for you, realizing that our mother has not given you the whole truth of the circumstance of our birth and that the Princess leaving has caused you great despair. However, even in your pain and though my actions towards you were unkind, I was hoping that we could perhaps forge the brotherhood we were always intended to share. After all, we have shared a womb and we share blood,” he said.  


I sneered, “I do not wish to continue this conversation. I do not wish to be reminded of the fact that I share anything with you.”  


I watched as Jimin, crestfallen, turned towards the door.  


“Wait!” I said. He turned towards me with a hopeful expression. I simply took the dusty staff from against the wall and held it out to him. “Return this to your father.”  


“I saw you perform with this instrument at the tournament. It appeared to me as it truly had become an extension of you,” he whispered, his eyes widened.  


“It is no longer an extension of me. It has grown dirty in my estimation and I wish to give it back.”  


“The hurt in your eyes, my brother, is both apparent and heart wrenching to me,” Jimin said. I shook the staff in my still out-stretched arm, angry he had not complied with my wishes.  


“Take it!” I commanded.   


“No. I will not take this back to our father for you. However, I will lead you there and you may give it to him yourself,” Jimin stated. “If you still feel so much pain and wish to have nothing to do with our father, your masterful art, or me, I will never speak of it again. Though I must tell you, on the day that you leave the staff with our father and return here, I will cut my hair and keep it shorn for the rest of my life.”  


We remained silent and I limply dropped the staff to the ground.  


“Very well, then. I will arrange our journey upon the return of my Princess. Until then, I do not wish to have any further discourse with you,” I muttered, sitting at my desk and turning my back to him.  


“I will respect your wishes in this matter, my brother. Goodnight,” he said, turning to leave.  


I sat, my shoulders trembling and my knuckles white. My chest was tight and my hands no longer felt like mine.  
I found myself staring at the wall until dawn, unable to finish writing the letter I had begun to my Princess.


	26. The Palace of the Bare-Backed People

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
We arrived at the palace of The Bare-Backed people when the stars had smattered the vast sky. I was shivering, even beneath the heavy fur I had been given and the white, fur coat that Jimin had gifted to me. Midway through our journey from the small village, I had requested we stop so I could retrieve it from the bottom of my clothing trunk.  


As we rode up along the long, winding path, what struck me was the sheer amount of horses that freely herded in front of the large, stone structure. They did not seem concerned by our arrival or the weather, simply plucking the last remaining bits of grasses. In the silver light of the moon, I could see their breath hanging in the frosted air.  


The palace itself was magnificent. It reminded me of my own fantasies when I read about distant lands as a child. It rose up from the flat land, almost as if it had erupted from the earth. It was soaring and great towers flirted with the night sky. Large, sweeping buttresses concealed lamplight and several horses at a time. A gargantuan wooden gate with an iron grate at the bottom greeted us and as we passed through the readily open entrance, several horses trailed in after us at the sound of a rattling bucket.  


The courtyard had been pitched with tents and fires flickered, dotted around the grounds. I noticed several maiden with full aprons, distributing firewood and saying kind words to the visiting families who laughed around the fire smoke.  


 

“We will unload the cart at the back-entrance stairwell,” Hoseok said, dismounting his horse and walking up next to the cart pony, leading Freesia over to where they would unload. He called on a few young boys, offering them candy in exchange for their help. Taehyung dismounted as well, as did I.  


“What of our horses, Taehyung? I have just realized what a burden I’ve given your family in caring for them!” I said. Taehyung shook his head.  


“Do not worry, Princess. Hoseok and I have made arrangements for the comfort of your horses,” he assured me, offering his hand to help me down. I led Sparrow with her reigns, guiding her nose to the direction of where we were walking. Taehyung and I walked to the far eastern edge of the courtyard, to a stone guard house with a thatched roof. There was a wide door that easily accommodated the size of our horses and the wooden door could be rolled shut. I was surprised to see hay had been scattered on the floor and a deep water trough had been installed into the room. Two full feedbags stuffed with grains awaited them.  


“This is wonderful, Taehyung. I appreciate your foresight,” I smiled.  


“They shall be here, tucked away from the cold nights. During the day, I figured they will wander with the herd. But fear not, the herd always returns at dusk for feed. I’ve paid a young man to curry them, change the hay, and look after them as if they were his own. He will call them from the heard at dusk and ensure they are safe,” he assured me. I nodded and said young man approached, his eyes staring at the saddle affixed to Sparrow’s back. Taehyung pressed a few golden coins into his palm before he led me back into the courtyard once again.  


Together, we walked inside the grand wooden doors of the palace. I was instantly met with incredibly gaiety. The great hall was tall and the echoes of peoples’ conversations, laughter, and singing bounced around the arched stone ceiling. Large fireplaces lined each wall. In the center of the room was a cleared area with several low couches adorned with many cushions and huge beeswax candles that flickered and made the room glow. Scattered about the entirety of the room, there were tables, hovering close to the ground that were piled high with meats, breads, cheeses, and dried fruits. Women, men, and children all in circles around each table, ate sumptuously. I watched as they licked their fingers and drank from large mugs, with froth stuck to their lips.  


“Are we late?” I asked, surprised to see that they were deep into their dining. People freely flowed from table to table, from conversation to conversation.  


“Oh no, Princess. People tend to eat as soon as the food is served to show respect to the chef’s art,” he explained. He looped his arm in mine, almost sensing my confusion and awkwardness.  


“Taehyung, my friend! It is so good to see you!” said a young man with curly, tawny hair, walking up with a mug of froth in his hand. I watched as it sloshed a clear golden liquid on the floor as he reached towards Taehyung, greeting in their traditional way.  


“Oh, Minhyuk! It’s been quite a long time,” Taehyung insisted. “What is it that your children are interested in learning?”   


“Ah, my youngest is interested in lyrical poetry, while my eldest is fascinated by the constellations. I do not yet know about the one who lies sleeping in my wife’s belly, but I think it may be something in the realm that lies between the heart and the sky!” he threw his head back and laughed a sincere, bellowing chuckle that made Taehyung and I both laugh as well.  


“I believe that your youngest gets her inspiration from you,” he smiled. Minhyuk shook his head passively. “And your sister, who has come of age? Has she received her foal yet?”  


“She will, come springtime,” Taehyung nodded.  


“May the foal be as graceful and sweet-hearted as she! I do dote on her,” Minhyuk said, clapping his hand on his shoulder warmly. “Now, who do we have here?” he asked, turning his attention to me. My wide eyes remained on his frame for a moment, not sure what to say.  


“This is our visiting Princess, from the South,” Taehyung explained, when the words could not come to my lips.  


“The Princess of Pearls, oh yes! How I’ve heard great deal about your beauty! I am pleased to know my sources are reliable!” Minhyuk exclaimed, his hand moving to cup my head. However, he stopped his movement, looking at Taehyung and back to me. “May I greet you?” he asked.  


“Of course, sir,” I said, nodding my head. He laughed once again before taking my head and gently touching his forehead against mine. He retracted himself from me, patting my shoulder firmly.  


“I do hope you enjoy your visit here, Princess,” he commented. He gave Taehyung one final nod before moving on.  


“Come, you must greet my father,” Taehyung said. I looked around for a throne or a crown, though I could see none. His large hand enveloped mine as he led me through the crowd. I couldn’t help but notice a couple of women sat together, their hands intertwined as they looked lovingly into one another’s eyes. Before I could fully wonder about it, sudden shouts directed my attention away.  


A chorus of tiny voices calling out Taehyung’s name ran towards us like a stampede. I watched as several children all ran to him, wrapping their arms around his legs and tugging on his coat. One young boy even climbed his back and rode, clinging to his neck. Taehyung laughed and the rectangular smile that blossomed on his face was one I had not seen before. I watched as he hugged and kissed and greeted each one specially.  


“Come and see our father! He’s been waiting for your return!” said a sweet-faced little girl, her tiny fist wrapped around two of Taehyung’s fingers as she determinately pulled him along. He chuckled, though following behind her at a slow pace.  


“Did you bring gifts? You always bring the best gifts!” said an older boy, tugging at his shoulder.  


“Of course! What kind of brother would I be if I did not find each of you a perfect gift from my travels?” he asked. This only excited the children more and they bounced around him with endless energy.  


A tall man with a scarlet coat approached Taehyung with a stately manner and an elegance in his air. I could tell from his profile and his nose that he was Taehyung’s father.  


I watched as his father pulled Taehyung to him, though Taehyung did not wrap his arms around him in return. As they touched foreheads, I noticed Taehyung’s eyes were downcast and his mouth was a tight line. Quickly, they pulled away from each other.   


“My son,” his father said. “How we all have missed you.”  


“My father. I have returned well. Thank you for this homecoming,” he said back.  


“You’ve come just in time for the whiskey,” the king stated. As the king questioned Taehyung about the relations he had forged in the South and as I waited to be introduced, I looked around. On the far side of the room, I could see Freesia in being greeted by what I assume was Hoseok’s family. I could see several older women touching her hair and pinching her cheeks. Young girls all lined up around Freesia’s legs, waiting to talk to her. Hoseok stood nearby, his mouth moving to talk to a gentleman, though his eyes fondly watched his petal. I felt a little tug on my sleeve and glanced down. There stood one of Taehyung’s little sisters. Her eyes were wide and her lips pouted.  


“Are you the pearl?” she asked cutely. I smiled, wondering how to answer before Taehyung pulled me in to meet his father.  


“Ah, so this is the Princess of Pearls we have heard so much about. Taehyung has gone into exquisite detail about you in his letters to his mother and siblings,” he said. He stepped forward, tenderly taking my head in his hands before touching my forehead against his. After a moment, we parted.  


“Yes,” I smiled, though I was confident that my awkwardness in the situation was apparent to everyone.  


“Well, wonderful. I hope that you find my home comfortable. I am sure Taehyung will see that you are well taken care of,” he said, holding my hand in his, patting the top of it. “Ah, your hands are as delicate as Taehyung described,” he said, admiring them. I blinked, glancing over at the Prince. He seemed bashful, scratching the back of his neck. “I have a welcoming gift for you, Princess. So that your delicate hands may never be cold,” he said. He turned and was handed a box. He presented it to me and I opened the lid. Inside was a mink muff, soft and silvery grey.  


“How incredibly beautiful, my Lord!” I gushed, taking it from him and admiring it. I tucked my hands inside, the softness caressing my dry knuckles, instantly warming them. “Thank you for such a thoughtful and beautifully made gift,” I said.  


“No need for thanks, my dear. Your smile is quite enough,” he said. “Now, please, go enjoy the evening! Fill your bellies!” he invited, patting my shoulder once more before turning to continuing to circulate around the room.  


When the embers of the fires had died down and stragglers remained lazed on the couches, Taehyung took my hand and led me up the staircase to the family’s private chambers. I requested he show me his library, as I always perceived a studious air from him.  


Taehyung took me up two flights of stairs and led me back to a far back corner. We entered the room and I grinned as he opened the door, revealing the treasure of his personal study. The first thing that captured my attention was a large, cast stone fireplace: in the center of the mantle, in bas-relief, a vicious bear’s head jutted out with its teeth bared menacingly. Down the center, falling from the bear, were oak leaf and acorn carvings. The pattern they bore reminded me of his leather belt. In front of the fireplace, on the floor, lay an enormous bear skin. The length and size of it shocked me, as I could imagine how ten, tall men could easily wrap themselves comfortably in it to share its warmth together. One paw could cover my face twice over.  


“Oh, I have someone you must meet, Princess. I will return shortly,” Taehyung exclaimed. I nodded to him, smiling, still taken with looking at the beautiful library.  


As I walked deeper into the room, my eyes were wide and I felt engrossed in the sights before me. His large desk sat facing the window. Upon it were expected items: glorious scrolls, a quill pen with a pot of ink, beautifully sketched maps, and several books. However, there were unusual things such as a magnifying glass, a large skull of a creature I had never seen before that must have been incredibly old as it seemed like stone, and a large conch shell.   


The rest of entire room was bookshelf from floor to ceiling, save for the fire place and window. There was an ingenious rolling latter propped against a track, so that he may be able to reach the books that lay near the tall ceiling. Hundreds of old, leather bound volumes all proudly stood, painting the walls in shades of deep red, ochre, deep blue, and dark brown. As I walked, running my fingers along the spines, I noticed a slim volume with a single rose painted along its spine. Curious, as it was so much thinner than the goliaths surrounding it and there were no words to describe its contents, I pulled it out to find out what was inside.  


My eyes widened and my lips dropped open as the contents were drawings of sexual positions. The lovers were beautifully drawn, donned in half-open, golden robes with their expressions having been created with care underneath the artists’ hands. It was as if they captured the love and tenderness in the lover’s eyes. They were so finely drawn that they reminded me of art I had seen, not an object of perversion. I turned page after page, unable to stop myself from looking. After a few moments, I came to a page where the gentleman had his face between the lady’s legs as her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back in ecstasy. I gasped audibly, as I never would have thought that such a thing could occur between two people.  


“Princess?” Taehyung’s rich voice sounded from the doorway. I snapped the book shut and hid it behind my back. I turned around and by Taehyung’s side was a large, fluffy white dog. He gave a single word in a tongue I didn’t recognize and the dog trotted to me, smiling, tail wagging. I grinned in delight as it sat and my feet and I began to pet his soft ears. His eyes were strange, as one was iced blue and the other was golden. “I wanted you to meet one of my dearest friends. His name is Boötes. We have been on many hunts together,” he chuckled.  


“He’s wonderful! He looks like quite the fine specimen. Why did you not bring him with you and Hoseok when you came down to The South?” I inquired, feeling his long snout.  


“Well, I considered it briefly, but I knew my siblings would be quite downtrodden if he had been gone for such a long period of time. They enjoy his company and I think he keeps them out of trouble when I cannot,” he chuckled, walking over to me and petting his dog’s head lightly, scratching his neck.

“What has caught your attention in my library, Princess?” he asked, playfully taking the concealed book from my hands. I flushed in embarrassment as he looked at the spine and realized what it had been.  


“Well, you see, it was such a thin book and no words described its contents…” I trailed off, casting my eyes downwards.  


“You seem to be ashamed, Princess. There is nothing shameful about a book such as this and there is certainly nothing shameful about your curiosity with it,” he said, his voice sounding surprisingly comforting.  


“Is such literature common here?” I asked.  


“Yes. Every library in my kingdom has a book such as this. Couples, men, and women all enjoy studying these,” he said passively. “We have curiosity about all things in nature. Why would we not be curious about the upmost expression of trust and the ultimate act of love?” he said. I bit my lip and he placed it back on the shelf.   


“I see,” I said back, keeping my eyes trained on his face. He glanced at me for a moment, his expression soft.  


“You must be very tired, Princess. Would you like to retire to your bedchamber?” he asked. I nodded and he, with his dog, led me down the hallway a short distance.  


He opened a chamber door to reveal a charming bedchamber. The walls were painted: the bottom most portions of the walls held childish drawings and as it got higher, the paintings grew more sophisticated. A white canopied bed stood near the large, limestone fireplace. I noticed my trunk at the foot of the bed. A tawny haired young girl lingered near the tall dresser as she placed various items in a cloth sack. I watched her try to stuff just one final book in the bulging sack.  


“My sister,” Taehyung said, grinning. She turned, smiled brightly, and ran to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist in a cheerful embrace. I giggled and returned her affections.  


“Oh Princess! I have decided that I wish you to sleep in my room for the duration of your stay! You see, it is the safest room as it is right next to Taehyung’s!” she cried exuberantly. “I feel as if we can be friends already, since I’ve read Taehyung’s letters and I feel I know you!”  


“I do not want to put you out of your chamber,” I said to her.  


“Oh no, I often sleep with my sister. She has the softest bed,” she pouted lightly. I chuckled and lightly patted her cheek as she let go.  


“Well, I look forward to our friendship,” I said. The young girl seem pleased and Taehyung took her knapsack for her, joking about how it was as heavy as she was.  


“I will return shortly, Princess, as it is very late for children and I want to see to my sister’s comfort. Please, act as if this was your own bedchamber,” he said. He closed the door behind them and I could hear their giggles as they raced down the hallway. I smiled before turning to my dressing trunk.  


I spent a few minutes changing into my bedclothes, slipping the cool gown over my head. I could hear in the room across from me sounds of strange murmuring, grunting, and gasping. I furrowed my eyebrows, causing me to be still and listen, curious as to what was happening. I heard different voices from above me making similar sounds. The sounds echoed through the halls and walls, at first barely discernible but growing louder. I climbed into the bed and listened.  


The knock at the door caused me to jump slightly. I answered that he could come in, as I heard Taehyung’s deep, velvety voice ask if he could. Taehyung walked in, holding a sheep’s bladder.  


“I thought you might like this to keep your feet warm, as it is filled with hot water,” he said.  


“Thank you, Taehyung. I appreciate your thoughtfulness,” I said. I watched as he tucked it under the sheets at the foot of the bed for me before smoothing out the top fur.  


“Is there anything else you require?” Taehyung asked, as he was about to leave.  


“Yes! What are those strange sounds I am hearing?” I asked him, my eyes wide as the ones above had grown quite loud.  


“Princess,” he said, seeming slightly taken aback. “Have you never heard the sounds of lovemaking?”  


“Oh! I see…um…thank you. Good. Well, goodnight Taehyung,” I said awkwardly, pulling the blankets up to my nose. Taehyung chuckled.  


“Sleep well, Princess,” he said with a broad smile as he nodded once and gently closed the door behind him.


	27. First Snowfall

(Taehyung’s Perspective)

 

  
I was awoken by the sound of stifled giggles and shushing around me. The early sunlight seemed grayer than what I was used to, having been in the South for so long.  


“He’s still sleeping! We must let him sleep! The mamas said we must let him sleep!” I heard my second youngest sister say in hushed tones.

My eyes opened slowly and I was greeted to the sight of six of my youngest siblings all crowded around the bed, watching me sleep. Their eyes were all wide as their faces were propped up on their elbows. I couldn’t help but chuckle as I detected ginger on their breaths and their cheeks looked like autumn apples.   


“What time is it?” I asked groggily as I rubbed my face with my open palms. I could still feel the effects of the previous night’s feast.  


“It’s almost noon!” my second youngest brother insisted, as he recently had mastered the art of clock-reading. My eyes widened, as it was not my intention to sleep so late and I wondered if my pearl was awake yet. I could hear muffled noises coming from Hoseok’s bedchamber and I stifled a chuckle. His bedchamber had always been across from mine and these noises were a common occurrence throughout our young adulthood. However, I had a deep feeling that dear Freesia’s would be the only song I’d hear as it mixed in with his tenor voice from then on.

I bit my lip, knowing I needed to make some noise so the children wouldn’t become curious about the activities across the hall.  


“Noon?” I asked. “Well, you know what they say about sleeping until noon. If you sleep until noon in the winter time, your legs become frozen together. It seems as if I will be stuck in this bed all day!” I exclaimed.  


The children all screamed in protest loudly, jumping up and down. “Taehyung you mustn’t! Its first snow fall! We’ve been waiting hours for you to get up so we can share its glories with you!” my youngest brother implored.  


“How am I supposed to walk in the snow without your great footprints to step in?” another sister asked.  


“Well, I am sorry. Unless you all can somehow unfreeze me, I am afraid you must bring the snow to me!” I hummed, pulling my blankets over my head. More screams of protest rang out and I could feel each of them attempting to tug the blanket away from my head. After a short tug of war, I flung the blankets away, playfully startling them. They cried out and began to tug on my fingers and try to move my legs out from the bed. A small sister and brother each took one big toe and pulled, with all their might, my feet towards the floor.  


I burst into deep laughter, smiling widely as I picked them up two at a time and gently tossed them on the bed, tickling their ribs. I hardly noticed the chamber door behind me open.  


“I woke the Princess up!” a sister cried out proudly. I turned around to see the Princess being drug in by the sister whose bed she was sleeping in. “She’s never ever _never_  seen snow!”  


“Good morning,” the Princess said bashfully, her voice was still slightly thick from sleep and a few sweet pillow marks sat on her cheek.  


“Good morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?” I asked. She nodded, smiling at the scene of laughing, rosy cheeked children.

 

“Very good! Then, shall we give the Princess her very first glimpse at the glories of the day?” I asked them all.  


The children all squealed in agreement and I carefully went behind her. With gentle guiding steps, I led her by her shoulders to fully face my window. As the young ones all tugged to draw back the heavy drapes, I gently covered her eyes to await the view of the full snowscape that decorated our grasslands. The curtains parted to reveal a glittering white and silver landscape, as a good two hands of snowfall had occurred the night before. The sunlight glittered on the seemingly endless blanket of snow that stretched, undulating over the low hills nearby, and continued as far as the blue and violet mountains in the distance. The whiteness was only broken here and there, dotted with the figures of horses and men. I stepped around to face the Princess before unveiling her eyes, as I wanted to take in her expression as she first witnessed the sight.   


The Princess’ eyes widened at the view that swept before her. Her lips parted and she brought her hand to her chest. The lines of her face had softened, the gentle slopes of her eyebrows raised and her eyelashes caught her weeping like dewdrops in thistle.  


“It’s absolutely dazzling! I do not believe I have ever seen anything quite so beautiful in my lifetime,” she said with a soft voice caught in emotions.  


“Oh, Princess,” I smiled, my chest creating an upwelling of affection and joy. I let the feeling pool into my memories of her.

“Your reaction is quite endearing,” I said, gently catching the single tear that ran down to her jawline. The softness of her face was a sweet contrast to the roughness of my skin.  


“Can we hurry Taehyung?” one of my younger brothers insisted, tugging on my hand.  


“Yes! The Princess and I will eat breakfast and outfit ourselves. For now, you must all get into warm clothes. Hurry! Go to your mothers and tell them of our intent to play in the snow,” I said. They all ran out of the room in a bustle, nearly tripping over each other to get out of the door first.  


“Oh my! I have completely forgotten to ask to meet your mother. I feel so incredibly rude,” the Princess exclaimed. “Though, Taehyung, I have to ask. What do you mean by mothers? Does your culture allow the children to be raised by many mothers in a collective setting? I know that is how The Laughing Ones raise their children.”  


“Not typically, Princess. While there are many different types of families in our kingdom, my father has set an unusual precedent, as he has married five women,” I answered. The Princess’ eyes widened slightly.  


“I see,” she said simply.  


“Yes. Now, let us find you a suitable outfit for the snow. Silken gowns will never do,” I stated, wishing to change the subject.

“I believe that we will have no problem finding something to protect you against the cold.”  


After a proper set of clothes had been found for her, I dressed myself. I shook out the dust from my fur lined trousers and shirt. After I put on my orange coat and matching scarlet gloves that my mother had knitted for me, I walked to the Princess’ room. She had been outfitted in a pair of fur-lined, thick hide pants and I could see that she wore two coats. One was a pink, woolen one that had been buttoned to her chin and the one on top of that was the white-fur coat I had seen Jimin give to her.  


“That was quite a generous gift for Jimin to give to you,” I said to her, admiring how smart it looked on her.  


“Thank you, Taehyung. I do love it dearly,” she commented as she mindlessly lifted the edge to her nose.  


“I believe you should also use these,” I said, presenting her with a pair of cobalt gloves that had been mine when I was younger. “I would suggest you use your muff, but an unexpected snow fight might break out and I believe these would give you a better chance of success,” I teased with a grin. She giggled musically, the sound of it filling my ears quite pleasantly. It twinkled, reminding me of the rain-chains we had seen in her garden on a drizzly afternoon walk.  


“Well, thank you. I must win a battle, then, and prove myself worthy of such fine mittens,” she said as she tugged them on her hands.  


We walked downstairs and ate large pieces of hot bread with golden pear preserves and smeared cheeses. We drank frothy honey beer and chatted for a few moments before having our meal cut short by all of my brothers and sisters insisting that we must play in the snow right that moment.  


Together, in a herd of giggling and exclamations, we all filed through the kitchen and out to the Northern gate. As we walked past the shed, the children all grabbed sleds and shovels. Boötes dashed out from the warm kitchen doorway, barking and herding the children into a straight line. I led our party, the Princess walking directly behind me. I held her hand so she would not slip. I shuffled my feet so that everyone could have an easy walk and we could find our way home again.  


I led the party out to the low hills that were glistening with thick layers of virgin snow. Though I was slightly out of breath, I turned around to give my instruction. All of my siblings crowded around my feet, looking up at me.  


“Do not go as far as the pond and you definitely mustn’t linger near its banks. It is too soon in winter for it to be solid and I may not be able to hear you call for help if you fall in. Stay close,” I said firmly. All of the children nodded. I was not too concerned, as I knew that Boötes will be as vigilant as I was. However, I knew I must remind them, for they sometimes could get carried away in their excitement.  


“Race you to the top of the hill!” the Princess cried out. The children all looked at her in surprise before screaming and beginning to run. She threw her head back in laughter and chased after all of them. I cried out that they had cheated and when I reached the top, the Princess tugged lightly on my sleeve.  


“You are quicker than you look,” I teased her, feeling my lungs work to give me oxygen.  


“I must try this device, Taehyung! Teach me!” she exclaimed, holding up a red sled that one of my siblings had given her. The children had already begun to race down the hill and were waiting for the Princess and me to join them at bottom so we could all race up again together. I sat down, towards the back of the sled.  


“Sit in front, Princess,” I said, keeping the space in front of me open so she had room to sit. She moved and took the rope. I carefully adjusted my long legs around her and shoved us off with my hands. The Princess screamed in delight, laying her head back against my chest as the wind whipped her hair against my face. My bass tone laughter accompanied her shrill and I held onto her sides. As we reached the bottom, we fell over into a soft snow bank. The children all giggled and clapped their mittens together, before beginning to run up the steep hill.  


“Again!” the Princess laughed brightly. For a moment, as she lay on her back, I couldn’t help but notice that she looked somehow years younger. A completely child-like innocence seemed to be blossoming inside of her and it looked beautiful on her laughing face.  


“Do you like it?” I chuckled, standing up to offer her my hand. She took it, though she seemed weak from giggling.  


“It’s exhilarating!” she yelled back. After many runs and races down the hill, the snow began to be too packed down for a safe landing. One of my brothers incited a war by picking up a large handful of snow and lobbing it at my face. I feigned death before grabbing his ankle and picking him up to hang upside down. He laughed and thrashed about, trying to wriggle himself free. My other siblings already began to build forts.  


“I give no quarter!” I bellowed in a grand voice. The Princess’ laughter rang out in the crisp air. She ran to help the construction of one group’s fort with shovels and I carried my brother to help the other group.

A cacophonous battle ensued, snow being thrown in every direction and Boo running back and forth between the two forts, barking loudly, and trying to catch the snow in his teeth. We yelled and hollered, laughed and giggled until our cheeks ached. As the battle came to a finish, I felt one final snowball hit the side of my cheek. I whipped my head over to see the Princess coyly waving her fingers. I burst out into a laugh, running over to her and captured her in my arms as she tried to run away. I spun her about.  


“I thought you gave no quarter!” she exclaimed preciously as she tried to free herself. I stopped after a moment and set her down.  


“In your case, Princess, I will gladly make an exception,” I winked. With a lingering grin, she tugged on my hand and we rounded up all the children. The air was frostier than before and the children all were breathing heavily in the cold air, their breath visible in the purplish light from the sky.  


As we walked, I shuffled back as our previous path had been lost. Boo’s sudden barking had me turn around quickly. I saw him standing next to my youngest sibling, who had stopped walking and simply sat in the snow. I stopped our party’s progress and walked to her, her red cheeks puffed in a pout.  


“Are you alright?” I asked her, making sure she wasn’t hurt, running my hands over her ankles.  


“I’m tired, Taehyung,” she answered back in a tiny voice. I picked her up and gently hoisted her so she was riding my shoulders. She knotted her little fingers in my hair and I held onto her legs, walking back to the front of the party, counting heads as I went, before continuing to make the path once again.


	28. A Morning Apple

(Freesia's POV)

 

  
My eyes slowly opened as I felt the softest little feathery feeling against the corner of my mouth. Hoseok was tenderly tracing my face with his smallest finger, his eyes following its movement across my skin. When he realized I was awake, his heart shaped smile blossomed like springtime on his sunny face. I adored his toothy grin and the heart-shape of his lips.   


“My pinkest petal,” he whispered. “I’ve brought you an apple, if is that is what you desire to do this morning,” he said. I laughed slightly and blushed.  


“Are you not tired from yesterday?” I asked, moving my arms around his frame. He accepted me in his arms, rubbing my back and placing a kiss in my hair. I felt his hand squeeze my hipbone and gasp onto it.  


“I certainly am. But, if you desired to spend the entire day abed, then I will somehow muster the energy,” he chuckled. I shook my head, hiding my face in his chest.  


“I’ll have you know, I am a decent woman!” I protested with a shake of my head. “And it would be quite the scandal if somebody found me with a morning apple between my teeth and you between my legs.”  


“If your intention is to spend the day _out_ of bed, my petal, I should warn you that your words are convincing to me that we should indeed be caught up in such a scandal,” he laughed, sweeping his fingers along my love-bitten neck.  


“Oh Hoseok,” I chuckled, kissing his bare chest. He smelled like morning and warm and spring clover, despite the thick layer of snow outside.  


“As wonderful as another day of doing nothing but worshipping your body sounds, today is a very important day. Do you remember, my Freesia, that today is the day that the Queen and my mother come back to the palace? You will be having tea with them, the Princess, and the other of the king’s other wives,” he said. His fingers mindlessly twirled some of my messed hair.  


“Of course, I remember. I feel a bit nervous,” I admitted. I realized quickly how important family had been to everyone in this community and Hoseok was certainly no exception. I felt an immense amount of stress, hoping that his mother would like me.  


“Do not worry. I know that she will adore you,” he assured me.  


“I hardly know anything about her. You should tell me some things so that I may understand her character,” I sighed wistfully, feeling as he pulled the blankets up around my cold shoulders.  


“My mother is a strong person. When she was eighteen years old, shortly after her sister’s marriage to the King, she began her own lumber business. She hired men who enjoyed the art of strengthening their bodies to harvest trees and she would oversee the work. She would travel with many oxen and many men, hauling the wood to all the parts of the kingdom, most of her business in the steppes where wood is scarce,” he explained. I had the image of a small, lovely woman hollering commands at strong, slightly fearful men. A smile fell upon my lips.  


“She sounds incredibly dedicated to her work. How did you come into her life?” I asked.  


“Well, when she was accompanying a load near Emerald Lake Town far south, there was a terrible, unusual blizzard. It was such a storm that she even feared the life of her horse. A young man offered to share his hearth, as he had no family living with him. They had a passionate love affair that lasted several months. He begged her stay with him, but she rode away with her lumber and me fast asleep in her belly,” he continued. His eyes seemed distant for a few moments. “When she told her sister of her pregnancy, the Queen insisted that my mother move into the palace with the family. As my mother did not want a husband, she accepted the offer. I grew up here with Taehyung happily, seeing my mother every few months when she would come back from travels.”  


“My love, did it not sadden you to not have her near you?” I asked. He glanced down at me, calmness over his expression.  


“Sometimes, I would feel a certain melancholy. But, she was doing what she loves and had provided me with family, a home, a horse, and a business to one day grow into,” he shrugged. “Besides, I get love from many different places. Especially from you, my pinkest petal.”  


“I hope to eradicate any melancholy you may ever feel, Hoseok,” I said sincerely, lifting my head up so that I may peer into his eyes. His dark hues seemed to dance and flicker like fireflies.  


“Melancholy? Since you’ve come into my life, Freesia, I do not even comprehend such a word,” he said. He brought his lips to mine and we silently honored the shared love we felt.  


“We must eat breakfast, my love. I must prepare the Princess for tea soon and I must awaken her,” I sighed against our kiss, my body protesting my movements to pull away from him. He silently nodded, pressing a final kiss to the tip of my nose, before releasing me from his arms.  


After we dressed our nakedness, we walked downstairs together. The grand dining hall was mostly empty with only a few tables were occupied by sleepy families. It seemed like the tables were constantly supplied with something to eat, rather it be small morsels or full meals.   


This morning, there was fresh ginger bread and pumpkin butter. There were cheeses and an assortment of spiced, dry meats. We sat down at a table near the center of the room.  


“My petal! I must prepare you a perfect bite!” he insisted. I smiled, watching as he took a piece of bread and carefully dipped it in the pumpkin butter, spreading it smooth. He laid on top a perfectly square piece of cinnamon eggs. He set two impeccable almonds and shaving of cheese atop it before feeding it to me. I hummed as I ate it, nodding my head to let him know it was, indeed, perfect.  


Our food-play was interrupted by an elderly man sitting down at our table. Hoseok sprung up and gently helped him sit down, offering his arms as support. The old man smiled once to me before engaging in conversation. I frowned, realizing I could not understand what he was saying.  


“He’s telling me he comes from a settlement in the high mountains. He says his daughter and grandchildren are still asleep,” Hoseok explained. I nodded, turning my attention towards them.  


“Oh, tell him I’ve always wanted to visit the mountains,” I said. Hoseok grinned and returned to speaking with his native tongue yet again. As they chatted back on forth, I continued eating my delicious breakfast. I noticed their speech sounded like birds chortling in argument, as they talked so fast and with such harsh sounding words.  


Hoseok surprised me by suddenly standing. I glanced up, seeing his face contorted in anger and disgust I had never seen him wear before. He took my hand, lifting me up, and said a few short words to the man as he strode us away. I raised my eyebrow, surprised.  


“My love, whatever is the matter?” I questioned, my short strides attempting to keep up with his long ones.  


“I cannot speak his ugly words to you,” he mumbled back. I stopped him, pulling him to a halt. He turned around and looked down at my face: there was evident hurt in his eyes.  


“Hoseok, please. You must tell me,” I whispered, setting my hands on each of his slender cheeks. He hesitated for a moment before sighing.  


“The man was telling me how he had been a soldier in the war. He told me of some of his experiences in the South. That is all,” he said, taking one of my hands and kissing my open palm.  


“Please. Tell me. What has upset you so?” I implored. He exhaled once again, closing his eyes, and leaning his cheek into my touch.  


“He said this: She may not be as pretty as other girls I have taken in the past during my travels there, but I long to relive that particular way that only Southern girls feel struggling and weeping beneath me. I will gladly take her from you, once you’ve grown tired of her,” Hoseok whispered.  


“Oh,” I peeped, not sure how else to respond. “It is alright, Hoseok. I know that men of your generation would not think or say such horrible things.”  


“I’m afraid, my petal, that I feel ashamed. I’ve heard these kinds of perverted words many times throughout my lifetime. I have thought nothing of them and perhaps even mindlessly chuckled along with everyone else’s laughter. But now? I am sickened,” he admitted.  


“What did you say to him?” I asked.  


“I told him that his grandchildren would be mortified by his nastiness and that I have nothing but love for you. I told him I did not wish to see his face here again,” he answered. I gently wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He took in the scent of my hair deeply.  


“It is no matter. I am not distressed in the slightest, nor should you be. I’ve heard things such as that in our own castle town before. I think that such horrible sentiments transcend culture and just happen to be the hideous side of human nature,” I told him sincerely, my words muffled.  


“I love you,” he said. “And I am heartbroken that such things are in the past of our two peoples.”  


“I love you. And I am overfilled with joy that it will be people like you and me who erase the hurt from those wounds our two peoples inflicted on each other,” I hummed.  


“Oh, my. Your grace and wisdom astound me, my petal. I believe I must have done something extraordinary in a previous life time to have the good fortune bestowed upon me to deserve your love,” he spoke softly, almost as if he was afraid that if he spoke louder, the moment would shatter like delicate glass.  


After Hoseok and I gave each other a parting kiss, I ascended the stairs to the bedchamber where the Princess was sleeping.  


“Princess. You must wake up now,” I said gently, softly shaking her shoulder. “You are expected to have tea with the Queens. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.  


“Good morning, Freesia,” she groggily croaked. I rubbed her back until she was fully awake. After I was sure she would not fall back to slumber, I began to take out our finery I had carefully packed away. Sashes, robes, combs, and ribbons were all laid out carefully at the foot of her bed. I hovered for a moment, considering the colors.  
Pumpkin with sky blue? Perhaps not. Scarlet and violet? Maybe, it is quite a lovely combination, I thought to myself.  


“Did you sleep well?” I asked as I ran my fingers over a nearby maroon robe.  


“Quite well, thank you,” she replied, her voice starting to sound more like as she washed her face in a basin.  


Magenta? Turquoise? Chartreuse? The royal family plum should be incorporated somewhere, I thought.  


I stopped for a moment, my hands running over my own fine gown. Hoseok had told me to bring at least one outfit suitable for a formal occasion: I had packed it away in the Princess’ things so it would not get ruined. I had chosen my favorite lavender robe that had the scene of indigo mountains and vibrant green pine trees on the hem. I had packed with it my best robins-egg blue sash and under gown that had been embroidered with swooping, indigo doves on the lapels. A wave of excitement fled through me, as Hoseok had never witnessed me in such finery. I planned to wear it with the golden rings and shell combs he had gifted me.  


Quickly, I removed myself from my daydreaming and brought my attention back to what the Princess should wear. After some more deliberation, I selected the best choice. I first draped the Princess in a ruby under gown that had shocking, golden sparrows on the lapels. With practiced hands, I straightened out every wrinkle that made my completed vision of her imperfect.  


“My Princess. I must apologize that I was not available to you yesterday. I should have come to awaken you and dress you, as my duties usually are. I’m afraid I was swept away by Hoseok and the romanticism of traveling with someone who loves me so greatly,” I said, slightly ashamed I had not fulfilled my responsibilities.  


“No, no. Dear Freesia. You have done exactly what I had hoped you would do. I wanted you to enjoy your time with Hoseok. I wanted you to do as you wished,” she insisted. I stopped my work, glancing up at her earnest face.  


“I left you alone, Princess. I am remiss,” I frowned.  


“It is quite alright. I have thought about it and I want you to be here as my friend. Not as my chambermaid,” she said. My eyes widened and I felt my lips part in surprise.  


“Princess…I am speechless. I am touched,” I began, unsure of how to convey just how much her sentiment meant to me. I had been her chambermaid for several years and for the first months I was with her I was aware of the fact that she did not even know my name. But now, I was standing before her and she insisted that I was not a servant, but a friend. I cleared my tightening throat and returned the embrace that she had given me.  


“Freesia. May I ask one thing?” she asked as we lingered in our hug.  


“What is it?” I answered.  


“May I attempt to tie your sash for you?” she said meekly. “I do not think I will do it as artfully as you, but I would like to try.”  


“Of course, Princess,” I smiled. She placed a kiss upon my cheek and we giggled brightly. I continued to dress her a moment later, hearing a ruckus below, knowing that the Queen and Hoseok’s mother must have arrived.  


“We must hurry! We still have to get you dressed, as well!” the Princess chirped. I carefully placed her frosted plum over robe, folding her lapels precisely over the edge. I smoothed every wrinkle and tied her ruby sash around her waist, tying a large bow in the back. As I began to brush her hair, she protested. “I can brush my hair! You must get dressed!”  


“Very well, then!” I cried out, hearing Hoseok’s voice in the hall already. I dressed myself hurriedly, sliding the rings on my fingers.  


With my instruction, the Princess tied a simple, square knot at my back. We both chatted about where to place various combs in our hairstyles and I suggested she should wear the enchanting wind chime comb so it twinkled near her eyes.  
After we were completely ready, a patient Taehyung and Hoseok stood outside the door. The Princess walked out first and I followed her.  


Hoseok audibly gasped. His eyes fluttered over my form, not quite sure where to settle. I could see his expression of jest melt into the softness he usually reserved when we were tucked away under the covers, alone. His heart-shaped smile even fell into astonishment.  


“Freesia! You look absolutely enchanting!” Taehyung exclaimed. “I have never seen a gown quite as artistic as that one! It truly compliments you and I believe you compliment it quite stunningly,” he gushed, his eyes lingering on me. I felt heat rise to my face and I thanked him under the cover of my hand. Hoseok still only stared, though when I laughed, he took a few steps towards me. He simply brought my chin up with his fingers and peppered my face with dozens of soft kisses.  


“The beauty of this gown pales in comparison to your radiance, Freesia. You simply look glorious,” he said, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs as he rested his nose against mine. I could see that his eyes had welled slightly. Taehyung and the Princess had already begun to go to the Queen’s sitting room.  


“Thank you, Hoseok. Thank you for reinforcing the confidence I already feel wearing this gown,” I said to him, running my hand through his hair. “Is there anything I should know or do around your mother? I am quite nervous and only wish to impress her.”  


“Yes, my petal,” he sighed. “You must be Freesia.”


	29. Tea with the Queens

(Pearls POV)

 

  
Freesia, Taehyung, Hoseok, and myself all entered the Queen’s sitting room. The low, long table had been set with two teapots with curls of steam coming from their spouts. A few plates of flaky pastries and several jars of jewel-like fruit compotes were already being enjoying by the ladies at the table. The queens all sat around the table on pump, indigo floor cushions. Her library seemed just as extensive as Taehyung’s had been. The walls seemed to only be bookshelves and there was not a single empty space I could see. A fireplace sat on the far wall and there was a large uncut opal mounted in the center, above the mantel. A fat, lazy cat was curled up, purring upon a golden cushion on the hearth. The open window offered up a wedge of cheerful sunlight that spread across floor: the view beyond was the winding road leading from the castle.

“Mothers,” Taehyung began. “This is the Princess of Pearls, from the South,” he announced.

“And this is my pinkest petal, Freesia,” Hoseok introduced.

“Ladies! Please, come and join us!” said the woman at the head of the low, rectangular table. Instantly, I knew that she was Taehyung’s mother. She had the same long, thick eyelashes that framed her soulful, almond shaped eyes. Her rectangular smile confirmed my suspicions and she patted the empty cushion next to her. As we entered the room, the two gentlemen took their leave.

“I have heard so much about your exquisite beauty, my dear, and Taehyung has spoken with me at length about your keen intellect and his growing affection for you,” the queen complimented. She was dressed in a soft, maroon velvet overdress that clasped beneath her bosom and fell open, sweeping to the floor. Her underdress was opaque pink, gathering under the large opal clasp of her over gown, flaring about her hips and finishing geometrically around her ankles. She wore a grand golden necklace, encrusted with rubies and diamonds, and each of her fingers were encircled with bejeweled golden rings. Around her forehead and lush, silvery hair which betrayed the youthful look of her face, she wore a tiny golden chain of delicately crafted interlinking oak leaves.

“My Queen. It is so lovely to have the opportunity to meet you,” I hummed. I was astounded by her grace and beauty, so much so that I instantly bowed deeply to her from my seat. I realized it was the first time in my life I had bowed to someone genuinely; I did it without thought of propriety, but with only the desire to show my respect for her.

The party all giggled at my formal gesture, and the one of the ladies at the table smiled, “How charming!”

The Queen began to introduce the King’s wives. “This is the fair Cassiopeia,” she said, beginning with the youngest who wore an indigo gown which did not conceal her pregnant belly. Cassiopeia smiled sweetly at me and looked admiringly at the Queen. Next, she introduced Giedi, “She is our resident lyrical poet, whose thoughtfully arranged words can move us all to tears,” the Queen mused, pointing to a woman with thin cheeks, grey eyes, and a deep forest over-gown. “This is Capella,” she continued, “She taught my Taehyung how to spar with his beloved swords.” She referred to an athletically built woman, who wore a necklace hung with emeralds. “And here is our Cygnus, who has gifted us with her voice, that the ancestors must have crafted from honey and virgin snowfall,” she said as she looked affectionately at the lady at the far end of the table, who wore a turquoise over-gown clasped beneath her breast with a large amethyst jewel. “And of course, my sister is Zeta. And you may call me Gliese, my dear.”

“It is a pleasure to meet all of you,” I perked. Looking at Zeta, I could see the elongated shape of her face and the curling heart-shape of her lips: the family resemblance with Hoseok was striking.

“Princess, tell us a tale that will give us a glimpse of who you are,” Giedi began, her gray eyes flickering in the bright light of the room. “I love word games and games of poetry,” she smiled. I thought as another round of tea was poured.

“Once, there was a snowy swan whose feathers glittered gold at the tips. Her neck was arched gracefully and her beak was slender. The lake she lived upon was glassy and seemed to be made from emerald mirrors. Arching willow trees swept the sandy bottom and pink, blossoming trees wept their flowers as she swam by. The banks were colored in constant shades of flowers: jasmine, freesia, and azaleas. Though she was prized and the lake she graced seemed to be woven from a poet’s dream, she could not fly. She had been born with a deformed wing and each time she tried to ascend into the milky sky, she would crash back down and create a ripple in the water. Above her, a hawk circled and would defend her and her deformed wing from predators. A wolf came to the edge of her lake, panting in a smile. He sat and watched and howled at the moon with her. The hawk swooped menacingly at the wolf, who calmly nuzzled his nose in the cool flower petals. Her hawk settled on a nearby branch. The swan, unafraid, swam to the wolf and the wolf tenderly licked her deformed wing. A tawny bear came and joined the wolf, sitting next to him. The hawk swooped again, but the bear did not move. The hawk reclaimed his branch. At first, the bear was silent but one day, he spoke to the swan. “Why are you not flying as you have the right to do? Do you choose to stay?” he asked her. “She has an undeveloped wing,” the wolf answered. “Well, we must find a way for her to fly,” the bear decided. The hawk flew down and offered feathers from his wing to extend hers. And she took off, resting on the bear and wolf when she became tired, and she often thought about the hawk, which stayed behind to ensure her lake would still be hers,” I said, my words long and rounded and buttery against my tongue.

“Taehyung has quite rightly estimated your intellect. What a wonderful tale you weave. I do hope that the hawk is not too heart broken,” Gliese said softly, gently taking my hand. “I believe that he may have sent you some letters, in fact.”

“Freesia! Please, tell us one!” Zeta smiled enthusiastically. We all waited, looking at her as she thought.

“There was once a foal who was sold to a young master. As she grew into a mare, he curried her and fed her well. He cared for her as any master would: he worked her during the day and kept her enclosed at night. Though she loved pulling carts and riding long distances, the days all were painted in the same color of gray and blue. Her master and she did not converse in the same language and thus, she had grown to feel quite alone. She felt as if the inside part of her had fallen asleep and her hooves had become automated. One autumn evening, as she was grazing on the sweet grass near fence that enclosed her pasture, she bumped velvety noses with a handsome stallion. Every day thereafter, they would meet under a canopy of stars. They would touch their noses, tenderly groom each other, and sleep with their bodies pressed together through the fence. The mare felt as if she had experienced what it was like to converse with something that spoke the same language as she. Underneath her skin and plaited mane, a bronze and golden light grew inside of her. It was the light of instinct and passion that had been turned off when she saw the money her master had exchanged for her. The stallion talked about jumping the fence to stay with her and to learn how to respect a master, for he had never had one before. Instead, the mare gathered all her strength and leapt the fence to join him on the other side. They ran and they loved,” she smiled the whole time as her words same out like a merry waterfall.

“Lovely Freesia,” Zeta began, “My Hoseok is a fortunate man, indeed”, she said with emotion in her voice.

“But ladies! You should tell us! What are all of your children interested in learning?” I asked brightly. The room erupted in merry laughter.

  
After tea was finished and the ladies all continued their afternoon pursuits, Freesia went to find Hoseok, and I walked into Taehyung’s study. A slight feeling of disappointment fell over me, as he was not there. Instead of attempting to find him in the sprawling palace, I decided to find a book to read and wait for him. My fingers ran over the spines of the leather novels yet again, though I noticed a large, open volume laid out on the center of his desk. I carried it to the bear hide in front of the fireplace and settled down to read, my cold toes wiggling in the warmth.  


I began from page one and steeped myself in the crinkled, age-stained pages that sat between the leather covers. The musky-scented words soaked into me. The carefully crafted sentences revealed what was considered the art of war. There were pledges of honor and bravery, descriptions of weaponry and when they’d be most suitable, and strategies for attack and defense. The philosophy it weaved- even from the from the first paragraph- painted war as the ultimate act of creation that garnered respect, righteousness, and dignity. It regarded acts of war as the children of men. A cold shiver fell down my spine.  


“How was tea?” Taehyung inquired as he walked into the room. He was slightly winded and he sat next to me, pulling his boots off to warm his feet.  


“Very good. Your mother is so kind. I enjoy her company. I believe Freesia and her future mother-in-law will get along famously,” I jested. Taehyung laughed, his rectangular shaped smile showing all his teeth.  


“What is it that interested you in my library this time, my Princess?” he asked. I flipped the cover to show him the title. “Ah, that. That book is a common reference about the Ten Years War and The Great Separation of Tribes that took place twenty years ago.”  


“It caught my attention, as different sides write their shared histories differently. A book from my library about the same subject has a completely different rendition of the same events, so I was curious,” I explained.   


“Such an astute observation you’ve pointed out, Princess! I admire such a sentiment. Next time we are in your library, we perhaps should compare the two side by side,” he nodded, his eyes wide as he leaned a bit closer.  


“Indeed, we should. It would be an interesting comparison,” I agreed. “However, this book is written in the perspective of the last generation. What I am curious in is the perspective of someone from this generation, such as yourself.”  


“That, I am afraid, is a complex matter,” Taehyung stated began. I pressed him to go on with my eager expression, which earned me a chuckle and a few moments of thought. “It depends on who you ask, Princess: there are two schools of thought about the matter. One side believes that the King, my father, was right to attempt to take the land in a way of force, as it was what he truly desired to do to gain resources and increase his domain. Thusly, the freedom and rights of those people in the lands he took over did not matter. The other side believes that he was wrong to impede on the rights of freedoms of other people, even if they were not of our culture and that war is not a substitute for diplomacy, but only a tool for defense.”  


“It truly was your father who incited the war, then,” I realized suddenly. Solemnly, he nodded.  


“Yes, indeed. However, I do not agree with his ideologies. I firmly believe that each soul has the right to freedom of will. The way that we honor each other and that we respect each other is by not allowing our own will to impede that right or damage the pathways that they have in order to achieve that right: this includes full disclosure and protection of innocence,” he explained. “My father’s belief, on the other hand, is that the actions of humans should be governed solely by desires and needs of the individual, without the thought of others.”  


“What does a perfect society look like to you, Taehyung?” I asked curiously.  


“Everyone is doing exactly what they wish and exactly as they wish, without being robbed of or robbing others of that freedom, there is no dissonance or pain or misery. A person can pursue what truly interests them, from the cosmos to the underground. They develop their interest into a gift and give that gift to society with joy, zest, and passion. They do that gift exquisitely and everybody benefits then from it. They’re able to love freely, chase their dreams, and weave warmth in the homes that they create. Through the happiness built in life in each person and with a life partners of their choice, it reduces greatly the need for civil unrest,” he explained. “Through these values of freedom comes order.”  


“Your ideals are so wonderfully idealistic,” I began, smiling at the idea of such a place. “After spending time with Spica, in her happy home, I can understand the merit of such a society.”  


“I can hear that there is a ‘however’ hanging in your tone, my pearl,” Taehyung coyly, his rectangular grin inviting me to say more. I couldn’t help but weakly smile and look down at my hands, feeling a touch shy to share what I was truly thinking.  


“I will refer to nature here. You know of your beloved honey bees, Taehyung. They create these intricate, expansive, compounds and that they are members of the society within. Inside of the hive, there is a definite hierarchy. Each member has an assigned job and must fulfill it in order for the compound to be successful and thrive. They can rely on other members doing their jobs just as they are expected to do their own. This provides them freedom so that they do not have to worry about fulfilling each and every task that is essential to the survival of the colony. If allowed the freedom to choose, there would be vital positions unfilled of tasks that no one wanted to undertake. If every simple scavenger bee or nursery bee wanted to be the Queen bee and that wish was fulfilled, the hive would die as there would be starvation and no future generations to sustain the society,” I explained.

“However, I believe that both societies have merits and both have flaws. I believe a blend could be the most successful and it is up to our generation to think of the perfect combination of the two.”  


Taehyung had fallen silent. The fire crackled in front of us and I could hear children running in the hallway. After a long period of time, as Taehyung had simply studied the creases in his hands, I felt as if I had offended him by speaking too long about what was in my heart.  


“I am sorry, my Prince. I did not mean to offend you,” I whispered. He slowly drew his eyes to me and shook his head.  


“Not at all, my pearl. You misunderstand my silence. I merely am contemplating your wise words. You have given me quite a lot to consider. I appreciate such discourse,” he pondered.


	30. The King and his Queens

(Pearl’s Perspective)

 

  
Many weeks passed. They had been filled with playing extensive games of make-believe with the children, riding our horses across sweeping planes of shimmering sugary snow, and many drunken feasts. I had met so many new friends and laughed with so many new faces. Taehyung and Hoseok spent many hours teaching Freesia and me how to skate across ice: we’d talk the hour it took to walk to the pond and talk the whole way back, Taehyung sharing his philosophies of life and asking with genuine interest for me to share mine.  


Late in the week, Hoseok and Taehyung spent a few nights away on a hunting trip. While they were gone, Freesia and I spent time with each other and the families. During the day time, we would play with all of Taehyung’s little sisters. Freesia squealed in delight when the youngest asked to try on some finery of mine. We spent a whole afternoon giving them elaborate hair styles with many combs and putting rouge on their cheeks and lips. The silk gowns were so heavy that they could not move or raise their arms. We’d play games of make believe and paint together on the stone floor of their nursery while we lay on our bellies. At nighttime, Freesia and I would spend time with Zeta and Gliese. The four of us would sit around the fire place playing card games, drinking whiskey, and talking late into the night. Zeta told tales of her wonderful travels and the people she met and the many lovers she’s taken. Gliese would gift us little pieces of jewelry that had fine precious gems: she gave to me an opal and sapphire necklace on a long, silver chain. To Freesia, she gifted her a pair of exquisite opal and ruby earrings.

Before bed, Freesia and I would lie together and whisper our thoughts about the culture we had immersed ourselves in. We’d fall asleep holding hands and placing our cold feet on each other’s warmer legs.  
The day the gentlemen returned, Taehyung’s father had suggested that we all decorate the family’s private gathering room to prepare for the Winter Light Festival coming in the next week. His father, all his father’s wives as well as all the children, Hoseok, Hoseok’s mother, Freesia, and I sat on the overstuffed sofas, stringing popped corn and dried cranberries to weave into the evergreen boughs that would decorate the hearth, walls, and doorways. Taehyung was leading songs and everyone would sing along, in various levels of vocal skill. I was surprised at the range of his deep voice, the incredibly clarity of his tone, and the emotion he sang with. The chef had brought us flattened bread with thin slices of smoked salmon and a soft cheese. He had also presented to us a delicious, hot drink made from honey, tea, and whiskey.  


“Are you warm enough, my petal?” Hoseok fussed as she craned her neck over her work, her tiny fingertips holding onto the needle as a few children slid the cranberries and kernels down the fine string.  


“I am quite alright, my love,” she answered, focusing on watching the children trip over each other to be the first to take the next bundle of goodies down the line.  


“Has my son told you all of the events that will take place during the festival next week?” Gliese asked me, her silver hair wrapped elegantly around her indigo velvet shawl.  


“He has told me only about the horseraces that will take place. He’s left quite a lot of romantic detail out of the explanations, I am afraid,” I jested.  


“That is his favorite event! I used to hoist him up on my shoulders when he was just a little boy so he could better watch it. We regard our horse racing as a celebration of a horse’s speed, stamina, and agility. There is nothing more a horse loves to do than to run,” the Queen spoke. “But, there are many other events, too. For instance, there is chanting at midnight, fireworks, storytelling, singing, traditional card games, and feasting,” however that was when her sister interrupted her.  


“That last one is my Hoseok’s favorite event,” Zeta laughed merrily.  


“We also burn frankincense and send lanterns to honor our ancestors. It is burnt to purify our own thoughts and to purify the air. With pure thoughts and pure air, nothing will impede the messages we send on the lanterns to the ancestors,” the Queen explained.  


“How lovely,” I smiled, glancing up from my work to look at her peaceful expression. “So, the festival is about honoring the ancestors?”  


“Yes. The Light Festival was started for the purpose of taking time from our self-absorbed daily pursuits to reflect on the direction of our deeds and to remember those who came before us. We honor the strength of the horses, as they are an extension of us. We honor clear air and clear minds, as those are the things that guide us to moral intent in our self-interested actions,” she expounded. “We wish to exercise our personal freedoms, but this festival is important to remind us that we are only earth bound humans. We must strive to be selfish, yet selfless. The world is full of balances and we each must take time to reset our internal scales.”  


“Enough with that kind of talk, my dear. It is a bit of a heavy topic for such a festive atmosphere we have cultivated in here,” the King interrupted. I blinked and shook my head, not realizing how intensely I had been looking upon the Queen. “I do not want our guests to be bored.”  


“Oh, your Highness. I was enjoying the words that the Queen was saying. I believe I will enjoy this festival more, now that I fully understand the glorious sentiments and wonderful intent of the practices she has described to me,” I said. Taehyung gently touched my arm. When I looked over to him, he kept his gaze on his lap and simply shook his head.   


“Cassiopeia,” he said, turning to his youngest wife. She gently placed her hands on her pregnant belly and looked to him softly. “Why don’t you think of a more interesting topic to discuss? I know that you are not just a pretty face.”  


“Well, Princess, there is a part of the festival which I really enjoy. It is when the King and his first wife step out from the castle, dressed in finery. They walk to the edge of the palace walls and with the whole kingdom watching, they send up the first prayer lanterns. I adore watching the two of them alert our ancestors for our prayers to follow. As a little girl, I loved watching our beautiful Queen dressed in her finest gowns and jewels. She always looks like a glowing lantern herself,” she commented, a light smile on her pink lips. Taehyung’s mother gently patted the younger girl’s hand.  


“Well, I am glad you brought that subject up, my pet,” the King began. “I have decided that, this year, you shall be the one to accompany me in sending the first lanterns up. You will be the one who all the little girls in the kingdom both admire and envy to be!”  


The room fell so silent that I could hear Taehyung’s grinding teeth next to me.  


“Oh, my King, that is quite the honor,” Cassiopeia began quietly. “However, that was never my intention…” she trailed off, her eyes cast downwards.  


“Well, it is to be! I have already told the seamstresses to begin working on your gown,” the King said decidedly.  


“My husband, you _cannot_. That honor belongs to me,” Gliese suddenly snapped. She stood up, her lips a firm line across her face and her eyebrows nestled downwards in anger. “I am the _first_ wife. I am the first _Queen_. Our people expect to see me there with you!”  


“It is my desire. I am the King. I shall do whatever I wish,” he began, standing up as well. “I wish for the kingdom to have a more youthful concept of what the Queen should be.”  


“What kind of precedent are you setting for the kingdom? What kind of cruel example are you giving to our children and the children of our people?” she exclaimed with a voice choked with anger. “Have we all been reduced to a loveless, hollow family status? You’re doing the most selfish thing on our most sacred ceremony that reminds us of the virtues of selflessness! How dare you!”  


Seamlessly, the King took one step towards her and struck her hard with an open palm. She fell back into her chair, rapidly blinking, and holding the newly forming bruise across her cheek.  


The other wives all looked at their hands wordlessly. The children began to cry. Taehyung erupted from his seat, shoving his father away.  


“Do not ever touch her in anger! You shall never again lay a hand on my mother!” Taehyung bellowed, his eyes on fire. His posture was tensed to fight and he raged like a great bear on his hind legs. Hoseok stood, grabbing Taehyung gently and pulling him backwards into his chest. He wrapped his arms around him protectively, hiding his face in Taehyung’s shoulder. The King stepped forward.  


“I am the King. My word is law, my body ordained by the gods! No one questions my decisions!” he cried out.  


“How are your decisions at all acceptable? You’ve terrified your wives, blemished the face of your Queen, and taken away the innocence of your children all with one tyrannical gesture!” Taehyung yelled, his throat straining, becoming heavily veined.  


“If you do not find my behavior acceptable, then go! Leave! Nothing is keeping you here! Have you forgotten, Taehyung, that with one decision from me, you and your mother could be begging on the high road? Your blood is tainted, mixed, diluted,” he sneered nastily. “Destitution is a matter of me saying yes or no.”  


“How dare you even suggest that you send your blood and the woman you once loved away! I have to wonder why she is your dear and Cassiopeia is your pet!” Taehyung snarled. The King, without even a moment of hesitation, struck Taehyung’s face with his fist. Though Taehyung saw the King’s intention, he did not move.  


“The names I have for my women are none of your concern, boy,” the king bellowed, spitting and hissing. Taehyung clutched his bleeding face, glaring at his father. He balled his fist up before his mother cried out in protest. She flung herself in front of him, pleading with Taehyung to stop.  


“Please, Taehyung. Just apologize to your father,” she whimpered. Taehyung’s eyes transitioned from fury to confusion as he looked back into her matching hues. A moment later, his face melted and his posture relaxed. He allowed himself to take an even breath and his eyes looked at the faces of the sobbing children clutching their mothers for comfort.  


“I am sorry, father. I should have respected your choices,” he complied through gritted teeth. “I beg your leave, Princess, I wish to reflect upon my actions alone,” he said before he turned and left the room.  


“I believe we can continue this work tomorrow. It is getting late in the evening and it is time for the children to bathe,” Zeta directed. The Queen stood with a trembling lip and the younger wives all gathered their children. Hoseok took my hand and Freesia’s before leading us out of the room.  


“Come, Princess. Let us go to my bedchamber,” Hoseok whispered gently. I shook my head.  


“No, I must go to Taehyung,” I insisted. I dashed throughout the palace and hurried up the stairs, hiking my skirts to my knees. As I reached his bedchamber door, I knocked and pressed my ear upon it to see if he was within.   


“Yes?” he snapped. I opened the door and quietly walked in, letting it fall closed behind me. He was standing, looking out his window, his white knuckled hands gripping the sill. I walked to him and tenderly laid my hand on his back.  


“May I clean your wound?” I asked. His muscles were tensed again and his shoulders quivered.  
“It is nothing,” he answered.  


“Please, allow me to see,” I softly persisted. Taehyung sighed heavily before turning around to face me. There was a yellowish purple mark forming on the side of his mouth, a pool of blood forming on the corner of his lip. I took his hand and had him sit on the side of his bed. Wordlessly, I walked to his dresser and took the cloth from the basin that sat on top of it. I dipped it in some of the cool, residual water from the morning before returning to him.  


“I am sorry, my pearl, that you had to witness such a scene,” he exhaled limply. I lifted his chin and began to dab the corner of his mouth.  


“Shall we go and attend to your mother?” I asked.  


“I doubt my father has finished discussing things with her,” he commented shortly. “I know my presence will only further anger him.”  
His eyes filled with tears and spilled over the brim, dropping like rain onto his lap. My heart shattered for him and his mother. I sat down next to him, wrapping my arms around his quaking frame.  


“You can tell me, Taehyung. I do not want you to feel as if you are bearing this burden alone. Though I cannot contribute much to the situation, I feel as if this is something that you’ve been silently enduring for quite a while,” I spoke gingerly.  


“What gave you that impression?” he asked as his clenched his eyes tightly, trying to force away his tears.  


“You sleep with a furrowed brow,” I whispered. “I knew that something must be troubling your dreams.”  


“He has acted this way ever since I was ten years old. My mother could not have more children: I am her only son and physicians warned that if she had tried to have another, she could die. My father took a second wife and my mother argued horribly with him. Life became a blur of constant shouting, sobbing, and half-concealed bruises. Then one day, however, it all stopped. My mother did not fight. She did not shout. She did not sob. Her bruises healed and I thought everything would be alright. Yet, my father took more wives and had more children. While my mother was kind to all, I could see in her eyes that she was growing distant from herself. I wondered, as I grew up, why she did not oppose him. I wondered why she never decided to divorce him,” Taehyung began. His voice grew deeper with his tears and they began to grow heavier. “In my naivety, I had always thought it was because she still loved him. Tonight, as she me begged to stop, I suddenly realized that she stayed with him so that my title was protected and my future was secured.”  


“Oh Taehyung,” I shook my head, rubbing his back.  


“I realized that my mother has sacrificed her happiness for me. I feel so ashamed for all the times that she and I argued about leaving. I am ashamed that I once thought her character somehow weak,” he wept. I watched as he desperately began to loosen the buttons of his shirt, tearing a few off in the process as he gasped for air. He panted between his crying and held his hair firmly between his fingers.  


“Let us lay down, Taehyung,” I stated as I gently moved the blankets back. He paused for a moment, took off his shirt and boots, and acquiesced to my direction. I lay beside him and he moved, resting his head on my chest. Tightly, he held me and I began to caress his hair.  


“I hate my father for what he has done to my mother. I hate him for perverting and bastardizing our beliefs and culture to meet his selfish desires. Selfishness and taking away innocence is the greatest wrong in our people’s culture, Princess. We raise our children to love others so deliberately so that they do not become sick with their own egos. When self-interest reins people’s decisions, they poison those around them. My father has poisoned our family. He’s imprisoned women and his children,” he quietly muttered.  


“Perhaps his wives love him, Taehyung. Marriage and love are complex matters,” I tried.  


“How can a girl who is younger than you decide that she wants to be married and to bear a royal child? How can she make the honest decision that this path is right for her when she is still a child herself? How can she or her family say no to a King?” he wept.  


We fell silent. I adjusted the blankets so that they were warmly wrapped around us and his grasp grew tighter. After a long time of stroking his hair, I could feel him give a final, shaky breath before falling asleep. I slept with my arms wrapped tightly around him.


	31. A Very Public Bath

(Hoseok’s POV)

 

  
I tenderly looked down at Freesia’s sleeping face, watching as she made deep, even breaths. Her long, mahogany colored ringlets always seemed to grow around my hands like tendrils and her parted lips always murmured sweet words.  


Though I felt quite exhausted from the evening, I knew I could not fully rest until I talked to Taehyung. Usually, when he said he wanted to be alone, he absolutely meant it. However, I knew that I could not sleep until I at least made sure that he was asleep. I carefully uncurled her little fingers from my shirt one-by-one. I slid myself away from her, slowly so she would not wake up. I crept across the hall, to Taehyung’s bedchamber and opened the door.  


To my delight, I saw him deeply nestled in the arms of the Princess. They both were soundly asleep and the expression I saw over Taehyung’s face was the most peaceful one I had seen in a long time.  


As the Princess has eased his mind, I decided that he needed to ease his body. When we awoke, I knew exactly what would help him. I returned to my petal and slept soundly with my arms around her and our legs tangled together.  


In the morning, I made a point to wake up before my petal, Taehyung, or the Princess. I jauntily walked to their bedroom, bursting in.  


“Wake up you two! Wake up!” I called out as I got onto the large bed and rolled over them. Taehyung groaned and the Princess giggled as she hid her face. I nestled my way between and wrapped my arms around them.  


“My brother,” Taehyung grumbled. “I was having such a nice dream,” he complained.  


“I’m sure that you were,” I teasingly smirked, laughing as he nudged my ribs slightly. “Besides! I have a plan for creating memories. And we all know that memories are better than dreams, as they are based in reality!”  


“What did you have in mind, Hoseok?” the Princess asked in a half-asleep voice as she nestled against my arm.  


“Just wake up, you two! Get dressed and meet me and my petal downstairs for breakfast!” I insisted. I left them again before going to wake up my Freesia.  


After we shared a scrumptious breakfast of eggs, salty twisted bread, and sausage, I led them to the bathhouse that was located in the far western wing of the palace.  


I smiled at the familiar scent of sandalwood steam that greeted us from far down the hallway. We turned into the stone archway which revealed the large pool of steaming, sapphire water. The tall ceiling echoed all the noise of the conversations that came from the people enjoying its warmth, in all stages of undress. Women, men, and children all soaked, filed in and out of the various rooms, and snacked on morsels from floating wooden rafts.  


“What is this place, my love?” Freesia asked, tugging on my hand. I glanced at her, seeing her face had grown quite pink.  


“This is our public bath, my petal. We all can come and enjoy the restorative hot bath, revitalizing steam room, and the tender hand of a masseuse,” I explained.  


“This, my brother, is an excellent idea! I thank you for your wisdom, you truly know how to relax me,” Taehyung mused. I tugged on his hair and he smiled at me with appreciation in his eyes. My eyes moved to the Princess, who was holding Taehyung’s hand quietly, looking down at the floor. Taehyung turned to her. “My pearl, this is an important experience that will relax us all. Bathhouses are significant in my culture, you see. I realize that you may not be comfortable with nudity, as my people are. There are bathing gowns available. The masseuses will use the upmost discretion to ensure that you are comfortable.”  


“Thank you,” she said shyly. We all walked back to the dressing rooms that housed shelves and baskets for our personal clothing and items. We all changed into bathing gowns there, Freesia holding a large cloth around the Princess as she disrobed. I slid into the thigh-length shortened pant meant for men, though I laughed as it was mostly see-though. Almost as if Taehyung read my mind, he gave me a disapproving look at the joke that I did not speak.  


As Freesia changed, I could not help but to watch her. She slipped the shimmery, pale bathing gown over her shoulders and stood before me as she adjusted the fastenings at her sides. Its low cut created gentle lines on her chest and the sheer fabric gathered beneath her large breasts, falling to graze the swell of her belly and tickle the thickness of her thighs. She let loose her long curls and I gave into the urge to stroke my fingertips across her décolleté, gazing deeply into her smiling eyes. I wanted to tell my family and all my ancestors just how beautiful she was and how I deeply worshiped her.  


“My brother?” Taehyung asked. I shook my head and moved my attention back to the room.  


“Yes! Let us steam!” I announced. My brother laughed lightly at me, giving me a knowing look. The Princess kept her eyes down, not releasing her hand from Taehyung’s.  


We entered the room that was thick with sandalwood and juniper scented steam. I carefully guided the group throughout the denseness of the fog, careful not to trip over the sprawled-out legs of men and women reclining. There was a small perch with enough space for all of us to sit.  


The tension previously tightening my joints released and a deep breath fell from the bottom of my belly. My eyes glanced over to Taehyung to see if he was relaxing in the way that I was.  


He was reclined; his head dipped back and his eyes closed. I was surprised to see that one of his hands was tenderly playing with the longest tress of the Princess’ hair that fell down her back in such a dainty manner. With his free hand, he and Princess’ littlest fingers were hooked together sweetly. The Princess sat up straight with her head fallen forward, her other hand lightly stroking her own thigh. I grinned, knowing that this was exactly what I wanted for Taehyung. For him to relax and unwind while enjoying his time with this new-found interest. Not to ruin or intrude on their moment together, my eyes trailed back to Freesia. She was sat up straight, her long curls tucked over the shoulder furthest from me. It revealed to me a sweet line of dew that began to form on her neck and I could not resist leaning over to kiss it away.  
After some time, when the steam became unbearable, we sat in a waiting room for our massages. Freesia and I took a room meant for couples, as did Taehyung and the Princess.  


“My petal? Has the Princess said anything to you? I mean about Taehyung?” I asked in a hushed tone as we laid down, waiting for our masseuses.  


“No, I am afraid not,” Freesia shook her head. “But I think that they are forming a bond. They looked so charming in the steam room together.”  


“I believe they’d make a smart match. I can tell Taehyung enjoys her presence. Ever since his last heart break, I’ve been concerned about his seeming detachment from the opposite sex,” I mused as I watched her remove her gown.  


“Well, not everyone is as flirtatious as you, my love,” she smiled.  
I heard Taehyung instructing the masseuse in the hallway, “This lady and I prefer a discreet wrapping and a light pressure, if you please.”  


After our massages, we all met again in the common room. We sunk into the warm water of the bath, sitting on the edges and looking up at the glassed ceiling, watching the snow pile above. A young attendant walked by, handing us small bottles of sage scented soap.  


“Did you enjoy your massage, ladies?” I asked them.  


“I felt as if my mind wandered far away from all of my troubles,” Freesia sighed lightly, splashing her face with water.  


“Oh, it was marvelous,” the Princess purred, leaning her head against the side of the pool. Taehyung groaned in relaxation, stretching his neck side to side. “My mind wandered as well.” She continued. “I kept having these visions of gorgeous chestnut, snowy, and nighttime colored horses running freely as golden grasses tickled their knees.”  


“What a spiritual image, Princess,” Taehyung hummed, opening his eyes and glancing over at her reclined posture. “I wonder what caused you to think of such a thing.”  


“Maybe the wandering spirit of my relaxed mind reminded my subconscious of the beauty of horses running freely,” she murmured dreamily.  


“It is quite the beautiful sight,” he said. I noticed then how the soft soulfulness of his heavily-lashed eyes became incredibly tender as he focused on her. His slightly lopsided lips seemed to have the position of a resting, constant smile as he gazed upon her.  


“Yes, it is. Tell me, Taehyung. I am curious about your peoples’ horses,” she said, sitting up straight and looking at him with sparks of curiosity. “How are your people so close to horses? It seems as if you and your horse can hold an entire conversation without a word.”  


“Well, you see. Every person in the kingdom is gifted a foal when they turn ten years of age. It is such an important part of our culture that there are charities set up to ensure that even the poorest of children receive one,” he explained. “Our children are first expected to learn responsibility by doing chores and working as their parents see fit. When they turn ten, the lesson continues as they are expected to fully take care of the foal and garner a bond with it under the guidance of a parent or older sibling or somebody who has done it before. As the foal matures, the child will learn the importance of caring for another being more than for themselves. We are all born with an awareness of our own needs and desires and a gross lack of awareness of the needs and desires of others. To be fully able to enjoy the freedom of choice we all have as adults, we must first build a foundation of the understanding of the rights, needs and desires of others.”  


“Ah, this makes perfect sense! I see now that your culture must value consequence of choice a great deal as well,” the Princess said softly.  


“Yes. Most seriously. Certain choices one makes can either result in the collapse of a universe or create a cosmos of righteousness,” Taehyung nodded.  


“Then, it seems to me, that those who do not fully care about or comprehend the importance of a selfless love of those around them are cancerous in a working society. Those who only strive to serve themselves become a hindrance to the road to happiness of those around them. Such a flaw in the clockwork of a community can be quite destructive,” the Princess observed. “It seems to me, to be likened to chaos.”  


Taehyung’s lips curled into an interested smirk. “Yes, Princess. History tells us that this is how most civil wars and civil unrest come to pass.”  


“I must commend how well thought-out the complex subtleties of your culture’s parenting practices. Perhaps I shall keep these ideas in my heart for my own children,” she smiled.


	32. Winter Lights Festival

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
“Did you sleep well, my pearl?” Taehyung’s deep, even voice groaned with sleep. My eyes slowly opened, blinking away the light. “We fell asleep like this again,” he chuckled. As he looked up at me, my eyes became focused on the bruise that still darkened his cheek. I tenderly traced it.

“Seems as if we have,” I grinned. We would often stay up late together, either in his bedchamber or mine, chatting to the wee hours of the morning. We’d wake up the next day, still in the previous day’s clothing, and not be able to remember falling asleep. Throughout the night, in my slumber, I would protectively wrap my arms around him.  
After we lay in the bed for a few solid moments, just quietly embracing as he caressed my shoulder, we rose and went to Freesia and Hoseok’s bedchamber. As Freesia opened the door, Taehyung chuckled a little.  


“Good morning my brother and my sister! Do I detect the scent of apples in here?” he asked merrily, running a hand through his tawny hair.  


“No,” she pouted lightly. He chuckled and patted her hand.  


“Well, then, maybe I will tomorrow morning,” he said in a reassuring tone.  


“I’m quite famished,” Hoseok said, patting his belly. “Shall we all go eat breakfast? It will be quite a festive atmosphere downstairs.”  


And indeed, it was. Each of the tables was completely full with loud, joyous families. The low tables were piled with pumpkin bread crusted with seeds, luscious wine-colored compotes, cinnamon eggs, and wheels of goat cheese. Honey beer was already being sloshed on the stone floor and people moved from table to table greeting, laughing and clanking their mugs together. A chorus of gifted children sang in the center of the room, their voices echoing in the tall ceiling. After we ate our bellies full, rather quietly as we could not hear one another, we came back upstairs.  


“Now ladies, we have a surprise for you two,” Taehyung said.  


“A surprise?” I asked, raising my eyebrow up. He nodded and led us to his bedchamber. I could hear giggling through the thick door and held my breath in anticipation as it opened. As we walked in, our eyes were instantly drawn to the bed.  
All of Taehyung’s sisters and one of his brothers stood next to the bed with excited, shining faces. They squealed as we walked in.  


“Hurry, come and look! Come and look what our Taehyung and Hoseok have done!” a sister cried out brightly.  
Laid out on the bed were two complete, Northern style gowns. One had a thick, white velvet under-gown with long sleeves and a high neck. It’s over gown was a silvery gray mink. Its clasp was a fist-sized fresh water pearl, bubbled and iridescent: it was reminiscent of the snow banks of the undulating hills nearby. Set out with it was the sapphire and opal necklace the Queen had given me, the matching gray muff the King had given me, and Jimin’s white fur coat. Next to my dress was Freesia’s. Its underdress was the same color of the pine forests that lay further North and it had been fashioned like mine, though the sleeves were bell-shaped and lined with fur. The overcoat was a chestnut colored fur with reddish tones, the sleeves bell-shaped as well. It was clasped with a clear, golden stone that eternally housed a perfect dragonfly, with wings in mid-flutter. It had been laid out with all the golden rings Hoseok had given her, the opal and ruby earrings Freesia had received from the Queen, as well as a matching muff. I was speechless, only able to stare at the finery and at Taehyung.  


“What on earth is that beautiful golden stone?” Freesia asked. She seemed completely absorbed in the costume, running her fingers over the clasp.  


“It is called amber, my petal. It is actually tree sap that ran a millennia ago. It has captured a moment of another age and this poor creature in midflight. Over such a long time, it hardened into a precious jewel,” Hoseok grinned, obviously pleased that she was enraptured by it.  


“These gifts are simply too extravagant to accept,” I piped up finally, looking at Taehyung. “I do not know if we can accept them.”  


“Non-sense! Besides, it is our desire to give these to you ladies. They are a token of our gratitude for your constant pleasant company and the many wonderful memories you have given us,” Taehyung said, lightly twirling a piece of my hair in his long, bronzed fingers.  


“Can we please help you dress? Please?” one of Taehyung’s little sisters begged. “We’ve been waiting all morning to help!”  


“Yeah! Hurry boys, get out! Go get dressed! We want to help them!” another one implored with a demanding stamp of her foot. Taehyung and Hoseok chuckled, going to ready themselves.  


In a storm of fluttering fabrics, the children all assisted us in each of our layers. Freesia insisted we leave our hair long and natural, as she said it would protect from the cold. However, I suspected she wanted to because Hoseok could not stop touching her beautiful curls. We were made up with red rouge to our lips and on our cheeks, our eyes lined with charcoal. As Freesia placed her last ring on her thumb, there was a knock at the door. The little girls all giggled in delight as they perfectly arranged us so we would be the first thing that the gentlemen would see as they walked into the room.  


Hoseok and Taehyung stepped into the room: I was surprised to see that their costumes were made from the same tones, furs, and fabrics as ours.  
Taehyung looked magnificent. He wore a highly-structured gray, fur overcoat which grazed his calves. Large, freshwater pearl buttons kept it closed and high around his neck, touching his sharp jawline. A white, suede pant had been tucked into his tall, gray boots. The piercings in his ears had been replaced with alternating opal and sapphire studs from his lobe to high in his cartilage. His soulful, midnight eyes and sturdy brow were better revealed with a white velvet band across his forehead. Half of his tawny, silky hair had been tied loosely at the top of his head. Hoseok wore a similar fashion with a chestnut and red undertoned fur overcoat that was kept closed with amber buttons and pine green velvet pants tucked into tall, brown boots. Though he looked rather handsome, I could not keep my eyes away from Taehyung. His bronzed skin looked enchanting in his pale costume.  


“It is customary for couples to wear similar costumes on the day of The Light Festival. However, my pearl, if you are uncomfortable with this, I will gladly change into something else,” Taehyung said to me.  


“No, Taehyung. I am quite touched you went through all of this trouble. Please, do not change. I am overjoyed to be associated with you,” I said to him. His eyes lingered in mine for a moment too long, stroking the soft fur of my coat between his fingertips.  


“Shall we?” Freesia asked. Hoseok merely nodded, which I found odd.  
We stepped out into the cold, sunny day. The last night’s snowfall crunched beneath our feet as we made the short trek east to the large fairground that had been set up over the last few weeks. The people were all dressed in their finest furs and glittering jewels. There were many stone fire pits with laughing and drinking families scattered about. People pushed carts laden with marvelous smelling foods.  


Encircling the fairground stood an encompassing maze of translucent ice structures. Artisans put their final touches on smaller carvings with picks, chisels, and mallets. They had hewn many different shapes from solid ice. Life-sized horses pranced, frozen in mid-step. Towering bears stood on hind legs, clawing at the air. Geometric forms seemed to defy earthy forces. A grand staircase, as tall as three of Taehyung’s horses one atop the other, led to a platform which ended in a slide back down to the ground: I noticed several of Taehyung’s siblings waiting eagerly for their turn. We walked through a dazzling archway, the sun’s rays cascading through its thickness and hanging like a chandelier. Planted deeply in the ground, creating a pathway, were large circular ice structures where the inside had been hollowed out: candles mystically glowed from inside. We wove our way throughout the forest of carvings, stopping to chat with some artisans and enjoying the musings from the crowd around us. We stopped at a piece, gazing at it for a few minutes.  


“Look at this piece, my brother! Isn’t it fascinating? It is cut with many facets and the sunlight passes through and spills out, casting every color of the spectrum. What does this remind me of, Hoseok?” Taehyung asked with a strange mischievousness in his eyes and tone of jest in his voice.  


“Hmm…” Hoseok mused, shooting him a look before continuing without Freesia’s hand in his own. I glanced at her face, seeing her pout grow and her chest sink slightly.  


“Taehyung,” a sensual voice called out: it reminded me of the romantic way that dead leaves scurried along the side of a stony bank. An elegantly dressed young woman approached. She wore a thick, velvet under gown: it was the exact color of rich red-wine. She wore a black fur overdress with long, bell shaped sleeves and a hood lined with white-fur was placed over her gloriously shiny hair. Her full lips were shockingly blacked, making her skin appear snow-like. On each of her fingers, she wore ruby rings of various shapes and sizes.  


“Hydra,” Hoseok stammered, his eyes widened as they snapped to look at Taehyung’s face.  


“Hoseok,” she answered back. However, she glided to Taehyung, cupping his cheeks in her hands. She affectionately touched her forehead to his, making intense eye contact with him. Taehyung seemed frozen in place as she let go, tenderly kissing the tip of his nose. “How lovely it is to see you, dearest Taehyung,” she said.  


“And you,” he answered back. “Hydra, this is the cultural emissary party from the South. This is Freesia and this…” he began, gesturing to me.  


“Ah yes. The Princess of Pearls. How charming,” she stated, turning towards me to give a curt nod. Her eyes swept me up and down, raising her eyebrow. “You two decided to match today. How quaint. Taehyung and I wore black and gold, when we decided to match.”  


“Oh,” I peeped, not sure what to say. “Black and gold sounds lovely. He surprised me with this gorgeous ensemble this morning. I’m quite fond of the silver and white he chose for us.” Her jawline twitched before she raised her finely arched eyebrow. Her breath came out sharply, coming out of her mouth and hanging like mist in front of her angular face.  


“Our dear Taehyung has always been so full of surprises. He, indeed, is a man of many layers. I wonder how many layers you’ve unraveled. And how many he’s unraveled of you,” she stated. My eyebrows rose and I wondered what I had yet to discover about him.  


“Well, Hydra, it’s been lovely to see you. We should really go along though. Our Southern visitors have so much to experience, you see,” Taehyung hummed. She nodded her head.  


“Lovely to see you again, as well. Give my regards to your father for me,” she purred. She turned and headed a separate way. My feet would not move and prickles ran down my spine.  


“Who is she?” I asked Taehyung, slight tugging on his sleeve.  


“The woman I was once betrothed to,” he answered, his tone flat. “Come, now. Our game will begin soon. I am excited to show you this traditional game that my people play upon our horses,” he said.

“Oh, will I get to kiss my champion in the winner’s circle?” Freesia hummed, leaning up to give Hoseok a kiss on his cheek. He leaned down slightly for her, but did not return the kiss.  


“Of course, my dear,” he said absentmindedly. He stood proud and tall again before leading our party to the game court that had been constructed. He walked a few steps ahead, his head held high. I heard Freesia sigh next to me and wrap her arm through the crook of my elbow. We were directed to sit on a stacked bale of hay next to the ice fence where the game would be played. Taehyung handed me a small, satin purse of jangling, golden coins before softly cupping my cheek for a moment. The gentlemen left to mount their horses and a vendor came by. We bought hot honeyed tea mixed with whiskey to sip on for the tournament.  


“Princess? Have you noticed how strangely Hoseok has been acting today? He just called me his ‘dear.’ It is quite strange. He seems so…absent minded,” Freesia began.  


“He does seem a bit distracted today. Did something unusual happen between the two of you?” I inquired, seeing the worry on her face. She rung her fingers together, keeping her eyes on her boots.  


“Nothing happened between us last night. That’s what’s unusual. He did not kiss me or make love to me or even hold me as we fell asleep. And now, he will not return my kisses and when I suggested we slipped away when you and Taehyung became distracted in each other’s conversation, as you two usually do, he did not reply,” she frowned. “I fear as if he has grown tired of me,” she said sadly, her deflated voice breaking my heart.  


“He loves you, Freesia, I am sure of it. Perhaps he is just falling ill or maybe an unforeseen event is troubling him. But, I do not think a man who looks at you the way Hoseok does will ever grow tired of you,” I whispered with clear conviction in my voice. Freesia smiled and sighed.  


“I certainly hope so. After my broken marriage, I did not think I would ever risk love again. But now, I have gambled my life to be with him. I do not want to become a burden to my parents,” she fretted.  


“I will not let that happen,” I assured her.  


“Princess, I must tell you of an important matter. Before, Hoseok had told me about Hydra,” she began, taking my free hand in hers. “He told me that once they were betrothed and Taehyung was deeply, helplessly in love with her. He had told Hoseok that she painted the sky with her words and if she wanted it, he would gift her the sun. They traveled and experienced much of the world together and Hoseok had thought Taehyung had found his one. However, sadly, one afternoon as one of his sword-trainings had unexpectedly been canceled; he rushed to find her, excited to spend the day with her. He searched for her and heard noises coming from her bed chamber. He opened the door to see his father, the King and Hydra locked in carnal pleasure. Hydra, in her passion, was begging him to give her a son. Hoseok told me that Taehyung was devastated. He did not attend his studies or practice swordplay. He did not eat to the point that his ribs were beginning to show. He lay in bed for most of the days and sat at his desk, awake, throughout the nights.”  


“Oh my,” I murmured, my eyes locked on hers. Waves of guilt rose over my head and engulfed me. My thoughts fled to Jeongguk and how I lied to him to spend time with Jimin. “I wonder how he overcame such grief.”  


“Well, Hoseok told me that it was not just seeing the act of her infidelity with his father, but the main reason for his grief was that he realized that the woman who he loved was only in love with his Princely status and not his true self. He grieved that he had been blind to her true intentions and desires of power and royal station. He burned the things that she had given him and he became very involved in the studies of his siblings, as well as his own studies. However, it took many months for Taehyung to laugh whole-heartedly again,” she said, tracing the lines inside of my palm.  


At the sound of a loud whistle and two symbols crashing together, we turned our attention to the games. Taehyung rode his gigantic steed out into the middle of the arena. His Shire’s red roan coat gave the impression that it was swept with frost and dusted with light snow, though none currently rested there. His long, honey and copper colored mane wrapped around Taehyung’s hands and forearms: his tail flickered in anticipation for the game. His honey colored feathers collected ice as his enormous hooves stamped in the snow. Taehyung stroked his thick neck lovingly. Hoseok’s mare was just as looming. Her coat was the same color as the dark oil used to burn long-lasting lanterns: it was deep and a strange mixture between black and dark brown. It seemed as if there was a smattering of white stars strewn all over her body. Her mane and tail were the same color as my pearls. Her tail dragged slightly behind her and Hoseok quietly braided some of her mane closest to her withers. Though Hoseok and Taehyung were both tall, robust men, they seemed small astride the large animals. Even though I had been in the company of their horses many times before, it was the first time I could truly admire them.  
The two teams, comprised of men and women, separated to either side of the court. Long handled mallets had been passed to each member. A person to guard the net was appointed and the game began as a hard, red leather ball began to be struck. I could not help but hold my breath in anticipation, as the game seemed quite dangerous. In order to hit the ball, the riders would allow themselves to fall so that their bodies hung off the side of their fully galloping mounts. They would hit the ball mid stride, passing it to members of the same team.  


I watched with wide eyes as Taehyung’s horse leapt into full action once the ball had been passed to him and he swooped down, his horse leaning into the motion. He guided the ball along, leaning daringly nearly aside of his horse, before lifting his mallet and hitting the ball as hard as he could into the under-protected net. I cheered brightly, smoothing my sweaty palms out over my lap. He gracefully pulled himself back so he was regularly astride and the game continued.  


I was pulled from the game when I realized that a young man had walked uncomfortably close to me: my heart rate began to quicken when I realized that he sat down next to me. I cheered for Taehyung once again as I adjusted in my seat, closer to Freesia. Her attention had been turned from the game to me and she slid her hand into my muff, lacing our fingers as he moved closer to me. My eyes glanced at the man, realizing how closely he was looking at my face. I worked to convince myself he was simply a product of his culture and perhaps wanted to greet me.  


“Good morning! It’s an exciting game, is it not?” I began, glancing over at him. Freesia only squeezed my hand tighter.  


“Quite exciting! However, I am rather distracted by all the pearls and opals you wear,” he stated. My fingers balled up, feeling off that he would mention my jewelry so overtly. It did not have the warmth Hoseok had when he complimented me or Freesia. This stranger’s tone sounded accusatory.  


“I apologize for having inconvenienced you, then,” I murmured.  


“And such polite manners from such a girl. I am not surprised: I’ve heard girls where you come from are practiced in the art of diversion through polite discourse. I am impressed with how gifted you seem to be at such an art,” he sneered. “But I’ve also heard girls who come from where you come from are talented in an array of other arts. Pleasing many men at the same time, I heard was one of them. Now tell me, did the gentleman on the court pay you well for your services? Will you charge extra for having his father, too? Or did he simply just grant you an allowance?”  


“I do not provide those kinds of services, sir,” I replied, keeping my eyes trained on the ground. My chest tightened and my nose scrunched up. He had taken all my words from me and I wasn’t sure what else I could say.  


“No, no of course not. You are a _Princess_ ,” he purred mockingly. I snapped my eyes to his face, my eyebrows knitted together, wondering how he knew. “Your services are much more expensive that just a few pearly baubles. I pity Taehyung, as he either has a giant hole in his pocket or surely is violently fondling himself at night. I wonder how sore his cock has become.”

I could hear people beginning to laugh in the background behind us. The man’s face was in perfect, distorted detail while everything else seemed fuzzy. I felt sickened and my throat was scorched closed.  
I could feel Freesia tugging on me, trying to pull me away from him. However, I could not fully register it.  


“I do not understand what I have done to upset you, sir,” I quietly murmured, my voice sounding as limp as an apple tree’s winter branches, malleable and weak. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes and I struggled to bite them back.  


“Your very presence here, in my homeland, upsets me. How will a month of you staying in yet another gilded cage teach you about the struggles of my people? I am sure Taehyung has weaved a very romantic tale of these steppes, but I assure you that our free-spirited people merging with yours –a lifeless, spineless species – will rob us of any last pride that we could hope to have. I cannot believe your leech father would feed off of our sturdy, flowing blood when we are in need of every last drop,” he seethed from gritted teeth. The veins in his neck had begun to pop out from his skin. His eyes were passionately welled and his jawline stood firm. “I cannot believe that he would offer his daughter up like a roasted pig for the famished royal men to feast on. I’m sure that he trained you well in finding the weakest artery and by the looks of it, you’ve enchanted him magnificently.”   


“Sir, that is quite enough,” Freesia stated firmly, lurching up and trying to get me to stand as well. However, I was frozen.  


“No matter. I have a parting gift for you. From all of us here, in the North,” he smirked. I could only blink as he spat directly on my face.


	33. Sending Lanterns to the Sky

(Pearl's POV)

 

Freesia’s piercing scream penetrated my thoughts and the blurred activity around us seemed to resume. The game stopped. A few people laughed ugly chortles. The spit on my face seemed to burn my skin and dropped across my nose and touched the corner of my mouth. My humiliated sobs erupted from my chest, stemming from my dropped belly.  


I watched as Taehyung rode up on his horse, its large hooves pounding causing the crowd to part. He stopped short in front of me, offering his hand.   


“If you please, Princess?” he stated in an inquiring tone, the soulfulness of his eyes drawn sensitively down upon me. Upon closer inspection of them, it seemed as if a storm raged behind them. I stood upon the bale of hay and clumsily hoisted myself up, returning my hands to my muff. The horse seemed to know when I was settled and took off again. I looked back, seeing Hoseok standing next to a distant-eyed Freesia, talking to the crowd. I looked forward again, careful not to get the spit on Taehyung’s coat. Though it felt uncomfortable, I sat back so a great deal of distance separated our bodies.  


We reached a quiet place, surrounded by a few pine trees. The snow seemed to capture any sound and it was deafeningly still. I dismounted and fell to my knees. He dismounted as well and sat in front of me. I could not bring myself to look up at him again. His horse lay down next to us, his eyes watching the line of trees.  


“Are you harmed, my pearl?” he began with urgency in his voice. I shook my head and he gently lifted my chin to meet his eyes. Their expression transitioned from concern to absolute horror as they traced the line of thick moisture that had slapped my face. His brow furrowed and his hands went to wipe it. I moved my head from their path. I withdrew my hand from my muff and wiped it away, using some snow to cleanse where it had stained me.  


“Only my dignity is harmed,” I answered quietly, my own voice sounding strange and muted and as if it did not belong to me.  


“I will not dishonor you by asking you to recount his exact words. However, you may tell me if you wish,” he said.  


“I am sorry, Taehyung. I am so sorry. I did not realize the extent that my arrival in the North caused such a chasm to spring up between your people,” I quietly whispered. He shook his head, painfully closing his eyes.   


“You did nothing of the sort. My family’s political ideologies caused the chasm. You just provided a face to be angry with. I am so sorry that you got caught up in such ugliness. I had truly hoped this day would be one of joy,” he groaned. I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in to his warm embrace. “I was foolish for leaving you and Freesia alone. I should not have participated in the game.”  


“No, do not apologize. I came here to understand your culture and the political strife is a part of it. I hope I can fully understand it one day in the future,” I said with wide eyes.  


“I should have prioritized and expounded upon the political parties growing in my kingdom in our discourse. I did not mention how one party is not keen on unification with the South and the Laughing Ones. Perhaps, I focused too much on ourselves and less on our cultures. I could not help myself. I just craved to know who you were,” he said, gently stroking the fur on my coat.  


“I suddenly feel aware of what terrible opposing political beliefs could be within my own culture. I am sure the distinct class differences have caused such civil unrest before and negative feelings to be harbored,” I pondered. “You know, Jimin’s people have stolen from the rich merchants around the castle town. I thought before it was for themselves and their own greed, but now I am aware that it was to help feed our own poor. What good leaders would turn their backs on their own hungry people?” I asked him, my eyebrows drawn in. I suddenly felt as if the sparrows on the lapels of each of my gowns were less shiny than I remembered them to be.  


“Oh, my pearl. It is a good time for self-reflection, but I was hoping it to not have to be in such a negative way,” he said, stroking my hair. “Each society has its own irrationalities.”  


“That is true. But that does not mean that we cannot work to lessen the follies and reduce the swelling it causes throughout our cultures,” I answered back, twisting one of his studs between my fingertips. We were completely quiet for a few moments, lost in our own thoughts. “I am cold, Taehyung.”  


“What would you like to do? Would you like to go lie in my bed with me in the castle? We can continue our conversations under furs with a hot water bladder to warm our feet. Alternately, we could go back to the festivities, if you wish. We can rejoin Hoseok and Freesia and warm ourselves around a fire-pit. We can eat a little and drink something hot.”  


“Let us rejoin the festival,” I said. “I do not wish to seem that this incident has discouraged me.” He nodded, kissing the top of my head. “However, before we do, I must ask you something.”  


“Anything, my pearl,” he responded, taking one of my hands and stroking the top of it with his thumb.  


“When you first arrived in the South, you were so stoic. Taciturn, as if you would rather be anywhere else than there. I know you are in favor with reunification with our people. Why was it that you were that way?” I questioned, looking deeply at him.  


Taehyung was silent for a few moments, looking at our linked hands. He took a painful breath in before stating: “I know that my father only sent me there because he was using me as a political pawn. It hurts me greatly.”  


I brought his hand to my lips. “I sometimes feel as if I am being used, too.”  


We mounted his laying horse: he effortlessly stood again and we returned to the fairgrounds finding Freesia and Hoseok in time to watch the races.   


Although the races were exciting, our little party was rather quiet. Taehyung seemed lost in thought and Hoseok seemed even more distracted as the day wore on, which visibly disheartened Freesia. I tried to be as cheerful as possible, asking the gentlemen to explain the rules of the race and commenting on the striking colors and gallant postures of the Shire horses as they galloped full speed, but all remained politely withdrawn.  


“I know what we all need,” Taehyung suddenly said as he seemingly shook away whatever had immersed him in thought. “We have barely eaten a morsel all day and I, for one, am famished! Shall we go and partake of the wonderful smelling foodstuffs offered at the carts?”   


“Yes, my brother, and then we should go and find an advantageous spot from which to watch the firework display, as the shadows are growing long,” Hoseok said. We walked slowly, from cart to cart, sampling the warm, delicious wares. We met and chatted with many people; couples young and old, children, and families. Happily, the food, the fires, and the friendly faces warmed us and I felt the ugliness of the day fade. Hoseok seemed cheered a bit, although he did not eat as heartily as was his custom. I decided to myself that he had just been feeling under the weather and would soon be himself again.  


Freesia and I walked arm in arm as the gentlemen talked ahead of us. I shared my thoughts with her about Hoseok and she seemed consoled. “I feel ashamed that you are concerning yourself with my worries after the events that unfolded earlier today, Princess,” she began. “You have born the foulest and most undeserved affront with pose and dignity and I am overwhelmed with pride to be in the service of a lady so magnanimous.”  


“I am undeserving of the friendship given from a lady of grace such as you, dear Freesia,” I replied from my heart.  


The sun gave up its last pink and golden fingers of light and the palest of crescent moons gently touched the highest tower of the castle: we all stood waiting in the cold for the first booms of the fireworks. I looked up to watch the moon, wondering if Jimin was contemplating the same moon. My imagination conjured him and his sister wolf gazing up at it by my side. I hoped, fleetingly, that he had these same thoughts.  


I was awoken suddenly, jumping involuntarily when the first quake of the exploding rocket sounded, sent to the sky. It burst forth into a colossal, violet chrysanthemum and several smaller, golden ones blossomed in its arms. I looked at Taehyung. His eyes were trained upon the display, the colors of the fireworks kissing his face. His mouth hung open wide in an endearingly child-like awe. I stepped towards him and grasped his hand. Pulled away, he smiled down at me and kissed the back of my hand as he laced his fingers between mine. “I have always loved the art of the fireworks, my pearl,” he said as he returned his gaze upward.  


I watched the flowers burst abloom for a while, but then I glanced around me to see the ones who stood nearby. They looked up in marvel, their faces reflecting the brilliant colors from above. Hoseok and Freesia stood close by. I could see his hand on her back, mindlessly allowing her curls to tendril about his fingers. Other couples touched in quiet affection, or held hands, or wrapped their arms warmly about each other, or shared tender kisses. Children were dotted about, some upon their fathers’ caring shoulders, some in their mother’s arms. I felt connected, as if there were red, golden, and silver strings weaved between us all. The unseen strings sang innocently and melodiously, like children. In the moment, the problem of trying to construct a future from ash or the issue of grasping forever seemed to evaporate like our white breaths against the nighttime sky.  


Suddenly, my eyes fell upon a sight I had never before witnessed: two young men were wrapped in each other’s arms, lovingly gazing at one another, and their lips met to linger for many moments. I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the lovers, and some had seemed to, but they did not react at all. My eyes stayed on them for a moment, wondering if I was filling in unspoken parts of their relationship from my own experience.  


“Princess? Are you ready to burn incense?” Taehyung asked, producing from his pocket four silk bags of frankincense and myrrh. I nodded and we made our place around a fire: me, Taehyung, Hoseok and Freesia. We each emptied the bag onto the flames: the moment the ambery smoke was hanging thick in the air, the valley fell completely silent. Gentle, crystalline structures of snow began to fall, hanging suspended over the pointy tops of the frosted pine trees and harbored like ships over the flickering flames that freckled the hillside. “Princess?” Taehyung asked quietly. I turned to look at him, blinking once. Some snowflakes had become caught in his thick, dark eyelashes and the tip of his nose had turned pink in the coldness of night.  


“Yes,” I whispered back. He did not say anything for the longest of moments, his eyes simply tracing over the lines of my face. Half of his face was painted red from flame and the other half reflected the blue moonlight from above.  


“I wanted to see you fall in love with this moment,” he said with a light, timid smile as he closed his eyes and bowed his head.  


Slowly, after many more moments of utter silence, groups began to quietly talk again. Though, tones of voice were now vessels of serenity. My eyes alternated between the fire and the stars peeking between the clouds, becoming lost in my own thoughts.  


I watched suddenly, noticing from the corner of my eye, two dark figures approaching. An instinct required me to tense, though I tried to fight away such a bristled reaction. Taehyung’s eyes followed mine.  


“Oh, it is my mother. I recognize that gown,” Hoseok said rather flatly. I glanced at him, wondering why he produced such a tone. As their faces became visible in the low light of the embers, Freesia instantly bolted up.  


“Mother!” she cried out brightly, wrapping her arms around her tightly. The cracked face of the woman smiled, some of her tears having fallen into her wrinkled skin. “Oh mother! How did you come to be here?” Freesia cried out gorgeously, her voice clear and crisp like the air around us as she clung to her. They kissed each other’s faces over and over, their pink fingers wrapped around each other’s skin.  


“My dearest Freesia. Oh, my gorgeous and tender daughter. You see, Hoseok brought me for the rest of your stay here,” she explained with a tearful voice. “Your wonderful Hoseok thought I might like to see you and covered my travel expenses here. He arranged everything. I was quite surprised, but I was so overjoyed to see you!”  


“Oh my, Hoseok,” she whispered, turning her head to look at her love. “I had told him how much I longed to see you. I had told him that it had been the passing of almost twenty four seasons since I last laid eyes on you,” Freesia cried honest tears, staying wrapped in her mother’s muscular embrace.  


“Oh, look at you in this gown. This gown was crafted for a true lady. And when I look at you now, my most enchanting Freesia, that is what I see,” her mother wept, looking at her daughter fully again before embracing her yet again. After a moment longer, they pulled away from each other.  


“My Hoseok truly knows how to surprise me. I cannot believe I am so fortunate to have someone who is as thoughtful and wonderful as he is,” Freesia said through her slight crying.  


“I have one more surprise for you tonight,” he began. Freesia turned to him, her eyes as wide as the mouths of tea bowls. Hoseok shakily stood up straighter and took a deep breath in. He glanced over to Taehyung, who I saw nod in the corner of my eye. From his coat pocket, he produced a small box.  


“Hoseok…” she trailed off, looking at it with a mixture of excitement and fear and joy and realization all a mosaic on her face at once.  


“My pinkest petal, whose smile can make flowers blossom. Before I had met you, I was simply a man who felt as if his own life was lacking in some way. I was a man who overindulged in many pleasures: eating, drinking, gambling, women…I thought I had become hardened to the world and took the pleasures from things almost as a thief. Before you became my pinkest petal, who hung each of the stars in my night sky, I was hedonistic. It was the very first time I made you laugh: a spark ignited inside of me, burned me, and a flame blazed. I realized that you made me want to dance in conversation, so that I may hear it again. You made me want to purchase a marketplace, just to see you light up in glee. You made me want to begin to earnestly think about the complexities of the long road ahead of me, a thought that I previously suppressed. After you became my pinkest petal, who reminded me of the intensity of the sun inside my chest, you gifted me with my first experience of being able to want to bring true pleasure to someone else. I grew to understand that my truest form of pleasure comes from bringing you any semblance of happiness. Because it is you who gifted me that, I realized that you were the person who I needed. May I please have the privilege of taking your hand in marriage?” Hoseok earnestly asked, his eyebrows knitted together, and the small box shaking in his hands.  


“How dare you! I absolutely cannot believe you!” she cried out. Hoseok froze in disbelief, his hands still holding the box for her to take it.  


“W-what is it?” he stammered.  


“You’ve had me worried all day! I thought that you were preparing to leave me or turn me out or something!” she exclaimed. Hoseok nervously chuckled and shook his head.  


“No, quite the opposite! I was so anxious that I did not know how to act like myself! I was afraid you’d refuse me. I was so worried that your mother would not arrive on time! Perhaps I’ve ruined this moment from being taciturn all day, but I just had to craft what I wanted to say to you so perfectly!” he laughed at himself.  


“Oh Hoseok, I have not seen your heart-shaped smile all day. I’ve missed it and you,” she groaned before running to him.

Their lips were met in an instant kiss: it was deep and passionate and his free fingers tangled hopelessly in her hair. Only when they parted for breath did he smile against her lips.  


“You will accept me, won’t you?” he asked.  


“How could I not accept a proposal of marriage from a man who has caused me to gather myself and leap over the fence that confined me in my complete unhappiness?” she asked. “Of course I will accept you and I will for the next thousand life times.” Hoseok instantly began to pepper her face in kisses.  


For a moment, he pulled away from her and opened the box between them. My mouth became slackened at the wedding ring he presented her. He slipped it on her finger, a perfect fit. The wide, gold band supported a thick and multifaceted diamond. It spanned from the base of her finger to her knuckle. It was the size and shape of a robust, un-cracked walnut. I suddenly remembered Taehyung teasing him about the facets cut into the ice carving, which caused the sunlight to transform into a myriad of colors.  


“When did you buy this?” Freesia asked as she admired it through a swept-away voice. Even through the thickness of the smoke, snow, and dead-ember firelight, it still glittered incredibly.  


“We did not actually partake of a hunting trip. We visited a town in the mountains that is famous for the jewelry it produces. Taehyung helped me pick it out. Do you like it?” Hoseok asked, his face bright in anticipation for her reply. His eyes could not stop watching her face and her eyes could not stop watching the diamond.  


“It’s a _fucking_  walnut!” she cried out, flexing her finger. Hoseok burst into laughter and wrapped his arms around her tightly, hiding his face in her neck. We all joined his laughter and her mother came over, admiring the ring. We all took turns complimenting it and wishing them all the best. We hugged and kissed and threw out tentative wedding ideas. After a few moments, Taehyung’s mother came to join our gaiety.  


“I see that the proposal has been made! Congratulations, you two,” Gliese said with joy in her face. Hoseok grinned, kissing her cheeks and Zeta’s cheeks afterwards. I admired her choice of clothing that evening. She wore black, suede pants tucked into knee-high, black boots. Her overdress was of glossy black fur and hugged her tightly underneath her breast. It was clasped with a single, square ruby. Instead of an undershirt, she wore a necklace made of dozens of hanging, silver strands. Dotted throughout the jangling were large, dark rubies. Her silver hair had been braided into a thick, intricate plait. Around her forehead, she wore a tiny silver chain of interlocking oak leaves. Her lips matched her rubies.  


“My Queen, you look stunningly magnificent,” I stated, not realizing words had been coming from my lips.  


“Thank you, my dear. You look beautiful as well. Taehyung and you truly make a smart couple,” she said kindly.  


Another hush fell over the grounds. The King and a very pregnant Cassiopeia stood on a parapet from the castle. Together, they launched a single golden lantern into the snowing sky. Taehyung came to Gliese and wrapped his large hand around hers. Their bruises matched on their faces. I took her other hand and held it in the both of mine. The Queen held her head high and looked at the lantern as it floated to the ancestors.


	34. On a Bear Rug

  
Chapter 32 (Taehyung’s POV)

 

  
Night had fallen the day after The Light Festival. I had spent the day cleaning up after the celebration: we swept and mopped. The children all were sent to collect rubbish in the fairgrounds so that our horses would not accidently ingest it. Hoseok and I folded and stored many of the low dining tables in the great hall, as that many were not needed now that visiting families had returned to their homes. With the King’s wives, we straightened up guest bed rooms. The courtyard was now lonely and empty, save for our horses.  


Hoseok and I let our ladies do as they pleased throughout the day. Freesia spent the day with her mother at the bathhouses and surveying the public library. I did not know where the Princess was and after the palace was well cleaned, I set out to look for her.  


She was at my desk, in my library. She was still in her nightgown and her hair had been loosely braided. Her fingers were clutching a piece of paper that was filled front to back with dark ink. Surrounding her were many opened letters and red leaves lying on top of the envelopes. There was an empty metal plate with crumbs upon it nearby, as well.  


“My pearl, are you alright?” I asked her. She looked up, her eyes swollen and red.  


“Yes, Taehyung,” she answered. “Please, sit,” she stated. I moved and sat across the desk from her in one of the leather arm chairs.  


“Why have you been crying?” I asked.  


“One hundred and four letters, Taehyung. Jeongguk has sent me a letter for every single day I’ve been away, save for one day three weeks into our journey. He enclosed a beautiful red leaf in all of them and each one begins with him telling me the color of the sea,” she bit her lip and looked down.  


“Have you only just received them all now?” I asked in mild horror at the postal system. Of course mail was slow, but that astounded me. “My god, Princess. How he must ache for you. And how you must ache for him and home.”  


“Yes, I quite do. I smell rosemary every time I open my trunk and my thoughts drift back down to them. Last night, your mother was waiting for me in my bedchamber. She had tears on her face and was clutching a stack of these letters in her hand: they were tied together with a silky, green ribbon. They were all already torn open,” she began. “She said she had caught her husband about to burn them. He had read each one and apparently found them unacceptable for my eyes.”  


“I am ashamed of the actions of my father,” I whispered. My heart clenched as I thought about my father wanting to burn these letters that had been crafted from love. The smoke they would have produced would have been poisoned with his selfish, sickly intentions. I felt hot anger boil in my stomach as I thought about such an act of violence against my pearl at the hand of my own father.  


“Your mother told me that she knew her husband was wrong, even if his intention was to remove anything that might draw me away from you. She knew an act such of this would only serve to draw me further away,” she sighed. “She said she hoped I grew to love her son, but wanted that growth towards you to be unmarred by acts of treachery.”  


“He was indeed wrong. You, my pearl, are entitled to have any piece of evidence that proves that someone loves you. You deserve to feel and know and be completely wrapped up in love. I want that for you, no matter where or who that love comes from,” I assured her. She smiled lightly and stood up.   


“Come now, Taehyung. Come sit with me. I am disappointed we did not get to talk per our ritual last night,” she said. I followed her. We sat on the bear rug in front of the stone fireplace. My eyes sat fixed on my pearl’s face. Her long hair had been pulled to one side, revealing the graceful curve of her neck to me. I saw how the light of the dancing fire fondled her skin. My autonomous fingers reached out and lightly grazed the elegant line where her hair met her neck. Her endlessly wise eyes peered into mine: I was always surprised to see this wisdom, as I knew that she was rather innocent and protected in so many ways.

“Last night, I looked about me during the fireworks. I saw all around me, people loving. I saw brotherly love. I saw the love a parent has for a child. I saw erotic love. I felt connected and over joyed to be of the same species of all these people who vividly felt such an important, uniquely human emotion. I even saw two men who seemed to share romantic love. I felt connected to them as well. However, I had never seen such a thing before and I wondered about their relationship,” she stated.  


“Princess. We believe that you cannot help who you love. You cannot change it any more than you can change who you were born to or what side of the river you were born on. It is as much an unchangeable part of you as the color of your eyes.”  
Silence fell over us. We watched the fire dance, contemplating these sentiments.  


“Please tell me what you are thinking, my pearl,” I whispered to her.  


“I remembered a poem I had read once before. It was about a sailor adrift on the ocean, all alone. All at once and for the first time, he felt the pull of the moon on the waves. He felt how the stars seemed to breathe into him and he felt the pulse of the universe beating against his shoulders like a drum. In that instant, he realized his own insignificance in the midst of the woven, elegant beauty of the universe. He grieved the times he considered himself as important as those heavenly forces, as he knew that he could never compare to their splendor,” she whispered. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to sink into the string-like harmony of her voice and the meaning of the words she orchestrated. “I feel as if I finally understand exactly how that man felt.”   


“My pearl, I think you could never know that struggling loneliness because I think that you will always exist in a universe of two. You will know the power of the moon, as you will pull or push your love at your whim. You will feel his love breathe into you in moments of passion or joy or grief, like the stars against the shoulders of those who gaze at them. And your pulse will be the sole drum against his shoulders that will cause him to rise in the morning and will enchant him to sleep at night. With him, you will create a glorious woven elegance, but you shall always be at its core,” I spoke. “I can only hope and whisper hollow wishes out into the vast horizon that I will be that man.”  


“No one has ever asked me what I think before,” was her only reply. Our eyes remained locked in intensity and not a moment later did her lips desperately capture mine. Her hands pushed me down and I let myself fall back.  


She positioned herself so that she straddled my waist, her lips eagerly peppering kisses along my jawline and down my neck. My hands urgently ached to feel her skin, gliding underneath her thin gown in search. The silky softness of her thighs and hips dizzied me. I traced my fingers up the back of her legs, feeling her calves and drew them to where I felt the soft hair between her legs. I deeply breathed in the jasmine scent of her tresses, grunting at the feeling of her fingers struggling with my buttons. The thread gave way and she opened my shirt with both hands. My excitement rose as she placed both of her hands on my chest, sliding them towards my belt. She pulled me up by my lapels and in a fumble, I disrobed myself until I was bare.  
I gently placed her beneath me, watching as her hair spilled around her head, tangling with the bear’s fur beneath her. Carefully and watching her face to gauge her answer, I tugged at her dress. She allowed me to slip it off. As the skin became newly revealed to me, I traced the path of the gown with kisses. I started at her belly button, feathering her skin with my lips and tongue between the valley of her soft bust, up to her neckline that I so admired, and finally meeting her lips once again. Her soft moans echoed in my ears and I hooked her thighs around my hips. The combination of feeling her beneath me and the sounds of her pleasure caused my arousal to heighten and stiffen unbearably.  
Never before had I ever wanted someone as much as I did her. I craved to know her in every possible way and I had already become well acquainted with her mind.   


In that moment, we stopped all our actions and just lovingly looked at each other’s faces. I could see the turning of the world in her eyes and I felt the love grow in my own. Her dewy skin enchanted me and the firelight in her hair caused my lips to ache for hers. Her precious hands clung to my shoulders and my skin could not bear to be separated from hers any longer.  
I opened her legs, worrying if my callused hands felt strange against her untouched skin, kissing the valley of her thighs. Her fingers became lost in my hair, tugging my head as permission for a question I had not asked with words. With my hands, I parted her soft hair, revealing the flower within. Her sounds above me grew impatient and I dipped my tongue against her. Her wet warmth intoxicated me.  
I kissed and gently flicked her hungrily, absorbing the feel of her, the taste of her, my eyes rolling back as I groaned against her.  
She arched her back, her whimpers growing louder, and her thighs shaking around my head. My eyes trailed to catch hers, as I wanted to be sure that this is what she truly wanted. She pulled at me, wordlessly, wantonly begging me with her eyes. I sat up, running my fingers over her softness yet again, feeling the collected moisture there. I brought my fingers up to my lips, licking her taste from them.  


“Please, Taehyung,” she moaned, her hands reaching to pull my face down to hers, kissing my lips yet again. I nodded against our kiss. A low groan escaped my lips as I felt her hand wrap around my manhood, positioning me at her wet entrance. Her eyes rolled back and she held her breath in anticipation. “Now,” she implored.  


I stopped myself, suddenly realizing that I could not take this from her.  


I froze above her, my hands at either side of her head as I looked down at her pleading face.  
Her dewed skin made her all the more tempting to me.  


“I cannot,” I said.  


“Taehyung, please. Why ever not? I am begging you. I am so ready for you and want this most ardently,” she moaned, pushing her hips up towards mine in a desperate plea. I could not bring myself to look at her. I clutched the rug underneath us with white knuckles, closing my eyes tightly, and turning my face away.  


“I am sorry, my pearl. I cannot,” I repeated, my voice softer this time.  


“I do not understand. Am I not to your liking?” she begged, her voice laden with hurt. My heart stopped and broke. I squeezed my eyes tighter, my hands shaking as I attempted to gather myself once again.  


“Quite the opposite, my pearl. You are perfectly to my liking. You are glorious, ephemeral…I just…care about you too much,” I tried to explain. “I know that other men lie in your heart and you have a duty to your people. I cannot take this from you unless you are fully mine,” I said. I removed myself from her, my eyes remaining on the floor next to her.  


“I see,” she whispered. “Even if this is what I desire most right now?” she questioned.  


“Yes. Because, you see, it is my desire not to harm you in any way. And in fulfilling this physical desire we both have now, I know that I could bring you immense heartache in the future,” I sighed. I knew she realized I spoke the truth.  


“That future that I have dedicated myself to and preserved myself for my entire life has brought me nothing but heartache,” she softly wept between my hands which cradled her flushed cheeks.


	35. The Journey Home

(Jeongguk's POV)

 

  
I set her seventeenth letter down again for the fourth time that night, placing it next to my pillow. Her seventeenth and final letter said that she would arrive on this day. I simply could not sleep, the promise of being near her and feeling her underneath my fingertips again ensuring that she was safe. I had tossed and turned in my bedclothes: fed up with my feeble attempts at rest, I decided to reread her letters over and over again, hoping to hear voice through her writing and escape the face of the dreaded clock.  


As I reread each of them, rolling the pearl she had given me in my free fingers, I allowed myself to relive the emotions I had felt the first time I received them. I carefully placed them around my messed sheets, sitting upright and stiff not to accidently crush or wrinkle them.  


The first sixteen seemed to never reflect the sentiments I had written to her. They instead spoke of beautiful things she had seen, experiences she had, and people she had met. She told me about the things she thought I would enjoy, such as all the traditional games played on horseback and the slat of wood upon which she flew down a hill into a bank of snow. She would send me small items: my favorite things included a bear claw, a new deck of cards, and a peculiar book with a rose painted on the spine that she insisted I read to ease my awkwardness around the young maidens in town. The contents both shocked me and made me laugh at her wonderful joke. I kept it underneath my mattress. Though I enjoyed each of her letters, I worried greatly. I had thought perhaps she did not want to acknowledge how much I missed her or the memories I recounted to her in an attempt to reflect on them with her. I feared that she wanted to divert the subject away from our relationship and that I had somehow offended her with being too personal or too forward. Perhaps she had grown uncomfortable with it.  


However, the seventeenth letter redirected my worries to a new place. She told how all of my letters had been stolen and read by the King. He had almost destroyed them. My Princess recounted how beautiful she found them and told me how she wept upon reading them all. I began to worry about how they treated her those long seventeen weeks she spent there. I feared that the King could have instructed her on what to write in order to make it seem as if she was having a pleasant trip. I was anxious about the tyrannical acts that could have happened to her throughout the duration of her stay and I absolutely yearned to just to see her for myself, knowing I would understand everything as soon as I saw her face.  


I did not want to read them again, as they were beginning to make me anxious and did not satisfy my need to hear her voice in my head. I kept them around me on the bed. On my night table sat the kit of a hundred daggers the monks had given me to work with when I was not at the monastery. I took one and examined the blade. In the sharp sliver of metal, I could see the reflection of my eyes. They were swollen from exhaustion and the dark circles hung lowly to my cheekbone. I hurled the dagger at my desk, it sticking up in the wood. I took another and hurled it again.  


About half way through the kit, my father walked into my room. I stopped my motion and looked at him with a frame of mind that floated between myself and the ceiling above me.  


“My son…what is this noise?” he asked, looking at the fifty daggers that were deep in the wood of my desk. “You’ve awoken myself and your mother with your constant thumping.”  


“I apologize, father. I did not realize I was creating such a ruckus. I simply cannot sleep,” I sighed, glancing down at my hands.  


“I understand, my son. Your worries and your heartache will soon be over. You have endured this long, have you not?” he asked, moving to finger the chipped wood of the desk. “I know you want to be rested when you see her again. You should attempt to sleep, at least until the dawn.”  


“My father, the dawn is stubborn and will not come,” I said. My father gently walked over to me and embraced me, placing a kiss in my hair. He lifted my chin and patted my cheek.  


“All will be well soon, my son,” he assured me. I felt some comfort in his earnest declaration. I drew him into my arms once again, relaxing in our embrace with a shaky exhale.  


“Thank you, father,” I said softly. He patted my shoulders firmly and we withdrew from each other.  


“Now, now. Do not leave her letters laying around your bed in this way. They could very easily become ruined and I have a feeling that you will cherish them until you grow grey,” he said. He took each of them and gingerly folded them. With care, he tied them together again and placed them in my desk drawer. He turned to leave, hesitating at the door. “I am confident you will find a way to soon rest your anxious spirit. I love you, my son.”  


“I love you too, my father,” I said. As he closed my chamber door, I stood up and pulled my boots on, tucking my silk sleeping pants into the tops of them. I felt an urge to leave the stifling room, as the clock’s cruel fingers were beginning to suffocate me. I drew on a silk sleeping robe and my outer coat on over that, my fingers too numb to button them.  


Carefully, I placed the letter I had written her today into my coat. After mindlessly running my fingers over my pant pocket to ensure her pearl was still there, I crept though the sleeping palace and out the main gate that lead to The High Road. I walked down for a few lengths until the constant light from the castle town seemed to fade away. With my hands in my pockets, I stared up at the vastness of the nighttime sky and the star-freckles that smattered it. Peacefulness had fallen over the coast. The blurry tree line and distant sound of the ocean seemed to catch white, glowing dreams of everyone in slumber like spider webs. As my eyes recognized patterns and shapes within the sky, I tried to remember each of the names of the constellations she and I had invented as children.  


When the stars had shifted and became no more, I kept walking. My feet moved me and my mind wandered: perhaps vaguely realizing that she was on this very road right then, traveling in my direction, caused me to keep going. I fell into the scenery: listening how the chirping of crickets transitioned into the song of morning larks, smelling how the frost in the air melted to the scent of morning brew, and seeing how dawn ousted away the darkness with her rosy fingertips.  


Only when the sun was the highest in the sky and no shadows surrounded me did I orient myself. I had just passed the royal vineyards, continuing north. Far up the road, I saw a small dot. It was the first I had seen all day. My keen eyes could make out a cart, two large horses, and a smaller one between them. My feet began to move faster and I felt a smile crack my dry lips.  


As we drew closer to each other, I saw the party stop. My Princess slipped from her golden pony and began to run to me. My feet ran without my telling them to.  


A moment later, we had crashed into each other’s arms. Every single drop of misery that tormented me these long months evaporated. A flood of hunger and exhaustion and her all swept over me at once. However, I was confident that it was her I needed first.  


“My Princess,” I whispered into her hair, holding her tightly to my chest. She squeezed me back with all her might.  


“My Jeongguk. My Jeon Jeongguk,” she grinned. She pulled away and looked at me, her hands stroking my face and running through my hair. Her eyes moved from overjoy to worry. “Oh, Jeongguk. Why have you grown so thin?” she fussed.  


“I do not know,” I smiled, my cheeks beginning to ache. The world around her melted away and ceased from my concept of existence. All I could focus my eyes on were the precious and fine details of her face. Seeing her here, I knew she was safe. Feeling her in my arms, my previous anxieties did not peck at my mind.  


“Where is your staff, Jeongguk? Why in the world are you out this far without your horse? Is everything alright?” she asked. I bent towards her so she did not have to strain as she placed her hands on my cheeks, rubbing the darkness under my eyes with her thumbs. “You look so gaunt…” she whispered in a tone of painful concern. She drew her forefingers across the dramatic hollowness in my cheeks.  


“I just needed some fresh air, my Princess. I assure you that I am well,” I nodded, the grin still present on my face. The girl shook her head before embracing me tightly once again. I rested my nose on the top of her head and gently stroked her tresses. “I have something for you. I wanted to hand-deliver it to you.”  


“What is it?” she asked in surprise as she pulled away from me. I retrieved my letter from my pocket and presented it to her.  
Her laugh. It seemed as if time slowed down around it. I watched the familiar way in which she threw her head back and I was sure that there was not a songbird with a sweeter melody than the sound of her harmonious and twinkling giggles. For a moment, I closed my eyes and reveled in its fabric. I thought I had missed it before: but being able to hear it now really proved just how deeply I truly desired to hear it.  


“May I ride back with you?” I asked. Her fingers ran over the ink of the envelope as she stared at it for a few moments. Softly, she moved and placed a tender kiss on the back of my hand, lacing our fingers together.  


“Of course,” she nodded, tucking the letter in her gown so that it was pressed to her heart. We walked back to the party, which had stood still, waiting. I gave a soft-voiced greeting and they all answered me drowsily. I crouched next to Sparrow, offering my Princess my hand and my knee for her to mount.   


The next morning, as I was staring out the window, I heard knocking on my chamber door. I was surprised when I glanced at the clock, seeing that it read six in the morning. I stood up groggily, wrapping myself in a silk robe before walking to the door.

As I answered it, my eyes widened as I drank in the sight of my Princess.  
She wore a gown in a style I had never seen before. My tongue became tied, seeing how it was cut. Its plunging neckline showed a gratuitous amount of the rounded tops of her bosom. The cinch caused by a green gem clasp made them sensually swell and bulge. I felt hot embarrassment on my cheeks as my eyes struggled to focus elsewhere but there. The skirt was short, coming mid-calf to show her wearing a pair of riding boots. She tucked her hair long hair behind her neck, revealing a purplish bruise under her ear. I wondered if it was from maltreatment.  


“My Princess,” I began, blinking rapidly. “You’re up early,” I observed. “Your gown is quite unusual.”  


“Oh, this is a riding gown from the North. Do you like it?” she asked as she spun so I could see it in its entirety.  


“Yes, of course. Though, I must admit, I do miss seeing your little sparrows,” I stated absentmindedly, keeping my eyes on her face.  


“Well, I believe they needed a little rest. Now! Jeongguk! Get ready! I want to spend the day with you,” she declared brightly.  


“That is my desire as well. I have a surprise for you,” I grinned.  


Quickly, I bathed and dressed. As she waited in her library, I had my horse drawn to a small cart. I loaded the back of it with three blankets, two pillows, some of her books, fresh water, and a packed basket of all her favorite morsels. I bounded up the stairs and found her looking out her window at the sea. I cleared my throat and she turned to me with a smile. I led her down the servant’s stairwell and out to the cart.  


“Oh Jeongguk. How thoughtful of you,” she gushed, grinning.  


“I did not think you would care to ride a horse and my feet are a little tired after both of our journeys,” I jested. She giggled as she took my hand, stepping to sit on the driver’s bench. “I have a request,” I added sheepishly.  


“What is it?” she asked.  


“Will you allow me to blindfold you? It is a surprise I worked quite hard on and I do not want you to see until the very possible last moment.”  


“Alright,” she said, laughing hesitantly. I took a red, silk sash and gently tied it around her eyes. I sat next to her, feeling her move her arm to loop with mine.  
When we arrived at the meadow that housed our apple tree, I helped her down from the cart and instructed her where to put her feet.  


Before removing the sash, I took a moment to check my work. I had painstakingly hung a large swing that could fit two people on it. I had made it from driftwood and apple wood: I had woven the ropes from hemp fiber. I finished it with shards of blue, green, and white beach glass and various types of shells. Along the length of the branch it had hung from, I suspended several mobiles made from the same glass and shells that I found while she was away. I grinned, pleased with my craftsmanship as I slipped the silk away from her eyes.  


“Oh Jeongguk! The swing! You’ve replaced the swing that my father took away from me!” she cried out brightly, hurrying over to it. I followed her and sat next to her.  


“Do you like it? I made it large enough so we could both enjoy it together. I hope that’s okay,” I said lightly. She nodded exuberantly, moving us back with her feet as far as her height would let her before releasing. As we rocked on it together, like a ship bobbing over waves, the mobiles twinkled together to create music.  


“It is perfect! I cannot believe that you crafted this yourself! Oh, do you remember how we used to try to get as high as we could on the old one before jumping off it? And do you remember how you tried to flip from it?” she giggled as we swayed.

“You’ve made the branches of this tree sing, Jeongguk!”  


“I remember how much you loved it and I wanted to give it back to you,” I beamed, pleased that she loved it so much.  


“I should have never tried to run away! I did not know my father would remove it or that he even knew about it. But look! It’s back! As am I!” she spoke, her mind seeming to move faster than her words were able to be formed. I stood up for a moment, only to return with the blankets I had packed and set the basket of morsels between the roots of the tree. I draped the warmest blanket over her lap and wrapped the other around my shoulders before returning next to her.  


“I am just happy you are back,” I sighed, my relief overcoming me as the realization nestled into my chest.  
“How have things been here at home?” she asked, taking one of my hands. “Where in the world has your staff gone? Did something happen to it?”  


I paused. Even though I had been craving, aching, dreaming of this moment where I could finally recount to her these horrible, mortifying events that had taken my neck to choke, the words were stuck in my mouth. As I peered into her star-like eyes and gazed at the soft slopes of her divinely sculpted face, my anxiousness to convey these facts to her only grew. Would she still care for me as the Jeongguk that I am? Would I spoil her vision of all she knew to be true about me? I felt as if I could not even see myself through a clear window any longer. How could she see me?  


With a deep inhale and a last peer into her eyes, I recounted the tale my mother had told me as she repeatedly bent each of my fingers. I told her how I now abhorred my art with the staff and how I had taken up dagger throwing. I told her how these thoughts and worries consumed me entirely. I told her how I felt a chasm between who I was before and who I was after knowing: it was impossible to build the bridge between the two jagged ridges. Her eyes did not leave my face and her mouth hung slightly open as I told her that Jimin was also born to my mother only minutes before me.  


“Jeongguk! Why ever did you not tell me all of this before I left? Or detailed this in your letters to me? Or ride up to the North to tell me there?” she asked in mild horror.  


“Well, my Princess, you were so excited and overjoyed about your trip. I did not want to lessen your mood or have you worry about me before you left and while you were there. I just wanted to tell you here, under these branches,” I admitted.  


“But all of this means you are a Prince! You have the right to so many new opportunities and a status you never enjoyed!” she exclaimed.  


“I am not a Prince. I am the son of a general,” I protested, shaking my head. She fell silent for a few moments, simply gazing upon me.  


“I see,” she trailed off. Silence between us. Twinkling from the branches. A bird sporadically lurched above.  


“I wanted to recount these things to you personally. I need you, my closest and most trusted friend, to help me to find clarity about these issues and to accept a solution to these problematic tribulations I have been enduring,” I said. “It has weighed on me greatly and I just need you. I cannot find comfort or reason from my mother. I am dissatisfied with things she says and I feel as if I had lost a link of trust with her. It is awful, but I cannot help but feel such a way.”  


“Oh Jeongguk. This is indeed, terrible. Now I see why you look so exhausted. You’ve carried the weight of two generations of pain on your shoulders without somebody to help you bear the burden. My sweet Jeongguk,” she shook her head, leaning to me to embrace me in her arms. I closed my eyes and shifted so I may recline against her, finally able to relax my tensed muscles. “I am afraid I cannot properly offer you a solution right away. I will think about things most sincerely. For now, is there anything I can to do help you?”  


“Yes,” I nodded, looking up at her face. “Two things. First, will you accompany me to Jimin’s camp?” I asked.  


“Why will you go there?” she asked hesitantly.  


“I wish to return the staff to its rightful owner. It once belonged to Jimin’s father, you see. Jimin’s bow matches it and I believe it would better serve any son Jimin may have in the future. Though it has brought me much despair, it is a fine weapon and should stay in their family,” I justified to her. Her brow faltered.  


“Jeongguk, you cannot lie to me. I see the anger storming in your eyes. Your jaw is twitching and the scar on your cheek has turned pink,” she said. I silently cursed how my heart did not stray far from my sleeve. “You have always gnashed your teeth whenever you are fuming.”  


“I’ve been lied to, my Princess. I feel as if my whole world has been shifted and there is no stable ground anymore,” I shook my head, throwing my eyes to the tree-line. “I feel utterly betrayed. I’ve spent my adolescence catching thieves from these people only to come to find out that part of me is from them.”  


“Why can you not be one of them as well as one of us?” she asked.  


“No. It cannot be that way. This is an issue painted in black or white. I have chosen to accept the family and culture I have always known. It is an integral part of me. The General is an integral part of me: he is my true father. Jimin and his father will always be wolf riders from the other side of the river,” I shook my head, turning away from her.  


“Surely, you must see how greatly this will hurt Jimin and his father. I cannot imagine how painful it would be for them to lose you twice, Jeongguk,” she stated firmly.  


“If that is the price that must be paid, then so be it,” I countered.  


“How will giving this staff…your staff…back assuage your pain? What about the action of returning it to him will make the issue dissolve?” she continued.  


“Ending my ties with them will surely assuage this tiresome struggle. They caused this in me and that staff is a symbol that I have ever had any connection to them in the first place,” I argued back.  


“Then why not simply toss it from the veranda to the sea below?” she frowned. “I feel as if your subconscious desire is to bring him pain in payment for the pain that you feel.”  


“I disagree with you, madam,” I said, my tone a bit harsher than I intended. She fell silent, though her fingers kept playing with mine.  


“What does your father think about this matter?” she asked, her tone meek.  


“He says I should not. He told me that the staff is a symbol of two sources of paternal love. He says he’s cultivated the seeds of the art in me and through growing them, we have formed an unbreakable bond. He says it was a gift from the foreign father, a distant request for my learning to evolve a means of defense to those who I love and myself. Together, they have given me the gift of protection and discipline that fathers give to their sons. It is a combined gift of love,” I drifted. “He told me that one cannot solve heartache with more heartache.”  


“And your mother?”  


“I do not know.”  


“I can imagine that it will cause her great pain as well, Jeongguk. I am sure she will feel a renewed separation from someone who she once loved. I am sure she is suffering as it is, as she must feel disconnected from you,” she mused.   


“Perhaps. However, I feel as if this is the right decision for me to make. I just want to feel normal again,” I sighed heavily. She sighed as well, shaking her head sadly. “I have already made the decision to go, my Princess. It is done. Jimin returned to his people a week ago to prepare for our arrival.”  


“When will we leave, then?” she asked. “Though I do not agree with this choice you have made, I will support you and travel with you.”  


“Tomorrow. He will be back to lead us there again tomorrow,” I said, pleased that she agreed to accompany me. “I have already asked your father’s permission for you. He told me that without your presence, perhaps me returning the staff will seem like step backwards from our goal of achieving a friendly relation with those peoples. Your presence will make this journey diplomatic and my actions personal.”  


“What is the second thing I can do?” she asked, rubbing my back lightly.  


“Will you nap with me here, bedded in the roots of our tree? I cannot tell you how much sleep I have lost and I know that resting here with you will be most restorative to me,” I sheepishly stated as I looked down at my hands.  


Wordlessly, she walked over to the cart and produced the pillows. She laid one blanket on the ground and set the pillows atop. She took my hand and together, we laid down. She adjusted the second blanket around us, though one of her shoulders stuck out into the cool morning as she tucked it deeply under me.  


Shakily, I exhaled and curled up on my side. I was surprised to feel her draw herself close around my shape, hanging one of her legs from my hip. Her other leg tangled with mine. Her arm came over me and held one of my hands, stroking it with her thumb. Her jasmine scent enveloped me as she rested her face against the nape of my neck, humming softly. I closed my eyes and remembered no more.


	36. Kittens in a Barn

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
“I’m going to miss you, my pearl,” Taehyung sighed. We were standing alone in the early morning barn, the soft noses of the horses exhaling clouds of fog. I listened to the metal buckles of their halters scrape up against their wooden food troughs and their rhythmic crunching of their morning alfalfa sweet feed mixture. Taehyung stood next to me, half of his face gilded from the sunlight that drifted down from the rafters and settled onto him. His tawny hair gleamed golden and one of his dark eyes looked like honey. His long, bronzed fingers tenderly smoothed Sparrow’s forelock.  


“I’m going to miss you, as well. I will miss our long conversations wrapped up in blankets,” I sighed. My fingers ran over Sparrow’s firm jawline. “I feel as if I am abandoning you and Hoseok here.”  


“Do not worry about Hoseok, my pearl. I am sure he will be well entertained with Freesia,” he laughed, shaking his head. “As for myself, the diplomatic portion of my journey here will commence. I will be occupied and spending much time with your father and his council. Treaties must be negotiated. Perhaps it is for the better that you are leaving, for I fear your presence here would have distracted me significantly.”  


“Oh, Taehyung. I will do my best to learn what I can from Jimin’s people and I’ll bring that knowledge back to you,” I told him, turning to him. I wrapped my arms around him in a soft embrace. He squeezed me tightly, pulling me into his warmth. “I wish that you could come and experience it with me.”  


“I wish that as well. However, Jeongguk needs you and I’m sure that your presence will give him great comfort. This experience will expand your world view. I am excited you have this opportunity. Perhaps one day, we can experience it together,” he whispered into my hair. I smiled before standing on my tip toes and tugging the collar of his shirt downwards. It amazed me how perfectly the shape of our lips fit together.  
Our kiss was interrupted by the sweet sound of mewing. I quickly pulled myself from him and glanced at the doorway, hoping not to see the riding master. To my relief, Hoseok stood with a huge, heart-shaped smile on his face. His arms were filled with many differently colored kittens. Freesia stood next to him, holding twin white ones.  


“Look! We found these kittens in the feed storage!” he exclaimed.  


“What were you two doing in the feed storage room?” Taehyung asked with a playful chuckle and a suggestive look.  


“Why…we were looking for kittens, my brother,” Hoseok said with a sideways glance. Taehyung threw his head back in immense laughter and took an orange one from Hoseok’s arms. The kitten’s round belly stuck out and his grey eyes blinked. He mewled as Taehyung held him up by his scruff to admire him. I giggled as he touched his noble nose to the kitten’s tiny pink one. He gently pecked the top of the kitten’s head before holding it against his chest. In his large hands, the kitten was hidden: only his orange and white face stuck out between two fingers.  
I chose a little pure black kitten with green eyes. I rested him against my chest and stroked his little face until his eyes fell closed. He began to purr.  


“My Princess, the cart has been prepared,” Jeongguk said from the doorway. I grinned at him, though my heart tightened at the sight of his expression. His lips were a firm line and the bags under his eyes seemed worse.  


“Jeongguk! I have someone I want you to meet,” I piped up. He looked confused as I walked over and placed the little black kitten in the crook of his arm. He leaned back and looked at him with a furrowed brow. I watched with delight as it climbed up his sleeve with its claws and nestled into his neck. Though his brow remained furrowed, his hand crossed his body and stroked the kitten’s tail.  


I heard Jimin’s bell like laughter as he stood in the door way, his hands on his hips. My eyes lit up and my cheeks ached with how wide my smile had become. The sound of my dark bowman’s laugh never failed to make me melt.  


“Who is your friend, my brother?” Jimin asked as he walked over and petted the black kitten’s shoulders sweetly. Jeongguk simply shot him a look. I tapped my foot impatiently, wishing to address my dark bowman. Jimin turned and looked at me and the memory of seeing his child-like eyes glancing at the moon flooded back. My palms were damp with sweat and my heart raced. His long black hair had been half-braided back to better show his face. “Princess. It has been too many lonely moons since I’ve last seen you. You seem different,” he said, his eyes twinkled.  


“Is that a bad thing?” I asked with a chuckle.  


“Quite the opposite. I am excited to discover exactly how you have changed,” he countered with a brightness on his prophetic face. I shook my head and walked to him, greeting him in his custom. I had missed how his thick lips felt against my cheek. Cardamom. “Jasmine,” he whispered lusciously in my ear. We lingered, searching each other’s faces, our hands clasped around each other’s arms.  


“Well, my petal. We better get these babes back to their mother. I am sure she’s wondering about them,” Hoseok said loudly.  


“Yes. I must also have Sparrow readied for the journey,” I piped up. I rang the bell that hung over Sparrow’s stall door to call the stable master. He came from the tack room, though I frowned to see that his hands were empty. “Sir, I must have my horse prepared for my journey to the West,” I said.  


“Oh, Princess. I am afraid that you cannot take Sparrow. I fear that on your two week journey back home, Sparrow had gotten a large saddle sore. She should not be ridden,” he said.  


“What?” Jeongguk asked, his eyes widened. “Well, please, promptly tack another horse. My horse will do.”  


“She could always ride with me,” Jimin interjected. I inhaled in surprise. I remembered riding with him and the exhilaration of it rushed back to me. More than anything, I wanted to experience that again. However, I knew that my Jeon Jeongguk needed me.  


“That would be delightful, however I’ve decided to ride alongside Jeongguk. Have you come on your sister-wolf?” I asked. Jimin’s sister wolf absolutely enchanted me.  


“Well, she has recently given birth to three fine pups. She needed some rest. I’ve ridden in on my father’s brother-wolf. I think that you will like him, however, Princess. He is very friendly,” Jimin hummed, though he seemed a bit distracted.  
We all walked outside, where Jeongguk had readied the pony and cart. The metal cart he had prepared was packed with our trunks: I could see his staff lying between them. He closed the canvas cover.  
Freesia ran to me and took my hands, squeezing them. I giggled, swinging our arms.  


“I will miss you most prominently, Princess,” she said to me. “Please take good care of yourself and Jeongguk.”  


“I will miss you as well, dearest Freesia! You must stay healthy! And I hope you to enjoy making wedding plans,” I hummed, rubbing her shoulders.  


“Ah, Jimin. You truly look handsome in that fur hat,” Taehyung said as he toyed with one of the ear flaps.  


“Thank you! This is truly the best gift I have ever received! It’s served me so well, Taehyung. I cannot thank you enough,” Jimin pepped.   


“Take good care of these two,” Taehyung said, clapping Jimin’s shoulder warmly.  


“I will,” he assured him. With that, we finally began our journey. Jeongguk assisted me onto the bench of the cart and Jimin walked along side to the clearing. Suddenly, the horse began whinny, backing up and stamping her hooves.  


“Get along now,” Jeongguk commanded softly, cracking a whip next to the horses’ side.  


“Wait, Jeongguk. I believe my mount is perhaps scaring the poor thing,” Jimin murmured.  
We were all silent, Jeongguk on high alert next to me. His limber fingers wrung around the reins, his shoulders back and his brow furrowed.  


Out from the line of trees, a large, black wolf emerged. His paws were immense, his ears perked forward. The pony began to back up and I could feel its nervous energy about to spring into action.  


The wolf stopped.  
Jimin walked to the front of the pony, gently grabbing on to her bridle. Softly, he hummed to her, running his hand along the graceful curve of her neck soothingly. Gradually, the pony stood still and calm. Only when she had shifted her weight to three feet, resting her back left hoof, did he whistle for his father’s brother-wolf. It’s glossy black fur reflected the sunlight as it rolled against his shoulder muscles, showing off hues of purple and green as it neared us.  


Once he was close, proving to be just a bit smaller than the pony, Jeongguk placed his arm in front of me in defense and shifted forward. His keen eyes kept on the wolf, his face wrinkled and his jawline taught. The pony and wolf sniffed each other for a few moments. The wolf sat at Jimin’s feet and yawned, glancing up at the cart.  


Jeongguk relaxed visibly, though he still did not take away his eyes from the creature.


	37. The Village of the Laughing Ones

(Jeongguk’s POV)

 

  
“We have grown close to the camp,” Jimin’s cloying voice removed me from my attempts at conversation with my Princess.

“Princess, I can’t wait to introduce you to everybody! Though, I’m sure they feel as if they already know you from how much I’ve spoken of you.”  


“You flatter me greatly, Jimin,” my Princess’ voice echoed after his own. I felt my eyes roll back slightly. I wondered how many other women fell for Jimin’s dumb charms. I averted my gaze to the thick line of trees to our left and could see many deer grazing with their offspring. I took some solace in the sight, thoughts of my father coming to my head. He talked to me at length the evening before, telling me to attempt to understand my new surroundings. He told me that the events that would take place on this journey were inevitable, like a hurricane. He told me all I could do was let the wave crash over me and encouraged me to keep an open mind.  


I wondered how my father felt walking this same path so many years ago. I wondered how he could come here, distrusting these people as well, to deliver a letter of love from his wife to another man. How did he withstand it all and how was he able to fulfill the request of teaching me my life-long discipline?

Former life-long discipline.  


Perhaps it was because he kept not only his mind open, but his heart open as well. However, I do not think my heart is as strong as my father’s.

“Jeongguk, look!” my Princess pulled me from my thoughts. I glanced up and saw a spiral of wooden structures below, down the hill. The spiral sat nestled in a bend of the river: the structures all gleamed in the high sunlight and the ones on the inside were all larger as well as closer together than the ones on the outside. I blinked, admiring the perfection of the spiral: it seemed as if a giant being had laid them out like the chambers of a nautilus shell. “Isn’t that beautiful?” she asked, turning around to look at me. I gave her as much of a smile as I could muster.  


“Quite,” I replied. Even from this distance, I could hear lemony laugher. The village seemed like a wasp’s nest busy with activity of people weaving between the layers of the spiral.

We descended the hill. Nearby were two men and two women carrying two ten point bucks hanging from poles. I watched as Jimin cheerfully waved and the youths stopped laughing to simply nod, carrying on their business. My eyebrow cocked and I wondered if they were as unimpressed as I with Jimin’s carefree manner. 

We approached soon after and stopped as we reached the mouth of the spiral. I grunted as I finally stood, stretching. I moved down from the cart, helping my Princess down as well. My attention lingered for a moment to the wolves trotting about or laying in the nearby shade, watching us with sharp eyes. Wanting to quickly orient myself with a task, I pulled the pony’s forelock and I wondered where to keep her.

“The horse will be well-suited in the outer ring, since the bachelors traditionally stay in that layer. She will be protected there. I crafted a hitch for her and she can graze freely as she wishes,” Jimin said.

“Let us situate her and then we can go where you please, Jimin,” my Princess hummed. A smile crept on my face as my Princess helped me to unhitch the pony and we all three walked to the nearby river so she could drink. When she was done, we laid some grain I had brought on the ground for her to feed. Jimin hoisted my Princess’ trunk in his arms and smiled to her. I carried my own over my shoulder.

“Hopefully you did not bring too many clothes, Princess. I asked some of my mothers to create a garment for you to wear if you would like, in the style of my people’s women. I think you will find it comfortable. It shows off the sides of the one wearing it, but I think that is one of the most beautiful parts of a person,” he chirped. My Princess’ cheeks grew warm and she covered her smile with her small hand.

“Like yours does?” she asked.

“Why, yes, Princess. I’m so pleased that you noticed,” he bubbled, turning to his side and obnoxiously running his fingers over his over-flexed side muscles. He looked like a puffed-up fool.

“Do you ever stop _fucking_ talking?” I seethed.

Both Jimin and my Princess fell silent. I could not bring myself to care that I used such profanity in front of her. She looked down at her feet and Jimin cleared his throat.

“I am sorry if I offended you, Jeongguk. I am simply excited about the two of you finally arriving. Perhaps a bit anxious, as well,” he said. I was surprised to see that his eyes seemed to become several shades duller. I rolled my lips together and sighed.  


“I am sorry for my vulgarity,” I commented. Jimin seemed appeased with my apology and gave another smile.  


“Come along. I want to show you two your quarters and I am sure father is waiting most eagerly,” he hummed, springing towards the entrance of my accommodations. I felt nervousness well up and I knitted my brow. What will he be like? Hopefully he will not expect affection from me. Will he be as talkative as Jimin? Will he expect me to talk as much as Jimin does? My heart and head all raced. 

My Princess quietly came to me and held on to my sleeve, tugging it in a reassuring manner. We walked along the road that led towards the center of the spiral. I noticed that structures grew closer together and became larger. We were led to a block of structures that had a few closed ones on either side of them. They caught my interest, as it was a giant pole with curved wood knotted and latched to it with bark around its base. However, as we arrived at where we would stay, my eyes fluttered over to the fully open dome like structure that was only a little taller than me. Jimin lifted the flap and we entered.  
I was surprised to see a very long bed against one side. Laid upon it was a buckskin jerkin, much like the one Jimin had on currently. With it were buckskin pants and a pair of precisely crafted boots. I walked over to it, running my fingers along the smooth, tawny fabric.  


“I hope it does not bother you, but I asked mother for your measurements to have a set of clothing made for you. I wanted you to be comfortable while spending so much time out of doors. The leather will protect you from insects and flora that might not be friendly,” he commented. My eyes hovered over to a tall table and chair on the other side of the room. Laid out on the smooth planks of wood was a bowl of various nuts. My eyebrows crinkled at a peculiar looking device set next to the bowl. I moved the slender handle up and down, the jaw-like wooden curves clamping.  


“What is this used for?” I asked.  


“Well, mother told me that you enjoyed figuring out how things work. So, I hope you will enjoy figuring out how this works, as well. I believe the result will be most pleasing,” he said proudly.  


“You made this?” I asked in surprise.  


“Yes! I whittled it. And I made the chair for you, as well. I wanted you to be comfortable sitting in this, as opposed to sitting with your long legs on the ground,” Jimin twittered back. I picked up and ran my fingers over a cool, greenish piece of wood that sat next to the odd device and I noticed a small, razor like blade was near it. I glanced over at him again: I’m sure with curiosity clear in my expression. “Oh! I thought you might enjoy whittling. I’ve been saving this piece of wood for a special occasion, as it has extraordinary grain and texture. That particular knife is one of my favorites, as it seems to meld to the user’s grip. It gets very quiet around here at nighttime. Mother told me you enjoy staying up late,” he said.  


“Oh Jimin, you are so thoughtful,” my Princess piped up, shaking her head with her hand over her chest. “What a wonderful array of gifts for our good Jeongguk.”  


“I just wanted to see that the both of you were met with new culture as well as little comforts of home,” he said, his voice filled with sincerity.  


“Very good,” I said, nodding curtly. My throat felt tight and my fingers mindlessly ran over the pearl that felt suddenly prominent in my pocket. “Shall we see my Princess’ accommodations?”  


We walked to the next one and entered. There was a similar platform against one wall, though I noticed it was a bit shorter than mine. There was no table, no chair. Instead, against one wall, was a variety of prettily colored silken pillows and a carpet laid out on the ground.  


“I hope you do not mind, Princess, but I asked your lady for a few pillows from your home so that you may be more comfortable when you recline,” he said.  


“Oh, I do not mind at all. Jimin, it is so beautiful in here,” she commented, glancing around with excitement lighting up her face. There were thick, white furs laid out on her bed. Glancing up, I noticed the rafters of the structure had been woven with an array of brightly colored wildflowers. She clapped in delight, reaching up to stroke a delicate petal.   


“So you may have dreams as sweet as the scent they carry, Princess,” Jimin said. Next to her bed was a small table laid with a bowl of almonds.  


“And you remembered my favorite treat,” she gushed. Next to the bowl was a beeswax candle and a pot of ink. “Where did you get ink from? And a candle?” she excitedly inquired.

“I wanted you to be able to write all your experiences down at nighttime. So, I traded for them. I do hope that you brought your wonderful journal. I am sure it is filled with thrilling experiences from the North,” he said brightly. “I want it to be filled with thrilling experiences from here, as well.”

“I certainly did bring it,” she chimed back. Her eyes glanced over and she noticed a few, strange pieces of bone fragments and antlers of various shapes and a stone with one textured edge that were laid on top of a thick piece of hide. “What about these?” she asked curiously. Jimin’s eyes fluttered oddly to me and then back to her.

“I will teach you about them later,” he assured her with a little nod of his head. I raised my eyebrow and felt the pressure of irritation grow back in my chest. The idea of the two of them sharing a secret made my stomach churn. She shared all her secrets with me, not him.

“Charming. Shall we move on?” I pressed. Jimin turned his attention to me and nodded.

“Yes. Father is in the tent right next to mine,” he said, pulling his eyes away from my ecstatic Princess. He skipped one structure and led us to the next.

My feet felt laden with hefty, unseen weights and my heart seemed to beat more slowly, loud in my ears. Time around me shifted to a slow trickle as we moved through the thick hides hung at the doorway.  
A man sat in the middle of the structure, his head bowed. His black, shorn hair was peppered with many gray strands. His wrinkled skin looked like leather and when he looked up to meet my gaze, I was struck.  
I recognized this man.  
His crescent moon-shaped eyes also belonged to Jimin, but the look inside of them was all his own and I recognized it.  
My hands shook as he rose to his feet. His frame, though aged, was proud. The slight hook in his nose reminded me of my own and my eyelids rapidly fluttered.  
We were silent. He swept over my face, my shoulders, and my arms. His eyes did not linger on the staff I had forgotten I had strapped to my back to return to him. He just looked at me in a way I felt no one ever had before.  
I could not stop myself from examining the lines in his face and I glanced at his hands. Another painful quake ripped through my chest and my body when I realized my mother had been right. I had inherited his hands and I watched with a mixture of nameless emotions brewing in my belly as he mindlessly ran his fingers over his thigh.  


“Oh, my. My son. You have your mother’s tender eyes,” he spoke, his baritone voice waking up something deep inside of me.  
We were silent. He did not move to touch me and I could only stand and stare at him, half aware of my surroundings. I rolled my fingers over my pocket, relieved at the feeling of the round bump the pearl created.  


“Shall we sit?” Jimin quietly asked. His father nodded and on an array of thick skins, we crossed our legs. My Princess sat close to me and I felt her soft breath fall against my cheek while Jimin sat close to the graying man across from me.  


“Jimin relayed to me that you wished to return something to me,” he began, his sweeping voice filling the structure completely. I clutched the short hem of my tunic.  


“I…I do not know,” I stammered. My Princess reached out to my lap, steadying one of my hands and keeping it in her smaller one. Jimin watched his father’s face intently. He caressed his father’s broad shoulder.  


“I see,” he murmured.  


We were silent again. My stomach had dropped to my feet and the howling of the wind outside made the room seem eerie. My discomfort swelled pressure into my chest and I glanced up at the ceiling. I was surprised to see a midnight sky and dozens of golden stars painted there.  


“What are those?” I inquired. Even though I was looking up, I could feel him studying me.  


“We paint them when members of our family pass away. We believe we rejoin our moon mother in the nighttime sky and we become the stars that surround her,” he trailed off. “The one in the center is my own grandfather and I will someday be represented there, too. Perhaps above the door, so I can guard my grandchildren’s grandchildren from spirits that wish to do them harm.”  


“I see,” I said. I did not avert my eyes from the ceiling.  


“So the Princess of Pearls is here,” the man turned his attention to my Princess. “I must thank you for hosting my son. He has told me many tales of your culture and the things he has learned. He told me how much he has enjoyed his time with you and your people,” he said.  


“It has been quite the pleasure hosting him. He has brought some much-needed levity to the palace, with his distinctive laughter,” she answered, the diplomatic air to her voice returning. The man chuckled.  


“I do hope he did not cause you any distress. I know he can be quite…busy. The mothers of the village used to put extra bells on his ankles,” he chortled. “I feel as if he is still a child in a grown man’s body.” Jimin hid his face as he laughed, the man looking back over at him with utter tenderness in his eyes. He gently patted Jimin’s back. “It is no matter. I believe it is always a good thing when a person can maintain childish innocence.”  


“I agree with you, sir,” my Princess smiled back, nodding her head.  


“Jimin has told me a great deal about the bow he has crafted for you. I would love to see your skill with it, soon,” the man said, intrigued. My shoulders straightened up and my eyes snapped over to her.  


“A bow? As in a weapon?” I interceded. My Princess looked at me with apology, squeezing my hand. My eyes only widened as she nodded. I had noticed that her fingertips had felt a bit rougher, but I believed it to be from dryness of the skin. Certainly, not a callus from a wielding a weapon.  


“Yes…I have not had the opportunity to show it to you, Jeongguk. But I would enjoy showing you all my skill level with it. I was able to practice with it some, in the North,” she said, nodding her head.   


“That would be most interesting. Jimin was quite intent on finding the most perfect wood for it. He consulted me several times about the matter, in fact, but I have not had a chance to see the finished product. I look forward to watching you use it, Princess,” the man grinned, his eyes crinkling.  


Jealousy nipped at my ankles as I tried to kick it away. Realization swept me as it came to my mind that Jimin had probably taught her when she should have been attending my practices. That sting I thought I had ousted away gnawed at me once again.  


“She is quite clever, father. She learned it so rapidly and so well. I think she will impress you,” Jimin hummed proudly.  


“I look forward to it. Now, another question. How long is it that we will have the privilege of hosting the two of you, Jeongguk?” the man asked me. The room once again faded away as I stared forward at him.  


“I uh…” I stuttered. “I am not sure.”  


“Oh! Jeongguk! I have the most excellent idea!” my Princess exclaimed, causing me to jump. “Why don’t you and your father hunt together? It could be an excellent opportunity to come to know one another! What say you?” she asked, her eyes looking back at the man.  


“Nothing would bring me more joy,” he said, his voice quivering with emotion as he looked down at his hands. I felt my own clench.  


“And Jeongguk?” she asked, squeezing my fingers.  


“I will certainly consider it,” I mustered back shyly.  


“Excellent,” she said, clapping her hands together. Her usual endearing cheeriness had returned to her words.  


“For now, I wish for Jimin to introduce the village to you two,” the man said, still looking down. Jimin nodded and stood again. We followed and I watched as Jimin and the man clasped forearms and kissed each other’s cheeks.  
We exited the structure and I felt relieving cool air caress my face. My shoulders relaxed, though I was not previously aware of how tense they had been. My Princess came and laced her fingers with mine. I looked at her quiet, supportive expression.  


“Come, let us head to the middle of the village. I am sure most everybody is there, working to prepare the feast,” he said, rocking on his heels. We continued towards the center of the activity, following the sound of laughter.  


“What is the significance of the arrangement of these structures?” I asked him.  


“Well, we keep all of the bachelors out on the outer ring as a first line of defense. Then, as the spiral grows more inward, there are families,” he explained. “We keep the families with young children on the innermost rings, so they can be the safest and warmest.”  


As we arrived in the middle, I noticed the bustle of work that was being done. The men and woman who had carried the bucks in were now skinning and cleaning them. I watched in amazement as a woman deeply dug her blade into the hide animal: her muscles were completely flexed and thick as she worked. She glanced up at one of the men next to her, laughing at something he said. There was blood staining her gown, but she did not seem to mind. The men all worked just as hard, though they did not stop chattering and laughing with each other. Coming from the river were several children all carrying water skins well above their head, their little arms shaking under the heavy weight. As they stumbled over their short legs, the little bells strapped to their ankles twinkled in a light way. Nearby, several women who wore larger bells were cleaning many fish, collecting their scales in a wooden bucket. I watched a few different men working to break apart antlers. Elders sat near the fire, very young infants cradled in their arms. A few of the elder women cooed and stroked the babies’ noses while the elder men all smoked pipes and adjusted the swaddling.

I watched in shock as a woman near the elders loosened the straps of her gown to expose her bare chest. My eyes widened as they ran over the darkish lines that had formed over her skin and the elongated shape her swollen breasts had taken on as she began to nurse the infant. The elders all laughed and I realized they were looking at me. My eyes snapped down and Jimin’s chuckled follow.

“You probably have never seen a woman nurse her child before, Jeongguk,” he said with a cocked eyebrow. I merely shrugged and dug the toe of my boot into the grass. The elders laughed again and Jimin clapped my back. I shook my head and bristled at his touch.

“There is so much activity, Jimin. I did not know you came from such a place. I do not know why, but when I was picturing what your home would look like, I kept seeing a quiet and leisurely place,” my Princess spoke up.

“Oh, I’m afraid not, Princess. It is quite the opposite. There is also so much to do during the day, I am not sure how we all manage to get it done,” Jimin hummed. A young man within earshot, who had been sharpening a hunting knife, glanced over at us.

“I often wonder how we get it all done as well, Jimin, without your presence. After all, it seems that you are more often away than here. We all must work so much harder to fill the void that you create when you prance away in such a carefree manner,” he snidely retorted. “Where was it you went off to this time? The beach for a nice stroll? The mountains for some specific drink of water from some specific spring?” he smirked. My eyes widened as Jimin’s face flushed, the same dull shade returning to his eyes.

“I went to the palace of those who live near the bay by request of my father,” Jimin said lightly, his voice seeming strained from his tight throat. “I was simply fulfilling a different type of duty, Hyesung.”

“Duty? What duty? Feasting and drinking with a Princess? Participating in some silly tournament? We have real responsibly here. If we don’t hunt, we die. If we don’t fish, we die. If we don’t harvest enough treasure from the forest, we die,” he frowned, standing up and crossing his arms. “You’re a good worker and you have great skill in hunting. But, you’re never here to provide for anyone. You’re selfish and it is cruel to the rest of us. I guess it is easy for you to live such a life of leisure since you come from royal blood,” he snapped. Jimin’s jaw tightened and he glanced down at his feet.

“I am sorry that you feel that way, Hyesung,” Jimin replied, his voice small.

“Did you bring anything back with you, at the very least?” the man asked with obvious exhaustion in his voice.

“Well, since we’ve decided to form a bond once again with The Bird-Catchers, I have led two representatives here from that kingdom. This is the Princess of Pearls and Jeon Jeongguk,” Jimin said, though some of the previous excitement in his voice had evaporated.

“Jeon Jeongguk?” Hyesung asked. I raised my eyebrow, glancing down at the shorter man, wondering how he seemed to recognize my name. “So this is the staff wielder who so elegantly uses his staff against us in our excursions to the Castle Town. Why, we have met many times!” he said brightly. I was confused, watching as he pulled his hair back with a bright smile. Sat in his hairline was a large knot. “You gave me this six months ago and it is still as large as an egg! We all admire your work.”

“Pardon?” I asked. The man took several strides to me and took my arm in his hand, coming in to kiss my cheek. I simply stood there, frozen in shock as he pulled away and gave me a hardy chuckle.

“Yes! We all look forward to sparing with the great Jeon Jeongguk. Your skills with that staff have impressed so many,” he nodded.

“You’re not bitter?” I asked with surprise. “I have certainly been less than kind.”

“Of course not! You’re simply doing what you’re supposed to be doing, attempting to keep balance in your town. And we are simply doing what we are meant to do, keeping balance in our own way. We admire that you work so beautifully and purposefully,” he nodded. Despite myself, I smiled a little bit and I nodded my head.

“You lot certainly keep me on my toes,” I whispered back. The moment felt so odd that it seemed to reside quite a far distance away from me. The man looked at my Princess and smiled at her.

“You are quite lucky to have an astute and dedicated staff wielder for your protection. I am confident that nothing can harm you if you have this man guarding you,” Hyesung said, running a hand through his hair to adjust it away from his face. “It is lovely to meet you as well,” he said, pulling her in by her forearm and kissing her cheek. Her little hand struggled to fit around the muscle in his arm and her sweet lips graced his bronzed face.  


“Do you need any help, Hyesung?” Jimin asked. “I would like to give our guests a chance to rest before the festivities tonight.”  


“Yes. We are hauling in another buck from a few miles away. I was about to go there and carry it back with my brother, but he began skinning a rabbit. Come with me,” Hyesung said.  


“The two of you should rest while I am away,” he said with a smile. “I will be back well before the feast,” he assured us.  


“Come, my Princess. Can we have a few moments alone?” I asked. She snapped her eyes to me and nodded brightly. Together, we walked back to my structure. I moved and sat down on my bed, taking off my boots. She sat next to me, resting her hand delicately on my forearm.  


“What do you think of everything, Jeongguk?” her voice was delicate and a sweet relief.  


“I am simply overwhelmed, my Princess. I do not know what to think or what to do,” I answered. I took her hand, examining her fingers and how they looked against mine. “What do you think?”  


“In my opinion, I think the hunt alone with him is something that could help you better sort your feelings. Right now, you are surrounded by an unknown culture with unknown people. It is not lost to me that Jimin frustrates you, as well,” she whispered. “Focusing on just you and him while doing a task might offer you more insight into him.”  


“I am unsure if I can be around him that long. He is a stranger to me and I fear that he might…” I paused, trying to find the words. “I fear he might have expectations of me I cannot fulfill. Or perhaps that our time will be awkward or uncomfortable.”  


“Jeongguk, I saw the tenderness in his eyes. He does not strike me as someone that would carry any expectations. He has probably been wondering about you all this time and would love to get to know you a little bit better. I do expect the time to be a little awkward at first, but that is something I know you will overcome,” she said. “And, I must tell you. I have lacked a mother my entire life and I hardly know my father. It would pain me, Jeon Jeongguk, to watch you pass up this opportunity to have all your parents.”  


“I feel as if, by being here and accepting him, it would be disloyal to my father, the General,” I admitted, the truest form of my worries finally out from my chest.  


“And I understand that. However, I know that your father, the general has encouraged you to have an open heart. Has he not? He loves you dearly and, like me, I know he would not want you to pass up any opportunity to be loved.”


	38. A Feast in Wolf Country

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
At purple-pinkish twilight -after Jeongguk and I had spent quite some time in his accommodation, with me trying any way I could think of to reveal his bunny-like grin or indulge in the sight of his doe-eyes crinkling- Jimin’s voice rang from outside.

“Jeongguk! Are you within?” he asked, his melodious twinkle holding the faintest tones of hopefulness.

“We both are, Jimin,” I answered back.

“Excellent! Are you two hungry? The festivities in the heart of the village are to begin soon and we have planned quite a treat for you. I wouldn’t want either of you to miss it for even a minute,” he chirped.

“We shall join you in a moment,” Jeongguk spoke, his tone slightly clipped. I gently touched his shoulder, shaking my head.

“Come on, now. He simply wants to show us where he comes from. He’s excited,” I tried. “And I, for one, am curious about what it is like. Just for tonight, let us think of this shared experience as if we have embarked on a journey together. So many times, in the North, I had wished you were by my side, wide-eyed at the sight of the fireworks or cheering with me during the horse races. Be with me here now, Jeongguk,” I whispered, imploring him. Hesitating, he ran his hand over his pocket before looking into my eyes. There was an emotion lingering there that I couldn’t name: it was deep, fiery or stormy yet somehow tender and sensitive. He gave me the slightest smile and sighed.

“You are right,” he conceded. “Let us go into the unknown together.”

Linking our arms, we walked out of the structure and into the ring of houses. Jimin was standing there, rather patiently, a sweet grin upon his pillow-like lips. I was taken aback by his appearance, the peacefully prophetic expression across his face taking away my breath.

He wore the same ornamental breastplate he had worn at the tournament: the many, many clam-like shells that hung had been cleaned and glimmered in the low light of the quickly setting sun. As he shifted his weight, they jangled together to make music. The polished pewter shapes reflected the color of a smooth, silvery mink coat he wore over his shoulders. Thin, whispery swirls in white paint had been drawn on his hands: they ran up his arms and continued across his collarbone, spiraling up his neck. He wore a set of anklets, arm cuffs, and a long necklace all hung with shiny, brass, round bells. Half of his hair was tied up, knotted with a piece of hide and upon which a black, iridescent crow feather was hung. Its long tip tickled the mark where his bowstring had kissed him.  
He was simply beautiful.

“I have brought bell necklaces and bracelets for you two to wear, if you would like,” he hummed. I nodded enthusiastically: I took a necklace and a handful of bracelets from him. I lifted the necklace, resting it on Jeongguk’s wide shoulders. One by one, I fitted him with three bracelets to each arm. He flicked one of the bells hanging from his neck, his eyebrows raised as it chimed sweetly. Jimin chuckled, his voice like the sounds from his movements, and he placed two necklaces around my neck. He gave me a few bracelets and I shook them as they fell onto my wrists. Jimin, looking quite pleased with his work, nodded.

“Let us join the others.”

“The scent of dinner smells intoxicating, even from here,” I commented as we walked, Jeongguk and I still linked by our arms.

“What is being served?” I asked, to ease some of the tension as we grew closer to the center.

“Roasted rabbit, long-grilled venison, fishes, grilled yams, and ears of corn. After, we will enjoy honeycombs, roasted nuts spiced with cinnamon, and jams on corncakes,” he stated excitedly, rubbing his hands together. “I believe the two of you shall enjoy our feast immensely. The mothers have been preparing for several days now, so do not be surprised if they watch you take your first bites,” he laughed.

As we walked around the spiral, I could not help but notice glass jars that were dotted along the path: they were glowing, but not from the color of the glass, but rather curious beings inside. They shone, lustrous in shades of mystic, pale greens, the flaxen of summer grass in direct sunlight, and powdery, luminescent blues. The shades of the shimmering beings were stark and vibrant against the still, purplish light of sundown.

They started many in number, these glass jars, and tapered closer together the nearer to the center we came, funneling our progress to where we heard the shimmer of many, many bells and the citrusy tones of combined laughter and chatter.  
Inside the center of the shell of the village, many stood all together. They were laughing, sipping steaming teas from carved bowls, and drawing white paint upon one another with fine, brushes. I could smell the chalky powder as it mixed with linseed oil from their paints, the hot lavender from their teas, and the scent of tobacco as it mingled with the smoke from the center fire which cooked our supper.   


Men were dressed in breastplates similar to Jimin’s, though they were not hung with quite as many bells. White swirls and spirals traced, accentuating muscles in their arms as they vined towards their shoulders and necks. Women wore short, whitened buckskin skirts and wide belts filled with the same clam-shaped bells: they wore them high on their bare bellies and tucked directly beneath their bosoms. My heart accelerated as I realized that the only thing covering their other-wise bare chests were spirals and swirls of white paint. The white vines coiled down their sides and wrapped around their legs from underneath their skirts.  
All wore the same necklaces, anklets and bracelets and all were barefoot.

“My god,” I stammered, my eyes attempting to drink every sight that encircled me. “It is so beautiful,” I trailed off, glancing more at my surroundings.

“Yes, Princess. I have much I want to explain to you and Jeongguk,” Jimin piped, keeping his voice lower than what I had come to know. I wondered if it was to be a solemn event or perhaps he was feeling under the weather.  
However, I had no time to ask as I glanced over at a set of shimmering, brass bowls. They were multiple sized, their sides dimpled from the fine work of a precise hammer. A young couple worked to carefully fill the bowls with measured amounts of water. An older couple stood with watchful eyes, a pair of gray wolves loyally standing by their sides.

“What is the purpose of those?” Jeongguk asked, his attention drawn to the same devices as me.

“Those are quite the treasure, our singing bowls” Jimin whispered, his voice filled with childlike wonder and admiration.

“Tonight, my father has requested the Keepers to come. That elderly couple, with the pair of matching wolves…they will perform for us tonight.”

“The Keepers of what?” Jeongguk inquired, glancing at them more intently. I could see the woman’s eyes were milky, clouded, and were an odd shade of blue.

“They are the Keepers of our truth,” he replied solemnly. “They perform for us songs of healing or songs to welcome a new life. They also perform during moments of unnatural passing and at the festival we have before each migration will commence. They have many songs and many stories.”

“And the young couple, assisting them?” I inquired.

“The role of the Keepers is a very ancient one and the art is born from a place that the rest of us do not know. The new Keepers are chosen from a very young age: they are chosen when a mother wolf has only two pups. Those who the pups imprint upon will be apprenticed to the Keepers and will dedicate their lives to the stories, art, and histories that only the Keepers know,” Jimin explained.  


“What if multiple mother wolves have litters of only two pups before it is time to choose the new Keepers?” Jeongguk asked, raising a curious eyebrow as he looked down at Jimin’s shorter frame.  


“That has never happened in our known history,” Jimin replied. Jeongguk’s eyebrows remained furrowed as his eyes continued to take in the sights. “I will fetch tea for the three of us. Please, enjoy the atmosphere.”  


Jeongguk and I walked the circle, staring down at the strange jars that were filled with even stranger creatures. They had been arranged very particularly, in spiraling patterns, square outlines, and concentric rings that were all reminiscent of constellations. Jeongguk paused, leaning down to pick one up and examine its contents.  


“These are…insects. I see a worm and a beetle and a moth,” he stated, squinting it. “They glow on their own, all on their own. It seems as if they have absorbed the rays of the moonlight and are now emanating it,” he said, perplexed, absorbed in wonder.  


“I’ve seen jellyfish like that, out in the tides, on specific moonlit nights. But, it is rare. And they are not quite as bright as these,” I said. Jeongguk set the jar down, conscientiously placing it exactly where he had picked it up from.  


“I see the wisps have caught your attention,” Jimin smiled as he returned to us. He handed Jeongguk and I both bowls of the warm tea.  


“Why capture these insects? And where did you get all these jars? I have not seen a place for glassmaking,” Jeongguk asked. Secretly, I was pleased by Jeongguk’s inquiries.  


“These wisps are the tears of the Mother moon. They are joyful tears, tears she shed during the birth of our kind and the wolves. They bring good things to us. Happy things, things that we need. We capture them and bask in their glow during important feasts and festivals. After we have absorbed their good tidings, we release them back into the Father earth’s arms,” he explained. “The jars were a gift from your father, the General, Jeongguk. During his visit here, he saw wisps in a single jar during the feast we honored him with. He was moved, enchanted by them. Over the years, he has sent us many, many jars as gifts so we might give the wisps a temporary home.”  


My eyes trailed up to Jeongguk. He stood, staring at Jimin, his mouth agape.  


“My son. The feast is to begin promptly. Please, lead our honored guests to somewhere comfortable,” the Wolf Prince said, pausing to rest a hand on Jimin’s shoulder. His short, peppered hair was tied in a knot and his breastplate more intricate than Jimin’s.  


“Yes, father. Please, find a place of comfort for yourself. I will bring you a pipe after our bellies are full,” he said. The Wolf Prince smiled adoringly at his son and gave a brief nod to Jeongguk and I before going to say a word to the Keepers. Jimin turned his attention back to us. “I have set up a place for us to sit upon next to the singing bowls. Let us go there.”  
Jimin situated us next to the hammered bowls on a soft hide. Jeongguk and I sat silently sipping our tea, his free hand holding my skirts. A few moments later, Jimin returned with two bowls for us and a set of chopsticks.

Directly behind Jimin came a young man, holding a large skewer of succulent, steaming, dripping meat. He presented it to us before taking a knife, shaving off long, juicy strips for us to take with our chopsticks. We received them in our bowls and kept taking what was offered. We received strips of venison, cheeks of fish, hunks of rabbit, and steaming yams.  
The mothers all paused, watching us with large eyes as we took our first bites. Jeongguk froze, his eyes widening as his mouth hung open slightly, glancing over at me. I made a loud, audible sound of pleasure.

The flavor of the meats were infused with wood smoke, rosemary, and peppercorn. Chewing was an option, as the meat seemed to disintegrate the minute I bit down into it. The yams were crusted in salt and drizzled with honey, the sweet crunchiness absorbing some of the wood smoke flavor from the game served with it. The sweet, golden corn cleared the pallet, cleansing the way for more of the heavy flavors.  
Jeongguk and I were wordless, stuffing ourselves to bursting. I watched as Jimin flittered between groups, asking if he could refill bowls with more lavender tea or if he should call on the boy carrying the fish to come back. The villagers were all laughing brightly with full mouths, talking over each other, and calling out from across the center of the spiral to their loved ones.

“My Princess…those people coming in there. They are wearing birds upon their lapels,” Jeongguk whispered to me, his mouth full of the feast. The people from the castle town were dressed in gray, brown, and yellowed robes all in meager cotton and threadbare upon their emaciated bodies. Dirty toed children with ratted hair clinging to their mothers, hungry-eyed fishwives, and failed men with their fingers cut and scarred all stood with their hands full of half melted down candles and long strips of cloth. We watched as several villagers sprang up, taking the gifts with an enthusiastic graciousness, pausing to admire them, and exchanging them for bowls and chopsticks.

Jimin greeted each one, planting kisses on their grimy cheeks and clapping their shoulders warmly. He guided them to sit next to the fire, seeing to their comfort.

“He was not exaggerating when he said that our hungry come here to eat,” I numbly stated, setting my bowl down, my previous voracious hunger dramatically dropping.

Before Jeongguk could continue, a sound next to me pulled my attention away. The woman with the clouded eyes sat at her station, running a strange, wooden mallet around the rim of one of the bigger singing bowls. Its sound was deep, vibrating throughout my neck, down my joints, and making home in my stomach. It grew louder and louder, causing an eerie hush to fall over the villagers. With another mallet, she struck various tones from different sized bowls and tiny symbols hanging next to her head.

Jimin’s scent enveloped me, his bells alerting me of his presence, as he sat behind us, leaning forward. “I will translate,” he whispered to Jeongguk and I, keeping his voice respectful and low.  


The woman kept producing various haunting, vibrating, humming tones: they rang out as the old man stood before a small fire he had built. He began chanting, his words steady and blending with the song of the singing bowls. I watched as he threw in a fist full of a salt into the fire and then another, causing it to flash golden and pale green. The smoke rose higher, creating a repeating pattern of spirals which intermingled that same gold and sage color.  


“He is explaining our belief of the Golden Center. It is a philosophy our people truly believe maintains balance in the heavens and earth. It is the idea that all must walk the middle ground for a true balance, not swaying too far to either extreme from the center path of any situation in life. This applies to all things that are known to us, from the phases of the moon, to the beasts in the forest, to the food we eat, to the way we raise ourselves. If any of these forces lose their way and waver too far towards chaos or the opposite, despair, then all good things will end as we know them and life will be corrupt. So, we strive to maintain the Golden Center as our way of life and in our interactions with all that is around us,” Jimin spoke solemnly. The man threw in more salts, the fire sputtering and flashing pale pink, gentle orange, and a hazy purple. He waved his wrinkled hands, causing the shades of the colored smoke to separate yet bleed into each other. They rippled like a stone dropped into still water and squirmed.  


“In our creation, Mother Moon made us from all the colors of the cosmos. She opened her arms and we waddled with our wolves to Father Earth. She sent us to learn what we could from him, to absorb what he provided for us, and grow to be perfect in his eye. His only rule is that we maintain the balance and the Golden Center is the sacred point in which we concede our needs to what he provides. In that, we create harmony and please the father and the mother. In concord, father protects us with his strong, flaming arms and mother breaths into us our love that we share with each other,” he continued on. I turned to look at Jimin’s face, my cheeks smattered with tears I had not known I shed. His face was serene, his pink lips slightly parted, and his earnest eyebrows drawn sensitively together. As he sensed my eyes upon his face, he looked over to me. Gently, he caught a tear as it began to fall.

"I believe you understand perfectly, Princess," Jimin smiled.


	39. The Departure of the Lost Prince and his Father

(Jeongguk’s POV)

 

  
“Jeongguk, it is time to wake up. Your father is waiting for you,” I heard her glittering voice above me, the tiny, sugar-like tones unfurrowing my brow and causing a little grin on my face. Slowly, my eyes opened and my Princess stood there, her face gazing upon me with the upmost tenderness and her lustrous hair creating a frame around her expression.  


“Have I overslept?” I asked, pulling the fur blankets further up around me.  


“Of course not. I just wanted to make sure that I could see you off,” she said, sitting next to me. Very softly, she rested her hand on my shoulder, the circular motions she made soothing me. “Are you ready?” she asked.  


“I am not sure, my Princess. I am nervous,” I admitted. I always admired my Princess in the morning: her cheeks were warmly dewy, her eyes ever-so lightly lined with a purple shadow underneath them, and her dawn-time voice sounded as rosy as the light that crept in. Despite my fear, I smiled lightly at the way which her nose was scrunched in thought. I allowed myself a fingerful of her nightgown, the shimmery coolness wrinkling against my calluses.  


“Well. Perhaps to assuage some of those nerves, focus on the tasks at hand. You will be learning to hunt, setting up camp, and preparing meat. I know that when you are busy, some of your anxiety lessens. Think of some of your time with him as tasks,” she suggested. I shook my head, the light smile still there, my eyes crinkling.  


“You truly know me quite well, my Princess,” I stated. “Is my heart so easy for you to read?”  


“Indeed, it is, Jeon Jeongguk. I always see you,” she giggled. “Get up, now! Your first task of the day, as assigned by me, is to get dressed.”  


“If it is assigned by you, my Princess, I will fulfill your request nobly,” I teased. She cutely tugged on the covers with a pout before turning and flouncing through the doorway.  


“I’ll wait out here for you,” she threw over her shoulder.  


Heaving a sigh, I stared at the leather set that was staring right back at me. Slowly, I removed my sleeping silks. Slipping the buckskin pants on, I noticed how well they fit: however, they almost fit too well, their clinging nature reminded me of a second skin and caused me some discomfort. I tucked the legs into the leather boots before turning my attention to the odd jerkin.  
Slipping it on over my head, I rotated it to find the best way for it to fit: it took a few times, but I managed to slip my arms through the sleeves. The cool breeze against my sides caused my eyes to widen and my fingers ran over my exposed skin. I pulled down on the ties, tying them as tightly as I could. They mostly closed, but still revealed a narrow sliver of bare skin. I wondered how these people carried on daily tasks with clothes as restricting and taut as these.  
One more moment, I hesitated and my eyes lingered on the staff that had stood, unused, for many moons. With one last heavy sigh, I took it and strapped it across my back. It felt…different, somehow. Heavier. Foreign.  


I walked outside, the sunlight hurting my eyes slightly: squinting, I could see outlines of several people surrounding the entrance of my accommodations.  


“Our lost Prince! Look at our lost Prince!” I heard twittering. There were several girls, hiding their faces and giggling as they looked at me. I could occasionally make out words, here and there, but the ones I clearly heard as they tumbled from their mouths were about the girth of my thighs pressed up against the leather of my pants.  
Hot embarrassment caused my cheeks to flush, my eyes stayed trained to the ground as I toed the dirt with my boot.  


“Oh Jeongguk,” my Princess stammered, her voice little. “You indeed look quite handsome adorned as such,” she complimented, though her voice was hesitating and I could hear her fluster. My arms instantly clapped down to my sides to cover the bareness there. “It is strange to see you in the context of these clothes!”  


“I feel strange,” I supplemented. Lightly, she patted my shoulder.  


The Wolf Prince came over, breaking the crowd, his arms full.  


“Jeongguk, I’ve prepared a pack for you as well as a water skin. We must set off quickly, as I would like to cover as much ground as possible before nightfall,” he said.  


“Thank you, sir,” I nodded. He assisted me in strapping the pack first and then the water skin over that. I adjusted, shifting the weight slightly. For a moment, we all stood in silence. The people of the village simply watched me. I felt the eyes of the Wolf Prince on me and I kept my eyes on my Princess. She looked at me with an encouraging petite smile, her expression tender.  


“I’ll walk with you as far as the path by the river,” my Princess whispered. I nodded, grateful.  


The Wolf Prince led ahead of us, his sturdy shoulders firm, square, and proud. His wolf loped to him, pressing his nose into the back of his knee. The Wolf Prince walked on with his hand buried in the fur of his brother-wolf’s withers.  
My Princess wrapped her hand around mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. I gave her a weak smile in return.  


“Just remember, Jeongguk. Let it flow over you,” she murmured softly.  


“I will try, my Princess,” I whispered back. She tugged on my hand, causing me to stop with her.  


“I will see you in a few days. Keep your heart open,” she smiled. She leaned up, her pillow-like lips pressing a warm kiss into my cheek. I closed my eyes upon the sensation, my heart rate rushing in my ears as I felt each one of her feathery eyelashes caress my skin.  
Her fragile hand clutched mine a little tighter before she turned to go.

Eerily, I noticed the Wolf Prince’s brother wolf had halted and was waiting for me to hurry on to catch up. I thought it strange, as my Princess made no sound as she walked away from me.

The Wolf Prince then turned and was waiting as well.

I moved my feet a little faster and when I was by his side, we continued our progress.  


“Your Princess is very bright and very wise. Her radiant manner seems liken to a full moon,” he said, his voice understated next to the sound of our boots snapping twigs as we walked.  


“She is,” I nodded. We were silent for a few more steps.  


“We’re going to head North. I know a place where we can camp about a day’s walk away. It has a good place for shelter and is close to a watering hole. We can easily fish for our nighttime meal,” he said, stroking his brother wolf’s fur softly. “In your pack is a bed roll, a good knife, soap, and an extra jerkin.”   


“What is that we will be hunting, sir?” I asked.  


“Well, when we hunt, we only take what is offered. Be it a grandfather rabbit or a lazy waterfowl, it must have been offered by the Father Earth because it was its time to leave,” he began. I felt my eyebrows crinkle. “I suppose given the season, however, and where we are going, it will likely be a proud buck that has sired many offspring. We do not take bucks with less than eight points, nor do we take doe or the very young. The balance we try to maintain can be better understood by the example of deer hunting. We kill the deer as the opportunity comes, providing meat and skins to maintain ourselves. We only take what is needed as it is offered, because if we chose not to, there would too many deer and the balance being off center, the herd would starve. We only take older bucks, never doe or younger bucks, because the herd needs more females than males to continue to thrive. The balance is maintained and we thrive as well as the population of deer. The Father understands this and offers them to us so we can do our part in this small way.”  


“I see,” I nodded, licking my dried lips slightly as the breeze grew a bit balmier, making the old branches of the forest groan and creak. I thought back to the previous night, with the mysterious man who bent the flames and Jimin’s words that accompanied his actions. I could hear nothing but the sounds they made, the rushing of the river, and the breathing of the man next to me as it blended with the sound of the wolf’s panting.  


“Have you ever hunted before, Jeongguk?”  


“I’ve only fished for sport with my father. I haven’t hunted a buck and never fowl,” I answered. My heart raced, wondering if it were appropriate to mention my father, the General. However, I felt that I should.  


“I admire the way your people fish. It requires much strategy and planning. I know your father was quite interested in the way we fish here. When I met him, he questioned me about the long nets we employ. He would watch as the fish swam in but could not swim out due to the pull of the river. He thought it so ingenious,” the man chuckled. My cheeks drained color: I had not imagined that the two would have talked in such a way. Or that they would have had the time to talk and discuss with each other aspects of the menial task of fishing. Or even that these people would have made such an impression on my father that he would send them gifts over the years without my knowing. I bristled slightly, though imaging my father walking this same path many years ago brought me comfort.

In my mind’s ear, I could hear his steady voice reminding me that I should keep my mind and heart open about this strange man walking next to me.


	40. Riverside Morning

(Princess POV)

 

  
Although I was concerned about Jeongguk and his father and hoped their time together would help to ease the pain I'm sure they both felt, I was excited to give my day to Jimin. I hurriedly dressed myself in the costume of the Laughing Ones he had gifted me, surprised and delighted to find that it fit me perfectly and was wonderfully lightweight and easy to move freely in. Although the cut of the tunic showed the bare skin down my sides, crisscrossed only with thin leather ties, I did not feel shy about wearing it because all the women here wore the same style. I knew I would feel less out of place dressed this way, as opposed to my delicate silks. I twisted my hair in a loose braid to keep it out of my way and almost hummed aloud that it felt good not to be hindered by my silken robes and hair adornments. To complete my look, I strapped my beloved bow and quiver to my back and went out to find Jimin.

As I wove through the spiral of the settlement, I saw many chores being done with efficiency and much joyous laughter. People greeted me with smiles along the way, and I marveled how alive and cheerful this community felt. I found Jimin at the center of the spiral. He was assisting a young woman as she was skinning a rather large buck.

"Ah," he smiled up at me, "You have found me. I did not want to intrude on your farewells with Jeongguk so I made myself busy until you were free. I hope you do not mind, but I will finish this task and then we may do whatever it is that you wish."

"I do not want to take you from what you must do, so I will stay here and watch. Though, I must say, I appreciate you giving me time with Jeongguk this morning,” I began.  
  
“Of course, Princess. I see how important your support is to him and I know how difficult being here must be for him,” Jimin hummed as he cleaned the knife of viscera, pausing his work for a moment with a smart eye, deciding how else he should continue on the buck. The girl, her hands bloodied, set down her knife and wordlessly took the skins of water nearby before taking her leave.  
  
“It is. My most sincere hope for him is that he could come to know his place of origin and accept it. Ever since he was young, he spoke to me of a faceless ache he did not know. I think coming to know his birth father and who he shares half his blood with will relieve him of it,” I answered back thoughtfully.  
  
“I also wish he could. Princess, you have known him since infancy. To tell you the truth, I would love nothing more than to become close to him. He is my brother and I have always wanted to know him as such. Although I always thought of him by a different name in my head and imaged what he would be like by my side, I would like to know him as he truly is. I was hoping you could tell me more about him,” Jimin said, his voice sounding sugary and laced with hope despite his gruesome chore.  
  
“What is it that you wish to know?” I asked. Jimin carved flesh off a thigh bone. I shivered at the amount of blood staining his jerkin and pants and tried to focus my attention on his beautiful features and his words as he thought for a moment before continuing.  
  
“What does he like to do in his free time, Princess?” he asked. The deer's dead glassy eyes stared up in a sickly gaze and I felt myself retch and swallow hard. I tried to think of a way to not watch what Jimin was doing, to only hear his words, but I was overtaken with my own embarrassing reaction to the slaughter.  
“Well,” I paused, trailing off for a minute. “When he is not studying, the two of us spend much time in my library or admiring the sea from the verandas. Jeongguk is very fond of games, so we often play them. He is fond of chess, cards, and anything involving a ball. He likes to listen to me read aloud to him and we enjoy riding horses along the river. However, as for what he does when he is alone, I do not know. He is a person who enjoys the company of night, yet I am not sure how he fills that time.”  
  
Upon admitting this aloud, I surprised myself. I should have known what Jeongguk did with his time at night: however, I never thought to ask and he never offered me that knowledge. I supposed maybe he studied? Or perhaps he simply enjoyed overwatching the sky from his window?  
  
“I suppose he is a very private person, Princess, if even you do not know what it is that he truly enjoys doing,” Jimin stated thoughtfully.  
  
“He is. He likes things to be personal and quiet or understated,” as I spoke, I averted my eyes from the terrible stare of the deer and tried to breathe deeply and swallow back the rising nausea I felt.  
  
However, I felt he understood my discomfort watching his actions, as his next words to me were this: "I have just remembered something about our culture I would also love for you to experience! It is one of my fondest memories as a child and I wish to share it with you. As it is happening at this moment, will you please go down to the river to see while I finish this task, and I will join you in a little while," he asked cheerfully. I was relieved at his kind suggestion and smiled at him gratefully as I stood to go.   
  
"And can we continue our conversation there?" I asked sincerely. I wanted to know more, but I also wanted to feel the cool river breezes take away my memory of the eyes of the deer.  
"As you wish, Princess," he answered as he returned to his work, his bell-like laughter already beginning to make me feel better.  
As I made my way to the river, I heard the joyous sound of children's fairy laughter and splashing in the cool water. I smiled and my footsteps became drawn to the music of it.  
The many mothers were bathing the young ones, some scrubbing their backs and arms and some rinsing their flowing hair with a dark tea. The scent of cardamom filled the air, mixing with the glee of the children and the clear freshness of the rushing water.   
I sat on a large rock next to the water, near an older woman who seemed to be the only mother without a thick, glossy head of hair. I wondered what had happened to her, that she would need to shave it all away and then suddenly remembered the sorrowful tale Jimin had told the night of the tournament as he fought with Jeongguk about a woman of his tribe who had shaved her head in mourning over the loss of her child. My heart sank and I began to sense the golden, red and silver unseen strings weave between us. This time they sang with melancholy and I closed my eyes for a moment, wishing I could tell her how I would gladly take the sorrow she must still have felt if I were able, to try to give her relief, even for a moment.  
  
The mothers all glanced up from their work to give me a kind smile for a greeting, the bells attached to them jangling along with the laughter that accompanied birds’ song and the song of the children nearby.  
  
“Good morning, Princess,” a mother called out from the water. Her arms were full with a child who was soapy and giggling as he tried to kick water at another older one nearby.  
  
“Good morning. May I help in any way? I wish to make myself useful,” I asked brightly. The scene was so joyous, so bright with all the children causing a ruckus in such a carefree manner. The suds all twisted and swirled around their tresses before floating down the river.  
  
“If you can catch one, feel free to comb their hair!” another mother laughed as she braided a little boy’ hair near the bank, combing in more cardamom tea with an antler comb. “Then send them to me for braiding.”  


However, I did not need to catch one, as a little girl, who was wrapped in a fur that was too big brought a comb to me. With wide, starry eyes, she presented it with two, little hands and turned around, sitting down right in front of me. I giggled and began at the tips of her hair, to not pull the tangles out too hard. I began to gently work the knots, though her hair was so thick and so long that the comb would catch and remain tangled in.  


“Here, Princess. Try this,” another mother said, her bells twinkling in my ear as she leaned down to set a bowl of warm tea. I thanked her and sensed the strings singing melodiously again.  


“Jimin was right to gush about you,” the bald-headed mother said, smiling as she worked on braiding a little one’s hair.  


“Has he?” I asked shyly, though the thought of Jimin returning home and talking about me with his mothers made a honeyed, brilliant, and golden feeling take over my chest. I could imagine his face. My heart began to beat a little faster and the smile stayed on my face.  


“Yes, quite a bit. He told us all about your lovely jasmine-lavender hair, the way you so sweetly and deftly try to keep the peace between the gentlemen guests at the castle, and how much he admires the way you always listened so brightly to his stories about his travels. He said he could tell how much you ached to do that and how much he hoped you could do it together, one day,” she smiled. “However, the thing he discussed most, many hours into moonlight, was how swiftly you learned how to use the bow and arrows.”  


Bashfulness flooded me and I focused my eyes and hands a bit more on the little girl’s silky hair, bringing the comb back to the most tangled part. “Well, that delights me. I am very, very fond of Jimin. Can you tell me what he was like as a child? I always wanted to know where he gets his wanderlust from. Especially now that I’ve seen how busy you all truly are.”  


Oddly, the bald mother hesitated for a moment, her eyes squinting at her work a little more sincerely, trying to think of the words she wished to say.  


“Jimin has always been….different,” she began, frowning. “He was earnest, very quiet. Withdrawn, almost as if he did not feel the sense of belonging that is essential to our life within our spiral. His internal balance was…I do not want to use the word wrong, he was just…off, somehow.”  


“Withdrawn? I never would have thought that Park Jimin was at one point introverted,” I stated in surprised, pausing the comb to glance at her.  


“Well, back then, he was much smaller and less sturdy than the other boys. His shoulders were narrow and his skin was milky. Also, his face was quite feminine. And sad. He always looked sad, it hurt heart to see him sometimes. The children would play their games, running and playing and laughing. But our quiet Prince would sit in the shade with his sister-wolf to watch or find one of the healers to question about their art, which had always interested him. If the mothers encouraged him to go play with everyone else, he would comply but the other children teased him,” she stated.  


“Teased him about what?” I frowned. Anger flashed and my jaw tightened.  


“It seemed like they would find anything to tease him about. His shyness, his mixed-blood, the fact he was always chosen last for games. But most of all, they would tease him about how he did not look like what their prince should and perhaps his lost brother would be a better one than him. I supposed they were trying to just say things in jest, but I believe our tender-hearted Jimin held these words close to himself. I would sometimes hear him crying at night, his sniffles hidden by his sister-wolf’s fur,” she whispered. “When I would question, what had happened, he would stop his tears and cite the source of his crying as just growing pains.”  


“Then…is his wanderlust born from that?” I asked.  


“Yes, Princess. I believe I witnessed the day it was born. That day, I was bringing water skins down to the edge of this very river. Down the way, towards the edge of the forest, I saw the children standing in a large circle without any mothers nearby. I walked to them, to ensure they were not causing trouble,” she paused again. “I could see Jimin in the middle, being shoved from boy to boy. As they were pushing him, his little frame unable to remain steady. They were laughing and shouting, teasing him about the true mother he did not know. One said that she left because of him and took the good son with her. The largest boy, Hyesung, shoved him hard to the ground. Just as I opened my mouth to stop it, Jimin’s sister wolf had broken through the circle and leapt up, biting Hyesung on his arm, drawing blood. I was stunned, as I had never seen a wolf cause a human to bleed.”  


“Oh my god,” I muttered, completely frozen, staring at her face, hungry to know more.  


“We did not see Jimin much after that. He would come home very late into the night and would rise before anyone else. He would finish his chores quickly, yet efficiently, doing good work before taking off to let the forest envelop him. Occasionally, he would return, but only to learn how to hunt with his father or to learn the art of the healers,” she said. “It seemed as though he left a little boy and returned one day as a man, his muscles filled out and his hair down to his waist. Strong, capable, and more confident than I believed he would ever be. However, in just the right light, that same sorrowful glimmer comes out in his eyes and I see the way he aches when something or someone around him is in pain.”  


“Oh my. My Jimin. I suppose this was also the origin of his empathetic spirit,” I frowned, gently resuming combing the little girl’s hair.  


“Yes, Princess. Therefore, I must ask you. Protect his heart. He is gentler than I imagine you know and I know that he is vulnerable when it comes to you. I see how he revels in the sound of your laughter and how he keeps his body tilted towards you without realizing it,” she implored. The little girl sprang from me to go get her hair braided, leaving me to stare out at the river.  


I thought of his confession underneath the golden moon. I remembered the solemn words from his lips as he expected nothing from me in return and the frank expression that mixed with relief as our lips met and danced.  


Guilt.  


It sunk in deeply, overpowering me as I realized that I had not told Jimin about my newfound affections with Taehyung and how I shared many kisses underneath blankets with him, our fingers fumbling over each other’s dewy skin and my intense desire to give myself to him completely.  


Further, my guilt grew as Taehyung and I shared many secrets, though I had never told him about my feelings for my beautiful, dark bowman or that I had shown him my full self in a fern-draped hot spring or about that moon shower confession when my heart seemed to only belong to Jimin.


	41. At Emerald Lake

(The Wolf Prince’s POV)

 

  
On one side of me, my brother wolf stuck close to me, his cold, wet nose pressing into my palm or against my thigh occasionally. Checking on me. Making sure that my grief-withered heart could withstand the wave of overwhelming emotion I was hiding and ensuring that the intense feelings were not something that he could fix. He whined as he trotted and licked at my dangling fingers, attempting to reassure me of his constant presence. I lightly pinched at his scruff and took a sigh, trying to alleviate some of the tension I was sure he was sensing.  


On the other side of me, Jeongguk walked, silently. Every so often, I would allow myself to steal glimpses of him. Trying to drink him in.  


My, he was noble-looking. He was sturdy and broad, his muscles firm from his upbringing. His hooked nose reminded me of my own. His profile had a regal air. His long fingers, browned and strong, could not stay still: this is a sign of a keen mind and a robust man. When I stared at him, I could only notice little details. When I looked away, I thought about where he had inherited his traits from. Memories of the last times I had seen him, when he was just a pup, haunted me. His curious nature, grasping at the bells around his mother’s waist and shaking them or crawling gleefully towards trouble. How he would always grasp with his chubby fingers the world around him, pulling things and people close to him. The protective way he would cuddle Jimin whenever Jimin cried or whined in the night, comforting him like no one else could.  


Staring at him now, I could see how he had grown to be the man I had always hoped that he would. Peering in his doe-like eyes, which miraculously maintained the same innocence from when he was a baby, I knew he was unsure. Unsteady about being here with me, not knowing where to invest his vast loyalty.  


I had twenty years worth of words to speak to him. I ached to tell him everything, to make up for each lesson I had missed with him, to regale him stories of where his blood comes from and the great heroes he shares it with. I craved for him to tell me his innermost thoughts, to know his opinions on the way the world turned, and the dreams he held for his future.  


However, I knew each word that came from me must be carefully crafted. I sensed that I must be gentle with him. I could not push the responses from him that I had been dreaming to hear since the day that he was taken from me.  


With another deep breath, I took comfort in nightfall, as we were almost to the camp.  


Our path ended and the scent of moss, damp soils, and dark fungus greeted us first. The earthy scent of the Emerald Lake sent my head reeling, the silvery imprints of memories housed in the land and waters and trees.

That weeping willow swept her branches wide, inviting us into her home, the sorrowful branches dipping, caressing the surface of the still water.

Jeongguk and I stood, surveying the scene. My eyes crept to him.

He was physically taken aback with recognition, his face faltering as he silently understood where I had brought him. A light catch in his breath parted his lips, though he uttered no words. My son only stared at the tree and the tree stared back at him.

My heart beat quickened and my brother wolf nuzzled against me. It was selfish of me, I knew, to take him here. But, I simply could not help myself.

“This area is excellent for hunting, you see. The lake attracts game and the willow tree provides good, sturdy shelter. Once we start a fire underneath the branches, the biting creatures shall not disturb our sleep,” I explained.

“Oh,” he echoed, his voice hollow and distant.

“Let us build camp. If you go find kindling, I will work to catch a fish,” I stated. Jeongguk nodded, setting his pack down underneath the branches. He paused, lingering for a moment inside, staring up and reaching out to touch the leaves that dangled around him. I tore away my gaze, turning my back to him and staring out at the lake.

I was thankful for a task to focus on, directing my nervous energy into doing something productive.

I caught two large bass with my arrows and cleaned them quickly with a knife, letting my brother wolf eat the innards while I buried the scales. I skewered them as Jeongguk returned with his arms full of dry branches. My hands worked to build a small fire, surrounding it with rock. I let the fish roast, the flames licking at the skin.

The crackle of the kindling was restorative and I sat back, my brother wolf licking his teeth as he laid curled around me. Jeongguk sat across from me, staring out at the still water.

We were silent as we sat and we were silent as we ate.

After our meal, I lit a long tobacco pipe and admired how the stars above twinkled from in-between the branches and the mother moon peeked, watching our conversation.

“What is it that you want to know about me?” Jeongguk’s voice finally broke the tension between us. My eyes widened and I glanced from him across the fire-pit, the smoke rising distorting the finer details of his handsomely drawn face. However, I could see his eyes in perfect clarity.

“I want to know everything about you, Jeongguk,” I stated, unable to keep the rising of a small smile from my face at the feeling of his name. I tapped the edge of my pipe against a large root of the willow. “Perhaps a kind of game would be the best way to learn more about one another. Perhaps I could ask a question and then you ask a question. If it is a question that we do not wish to answer, then we may think of a consequence for the other. What say you?”  
I could see that Jeongguk had sat up just a bit straighter and nodded with resolve. “Fair.”

“I’ll begin, then. What is it that you do with your free time?” I asked.

“I study a lot of the time. Read. Practice martial arts or musical instruments,” he began. “I sometimes compose music, but I feel as if my compositions are lacking.” 

“Compose music? That is a noble pursuit. When we were all together, we used to enjoy hearing the interesting melodies composed by The Bird Catchers, with their lyrical stringed instruments and whimsical flutes,” I nodded, crinkling my nose in delight.

“What was my name?” Jeongguk asked, his eyebrows lifted slightly in the center.

“Your name was Jihyun. That was the same name my grandfather wore,” I answered. Jeongguk looked down, his lips forming that name several times. “Why was the hawk gifted to you?” I asked.

“My father’s father wore a hawk. As he passed away before I was born, it was passed down to me,” he answered. “Had a wolf imprinted upon me, as a baby?” 

“Yes,” I nodded, looking down at my own hands. “Your sister wolf was cautious and gentle, even from a young age. Her fur was black and her eyes were the shade of amber.”

“What happened to her?” he asked.

“Your mother could not take her, when she went back to her palace. After you were gone, your sister wolf became withdrawn. She could not imprint upon another. Thus, she went back to the Mother Moon’s arms,” I explained. Jeongguk fell silent, his eyes searching in thought. “Do not worry, Jeongguk. She will meet you again. I believe she is waiting for you, bathing in the golden light of the mother.”

“What exactly came to pass here, all those years ago?” he asked, an undertone of anger rising in his voice. “I have been told, but…” he paused. “I want to know more of it.”

“In this place, I met and loved a person who caused the sun to rise each morning and who I believe the Mother Moon and Father Earth created the chaos for so that I might meet her and cherish her and blossom with her like wildflowers,” I whispered with a shaky breath. “Although our time was short and the path we took was twisted with the ravages of war and injury and the true sickness of humanity, it was not wasted. For in that time, we joyously created life and she was able to truly know that I would always be hers.”

“Are you still hers?” he asked.

“Always,” I answered.

“Why did you not find her? Bring her back to you? Insist that the two of you be together?” he frowned, his eyebrows drawn in and his body leaning towards me.  


“In life, Jeongguk, there are certain, defining moments. These moments in which you truly know and show yourself. The next morning, upon discovering that the two of you were gone, I knew that I could not turn my back to my people. Our village was stripped of all that we had, our good weapons lost and our families suffering. I had duty and responsibility to lead them through post-wartime famine and the turbulences of such a large loss of life. Our blood was draining and it was my role to suture the wounds and remind them of our greatness. Of course, I had dreams and fever dreams and even nightmares of finding the two of you and returning what was lost back to me. But, abandoning my people was something I could never do.

And in that moment of my true decision to cut my hair and stay behind, I showed myself that I was honorable and would fulfill what I was meant to do. It was a decision that was painful for me, but it allowed me to live with myself,” he frowned. “I am so sorry, Jeongguk. That I did not come for you. My regrets and despair over having lost you will punish me for the rest of my days, until I am completely gray and can no longer walk.”  


Silence. Crickets chirped and a frog lurched in the water.

“My staff. Where does it come from?” he asked.

“I built it with my own hands, along with the bow that Jimin wields. Your staff was my preferred weapon. But when your father came, I knew that it was something I wanted you to have. It was such an integral part of me and I did not know how else I could remain connected to you than to gift you what I loved so much,” I admitted. “However, your weapon as you see it now is incomplete.”

“Incomplete?” he asked.

“Yes. I was selfish and kept part of it. I figured it was a part that you would not need, as it is meant for hunting. I brought it along for you now, so that when we hunt tomorrow, you may use your staff in the way I had intended.”  
Jeongguk watched with firefly eyes as I reached in my pack and pulled out the head of a spear and its fitting that I had crafted so many years ago.

It smelled like minerals and oil from it being sharpened and polished just this morning. It gleamed, even in the dim light provided by the fire. The spear itself was fitted in a wooden enclosure: upon pulling the lever along the side, the wood contracted and clamped shut tightly.  


I handed it to him and he marveled at its design. He stood and took his staff from behind him. He fitted the spear casing over the end, intuitively knowing that the rim that jutted out from the end was meant to lock the casing in place. He closed the lever and it snapped shut.   


“It’s ingenious,” Jeongguk stated, his eyes fixated on it. “It’s beautiful,” he murmured, his voice caught with emotion.


	42. Luna Moths in the Dark

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
Jimin and I had spent the remainder of the day making ourselves useful around the camp. After he had washed himself the river, turning the water red from the blood of the deer, we went back into the village to see who needed assistance with the tasks that needed to be done. A healing-elder caught our attention first, asking the two of us to tend to the fire and to see how the various leafs, flowers, and barks were preserving.  


“Oh, I have been so excited to show you the teahouse, Princess,” Jimin hummed, taking my hand to lead me: our fingers locked as our feet crunched foliage, the dense smell of damp earth and tree moss hung around us. With his other arm, he carried a bundle of wood all tied together with a long strip of cloth. We ventured deeper into the woods, still in sight of the river. Along the edge sat a structure, like the sleeping accommodations in the spiral of homes, yet larger and producing plumes of white smoke.  


Jimin held the flap open for me and I ducked in. Instantly, the scent of warm, burning oak hit me followed by the aromas of dried floral varieties, fruity notes, and something chalky: all the smells blended together in the smoke that hung around the room and created a hazy, sultry, intoxicating scent that made home in my clothes and hair. A large, greenish fire sat in the middle of the room: above it, hanging from the rafters were many-faced clovers, trembling aspens leaves that still resembled butterflies, bright bunches of wrinkly chamomile, and the robust pods of darkened cardamom. Dotting the floor of the enclosure sat the puckered lips of star-anise and bunches of fading marigolds. Along magnificently crafted shelves, carved with faces of individuals I did not recognize, were many shaped bowls housing many, many treasures. Wild fungi, crispy wildflowers, antennae mixed with the legs of ants, pale herbs, leaves of grandfather trees, curling barks, and roots that had not yet been shook of their black soils all were stored away, preserved most mindfully and sacredly in this room whose clay walls knew many colors of fire. As we took down what hung in the rafters and began to sort them in their proper places, Jimin listed the medicinal qualities of each element and would occasionally say what mixed best with what.  


After tending the fire and ensuring new elements had been hung up to dry, we lingered in the forest for a few moments for a rest. We lounged by the bank, dipping our toes in the rushing river, snacking on pumpkin seeds that had been roasted with cumin and hard-boiled eggs he had brought along for our lunch. Slowly, he cracked open each shell and presented the smooth-faced inside to me, watching as I scrumptiously took a bite. Upon returning to the spiral, we busied ourselves once again. We swept the middle of the circle with brooms made from nestles of reeds tied together, hauled buckets of water to the fire from the river so men could boil-then-scour the dishes clean, and helped collect the now-empty wisps jars to stack them in an intricate pyramid structure to collect rainwater.  


When twilight finally painted the sky and the long pipes came out, with the warmth of full sunlight still lingering, Jimin and I gathered corn cakes smeared with wild strawberry jam, a juicy flank of rabbit, molasses-filled sweet potatoes, and hot raspberry tea. We removed ourselves from everyone and sitting in a clearing of daisies, my thoughts ran wild in the pinkish purple light of the fading day. I was salty from dried sweat- the cool curls of breeze tickling my neck- and I watched him work as he lay our repast nicely on clean hide.  


“Jimin, I must tell you. I was touched when I saw your people’s generosity towards those who are of my people, those who are hungry and without. I watched them come to the feast last night,” I began, focusing my attention on a white daisy nearby. He spread jam onto a still-steaming corn cake, handing it to me once he was sure the syrupy sweetness touched every edge.  


“Oh, they were so kind! Bringing us useful little gifts to make our lives easier here,” Jimin hummed, beginning to spread some jam on his own corncake as he lounged back. I smiled at the innocent gleam in his expression made my heart beat irregularly: the nighttime fabric of his eyes stared upon me as he took a bite.  


“I just want you to know that I want to help them, when I become Queen. I am ashamed that they have to travel so far to meet a kind gaze and a helpful hand,” I stated.  


“If this is what you desire to do, Princess, I am at your disposal to help try to solve such an issue in any way that I can,” he said. He took my free hand, admiring my fingers. “I have confidence that you shall find a way. A way to help those in need. Whenever I think about what kind of Queen you will be- whichever of us is by your side- I think your reign will be one of kindness and one of understanding.” He gently kissed the soft underbelly of my wrist.  


“Those words, Jimin, are the nicest that you could gift me,” I smiled to him, my eyes admiring the soft slopes of his earnest eyebrows which created the whole emotional salience of peacefulness in his expression.  


“Come, Princess. Let us fill our bellies. Then, I have a place I want to take you,” he stated, though I sensed a mischievousness in his voice.  


“Very well, then,” I smiled to him.  


“For now, we if we listen closely, we can hear the sounds of the crickets and birds. Let us listen to their symphony,” he hummed. We ate in silence, though he stayed close to me and often would press light, slightly syrupy kisses to my cheek.  
After we finished our meal and cleaned up the area, we walked with our hands linked together down the side of the river. I noticed he had a prepared pack wrapped around his shoulders and I wonder what my mysterious dark bowman had in store for me.  


The melting, purple sun in the sky brought out zaps of milky blue wisps near the river bank and the gray rustling of playing wolves nearby. We stopped our progress for a moment, peering out at the silvery trout darting in the silky pink water, the wisps delicately flitting on the surface before fluttering away, and the sway of moss that hung from dark green branches. The soft coo of rising owls sung in the distance and the sweet smell of nighttime enveloped us.  
Jimin looked at me and I at him. We held our gaze for many, many full moments and softly smiled knowingly at one another. He gave my hand one soft squeeze before we returned our attention to the unfolding scene before us, watching as the forest waited with baited breath for the coming of moonlight.  


After a while more of walking and turning off the main river to a tributary, we came across an unassuming crick in the path. Jimin helped me, holding my hand tightly as he made our way down a steep incline. With every step he took, his smile only grew wider.  


Walking through a sudden parting of foliage, my breath hitched at where he had taken me. We had arrived at a grotto: we stood under an overhang of limestone dripping with chandeliers of moss, resounding with whispery echoes of our soft breath.

The pool of water was the exact shade of aquamarine beach glass and the frost-colored waterfall rained down into it, creating ever-widening rings and a gentle beat of against the still of the surface. Luna moths fluttered about, their pale greenish white color serving a stark contrast to the shadows dancing along the walls that surrounded us.  
I took my boots off and dipped my toes in while Jimin worked to make a fire. I watched as he spread out a large bedroll near its side. When it glowed orange and red against our faces, he set a small kettle, placing several large cardamom nuts in it. The scent of the tea he created filled the space underneath the overhang and when the spout began to sing, we wordlessly stripped ourselves bare.  


“Come, Jimin,” I smiled, holding my hand out to him. He laced our fingers together and we took a few steps into the water, sinking ourselves deeper. Our joyous laugher filled the enclosed space of the pool as we floated on our backs, our hands still linked, staring up at the moon. It was bright, looming, seeming closer to us than ever before, and took on the rich shade of silky gold.  


We were silent. No words needed to be said as we soaked in the moonlight water, our hands grazing upon each other’s skin in tender caresses and our eyes unable to break away from one another.  


“May I wash your hair for you, Princess?” he asked, his voice breaking our wordless understanding we shared.  


“Yes,” I whispered.  


We returned to shore: I sat in a few inches of the clear water as he went to fetch the kettle. I kept my eyes closed, basking in the sounds of the waterfall and the wings of the Luna moths.  


“Tilt your head back,” he whispered in my ear, gently sweeping his thumb across it as he tucked a strand of my hair into place. His callused hand cradled the back of my neck and he poured the warm tea over my head.  
As I breathed deeply, the scent of him and cardamom was rapturous, my lips parting in a sigh against his gentle touch. My eyes did not need to open to feel his loving beam and his tender fingers part my hair many times, working the mixture of tea and honey into the ends of my tresses.  


My eyes stayed closed as he let go for a moment, the water swishing as he sat in front of me. As he picked up one of my feet from under the water and enveloped it in his warm hands. I hummed softly, in pleasure, as he kissed the inside of my ankle with his thick lips, the quiet sound it made amplified by the limestone enclosure.  
Half lidded, I watched him. His sleek, black hair surrounded him luxuriously and his eyes never broke away from mine. His eyebrows were drawn in wantonly, earnestly in bliss and want as he began to trail kisses up further on my calf, towards the inside of my thigh. The kisses he gifted me grew more fervent and impassioned, causing my heart to race and my hips to move towards him.  


“Wait!” I suddenly called out, causing the moths to disappear. “Oh, Jimin, you must wait!”

Jimin paused his actions, his eyes wide and questioning. “Have I done something unsavory, Princess?” he asked, his voice high and in fear of my answer.

“No, no, of course not, my wonderful dark bowman. You have never done _anything_  I found unsavory,” I shook my head, sitting up straight, removing my ankle from his ginger grasp.

“I do not understand,” he frowned, sitting back slightly.

“I cannot…” I frowned. “I cannot allow this, as I have not been forthcoming with you,” I whispered, unable to meet his nighttime hues.

“Whatever is the matter?” he asked, panic in his tone as he lurched forward, taking one of my hands in his.  


“I…I…I have to tell you. Though I cannot find the words…Taehyung and I have been intimate,” I murmured. “I do not want to hurt you, as I care so painfully deeply for you. But, I find myself caring deeply for Taehyung, as well. My heart is confused and I cannot give myself to you without letting you know that others lie there, along with you.”  


“Princess…do you love him?” he asked.  


“Yes,” I answered.

“Do you love me?” he asked.  


“Yes,” I answered.  


“Then, there is no need for heartache. When I made that promise to you, under the sacred veil of golden moonlight, I meant my words most ardently. Those words were ones that were carefully chosen so that I could convey to you my truest sentiments and desires to you,” he began. I drew my attention to him and he held a smile of sweet understanding. “Of course you love Prince Taehyung: he is beautiful and kind and wise. And if he is your dream, then I shall support you. However, if you have not yet chosen which whimsy you want to chase, then here I sit before you, kissing your ankles and reminding you that you will always have me and we will always have this,” he stated.  


“Oh Jimin, I truly have not chosen a dream nor whimsy nor consequence. How could I ever choose?” I whispered, feeling salted tears smatter across my cheeks.  


“Then here I shall sit, rejoicing in our shared moments and basking in your glow,” he smiled.  


“Oh Jimin,” I giggled through my tears. He leaned to me, wiping them away tenderly. I brought my lips to his and shuddered at the feeling of how they fit together. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling away to rest his head-on top of mine. I kept my nose buried in his neck and exhaled in a shaky relax.  


“It has been a long day, Princess. Let us sleep here, under the moon and nestled by the fire,” he said, playing lightly with the tresses of my hair that were beginning to dry. I wordlessly nodded against him and we went to where he spread out the bed roll.  


We lay, with my head upon his bare chest and his arms wrapped tightly around my frame. He placed several little kisses into my hair and I listened to the sound of his heartbeat mix with the sound of the water cascading and the music of crickets.  


“Sleep well, my most golden moon,” he whispered.

I kissed his chest once and remembered no more.


	43. Back to the Palace

(Pearl's POV)

 

  
My neck was craned over my work, stiff and sore. Jimin had finally taught me what the purpose of the rock, buckskin hide, and antler-knifes he had prepared in my shelter. He began the lesson by saying all good archers knew how to create their own arrowheads and that he wished for me to learn, too.

The few days while Jeongguk and the Wolf Prince were gone hunting, Jimin and I had practiced making the glass-like, black stone become useful. Between chipping away the serrated edge of the rock, slowly thinning the sheets and slivers of the glittery material, he and I shared laughter and pecks to flustered cheeks.

When the pipes came out at night time, we simply lay together in a structure, wrapped up in each other, and conversed underneath the painting of stars. He asked me about my memories growing up with Jeongguk, listening intently as I described chasing him around the winding halls of the palace, planting honeysuckle or rosemary in the deep pots by the door in the garden, and exploring the sandy tide pools together. He asked me about Lady Jeon, his mother, his hands not once stopping caressing my hair as I described the calm she exuded and how she was would be patient and full of poise in every action she produced from caring for me when I was ill to the way she would peel an apple in a single, long spiraling strip. He asked me about the North, running his fingers along the curve of my freshly kissed neck, as I told him the philosophies they held about rearing their children, the tender yet unspoken relationship each person had with their horse, and the freeing style of dress that they developed. In return, I asked Jimin about his father: he’d answer while I played with his finger, talking about the loving way his father would come stroke his hair whenever he thought he was asleep and describing his father’s gentle encouragement when he taught him how to hunt and butcher. I asked about his life around the village before he went off on so many adventures and he confided that he never truly felt a sense of belonging that he knew he should, closing his eyes as I parted his hair several times with my fingernails.  


“Goodness, my golden moon. Look at that craftsmanship!” Jimin gushed, pulling me from my thoughts, carefully picking up the black, shiny arrow tip I had just set down. My little fingers were nicked here and there from shards of obsidian that had somehow gotten past the buckskin cover that Jimin insisted I work with: but, I did not mind. Jimin’s compliment made my smile blossom and my cheeks ache. Learning this art had been most frustrating, as the tips were so delicate and one wrong movement with the antler could shatter the entire piece.  


“My work is only as good as my teacher,” I smiled to him, taking the one I had just made from his palm. I felt a swell of invincibility as I took the obsidian tip and held it up into the morning sunlight. “I cannot believe I have finally made one that has good balance and integrity. This art is most frustrating, but most rewarding!” I stated. This one had been my fifteenth attempt and the last one I made had split in half on the very final chip with the antler. He chuckled, looking once more time at the tip before pressing a soft kiss to the edge of my nose.  


“They are back! The Lost Prince and Leader Park have returned!” I heard a childish voice shout with a rushing of bells coming from the side of the river. “They’ve brought back a big, big buck!”  


I stood up and balanced on my tip toes, trying to find them through the lines of structures.   


Jeongguk walked proudly, his chest robust and obvious satisfaction drawn on his brow. There was a muted smile on his face, his shoulder supporting a pole that hung between he and the Wolf Prince. It sagged under the weight of the buck they carried and the Wolf Prince kept his eyes on his lost son. They walked to the center of the spiral, setting it down near the fire, and several villagers came to marvel at the size of it.

I came to Jeongguk’s side, tugging gently on his hand. His shoulder length hair was loose and flowing. I noticed he wore two streaks of dried blood across his cheek that matched a similar mark on his father. He gazed down at me and softly squeezed my hand.

I knew that his time with his father had been what I had hoped it would be.

“My Princess, I am ready to go home now,” he stated softly, so lightly I was sure that no one else could hear. My heart sank, as I thought for the first time in my life that I had misread my Jeon Jeongguk.

While Jeongguk had went to collect our things and hitch the pony to the cart, Jimin asked me for a moment alone. We retreated into my accommodation that he had set up for me so thoughtfully. He gazed down at my face and I searched his nighttime hues as he cupped my cheeks with his hands.

“I wish you could stay,” he frowned. “But, I am so thankful that we had so much time together. Every minute spent with you, my golden moon, is better than an eternity of living in the cosmos,” he whispered, taking my hand and kissing the top of it.

“Will you come, Jimin? Back to the palace? Surely, your duties are not resolved there,” I asked, glancing down.

“I cannot. Our migration is to begin in a few days. I have many, many things I must do, here. However, once we have made our Northern home and my sister wolf is safely there with each of her pups, I will come back to you,” he smiled, tucking a stand of my hair behind my ear, caressing it as he did.  


With our hands linked between us like the long strands of lotus roots, he leaned to me and captured my lips with his. I closed my eyes, feeling the silky pinkness and taking in the scent of his cardamom hair. He lingered for many moments, hesitating to break away. I drew myself slowly, craning myself, trying to elongate our kiss for as long as I could. Once we parted, he kissed both of my hands and turned to go.  


I heaved a sorrowful sigh and began to collect my items in the trunk I had brought. I had placed my bow and the buckskin set of clothes I had been gifted at the bottom. It took me a few minutes to change back into my silken gown, the little sparrows upon my lapel seemed unnaturally colored against the buckskin walls. I laid my journal in the trunk last and closed the lid. Jeongguk pulled the cart up only a few minutes later.  
The Wolf Prince came, Jimin along with him.  


“Princess. It has given me great pleasure to meet you. I lament that our time together was short, but I know that we will meet again in the future. Please know that you are always welcome here,” the Wolf Prince stated. We grabbed each other’s forearms and kissed cheeks. I watched as he clasped a hand over Jeongguk’s shoulder and gave a solemn nod.

With that, we were off.  


Jeongguk seemed lost in thought on our ride back to the palace: his eyes were distant and he was very quiet. I, myself, could not be pulled from my head, recounting all the new things I had seen and replaying the intimate moments I had with my dark bowman.

The only words Jeongguk spoke were to remind me to place my veil over my face when we rode in direct sunlight and then again when we neared the palace.  


We came to the clearing and he halted the pony’s progress when we neared the apple tree.  


“My Princess,” he began, turning his body so that he could better see me. “I…I leave you here.”  


“What do you mean?” I asked, scrunching my eyebrows.  


“I have decided to return. I wish to spend more time there before the people migrate North. I will only be a few more days there. I know you will be safe continuing on from here to the palace,” he said. Only then did I realize that he was still wearing the buckskin clothes that had been gifted to him. “I apologize for having brought you back here, but I feel as if this is something I need to explore on my own.”  


I grinned to him, taking one of his hands. “Of course, Jeongguk. I understand,” I nodded.  


“I knew you would, my Princess. Please, tell my mother and my father of my intentions,” he asked. “And be safe until I can return to you.”  


“But Jeongguk! How will you get back?” I asked.  


“I wish to walk, my Princess,” he stated. He climbed down from the bench, giving me the reins. He removed his staff from the back of the cart, strapping it to his back. I noticed it now held a silver spearhead that was fitted perfectly to the end.  
He took my hand, giving it one last squeeze. His eyes lingered on me for just a moment before he began his journey.  
I began driving away, though I could not help turning to steal one last glance.  


His dark, lone figure silhouetted against the line of trees. His loose hair blew back and the bright sun glinted in the fittings of his staff.  


My smile grew as I knew that I had, indeed, read my Jeon Jeongguk’s heart correctly.


	44. A New Willow Tree

(Jeongguk’s POV)  


 

As I entered the palace once again, with a renewed strength in my step, my senses felt heightened.

I needed my Princess.

I felt excitement to share with her all that I had learned from my return to the Laughing Ones and to feel her arms wrapped around me. My feet carried me first to my Princess’ library, my mind buzzing and my thoughts were only of her.  


Reaching the large, beautifully carved driftwood doors of her library, I lifted my hand to knock. However, my hand remained frozen as I could hear strange noises from inside. I identified them as the sound of a struggle: something hard had fallen on the floor and although muffled, I could detect my Princess’ pleading voice from within.  


My body sprang into action, unsheathing my staff and bursting through the door, ready to protect my Princess.

To my horror and disbelief, Taehyung was sat on the marble table, leaning back. His robes were in disarray, his chest exposed.

Astride him, like a rider and a horse, was my Princess. Her robes were open, one of her sleeves fallen off her shoulder, revealing her bare body. She was fumbling with the sash around his waist. Their lips were locked and she only broke away to say: “Taehyung, my love, please.”  


I froze and the searing pain suffocated me, as if a lightning bolt coursed through me.

White, hot, fury blinded me. As she dismounted him in shock, my instincts took over. I was not quite sure what had happened, but I found myself with my knee in Taehyung’s chest and my staff pressed tightly across his throat. Taehyung’s white-knuckled fingers were grasping my staff, though he made no offensive movement. The only thing that broke my trance was her desperate tugging at my sleeve.

“Jeongguk please! No! You’re going to kill him!” she screamed. I blinked several times, regaining my senses. I removed my staff from his throat before standing up and stepping back from him. With dignity, Taehyung stood up and stepped in front of my Princess protectively. He stood wordlessly, breathing heavily, his eyes watching.

“Drop your weapon, sir,” Taehyung said. I blinked, letting my staff fall to the floor. Taehyung darted, picking it up quickly before turning to my Princess. “Are you harmed, my pearl?”

“No, Taehyung. I ask you, please leave Jeongguk and me here alone,” my Princess whispered as she pulled his robes closed.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “He is clearly not himself and I do not trust this Jeongguk with you alone.” My mouth went dry and my breathing felt constricted.

“Yes, please. I implore you,” she said. Taehyung nodded, gently bringing his hand to cup her cheek tenderly. They wordlessly looked in each other’s eyes for a moment before Taehyung turned to me. 

“I shall take your weapon, sir. You may come and retrieve it from my chambers when you have regained your composure,” Taehyung said to me. His words I could not fully comprehend, almost as if he was trying to convey a message to me through a stone wall. As he turned to go, he paused at the door, lingering, watching the two of us for a moment. “My pearl, I am but a call away.” He left, leaving the door slightly ajar.

“Jeongguk, I know that your actions were not of your own will, but of your instinct. However, I command you to never touch Taehyung again,” she whispered.

“Princess…I could tell that he was not the one that was initiating such a situation…but…you were the one to straddle him…” I trailed off.

My heart began to pound and realization hit me sharply and hard, like a riding crop.

“Jeongguk…” she pleaded quietly.

“Do you love him?” I insisted to know from her. The Princess could only look down and away from my tense figure. “Do you?”

“I believe that answer is obvious,” was all she could muster. I began to pace, a storm of anger rattling my chest like a trapped bird desperately trying to find its way free. I became lightheaded and I saw that she was the one I was angry with.

“Say it.”

“I love him, Jeongguk.”

“There is no greater way you could have insulted me, madam,” I snapped. “Seeing your lips against his causes less of a fire inside of me. What insults me so greatly is that you are looking at me, the man who has done nothing but protect you since our childhood, with fear in your eyes.”

“And that is the only of my actions here today that I am ashamed of,” she murmured back. I shook my head, trying to control the storm that raged inside of me.

“How can you not have seen? How can you have gone your entire life by my side and not known?” I whispered. “How did I not even know?”

“Known what?” she asked.

“Known that every tearful practice was endured and every blister was crafted so that I would better be able to protect you! Known that every afternoon I spent by your side, catching all of your dreams and hopes into my heart like a net was so that I may try to fulfill them for you! Known that every single action of my life, every single thought I have ever had, and every single breath I have taken has been to better myself for you!” I bellowed, tears falling freely from my eyes. I so desperately wanted her to understand. She needed to understand that my emotion for her threatened to crack me in half. “I did not work to better myself for the sake of my mother or my father or even me! I wanted to make myself worthy of your love because deep in my chest, I knew that you were already worthy and already had of mine,” I said. The anger only grew and I trembled, beginning to lose myself yet again.

“Jeongguk…” she began, though I shook my head. I did not want to hear her soft voice, which threatened to soothe my anger.

“What had pained me for the longest time is that even though I have done all these things and dedicated my body and mind so completely to you, I knew I could not be worthy of your hand. I’ve watched these men flirt with you and bring you away from me. It’s destroyed me, Princess!” I cried out, the hot tears smattering down my cheeks. “I dreaded waking up in the morning to only have to endure them competing for your affections as I was forced to stand by silently. I was forced to watch you fall for their charms and I was forced inside the prison of my own mind. There, I was tortured, knowing that your hand could never belong to me!” 

“I have duties to fulfill and I must marry, Jeongguk. You know that as well as I do! Was it so wrong of me to try to find love in who I must marry?” she cried out indignantly. My eyes snapped to her, my eyebrows furrowed down as she became angry with me. “My intention was not to torture you, sir, but only to procure my own happiness because of a choice I am forced to make!”

“And what of my happiness, my Princess? Could you not have protected me from such a sight? Could you not have spared me such an image which will surely keep me awake for many nights to come? Watching the woman I love- the only woman I will ever love- astride another man has stained the fabric of my dreams, surely!” I yelled, clearing the table of the remaining books with my arms, my breathing ragged.

“You are the one who burst in here, unannounced!” she shouted.

“To protect you! The noises I heard in here translated in my ever-shielding ears as a struggle, not the noises of carnal pleasure!” I argued back.

“I did not believe we would meet again so soon,” she trailed off.

“I was aching to be with you again and I had news I wanted to share with my closest friend and the person I loved most before I shared it with anyone else!” I roared. My hands began to tear away at the sash around my waist, clawing myself from my silk cocoon until I stood bare-chested before her. Her eyes widened and I turned my back to her, slamming my fists into the table and letting my tears overtake me.

On my back was my freshly carved ink painting that depicted the great willow tree in which I had come to understand as my true place of origin. She gasped and I remained with my back to her, hiding my face in one of my hands, my head hanging lowly.

“This is what I wanted to share with you,” I wept. I heard the slight swish of silk as she walked over to me. Her perfectly crafted fingers began to trace lines along my back. However, they were not the lines of the willow tree.

“These scars,” she began. “How did you get them?”

I could not answer, the room filled with the sound of my quiet sobs.

“Jeongguk. How did you get this scar?” she asked, tracing one that led from the base of my neck down to the bottom of my ribs.

“When we were playing in the stream outside one summer day, you accidently fell into the water. You were safe, but your fine, silk gown was completely ruined. I begged the nurse-maids to not let the thrashings go to you, but to me instead,” I admitted. “One took a riding crop to my back.” I could hear her breath give way.

“And this one?” she asked, her voice as delicate as celadon. She traced one that led from my hip all the way up to the middle of my back.

“It was winter and frightfully cold outside. You suggested we play a game of tag and we chased each other throughout the halls. You accidently knocked into a large, rare glass vase and cracked it. After the mistress of the household lectured you, she took her bamboo cane to me,” I answered, my arms beginning to feel weak. My Princess sobbed in horror, her tears wetting my back as she kissed the entire length of the scar.

Though there were many, many more, she walked around to stand in front of me. I straightened my back, though I could not bring myself to look up. She cupped my face with one of her hands, bringing my sagging head to look at her. With her other hand, she traced the faint scar that ran across my cheek bone.  


“And this one, my Prince?” she whispered, leaning up kiss away the tear that had pooled inside of it. 

“I received it from your father’s ring when he backhanded me on the discovery that you had tried to run away without my knowing,” I answered. I took her hand from my cheek and closed my eyes, kissing her open palm.

“I cannot apologize to you enough. Will you ever be able to forgive me and my foolishness?” she whispered, her eyes releasing her tears.

“I forgive you every day, my Princess.”

We exchanged intense eye contact before I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. My chest exploded with feelings of a persistent and finally-acknowledged love as she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me back deeply. Her hands raked through my dark tresses as one of my arms pulled her tightly to me. My other hand wandered across her décolleté and caressed the hardened bud of her soft, exposed bust.

“Oh god, Jeongguk,” she whispered against my lips, pulling away for just one moment for air. 

“What is it?” I asked hesitantly, drawing away sharply, not sure if she was uncomfortable with our shared affection.

“You know it all. You’re my _best_  friend. How could I not have realized it before?” she asked, searching my eyes deeply.

“Realized what?” I panted, my attention locked on her.

“Realized how blind I have been in that I have not understood before just how deeply I love you. Oh, my god, I love you,” she cried out. My eyes rolled my back slightly as her words alone caused a wave of pleasure to volt through my core.

“I must have you now, Jeongguk, I want to give myself to you completely. If this is what you desire, then please, tell me so.”

“I have never wanted anything more than I do you, right now,” I breathed. I paused, adjusting her robes so that they sat closed. Wordlessly, I took her hand. I only paused for one moment, checking to see if the hallway was empty.

I led her to her bedchamber.

Once the door was closed behind us, my lips desperately captured hers, feeling her warmth and hearing her pleading sighs.

My arousal stiffened at her sounds and the feel of her in my arms, causing a groan to part my lips as she pulled away.  
As she paused, gazing at my expression, I admired how her lips had become swollen and how her eyes glinted with abandon. I searched her bright hues, seeing them ablaze with true love, the kind of pure, wanting, all-encompassing love I had been aching with my whole life.  


Her delicate fingers pulled at the clasps that sat at my hips and my hands fumbled with the sash of her robe, the whisper of silk filling the room as our clothing fell away. She pulled the combs from her hair, letting them fall to the ground, her tresses tumbling about her and releasing their jasmine lavender scent.  


Wordlessly, she took my hand and led me to her bed. She lay before me, without the adornments of her station. I admired the fine curves of her body, blinking and absorbing as much of the sight of her as I could. I ached to caress her silky skin which was glistening with dew. She open her arms to me, inviting me to the open space between her legs.  
I eased myself upon her, fearing my weight might crush her. “Are you alright?” I asked, looking softly at upon her face. She nodded, peppering kisses along the curve of my neck. Closing my eyes, I reveled in the feeling of her nipping at me.  
Feeling her open her legs wider, my cheeks flushed pink. My fingers could not resist running down the center line of her body, massaging her bare hip, before touching the wet softness that sat between her thighs. My head fell back in want and I could not wait any longer.  


I slid one of my arms around the small of her back and I entered her. She gasped suddenly, her fingers clutching tightly at my shoulder.  


“Is it alright? Does it feel right?” I asked, my eyes wide and my heart worried that I had hurt her. She shifted her hips, causing me to feel her wetness more deeply around me. I groaned, though I delayed my need.  


“Yes, Jeongguk. It’s perfect. It’s beautiful,” she moaned.


	45. Retrieval of the Staff

Taehyung’s POV

 

  
“My brother!” Hoseok called out gleefully as he entered my bedchamber. I turned my sore, bruised back to greet him.  


“Come in! Pull a chair up,” I said. I was sat out on the veranda in a comfortable, wicker chair. Sat next to me was a caddy of chrysanthemum tea and steamed shrimp buns for breakfast. Hoseok came, making himself comfortable next to me.  


“Why are you in the same clothes as last night?” he smiled. “Have you just left the Princess’ chamber?” he asked, leaning over and tugging on some of my hair. As he withdrew his hand, he took one of the buns and popped it in his mouth.  


“I am afraid not,” I stated, shaking my head. “I have simply been up, thinking.”  


“Oh, no. What about this time, my brother?” he asked, his mouth still full. “Our philosophical Prince certainly was born to ponder.”  


“Something happened last night,” I frowned, gazing out at the white capped sea. Hoseok’s face drew more serious and he leaned back, finishing chewing before speaking again.  


“What is it, Taehyung?” he asked. I took in a long breath.  


“Last night, the Princess and I were in her study. Jeongguk burst in to see she and I expressing our love, our clothes in disarray. He nearly knocked her down in his blind fury and drew his staff across my throat. I was so shocked, I could not react, as I could tell that his actions came from a personal place and not from his duty to protect her. His eyes…his eyes were ablaze…like that of a wild beast. I know Jeongguk to be so in control of himself, so seeing his rage and feeling the pressure he was applying against my neck…” I trailed off. “Once he gathered himself, the Princess pleaded for a moment alone with him. I took Jeongguk’s weapon and waited in the hall, as I did not trust him in the state of mind he was in.”  


“My god, Taehyung, are you hurt?” Hoseok asked, leaning towards me so fully.  


“Just bruised,” I answered, with a light shrug.  


“Then what?” he pressed.

“I waited for a long time, just listening, as I wanted to make sure that Jeongguk was calming down and that he would not blindly harm her. I heard arguing and then sobbing. And then, I heard his confession of love to her and hers to him,” I said. Hoseok was silent, staring. “I heard them come to the door, so I removed myself completely. However, I could hear their footsteps echo and go towards her bedchamber.”

“Oh my god Taehyung. I…I was so sure that she was in love with you,” he frowned, looking down at his hands, his eyebrows crinkled.

“I believe she is,” I countered, shaking my head.

“How could you believe that? If you heard that confession and know that they were…intimate…” he trailed off. “If you believe she has given herself to another, how can you still be sure that she loves you?”

“I just…I just know. I believe her heart and intentions are both pure,” I sighed. “I can sense that she has feelings for Jimin as well, though she has not confided them to me.”

“I do not like this, my brother,” he shook his head. “It feels too much like…the last one.” 

“I know it is not like the last one. I know that she does not want me for power. I know that she does not want my station or estate. I’ve taken my time to know her fully and I know that she must be confused of her own feelings,” I explained, speaking slowly.

“Please. Protect yourself, my brother. I cannot see you as you were the last time. Your heart break is my heart break and your silence in the castle is deafening. You have to know that I will not let that happen to you again,” he asserted.

“I know, my dearest Hoseok,” I smiled, taking his hand and patting it. “I believe that the only time that you will need to pull me out of such a miserable sorrow is in the event of her wedding day, where I am not the groom,” I tried, giving a tiny grin in jest. However, Hoseok could not bring himself to laugh.

“What will you do, then?” he asked.

“I will do what I can. I will wait for her to make her choice. But I will do nothing to diminish her feelings for the others, as that would take away her free will. She is entitled to her desires and all I can do is respect them,” I answered.

“Prince Taehyung, Hoseok. Jeon Jeongguk stands, waiting at the door. He has requested to see you, Taehyung,” Freesia’s soft voice suddenly rang out from the doorway of the veranda. We stood to greet her.

“Ah, I believe I have something for him,” I nodded, giving her an encouraging smile. “Please, send him in. I request that you allow us a few moments to speak in private,” I said. Hoseok faced me, putting his hands on my shoulders. He looked deeply into my eyes, searching them.

“Are you alright, my brother?” he asked.

“Yes, I am quite at my leisure,” I assured him, lightly tugging a strand of his hair. He nodded and took Freesia’s hand, turning to go. I sat down once again and poured myself a cup of tea. Jeongguk’s heavy boots echoed sounded behind me. “Have a seat, Jeongguk,” I requested.

“Why?” he asked, his voice full of caution. “I have simply come to retrieve my staff.”

“I know your intention of coming here. Now please, have a seat. This tea is sweetened perfectly and I believe it would be a waste not to share it with someone,” I stated, keeping my voice firm yet inviting.

Jeongguk hesitantly sat in the chair that Hoseok had abandoned. Neither of us looked at one another, simply keeping our gaze upon the sea. I was silent for a few moments, thinking carefully of what I wanted to say to him.

“Jeongguk, I heard your exchange last night with the Princess and I know that you retired together to her chamber,” I began.

Jeongguk’s head snapped over to me and I met his gaze. Panic had paled his face and his lips were a firm, tight line. “Do not worry. I will not share this with any of your people.”

“Telling me what you know certainly seems to be accomplishing the goal of attempting to hold such knowledge against me in a menacing way,” Jeongguk snapped. I held my hand up calmly, to cease him from disputing further.

“You misunderstand me. I am simply bringing this to your attention so that you may understand that I am not angry nor saddened and will most certainly do nothing to dissuade you or her of your shared affections. I know that you love her and that she loves you, as it should be. And you are most certainly entitled to act upon that love. And she is entitled to receive your affection, rather that be from your heart or from your physical being,” I stated.

His eyebrows raised, his mouth agape. I could see his fingers running over his thigh near his pocket and his eyes searching his thoughts.  


“I do not understand what you are trying to express, sir. You claim to have no emotional salience over this matter, though it is clear to me that you have feelings for her. So, I am not sure what you are trying to accomplish…” he trailed off.  


“I am trying to accomplish understanding between us, Jeongguk. I am trying to express that I will support any path she chooses and tell you that it is not wrong for you to express your love for her if that is what she pleases,” I explained.

“However, I feel it fair to tell you that I love her most ardently and my feelings for her have not changed. That being said, this matter is not decided and until she has expressed who she has chosen, I shall not give her up.”


	46. A Hazy Shoreline

(Pearl’s POV)

 

  
Peering at myself in the looking glass, I numbly stared at the short brush strokes that my new chambermaid, Rose, was using to apply lavender water to my hair. My father decided to hold a state dinner for important merchants and men from town and I was to be dressed and paraded about. However, it did not feel quite as exciting now that it was not to entertain foreign dignitaries.  


Life had returned to its monotonous way now that Prince Taehyung had returned to his kingdom to relay the rough-draft of a treaty to his family and Jimin had returned to his people to assist with their migration. I knew they would return within a few months’ time, but I found myself missing them both as well as Hoseok and dear Freesia.  


Jeongguk, of course, was there to assuage my loneliness.

We spent our days in our classes, finding little slices of free time to spend together. Sometimes, we would go down to the apple tree to swing. Other times, we would stroll around the gardens to admire the blossoms or ride down to the beach to search for shells.  
At night, he would come to my chamber. We would spend hours abed, our arms draped around each other and our lips locked in kisses. We would make love again and again, talking while we rested between, muffling the sounds of our laughter and the sounds of our passion. He would soundlessly slip away before Rose would come to dress me for the day.

My heart was horribly, achingly confused.

I would often catch a glimpse of Jimin’s sparrow he had carved for me that I kept on my nightstand: I would remember the shudders of pleasure I would get from one of his poetic compliments and feel –for just a moment- his warm hand caress my ear as he tucked my hair behind it. For some reason, I found myself keeping his split feather tucked close to my heart and when I would see the moon or hear a distant howl, my thoughts fled to him.

With the same breath, I would study deeply about poetry or politics and think of Taehyung. I would wonder what he would think about a particular passage I was reading and would remember how his soulful eyes would seem so engrossed in my opinions during our discussions. Every morning when I would wake up, I would think about his slightly crossed eyes upon waking and how he would affectionately trace the pillow marks upon my cheek. I longed to converse with him on that bear rug in front of his stone fireplace.

No matter which way I turned, I was reminded of Jeongguk, Jimin, and Taehyung: I wondered how one person could love so many. Was I being selfish? Was I being wanton? Was my lack of restraint unbecoming to me, as a princess? Or even as a good woman?

I could have never dreamed that I would be plagued with such a dilemma. I was immature, juvenile, and shunning my responsibility to give my father his legacy in my inability to decide which man I wanted most.  
But, how could I choose one to give up the other two? When I was with each one, I felt completely enraptured and taken with that one.

When I was with my dark bowman, I was in love with him, his childish innocence, and the glories of true freedom that he gifted me.

When I was with my prince from the North, I was in love with him, his beautiful ideals, and the respect for my intellect that he gifted me.

When I was with my Jeon Jeongguk, I was in love with him, his unfaltering loyalty, and the feeling of a true home that he gifted me.

How could I hurt any one of them by choosing the other?

“You look beautiful, Princess,” Rose’s quiet voice pulled me away from my thoughts, bringing me back to the present. She tucked her hands in front of her, her eyes downcast.

“Thank you, Rose, for your beautiful work,” I answered, giving her a smile. She curtseyed politely, taking the gold ribbon for the end of Jeongguk’s staff. I was left alone for a few moments and I made a point to tuck Jimin’s feather next to my heart.

Lady Jeon led me down the staircase, Jeongguk waiting at the bottom for me. He glanced up at me, his smile wide and proud. I returned the smile, feeling pleasure in knowing that he regarded me as the most pristine and treasured person in his life. He whispered it to me many times underneath my sheets. I could not suppress my shame, however, as expressing carnal love with another before marriage was frowned upon by our people and should have been forbidden for me. As Lady Jeon handed me off to him, I wondered if she knew and what she would think of me.  
We arrived in the banquet hall and I mustered a smile, nodding graciously to the dignitaries and rich merchants as I passed them on my way to my chair.

Jin, the cassia cage merchant, was sat directly to my right. My spirts were uplifted, as I knew him to be kind and interesting. I wondered vaguely why he had such a place of honor and could sit so close to my father.

“Princess, that gown is the most beautiful shade of plum I believe I have ever seen,” he complimented me.

“Thank you kindly, sir,” I smiled brightly.

“I do so look forward to getting to know you better throughout the course of the evening,” he said.

I nodded my head, as we began to feast. I filled my plate, having not had a chance to truly eat since the night before. For a moment, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Glancing up, I noticed that Jeongguk had been gazing at me from across the table, a persistent smile upon his face. Heat rushed to my face and I cutely pouted. He suppressed a chuckle and returned his attention to the feast. It pleased me seeing how purely happy he had become. I had always wanted that for him and I, too, often found myself humming a tune for no reason.

The feast was longer than normal: my father knew that a long night of drinking with the dignitaries was ahead and he wanted to eat properly to keep some wits about him. After my father had his fill, the merchants and dignitaries followed my father to a private drawing room, where rice wine was freely flowing. Jeongguk and I crept away to my bedchamber.

I stood on my dressing pedestal, slowly untied my sash, and let it fall to my feet. Jeongguk lay on my bed, simply watching as I unraveled myself from my heavy silk adornments. I wore a silk sleeping slip and removed my combs, letting my hair fall freely about my waist. I washed my face with warm water left by Rose and finally retired into his arms.

“I love your face this way, my Princess. With no rouge on your lips or cheeks or charcoal liner around your eyes. While you look beautiful with those things, I think your beauty shines more radiantly without,” he murmured, lifting my face so he could gaze into my eyes. “You know, I dream about you often.”

“Do you? And what happens in these dreams?” I asked with a smile, curling up closer to him.

“In these dreams, we abandon post. We go and cut down that apple tree and with its wood, I build a sturdy home with strong walls. Somewhere in the hazy, foggy part of the shoreline. It’s quiet there and when we look out the windows, we can see the white caps of the waves and we can listen to the song of the seabirds. In the mornings, you find shells to sell and I work our small field on the cliff nearby. At night, we read together by the beach glass fire. And we fill the home with loud children with sandy feet. And then, our hair turns silver and our hands wrinkle,” he described, his gaze distant, a small smile upon his lips.

“Should we go? Just right now?” I asked, grinning up at him. He kept the peaceful expression on his face, shaking his head.

“No. You see, my Princess, I always knew that you were meant for greater things than collecting sea shells. I always knew you were meant for more,” he stated, kissing my cheek.

“And you, Jeon Jeongguk?” I asked.

“I do not know yet. But I know that you will always be a part of what I am meant for,” he hummed.

Tenderly, he left fluttering kisses on my forehead before letting his lips trail down my nose and then finally to meet my lips. One of his hands became lost in my hair and I made a soft sound of pleasure between our kiss. I could not help but to be caught in the moment with him, deepening our touch as I straddled his waist, beginning to untie his sash.


	47. The End

(Jeongguk’s POV)

 

  
The unlatching of my Princess’ door startled me awake.  


Instantly, panic flooded my system.

Wasn’t the party still going on downstairs? Or had I overslept? Was Rose here to awaken my Princess for her day?

We both lay naked with our arms wrapped about each other and our legs tangled together.  


Before I could think what to do or even fully open my eyes, I was yanked from bed and torn away from my Princess’ warmth.

My scalp stung, a man having drug me out by a fistful of my hair.  
I struggled, my system fully awake and tensed to defend, to protect. I instinctively kicked the shin of one man nearby, shoving my elbow into the throat of the man who was holding me from behind.  
I needed to get to her. My years of training and practice caused my actions to be involuntary while my thoughts focused on a plan of escape.   


“Jeongguk!” my Princess screamed. Terror, true terror, stained the air. I had never heard her voice with such primal fear in it before. I buckled at the sight before me.  


A man much larger than me had his hand pulling her hair, his sword posed at her throat.  


I froze. The man who I had elbowed grabbed me with renewed strength. His fingers dug into my shoulders and I could only glare at the man who held my Princess.  


“Your Highness,” a voice sounded from the doorway. I turned my head. There stood Jin, his silken robes slightly bloodied.

“Please, follow me to the veranda. There is someone who is waiting to meet you.”  


“Please, sir. Please. Tell me what is happening,” my Princess implored, her voice strained with pain and panic.  


“All will be clear soon, my dear. Please, follow me to the veranda,” Jin simply repeated, his voice calm.  


“Please, allow us to clothe ourselves,” I whispered hoarsely.  


“Oh, I am afraid we do not have time for that,” Jin replied, placing his hand on his chest.  


“Please, sir. At least allow the Princess to put on her robe,” I entreated. I looked deeply into his eyes, trying to communicate desperation. “I am begging you.”

“Come along, now,” he said, turning to go. The soldiers pointed sword tips in our backs while we were drug by our hair down the stairs. Rage flashed in me as I saw that my Princess’ feet were struggling to remain on the ground, the tips of her toes clinging and curling.

We were thrown to the ground on the great veranda where we had once had flown kites as children. My knees began to bleed and I instantly pulled my Princess close to me, to try to cover her as much as I could. The cool nighttime air caused us to shiver, though waves of nausea caused me to sweat.

I looked about me, trying to make any sense of the situation.

The King, my mother, and my father were all dressed in their nightclothes, on their bleeding knees, surrounded by strange soldiers that wielded swords and spears. There was no means of escape, no hope of control.

The sight of my graceful mother, heroic father, and dignified King all on the ground, begging for mercy caused me a moment’s blindness of fear and fury. Being naked in front of my parents and the King, with my Princess bare in my arms caused an overwhelming, yet fleeting rush of shame.  


I was mortified: I was at the pinnacle of vulnerability and there was no further way for me to feel exposed. The contents of my stomach threatened to erupt.  
  
I needed to fight, to defend, to move, to do something…anything.  
  
However, all I could do was to focus on the scent of my Princess’ hair and the feeling of her soft skin underneath my fingertips, trying to somehow preserve those sensations in my pulsing head.

Strangely, Jin began to introduce us to an imposing man who had his back turned to us, staring out at the sea. “From your left, we have the King himself. Next to him is the highest commander of the army, General Jeon and his lovely wife, Lady Jeon. Then, there is their charming son, Jeon Jeongguk who is also the personal guard to the Princess. And of course, we have our beautiful Princess of Pearls, in the flesh,” Jin stated calmly. I cringed at his words.

The man turned to face us, as if we were in a dream.

He wore only black clothes, a knight’s broadsword at his waist and a large hook used for hanging the carcasses of cattle hung over his shoulder. He was thin with very long legs, a sort of sinuous character in his appearance. He had a shock of white hair, the top slicked back from his forehead while the sides were shaved. His thick lips curled into a sneer. His skin was tanned, rugged, rough. Everything about him spoke of contempt, hatred, and a thirst for power over us. Except for his eyes. They seemed strangely…sad and misplaced on his snarling, broad face.

“And this, my friends, is Namjoon.” 

We were all silent.

“Now, which of you first?” he asked us. I blinked, not fully understanding. I covered my Princess more, trying to shield her from the sorrowful eyes of this crazed man.

“W-what is it that you want?” the King stuttered. Namjoon was silent, tapping the toe of his boot.

“It is not something you need to concern yourself with any longer,” he answered. With a few short strides, he crossed the veranda to my father. My father was clinging protectively to my mother, but as Namjoon approached, he moved forward and put her behind him. “You, General. You shall do nicely.”

Something inside of me ignited at the sight of this man in black reaching for my father and I lurched forward. “No! Don’t you touch him!” I bellowed. Namjoon stopped in his tracks. He turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

“No? Then, you shall do nicely. It makes no difference to me,” he shrugged. With that, he brought his boot directly into my face, the black leather sole making impact and causing my nose to crack.

Before I could react, I felt the tip of the large hook pierce through my shoulder.

Wordlessly and soundlessly, all the while shaking, I simply held on to the tip as he dragged me across the cold tile.

My head was swimming, struggling with consciousness, trying to protect me from the searing, consuming, world shattering pain that radiated from my torn muscles and my broken nose.

“Do not black out quite yet, Jeon Jeongguk,” he said, reaching down and patting my face. “I want you to see something.”

I was silent. I refused to plead or beg or give him any sound of pain.

I turned my head, looking back to steal one last glance.

The King was hiding his face.  
My mother was sobbing, blood trickling from where she was scratching her own cheeks, begging.  
My father was shouting, his face red and his veins popping in his neck.  
My Princess.  
My God, my Princess.  
Time slowed around her.

She was kneeling, her glorious locks the only thing covering her. In the moonlight, her shining eyes rained down tears onto her face, which was splattered with my blood. Her perfect lips formed my name.

The man in black lifted me off my feet and threw me over the side of the great veranda.

As I fell, my back to the rocky water below and my damp face to the heavens, I could hear my Princess’ scream, impregnated with penetrating, tannic, sorrowful misery. My hand reached out, not to the cliff or God’s hand to pull me back, but to the sound of her lament that filled my dying ears.

Denial, anger, sorrow all swept over me at once and before I knew it, I had made peace with the fact that before my end, I at least was able to know my Princess truly loved me in a way that transcended just our physical beings or our words: our love soared to the suns inside of our spirits. I was restful in that I knew my time upon this earth was not wasted, as I was able to assure her that I was always completely hers.

I would someday meet her again, in a white and quiet place.

Just as my back broke the water, I saw the dark outline of my father racing to join me, his momentum stopping suddenly on a crag-like swelling jutting out from the cliff. He fell further, broken and limp.

And I remembered no more.


End file.
